Cumpliendo una promesa
by raqhu
Summary: Por razones del destino, Candy debe renunciar al apellido Andrew. Personas que se creían desaparecidas regresan. Nuevos personajes. Pero sobre todo una promesa que cambiará la vida de Candy y Terry.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes que aquí se presentan no son míos, en su mayoría pertenecen a __Kyoko Mizuki, sólo agregué unos cuantos para hacer volar mi imaginación, no es con fines de lucro, sólo un medio para expresar mis ideas…_

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

CAP. 1: ANTES DE NACER

En una gran mansión en Inglaterra se celebraba una hermosa fiesta, al parecer los invitados esperaban con ansias al invitado de honor, el Duque de Grandchester, a su arribo toda la gente se quedó perpleja al ver que a su lado venía un niño de aproximadamente dos años de edad. El Duque, al notarse observado por la multitud, no hizo más que dirigir hacia la audiencia estas palabras:

-Les presento a mi primogénito, futuro heredero de mi fortuna y mi título, Terrence Grandchester.

Todo el público aplaudía, en realidad querían mostrar su aprecio por el Duque, aunque no supieran nada de la procedencia de ese chico, sólo una pareja lo conocía, ellos sabían que era hijo de la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker.

-Así que es él ¿verdad? – Preguntó un hombre de tez blanca y nariz respingada – se parece mucho a ti, pero indudablemente tiene los ojos de su madre.

El pequeño dio un gran bostezo, con un ademán hizo que una doncella se acercara y se llevara al niño a descansar.

-Bueno Arthur, ¿cuándo nacerá tu heredero?

-Ya casi, ¿verdad cariño? – tomando de la mano a una hermosa mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

-Sí, no tardará en nacer – respondió la joven, quien era un poco menor que ambos caballeros. Su piel era blanca, al igual que la de su esposo, poseía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, pero sobre todo, la sonrisa que portaba reflejaba una felicidad enorme. Se veía que estaba a punto de dar a luz puesto que su pancita era muy notoria, cosa que la hacía lucir aún más hermosa.

-¿De seguro te gustaría que fuera varón, o me equivoco? – dijo el Duque de Grandchester.

-La verdad no me importa, que nazca sano, eso es lo importante – contestó el joven rubio.

-Jajaja, todos deseamos que el primero sea varón, pero en caso de que suceda lo contrario, si llegara a ser mujer, prométeme que ella y mi hijo se unirán en matrimonio, así podremos ser familia y ambos títulos quedarán en buenas manos ¿no lo crees Arthur?

-Aún no nace y ya quieres disponer de nuestros hijos.

-Sabes que en nuestro círculo es de lo más común hacer esto.

-De acuerdo, si es niña se casará con Terrence – estrecharon sus manos. Además de que ambos hombres pertenecían a las familias más reconocidas de Inglaterra, eran muy buenos amigos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes que aquí se presentan no son míos, en su mayoría pertenecen a __Kyoko Mizuki, sólo agregué unos cuantos para hacer volar mi imaginación, no es con fines de lucro, sólo un medio para expresar mis ideas…_

Perdón por tardarme tanto, tuve doble turno en mi trabajo y la escuela los fines de semana no me dejaban…

Capítulo 2: Es niña.

Era una mañana de julio, estaba todo listo para recibir al nuevo heredero de la casa de los Wilder. Se había llamado al médico desde temprano. El trabajo de parto duró mucho tiempo, los únicos que permanecían dentro de la habitación eran el doctor, la señora Wilder (por supuesto), la nana de la familia y su hija, quien sería la nana del nuevo heredero.

Mientras el señor Arthur Wilder fumaba un habano, caminaba de un lado a otro fuera de la alcoba de su esposa, llevaban dos semanas durmiendo separados ya que sentía que podía lastimar a su esposa en ese estado, y de esta forma ambos estaban más cómodos. Junto al señor Wilder se encontraban otras personas del servicio como su mayordomo, quien llevaba toda su vida trabajando para la familia y era muy querido por la misma.

Un silencio se apoderó de aquella estancia y fue roto por el llanto de un bebé, todos se paralizaron a excepción de Alfred, el mayordomo, quien felicitaba al señor Arthur con un fuerte apretón de manos.

-Enhorabuena señor, felicidades.

-¿Estará todo bien? ¿Allison estará bien? Y mi hijo, ¿habrá algún problema?

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, la nana Luz, quien había estado con la señora Allison desde pequeña, salió con un pequeño bultito entre los brazos.

-Es una niña señor, una niña muy sana y linda – gritó la nana.

El señor Wilder se quedó mudo, aunque él había dicho que no importaba lo que fuera, en el fondo quería un varón.

Dudó en tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos, por ello que la nana entregara a la pequeña a su hija Lina, quien desde ese momento paraba a ser la nana de la criatura. Arthur no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿por qué había actuado de esa manera? No se respondió y corrió a ver a su esposa, quien seguía descansando.

-Amor, ¿ya viste a nuestra pequeña? – dijo ella.

Él se quedó sin palabras, no se atrevía a confesarle que no se había atrevido a ver a su hija. Lo bueno fue que se esposa no se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, éste estuvo a punto de hablar cuando su esposa intervino.

-Se llamará Candance, como tu madre, ¿bueno, si estás de acuerdo? – esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

A él sólo lo abrumaban sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo mamá? Si, será maravilloso que se llame como mamá – pensó Arthur.

Salió de la habitación cuando su esposa se quedó dormida.

Un llanto lo hizo entrara en la habitación de al lado, era su pequeña, se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos, en ese momento la bebé dejó de llorar y abrió sus ojos, eran iguales a los de su esposa, pero también reconoció su nariz, como la de él, chiquita y respingada. El padre quedó encantado con su hija y se arrepintió de no ser el primero en haberla tomado entre sus brazos.

Con unas cuantas lágrimas que cayeron en la cabecita del bebé bastaron para pedir disculpas por su comportamiento anterior.

Un par de meses después…

Hola de nuevo

Reitero mis disculpas por haber tardado en actualizar, mucho trabajo, ¿qué les parece? Ya nació Candy. Quiero agradecer a Klaudya, Gema Grandchester, Isacandy, HildyWhite por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado el cap, espero sus comentarios, saludos…


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son míos sólo los utilicé para hacer volar mí imaginación, algunos si los inventé, espero les guste.

CAPÍTULO 3: TRISTE DESPEDIDA

Arthur sostenía la mano de su padre, el Conde Wilder (su madre había muerto el día en que lo dio a luz, siendo él el único heredero) cuando daba sus último alientos, pidió como última voluntad ver a su nieta, ya que le recordaba a la mujer que tanto había amado a su esposa, quería entregarle algo que había pertenecido a la familia por muchos años, un anillo que su abuela había regalado a su madre el día en que sus padres se casaron. Pero como sabía que la pequeña Candance no podía ser responsable de algo tan valioso siendo aún un bebé, desde el día que se enteró que había nacido compró una muñeca al cual le hizo grabar el diminutivo de su nombre, Candy, posteriormente introdujo el anillo en la muñeca y la cerró, sabía que cuando fuera mayor podría portarlo, el único que sabía lo que la muñeca resguardaba era Arthur, su hijo.

-Arthur, escucha claramente, cuando mi pequeña Candy – así la llamaba su abuelo – sea toda una señorita, pídele que habrá con mucho cuidado esta muñeca, en ella se encuentra el anillo de tu abuela.

-Pero papá, usted podrá dárselo cuando ella sea mayor.

-No, ya no hay tiempo para mí.

-No entiendo lo que dice.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Creo que no voy a poder ver a mi pequeña cuando sea grande, no podré escuchar su primera palabra ni guiar sus primeros pasos, sin embargo, dile que su abuelo la quiso mucho desde el momento en que sabía que vendría al mundo y dale un beso de mi parte.

Dicho esto, la vida del Conde Wilder se extinguió, por las mejillas de Arthur rodaron muchas lágrimas, pero en su corazón sabía que ya estaba descansando.

Al entierro fueron muchas amistades de la familia, entre ellas el Duque de Grandchester.

-Lo lamento tanto Arthur.

-Gracias por estar aquí Richard.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero me gustaría saber ¿cuándo será el primer encuentro entre nuestros hijos?

-Bueno, Candance es muy pequeña, apenas tiene dos meses, no creo que sea adecuado aún.

-Sí, lo sé, pero creo que se acercáramos a los niños desde pequeños será más fácil que acepten el compromiso cuando sean grandes.

-Tienes razón, el título me será otorgado dentro de un mes, aprovecharé ese acontecimiento para presentar oficialmente a mi hija con nuestras amistades, creo que sería bueno que Terry te acompañara (Arthur Wilder era una persona que adoraba a su padre y no pretendía ser frío y sin sentimientos ante la situación, pero también sabía que había cosas que no podían remediarse y que la vida continuaba, ya que su padre era lo que hubiera deseado).

-Entonces ahí estaremos. Nuestros amigos sabrán del enlace que se formará entre ellos desde pequeños.

Transcurrieron los días, ya era hora del esperado evento, el nombramiento de los Wilder a Condes (esta pareja no le daba mucha importancia al evento, era un título familiar y así lo entendían, ellos no era presumidos ni nada que se le pareciera a pesar de tenerlo todo).

Después del esperado acontecimiento vino el festejo, un banquete excepcional para todos los invitados. Y fue en el brindis donde el nuevo Conde Wilder dirigió unas palabras a todos los asistentes:

-Familiares y amigos, agradezco que estén con nosotros en este momento tan importante, y por la amistad que nos une, me gustaría hacerlos partícipes de mi felicidad, me gustaría que mi padre estuviera en estos momentos, pero como ustedes saben el (la voz se le entrecortaba) ya no está con nosotros. Como muchos ustedes ya saben, hace tres meses nació mi pequeña Candance, y ante todos ustedes me gustaría presentarla como Candance Allison Wilder, futura Condesa Wilder, Salud. – todos contestaron levantando la copa y diciendo Salud.

Todo el público irrumpió en aplausos cuando los nuevos Conde y Condesa Wilder mostraron a su hija ante los invitado, con forme la fiesta avanzaba los invitados se acercaban a ellos para felicitarlos y para conocer a la niña. Cuando la multitud se hubo desvanecida, el Duque de Grandchester con su hijo en mano se acercó a los anfitriones.

-Terrence, ves a esta pequeña niña – dijo su padre. El pequeño no hizo más que mover la cabeza en gesto afirmativo – pues ella es tu prometida.

-¿Qué eso? – lo que el niño quería decir es ¿qué es eso?

-Que en un futuro ella se casará contigo.

El niño no comprendía nada de lo que su padre le decía, observaba a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su nana, de repente, algo llamó su atención, Candance sujetaba en su pequeña y frágil manita una muñeca muy bonita, en el momento en que la niña sintió desaparecer su muñeca comenzó a llorar. Terry se asustó y corrió atrás de su padre quien lo reprimió por lo que acababa de hacer, el pequeño también comenzó a llorar.

Allison tomó a su pequeña entre sus brazos y la calmó con facilidad, Arthur cargó a Terry, sabía que Richard no era muy afectuoso con el pequeño y lo confortó para que cesara su llanto, además le pidió al Duque no castigara a Terry, puesto que era sólo un bebé y no lo hacía por molestar.

Terry adoraba a Allison y a Arthur, tanto que hasta los llamaba tíos aunque no fueran de la familia, y siempre le encantaba que ellos lo mimaran, a fin de cuentas, eran los únicos que le demostraban al pequeño cuanto lo querían.

Ante tal demostración de afecto, los invitados intuían la situación que observaban, todos aquellos que tenían la ilusión de comprometer a sus hijas con el heredero del Duque de Grandchester perdieron sus esperanzas, de igual forma los que pensaron lo mismo con Candance cuando nació, era un compromiso que aunque no estaba declarado formalmente, ya se había arreglado.

El duque sacó de su bolcillo una pequeña cajita de música que le dio a Terry, este se quedó con la boca abierta, su padre no acostumbraba a darle regalos.

-No es para ti Terrence – dijo con seriedad – es para la pequeña Candance, dásela y discúlpate.

Terry obedeció a su padre, pero antes de darle a Candance su cajita, la abrió para que escuchara la melodía, esa cajita pertenecía a la familia Grandchester, en concreto de su abuela. Ambos niños escucharon con atención la melodía, la cual se grabó en la memoria de Terry para siempre (aquí me gustaría que se imaginaran la canción que Terry siempre toca con su armónica).

La pequeña sonrió, y Terry se quedó mirando fijamente a su ojos, en él se despertó un sentimiento que por su edad no comprendía, confianza, tranquilidad, alegría, eso sentía cada vez que veía a esa niña.

Por otro lado, los padres de ambas familias estaban muy contentos del compromiso que habían hecho, puesto que las uniría de una forma muy especial.

Tiempo después…

Bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, lamento haber matado al abuelito de Candy, pero era para contar lo de la muñeca, además ya reuní a nuestros dos rebeldes por primera vez, les confieso que me encantó escribir lo de la muñeca, mi Terry llorón me da ternura, bueno espero poder actualizar pronto y me gustaría recibir sus comentarios sobre la historia. Por cierto, espero que no me haya pasado con lo de la melodía de la cajita musical, bueno saludos a todas… :)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos sólo los utilicé para hacer volar mí imaginación, algunos si los inventé, espero les guste.

Capítulo 4: Envidias y tragedias.

Los negocios del Conde lo obligaban a viajar junto con su familia a América, específicamente en Chicago. Los Wilder tenían una propiedad a las afueras de Someville, Illinois; y a pesar de tener también una propiedad en Chicago, aprovecharían para pasar un tiempo en su casa de campo.

El viaje fue un poco agotador, puesto que la pequeña aún tenía seis meses de edad, iban por supuesto sus padres y ambas nanas quienes no se separaban de la señora y la pequeña.

Cuando llegaron se establecieron en la que antes fue la residencia campestre de su padre, el ruido de la ciudad era mucho para una niña tan pequeña. En la Mansión Wilder todos los sirvientes los estaban esperando, incluyendo a Alfred quien se había adelantado para dejar todo listo para cuando sus amos llegaran, fue él el primero en recibir a la familia. Los primeros dos días los ocuparon para establecerse en su nueva casa (aunque sólo pasarían una temporada ahí, puesto que pretendían regresar pronto a Londres), vivían cerca de una familia de origen escocés, muy reconocida en Chicago y toda América, los Andrew, tenían una buena relación con éstas personas puesto que eran familia política, a pesar de ello, no se conocían del todo bien.

Hace un par de años habían acompañado a la familia en una gran tragedia, donde el patriarca de la familia y su esposa murieron trágicamente dejando a una hija y un pequeño niño de un poco más de ocho años. Niño que ya cargaba con un gran peso a sus espaldas, convertirse en el principal heredero de dicha familia. A la que conocían muy bien era a Elroy Andrew, quien había hecho amistad con la Condesa en Londres.

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde que llegaron a América, y fue entonces cuando recibieron una visita inesperada. Se trataba de un primo segundo de Arthur (por eso no llevaba el apellido Wilder), su esposa y su hijo Jeff, los Cárrigan. Ellos eran lo opuesto a los Wilder, eran prepotentes, groseros y se sentían superiores a todos los que los rodeaban, ellos no conocían del nacimiento de Candance ni del título que le fue otorgado a los Condes (por tradición familiar, uno podía acceder al título hasta no poseer un heredero o heredera, es decir, si Candance no hubiera nacido antes de la muerte del Conde el título se tenía que haber otorgado a aquellos familiares que si lo tenían y que seguían en la sesión de derechos, en este caso los Cárrigan).

-Bueno Arthur ¿cómo se encuentra tu padre? Desde que te casaste no sabemos nada de él – dijo Ned Cárrigan.

-En realidad, el falleció hace cinco meses aproximadamente.

-Cuanto lo lamento Arthur, no nos enteramos de nada – dijo Magnolia Cárrigan.

-Si primo, no sabemos nada del tío desde hace un par de años, me sorprende que no nos hayan avisado, me imagino que fue repentino.

-¿Cómo no se nos avisó? Y el título, para este tiempo ya deberíamos ser Condes – pensaron los Cárrigan.

-Sí, fue repentino, y no dio tiempo de mandarles a avisar, disculpen, pero la muerte de mi padre fue muy dolorosa para mí y mi familia.

-Bueno, y Allison ¿cómo está? – dijo Magnolia con algo de sarcasmo, ella siempre quiso casarse con Arthur, pero él prefirió a Allison, por lo que se tuvo que conformar con su primo Ned, a ella lo único que le importaba era el dinero y la posición social.

-Muy bien Magnolia, de hecho mira ahí baja con nuestra pequeña.

Estas palabras helaron a los Cárrigan, había dicho "nuestra pequeña" ¿eso quería decir que ya tenían una heredera? ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? Se preguntaron.

-Hola Magnolia, Ned y creo que este debe ser el pequeño Jeff, que grande está, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – decía Allison Wilder a sus invitados.

En esos momentos entró uno de los ayudantes de Arthur.

-Señor Conde, disculpe que lo moleste, es necesario que revise y firme estos documentos para enviarlos a las oficinas de New York lo más antes posible.

¿Había dicho el joven señor Conde? ¿Acaso el título ya estaba dado? Pensaban los Cárrigan, lo comprobaron al observar bien a la pequeña, que no podía tener más de siete meses de edad.

-Ella es Candance, nuestra hija – dijo gustosa Allison a sus invitados.

-¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Su abuelo la conoció? – en ellos había una pequeña esperanza de que la respuesta fuera NO.

-Sí, pero lamentablemente no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos,

Los Cárrigan sintieron como su presión aumentaba, no podían creer como esa niña les causaba tanto daño y echaba a perder sus planes. Sabían que ya nada podían hacer, que esa niña les había hecho perder el título de Condes, un odio empezó a crecer dentro de ellos y sabían que no podían dejar las cosas así tan, que no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, les quedaba la esperanza de que si esa niña desapareciera, el próximo Conde sería Jeff Cárrigan y sus padres tenían que hacer todo lo posible para que su hijo adquiriera dicho título.

Era diciembre, y a pesar de la nieve y el frío, no impedían que la Condesa Wilder, su hija y las dos nanas salieran a dar su paseo matutino, no obstante, ese no era un día común, el ambiente se sentía tenso, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

De repente, cuando iban de regreso, el carruaje sufrió un altercado, las mujeres se asustaron mucho, golpearon al cochero y entraron en donde se encontraba la Condesa y sus acompañantes, ella no supo que pasó pues recibió un golpe al igual que su nana, por otro lado, una joven forcejeaba con una niña en brazos, un bandido alto y gordo trataba de quitarle a la niña. Se aferraba a la niña como si hubieran estado pegadas pero la fuerza de ese hombre acabó por deshacerse de la joven empleada propinándoles una buena golpiza.

Los bandidos no iban por joyas (aunque las tomaron para despistar a todos), ellos tenían otro objetivo, secuestrar a Candance Wilder.

Colocaron a la pequeña en una canasta que se encontraba en el suelo del carruaje y la taparon con una frazada, no se dieron cuenta que la pequeña no iba sola, todas las fuerzas estaban en su pequeña manita, que sujetaba su muñeca.

Cuando las mujeres despertaron se dieron cuenta de que la niña había desaparecido, regresaron a la Mansión y buscaron incansablemente a la pequeña, pero no había rastros de ella, esperaron a que les pidieran un rescate pero tampoco nadie lo hizo, Candance Allison Wilder había desaparecido.

Sus padres lloraron amargamente no tenerla a su lado, hasta su padre creyó lo peor, mientras los Cárrigan festejaban su victoria.

En otro lugar, una persona encapuchada dejaba el cesto con la niña y la muñeca en un viejo orfanato cerca de una colina. Al darse cuenta de los llantos de otra pequeña llamaban la atención de las encargadas del orfanato, salió corriendo, dejando con Candance la única prueba de quién en realidad era, Candy su muñeca.

Bueno aquí termina este capítulo.

Ya se perdió la Pecosa.

Para el siguiente capítulo ya han pasado cerca de 17 años, es la historia que todas conocen, por lo que mi historia continuaría después de la fiesta que le organizan a Candy en la Colina de Pony, de que sabe que Albert es su tutor, que Terry está con Susana y todo eso.

Adelantos de los capítulos.

La Tía Elroy acepta a Candy.

Alguien nuevo llega a la vida de Candy.

Un amigo que se creía perdido regresa.

Saludos a todas, gracias por sus comentarios y por dedicar su tiempo a leer mi historia, espero les guste, y por favor sigan dejando sus reviews, saludos, procuraré actualizar el martes, nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, lamento no dar señales de vida por tanto tiempo, la escuela y el trabajo no me daban tiempo ni para dormir, bueno he aquí un pequeño adelanto, prometo que actualizaré a más tardar el lunes, ya tengo el capítulo siguiente, sólo me falta pasarlo a la computadora, bueno espero lo disfruten.

Capítulo 5: El dolor de los Wilder

Mientras Candy reía y jugueteaba con Annie en el Hogar de Pony, sus padres la buscaban desesperadamente por todos los rincones de América, hasta que el dolor por no encontrarla los obligó a alejarse de Chicago y regresar a Londres, de donde nunca hubieran querido jamás haber salido.

Transcurrieron los años, el Conde, desesperado por no recibir noticias de los investigadores, dio por concluida la búsqueda de su hija, pero su esposa no, ella aún albergaba la esperanza de encontrar a su pequeña, por lo que en secreto continuó buscándola, aunque tampoco encontró ningún resultado.

Todos, incluyendo su esposo, habían creído que la Condesa se había vuelto loca por la pérdida de su hija, ella arreglaba la habitación de la chica como si ella estuviera ahí, cada determinado tiempo hacía remodelaciones, que según ella, se debían a la edad que tendría, de igual forma, cada año compraba un regalo (el mismo para cada cumpleaños) una esmeralda, como sus ojos, que colocaba dentro de la cajita de música que le fue regalada cunado pequeña.

El Conde, cada vez se preocupaba más por su esposa, pero al ver que lo que ella hacía la entretenía y disminuía su pena, la apoyaba.

A pesar de que Arthur Wilder era un hombre fuerte, aún no lograba reponerse de la pérdida de su hija aunque ya hubieran pasado muchos años, lo que él siempre hacía para mitigar su dolor era salir a las caballerizas, tomar su caballo y cabalgar hasta anochecer.

No sólo los señores extrañaban a Candance, también todos los sirvientes de la casa, esa niña era el alma de la mansión y de todos, y al desaparecer esa casa se llenó de tristeza y penumbra, su nana, que había pasado a ser la dama de compañía de la Condesa al morir su madre, ayudaba a la señora a arreglar el cuarto de su hija y a escoger cada una de las cosas que ponía ahí, en ella, al igual que en la Condesa, seguían vivas la esperanza de encontrar a Candance.

A pesar de que la Primera Guerra Mundial había acabado con muchas familias y propiedades Europeas, a los Wilder no les sucedió nada, puesto que decidieron irse a vivir a su casa de campo lejos de Londres.

Durante uno de los paseos del Conde Wilder, cuando se dirigía a las caballerizas, descubrió algo que llamó su atención, un joven se encontraba desmayado sobre una capa de heno, por su aspecto y vestimenta parecía un soldado del ejército norteamericano que había sido herido en batalla, el Conde vio que algo brillaba cerca de uno de los bolcillos de su pantalón, lo tomó y descubrió una pequeña insignia que reconoció al instante. Llamó a varios de sus empleados y les pidió que lo llevaran a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, llamó al médico y pidió que curasen las heridas del muchacho. Mientras contaba a su esposa lo que había sucedido y quien creía que era ese chico. El joven recibió las mejores atenciones hasta que abrió los ojos, se veía muy agotado, no tardó en volverse a desmayar, no sin antes ver el rostro de la Condesa que se le había hecho muy familiar.

El Conde no quiso hablar de nada hasta que no se asegurara de la identidad del joven.

Esta pequeño prometo actualizar pronto, al fin salgo de vacaciones mañana, bueno saludos, espero sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, creo que el capítulo anterior fue muy cortito, espero que este les aclare algunas dudas. No la había subido porque cierto hermano se enejó con una servidora y escondió mi libreta, bueno aquí van algunas explicaciones del capítulo anterior.

Capítulo 6: El regreso de un buen amigo.

Nadie sabía por qué el Conde trataba tan bien a ese muchacho extraño, al parecer sólo su esposa conocía la razón.

En una habitación continua a la del enfermo se encontraba Arthur y su mayordomo conversando acerca del joven.

-No entiendo tanta hospitalidad señor, perdone mi impertinencia pero acaso ¿conoce al joven?

-No, pero mira lo que encontré cerca de su bolcillo – mostrándole un prendedor.

-Pero es la insignia de los A… - lo cortó su amo.

-Sí, lo sé, por eso es que trato de esa manera al muchacho.

-Pero se la pudo haber robado, además, esa familia no permitiría que ninguno de sus miembros se alistara en el ejército.

-Te equivocas, hace unos meses me enteré, por el diario, que uno de ellos había muerto como piloto de guerra.

-Por lo mismo, tenemos que tener cuidado, puede ser un impostor.

-Creo que avisaré a William, no esperaré a hablar con este joven antes, avísame cuando despierte, estaré en mi despacho.

-Así será señor – contestó Alfred.

Pasaron unas horas cuando Alfred tocó la puerta del despacho del señor Arthur.

-Señor, el joven ha reaccionado.

-Voy enseguida Alfred, ¿ha dicho algo? – Alfred movía la cabeza en señal de negación. Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación del huésped. El joven se quedó mirando la cara de su anfitrión y sin más dijo.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted el dueño de esta casa?, ¿dónde me encuentro?

-Se encuentra en la casa de los Wilder – dijo el Conde – pero si me lo permite, a mí me gustaría hacer las preguntas – el chico guardó silencio y esperó a que el Conde hablara - ¿quién ers y cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

-Me llamo Alistar Cornwell, pero me dicen Stir, y pertenezco a la familia Andrew, de Escocia, sólo que ahora residimos en Chicago.

-¿Tienes alguna forma de comprobar los que estás diciendo?

-Mis documentos se quedaron en mi tienda, pero en mi pantalón había un prendedor con una letra A, que es la insignia de los Andrew, todos los miembros de la familia poseemos una.

A pesar de que era de una de las familias más importantes de América y que había una gran amistad con la suya, no conocía a todos los miembros, en especial los más jóvenes, porque tenía mucho tiempo que no los trataba. Debido al silencio que se prolongó en la habitación, Stir tuvo que hablar.

-Mi hermano menor se llama Archivald, le decimos Archie, l tío William es el jefe de la familia, su hermana se llamaba Pauna y era la mamá de mi finado primo Anthony, y mi pequeña prima se llama Candy.

Al escuchar ese nombre el señor Arthur se quedó helado, Candy, esto le recordó mucho a su hija, pero rápidamente regresó a la realidad.

-Todo lo que usted me dice es cierto, pero déjeme pensar en algo que sólo los miembros de la familia sepan, la información que usted me dio la puede conocer cualquiera que se haya acercado a la familia.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Stir fue la adopción de Candy, pero sabía que no era algo apropiado para contárselo a unos extraños, sin embargo, eso le ayudó a recordar a las "dulces candies" de Anthony, y eso sí sólo lo conocían pocos de los Andrew.

-Mi primo Anthony era muy buen jardinero, y creó una especie de rosas verdaderamente bella a las que bautizó como "Dulce Candy·, en honor al nombre de mi prima, ya que esas rosas sólo florecen en mayo, cuando es su cumpleaños, pocos integrantes de la familia saben esto, además, me reconocerían fácilmente si me ven.

Ese nombre de nuevo, y nació en mayo, como su hija, porqué ese recuerdo tenía que atormentarlo ahora, que su corazón ya había comenzado a sanar. Trató de centrarse en la conversación que tenía.

El Conde no sabía eso de la familia, pero el chico lo había dicho tan seguro que le creyó.

-Te creo muchacho, en cuento te recuperes iremos a Chicago, sabes, tengo unos negocios que necesito arreglar en América – en realidad quería regresar para saber si había alguna noticia sobre su hija.

Pasaron los días, ese día regresarían a América, los Wilder proporcionaron a Stir todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse cómodo. Antes de la partida, Arthur concretó una cita con William Andrew para concretar si el chico era o no quien decía.

El viaje era muy esperado por todos, en especial por Stir y la Condesa Wilder, ella quería regresar a Chicago, porque así se sentiría más cerca de su hija, ella estaba segura que pronto la encontraría, lo sentía en su corazón.

Después de su llegada a América, Albert ya los esperaba en su residencia (me refiero a la de los Wilder).

-Williem, tanto tiempo de no vernos, te conocí cuando eras un chiquillo juguetón, creo que tú no me recuerdas muy bien. – Debido a los negocios en común, los Wilder eran uno de los pocos que conocían la verdadera identidad de Albert desde hace tiempo.

-Te equivocas, George me ha dicho mucho de ustedes, pero ¿por qué gran insistencia en vernos?

-Mira, conocí, más bien encontré a un soldado herido que dice pertenecer a tu familia, su nombre es Stir.

Albert sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría, él sabía que Stir había muerto, recibieron y enterraron su cuerpo, esto debía ser una broma, una broma muy pesada.

-No, Stir murió, encontraron su cuerpo cerca de su tienda, con sus documentos y todo.

-Este joven llevaba esta insignia – mostrando el prendedor de los Andrew, Albert estaba muy asombrado – mejor quiero que lo veas, así comprobaremos si es o no Stir.

-Stir, pasa por favor – dijo el Conde. La puerta de abrió lentamente y por ella pasó un joven que llevaba puesto un traje café y unos anteojos.

Tanto Albert como Stir se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Albert ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que iba a conocer al tío William.

-Stir, estás… vivo ¿cómo? Pero si nosotros te enterramos, vimos tu cuerpo. Nos entregaron tus cosas.

-No, yo no me encontraba en la tienda en ese momento, quizá el que se murió fue Marcus, mi compañero. Yo me encontraba reparando un viejo radio a unos metros del campamento. Después de las explosiones quise volver, pero estaba herido. Cuando pude regresar al campamento ya no había nadie, estaban muertos – apretó sus puños parecía que estaba a punto de llorar pero no fue así.

- Ya veo, todos en la familia estarán felices de verte.

-¿Qué? ¿Familia? ¿Cómo?

-Verá Stir, tú también tienes derecho a saber algo que los Andrew ya conocen, yo soy el Tío William Albert Andrew, el jefe de la familia.

Stir se quedó asombrado ante la noticia, el Conde salió para dejar platicar a los dos a gusto, se sentía feliz por el muchacho y por Albert. William contó a su sobrino todo lo sucedido en su ausencia, así como éste le platicó como fue que el Conde Wilder lo ayudó a regresar con su familia.

-Sólo queda por planear algo – dijo Albert entusiasmado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo decirle a la familia que estás vivo? Ya sé, tomaremos como pretexto la fiesta de cumpleaños 18 de Candy para que aparezcas, será un maravilloso regalo. Claro que tenemos que decir antes a la tía Elroy para que no se impresione demasiado ese día. Además, la fiesta servirá para agradecer públicamente a los Condes Wilder por lo tanto que te ayudaron.

Albert y Stir se dirigieron a hablar con el Conde.

-Arthur, voy a vivir agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por Stir, cuando necesites algo no dudes en contar con nuestra familia, sea lo que sea.

-No fue nada, este chico es muy afortunado por tener una familia así.

-Por cierto – intervino Albert - ¿Piensan quedarse mucho tiempo en Chicago o regresarán pronto a Londres?

-Yo creo que estaremos un par de meses por aquí.

-Perfecto, mira, dentro de dos semanas una niña muy querida por nosotros festejará su cumpleaños, además ya habrás escuchado lo de Sofía.

-Claro, fue otra de las razones por las que venimos a América, tu tía Elroy fue la que nos avisó. Y aceptamos gustosos ir a la fiesta de esa niña.

-¿De qué hablan? – dijo Stir muy intrigado.

-Ya te enterarás, pero lo primero es hablar con la tía Elroy.

-Me gustaría decirle a alguien más que estoy vivo.

-¿A quién?

-A Patricia O´Brian.

-No te preocupes, supongo que Candy la tiene contemplada para la fiesta. – Candy, otra vez ese nombre, pensó Arthur.

-¿Y cómo es que Candy aceptó una fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Pues fueron Archie, Annie y la tía Elroy quienes la convencieron, argumentando que por ser una Andrew se merecía un festejo a su altura, ya vez, cosas de la tía – ambos rieron alegremente.

Más tarde, Albert llevó a Stir a uno de sus hoteles, donde también citó a la tía Elroy. Y a pesar de que fue muy precavido al darle la noticia la asombró tanto que casi se desmaya, pero al reaccionar lloró de felicidad y no dejaba de abrazar a su sobrino, creyó prudente que también se lo informaran a sus padres, pero para los demás fue un secreto que estaba vivo.

Nota: espero que les haya agradado, el personaje de Stir siempre me gustó mucho, y no quise que en mi historia muriera, me parece que es parte muy importante en la vida de todos. Que les parece los Condes están en Chicago, muy cerca de Candy. Aclaro el próximo capítulo será exclusivo para Stir y cierta persona que varias se han de imaginar. Pero después la fiesta de Candy. No me puedo despedir sin antes agradecer a todas aquellas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y seguir mi historia. Bueno, sin más por el momento nos leemos en el próximo cap. Saludos…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, espero que la historia hasta el momento haya sido de su agrado, y como dije en mis notas anteriores, este capi está centrado en dos chicos de anteojos muy queridos por todos. Es cortito, pero tiene que ver mucho con el siguiente que ya está casi terminado, les daré un adelanto al final de este capítulo, sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten. Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí.

Capítulo 7: No llores Paty

Stear llevaba días recluido en uno de los hoteles de los Andrew, sus únicos visitantes eran sus padres, Albert y su tía Elroy. Sin embargo, él necesitaba ver a su hermano y amigos, en especial a ella, por quien moría de amor, Paty.

Un día, su desesperación lo obligó a salir de su habitación, sus pies lo llevaron ni más ni menos que a la residencia de los O´Brian en Chicago, una casa pequeña pero lujosa ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad.

Se asomó por la reja principal, a lo lejos, en el pórtico, observó a una joven que usaba anteojos, sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a la niña de sus ojos, su musa, la dueña de su corazón y de su alma. No obstante, notó que discutía con su madre, o mejor dicho, ésta la estaba reprimiendo por algo. También vio que la joven se consolaba en los brazos de su abuela. No conocía la razón por la cual su amada se encontraba llorando, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Esperó un largo rato a que su madre y abuela entrara, o en el mejor de los casos ella se acercara y saliera al jardín, y para sorpresa del muchacho, Paty y su abuela se sentaron en una banquita blanca situada a pocos metros de la reja.

Ella lucía muy hermosa, se había dejado crecer el cabello, y esto hacía que sus rasgos resaltaran su belleza natural. La estuvo admirando hasta que escuchó que ambas mujeres comenzaban a hablar.

-Abuelita, ¿por qué mi madre no respeta mis decisiones? Esta vez no le haré caso y seguiré con mis planes, y nadie podrá detenerme.

-Paty, mi niña, ya lo pensaste bien, estás segura que esa es tu última palabra.

-Sí, definitivamente eso voy a hacer.

-¿Crees que volviéndote monja podrás acabar con ese dolor que agobia tu alma y tu corazón? – Intervino la abuela.

-¿Qué monja? – pensó Stear – Mi musa, mi alma, mi diosa no puede ser monja, dime amor mío qué es lo que te agobia para acabar con el – siguió pensando Stear mientras Paty lloraba.

-Lo único que lamento es irme antes del cumpleaños de Candy, hay Stear cuanto te amo.

Stear estaba conmovido, era él el causante de la tristeza de Paty y no se lo perdonaba, pero eso no se lo podía perdonar, él tenía que decirle que estaba vivo y que estaba allí, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, y debía actuar ya, puesto que no tendría oportunidad si seguía los planes de Albert.

La chica le pidió a la abuela que la dejara sola, tenía que pensar qué les diría a sus amigos por no ir a la fiesta.

De pronto, una sombra llamó la atención de la chica, y se asombró al ver quien era, Stear se había volado la reja, cuando lo vio no pudo decir más que STEAR y cayó desmayada.

El joven la sujetó con sus brazos esperando a que se recuperara. Cuando la chica pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en los brazos de su amado.

-Stear, ¿estoy muerta?, ¿estoy en el cielo verdad?

-No yo soy el que cree estar en el cielo al tenerte entre mis brazos, en realidad estoy vivo, ambos lo estamos. Y esto es la mejor prueba para que te des cuenta – Stear la besó en los labios, era un beso tierno, lleno de amor, era el primer beso de Paty, y se lo estaba dando el amor de su vida. El beso tardó unos segundos y apenas rozaron sus labios, pero eso bastó para demostrarse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Paty no lo podía creer, el amor de su vida se encontraba a su lado. El chico le contó toda su historia y al final le dijo:

-Lo único que me permitía seguir viviendo eran las ganas que tenía de volver a verte y estar a tu lado.

-Stear, esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, ¿segura que no es un sueño?

-No Paty, y estoy aquí para nunca dejarte, y si no me crees – el chico volvió a robarle un beso, esta vez más corto que el anterior, pero igual de tierno.

-Stear – lo dijo como flotando en las nubes, hasta que reaccionó precipitadamente – pero vamos, qué esperas – jalándolo – vamos a decirles a todos que estás bien, que estás vivo.

-No, quiero quesea una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Candy, pero a ti si me era necesario decírtelo porque no puedo pasar un momento más sin estar a tu lado. – ambos sonrieron – sólo quiero saber una cosa.

-¿Qué?, dime lo que sea.

-Vas a desistir de esa idea de ser monja ¿verdad? – haciendo un puchero como de un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura.

-Eso depende de ti – tocándole la nariz con su dedo índice.

-Ya veo, entonces tendremos que avisar al convento que la Señorita Patricia O´Brian no va llegar nunca.

-Stear – dijo la chica llorando de felicidad.

-Ya no llores Paty – secando sus lágrimas con sus manos.

Siguen pasando los días, la abuela Martha también se enteró que Stear vivía, ya que era esta la que acompañaba a Paty a visitar al joven a su hotel.

Todo estaba listo, sólo tenían que esperar para que todos supieran que Stear estaba vivo y no había muerto en la guerra.

Notas:

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, les dije que en este capítulo no iba a aparecer Candy, pero no se preocupen, las cosas se ponen mejor en el siguiente capítulo, la esperada fiesta de Candy, espero poder subirlo a más tardar en 3 o 5 días. Qué les pareció este capítulo, siempre quise un momento especial para Paty, ella es muy buena y que mejor recompensa que Stear.

Por sus comentarios me doy cuenta que ya quieren escuchar sobre nuestro rebelde, sinceramente falta todavía un poquito para que aparezca, así que porfis aguántenme tantito. Y sigan dejando comentarios.

No me podía despedir sin antes agradecer a todas las que están siguiendo la historia y en especial a las que me han dejado un comentario: GemaGrandchester, Klaudya, Isacandy, Candycandy Forever, Goshi, Glalaxylam84, gracias chicas, sus comentarios son un gran estímulo.

Saludos a todas…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, de regreso por aquí, gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, y bueno aquí vamos. Recuerden que los personajes no son míos, buenos algunos sí… espero disfruten este capítulo.

Capítulo 8: La fiesta, el rencuentro.

Ya sólo faltaban unos días para la fiesta de Candy, ella estaba muy triste porque la hermana María, la señorita Pony y los niños del orfanato no estarían, aunque ellos la habían festejado una semana antes.

Esta sería una cena donde las mejores familias de Chicago se presentarían, la rubia se vio forzada a aceptar la propuesta de la tía Elroy ya que se lo había pedido como un favor especial. Las verdaderas intenciones de la señora eran presentar a Candy con los hijos de buenas familias y encontrar un pretendiente para la heredera.

Candy no sólo se encontraba triste porque sus madres no estarían, en s corazón seguía viviendo el recuerdo de haber perdido a dos amigos para siempre y el fantasma de un amor desecho y doloroso que nunca se pudo dar, seguía amando a Terry, nunca lo pudo olvidar.

Annie y Paty, como las mejores amigas de Candy, llegaron desde muy temprano para ayudar a su amiga con su arreglo, cada una de ellas lucía un hermoso vestido, pero nada comparado con el de Candy que había sido un regalo de la señora Elroy. Era verde como sus ojos, con un pequeño escote al frente, estallado para resaltar su figura pero discreto a la vez, además, llevaba un juego de aretes, collar y brazalete que Albert le había regalado, complementaba muy bien su vestimenta, su zapatillas eran verdes, con pequeños bordados a mano.

Los invitados iban llegando poco a poco, el jardín y el salón de la mansión Andrew estaban bellamente arreglados, claro a gusto de la matriarca. En realidad, lo único desagradable eran Eliza y Neil Leagan, quienes buscaban llamar la atención de todos los invitados.

Archie y Albert eran los encargados de recibir a los invitados, claro que ellos se encontraban acompañados de Annie y Paty. Albert se retiró cuando vio llegar al Conde y a la Condesa Wilder, tenía que saludar a sus grandes amigos. Ellos, a pesar de no conocer a la festejada, habían asistido por invitación de Albert, de Stear t de la tía Elroy. Niel y Eliza no perdieron ni un momento para saludar a los Condes, ellos dos sabían a la perfección que sólo las familias más adineradas y con mejor prestigio de América, tenían la oportunidad de tratarlos, así que no lo desaprovecharon.

-Tío William que bueno que… Oh Condesa – dijo Eliza con sarcasmo – es un placer conocerla, la tía y mi mamá dicen maravillas de usted, que grandioso es tenerlos aquí con nosotros los Andrew.

-Sí señor Conde, mi hermana tiene mucha razón, es muy grata su presencia – dijo Niel interrumpiendo a su hermana.

El Conde y la Condesa se miraron el uno al otro, y por alguna extraña razón sintieron repulsión por Eliza y Niel.

-Eliza, Niel, tengo que hablar de algo importante con los Wilder – dijo Albert algo molesto – así que le pido de favor que vayan a otra parte – los dos se retiraron muy molestos.

-Les pido disculpas por Eliza y Niel, ellos están mal acostumbrados a hacer siempre lo que quieren, así son los Leagan, nunca cambian.

-No te preocupes – contestó con seriedad el Señor Wilder.

De repente, una de las doncellas se aproximó a dónde se encontraba Albert, y sin aliento por la carrera que pegó le dijo,

-Disculpe señor, pero la señorita Candy está lista, ella me pidió que le avisara que lo aguarda en el pasillo junto a las escaleras.

-Gracias Dorothy, en seguida voy con ella. Si me disculpan tengo que subir por Candy, creo que es hora de que la festejada disfrute de esta fiesta.

-No te preocupes, por cómo te expresas de ella debe ser der una persona encantadora y nosotros tenemos ganas de conocerla, ¿verdad querida?

-Así es – contestó la Condesa con una sonrisa en su rostro, en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa, pero desconocía la razón.

-Vamos Albert, apresúrate que es de mala educación esperar a una dama – agregó Arthur.

Albert subió rápidamente la escalera, pero al llegar al pasillo no vio a la Candy de siempre, lo que vio fue a una hermosa de mujer de rubios cabellos. Con su vestido verde, una tiara sujetaba su cabello en un chongo que sólo dejaba caer pequeños mechones rizados por su frente, la belleza de la joven era impresionante, nunca se dio cuenta cuando esa niña traviesa se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa.

-Pero ¿quién es la princesa que ven mis ojos?

-Basta de bromas Albert, me sonrojas – dijo la chica.

-No puede ser, Candy, mi pequeña Candy es esa hermosa mujer – seguía impresionado por la belleza de la chica.

-¿Qué miras? Acaso me veo tan mal, si es así me cambio y…

-No Candy, discúlpame, lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta que crecías muy rápido, mírate ahora, toda una damita, y yo como tu hermano (así se llamaban, ya que a pesar de ser su padre legalmente, nunca vieron esa relación así, por lo que decidieron ser hermanos) mayor me encuentro muy honrado de acompañarte – Albert tomó su brazo y la condujo hasta la parte superior de la escalera, donde todos la esperaban.

Cuando Albert apareció junto a Candy en la escalera, uno a uno los murmullos y pláticas fueron desapareciendo, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Candy, incluso Eliza se encontraba asombrada por el aspecto de la rubia ¿cómo Candy lucía de esa manera?, se preguntaba. Era imposible. Y no sólo lo pensaba Eliza, Niel al verla se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que muchos invitados, entre ellos los Wilder.

Candy parecía que flotaba, ya que su vestido rozaba el suelo, iba sujeta del brazo de Albert, quien a leguas causaba envidias entre varios de los invitados, en especial los varones, sin embargo, lo más bonito en Candy era su sonrisa, una que siempre la había caracterizado, quien iba a imaginar que detrás de esa gran sonrisa se encontraba una nube de tristeza ya que en su corazón aún vivía el recuerdo de Terry. Y a pesar de verse feliz y radiante, sus ojos no tenían el brillo que meses atrás poseían.

-Amigas y amigos que se encuentran presentes en esta su casa. Es un placer para mí presentarles a la joya más preciada de la familia, a mi pequeña hermanita a quien festejamos esta noche, Candy White Andrew – dijo Albert en un tono muy orgulloso y alegre.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Candy esbozó una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo, Albert agradeció a todos los presentes su asistencia y pidió a Candy el primer baile, Candy accedió sin reproche y comenzó a bailar, después le tocó el turno a Archie.

Candy recordó la primera vez que bailó con él, en donde también se encontraba Stear y Anthony, pero sobre todo, recordó el primer baile con Terry, el baile de primavera en el Real Colegio San Pablo, lo que provocó que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla, la limpió enseguida para que Archie no la viera llorar.

Un joven de traje obscuro y anteojos tocó el hombro de Archie, en señal de que era su turno para bailar con Candy.

-Candy ¿qué tienes? Te has quedado petrificada, como si hubieras visto un fantasma – dijo Archie. Candy estuvo a punto de desfallecer, pero gracias a que seguía sujeta a Archie no pasó nada. Candy había visto algo que la había impactado, y no sólo a ella, sino a gran parte de la familia Andrew, Archie giró lentamente hasta que tuvo en frente al causante de ese cambio de ambiente, al voltear su vista se fijó en el rostro de aquel hombre, era Stear, su hermano mayor.

-No, esto no es posible, tu moriste en la guerra, vimos tu cuerpo ¿cómo?, no entiendo nada – dijo Archie cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – pero estás aquí, estás vivo.

En esos momentos la figura de Albert apareció, tomó por los hombros a Candy para que no se fuera a caer, puesto que se había puesto muy pálida con la noticia.

-No se asusten, bueno, aunque yo puse la misma cara cuando lo vi. Stear está vivo, era una sorpresa que les quería dar.

Mientras tanto, Annie miraba de una forma extraña a Paty, se veía muy natural, como si ella supiera lago más.

-Paty, es Stear, lo has visto, está vivo.

-Sí Annie, lo sé, yo ya lo sabía, pero me pidió guardar el secreto ya que era una sorpresa para la familia.

-¿Y quién más lo sabía?

-Albert, su tía, sus padres y yo, por supuesto.

-Y ¿cómo es que se encuentra así? ¿Cómo es que se salvó?

-Esa es una historia muy larga, que sólo a él le corresponde contar.

-Así es – dijo Stear – ya habrá tiempo de contar todo, por ahora déjenme felicitar a la cumpleañera – diciendo esto Stear le dio un fuerte abrazo a Candy, quien ya se encontraba llorando – no llores Candy es momento de estar felices – sacando un pañuelo de su bolcillo, secó sus lágrimas – Y tú hermano, no vas a darme un abrazo de bienvenida – dicho esto, Archie abrazó fuertemente a Stear, y Annie también lo hizo.

Candy, Annie, Paty, Archie y Stear se fueron a un rincón para que el chico de anteojos les contara todo lo que había vivido.

El baile continuó, Annie bailaba con Archie y Paty con Stear, Neil estuvo a punto de sacar a bailar a Candy cuando Albert se le acercó y le dijo en voz baja.

-Ven, te quiero presentar a unos amigos – tomó a Candy del brazo y la condujo hasta donde se encontraban los Condes Wilder.

-Allison, Arthur, quiero presentarles a una de las personas más queridas para mí, mi pequeña hermanita Candy.

Los tres sintieron algo extraño cuando estuvieron juntos, algo que no se podían explicar, parecía como si nadie más estuviera en ese lugar, sólo ellos tres.

La voz de Albert hizo que ellos regresaran a la realidad.

-Candy, fueron la Condesa y el Conde Wilder los que encontraron y ayudaron a Stear, además, son viejos amigos de la familia, Candy, ¿te pasa algo linda?, ¿Por qué estás tan seria? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No Albert, no me pasa nada, sólo me quedé admirando la belleza de la Condesa, siento como si la hubiera visto en otra parte.

-Gracias por el alago – respondió la Condesa – tú también eres una señorita muy linda – esto hizo que Candy se sonrojara - ¿verdad Arthur? – en modo de saludo, el Conde tomó la mano de Candy y depositó un beso como todo caballero inglés.

-Así es señorita – el Conde sintió algo electrizante al tocar a Candy, y ella también, como si ya se hubieran conocido y un lazo muy fuerte los estuviera uniendo.

-Gracias por haber ayudado a mi primo Stear, él es como un hermano para mí, todos sufrimos mucho cuando creímos que había muerto, pero ahora nos han devuelto la alegría – dijo Candy con una sonrisa – pero disculpe mi imprudencia, de verdad, no nos habíamos visto antes, es que se me hacen muy familiares.

-Candy – dijo Albert un poco risueño – tiene más de quince años que los Condes no venían a América, y sólo habíamos tenido contacto por otros medios.

-Lamento tanto mi insistencia – dijo Candy, haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes pequeña, nosotros nunca olvidaríamos una cara tan linda, a lo mejor te confundiste – le respondió el Conde – pero esperamos conocerte durante nuestra estancia en Chicago.

-¿Cómo? ¿Van a quedarse mucho tiempo aquí?

-No, sólo estaremos un par de meses, tal vez un poco más, ojalá puedas visitarnos en nuestra casa, estaremos gustosos de recibirte.

-Sí, gracias, estaré gustosa de hacerlo, ahora me van a disculpar, voy a ver si todo está listo para la cena – dicho esto, Candy se despidió del Conde y de la Condesa, ella seguía pensando en lo bien que se encontraba a su lado, pero no entendía la razón.

Los exquisitos manjares que presentaron los Andrew a sus invitados podían deleitar a cualquier Rey, al terminar la cena, Albert llamó la atención de todos los comensales pidiendo la palabra.

-Disculpen, aprovechando el cumpleaños de Candy y que toda la familia está reunida, me tomé la libertad de captar su atención para darles un nuevo anuncio, la familia comenzará a crecer de hoy en adelante – de forma prudente y en orden, una chica muy hermosa que se encontraba cerca de la tía Elroy se levantó y caminó en dirección hacia Albert, era muy bella, pero jamás capaz de competir con la belleza de Candy, o de la misma Annie – esta señorita – tomándola de la mano – es Sofía Witon, mi prometida. – todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Candy y sus amigos fueron los más sorprendidos ya que Albert siempre había sido muy sincero con ellos y éste no les había dicho nada con respecto a Sofía. – que en muy poco tiempo se convertirá en mi esposa, y de esta forma ambos estaremos al frente de la familia Andrew – una lluvia de aplausos cayó sobre la pareja cuando Albert le entregó el anillo a su prometida.

Después de la cena, el baile continuó, de nuevo Albert fue el que abrió la pista, pero esta vez lo hizo con su prometida, Sofía.

Annie continuó bailando con Archie y Paty con Stear, mientras que a Candy la sacaron a bailar varios apuestos jóvenes quienes la habían pretendido en diversas situaciones, y que por supuesto ella había rechazado continuamente, puesto que en su corazón no podía existir otra persona más que Terry.

Y así la velada fue transcurriendo hasta que el último de los invitados se fue.

Hola espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, en realidad no quise profundizar en el asunto de los Condes, porque eso se va a poner bueno en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, has sido de gran estímulo.

Ysledsira, si te gusta lo que escribí de Terry cuando pequeño, te invito a leer otra de mis historias llamada Manitas, es exclusivamente de Terry cuando era niño.

De nuevo gracias a todas, espero sus comentarios. Espero subir muy pronto el próximo capítulo.

Se me olvidaba si quieren saber más de quién es Sofía no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, además hablaremos un poco más de los padres de Candy, saludos nos estamos leyendo…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que necesitaba algunos créditos extra y me demoré un poco con un trabajo que tenía que entregar, bueno heme aquí con la continuación de mi historia. Gracias por seguir conmigo.

Los personajes no son míos… pero la historia sí…

Capítulo 9: El secreto de Albert

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta, Stear, Albert, Candy, Archie y hasta la tía Elroy se encontraban desayunando muy serios en el comedor, las miradas de los tres más jóvenes recaían en Albert quien se encontraba sorprendido ante esto, los muchacho querían hacer preguntas, pero con la tía Elroy ahí, era imposible.

Al terminar el desayuno todos esperaban a que Albert dijese algo, no es que necesitaran una explicación, sino que, aunque Albert fuese el jefe de la familia, era muy amigo de todos ellos, y quizá, esa forma tan repentina de enterarse de su matrimonio no había sido del gusto de los chicos y la rubia. Después de entender esas miradas intimidantes por parte de sus sobrinos y su hija, por fin Albert se decidió a hablar.

-Sé que les tomó por sorpresa mi compromiso con Sofía – todos voltearon a verlo con cara de saber más sobre el asunto – en primera porque nadie de ustedes la conoce, y en segundo lugar porque… - el rubio fue interrumpido por su tía.

-Albert no tienes por qué dar explicaciones – los muchachos se giraron hacia ella, por qué si él ya les estaba contando no entendían la actitud de la tía – tú eres el jefe de la familia y tienes el derecho de reservar…

-Disculpe tía, pero el afecto que les tengo me obliga a darles una explicación – la tía guardó silencio, se veía muy molesta, desde que Albert fue reconocido como el Tío Bisabuelo, su autoridad ante los chicos había disminuido – Sofía era mi compañera de juegos en Escocia, además estudiamos juntos en el Colegio San Pablo – a Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar hablar sobre el colegio en Londres, ya que le recordaba a su rebelde – a pesar de que es un poco menor que yo, nos entendimos muy bien. Desde muy jóvenes nuestro padre nos comprometieron – Albert hablaba muy tranquilo, Sofía era una niña muy linda y había aprendido a quererla – decidieron unir ambas familias con nuestro matrimonio. No se angustien, quiero mucho a Sofía, de hecho, he pasado momentos muy felices a su lado y no me incomoda cumplir con el compromiso.

-Albert, ¿la amas? – preguntó Archie.

-Sí, y puedo asegurarles que ella a mí también. Algo mágico pasó con nosotros en mi último viaje a Escocia, y simplemente me enamoré de ella – Escocia, pensaba Candy, ya no podía más, apretó los puños para evitar llorar.

-¿Y por qué se casan tan pronto? – esta vez era Stear quien tomaba la palabra.

- De hecho, esto estaba planeado para mucho después, pero el trabajo me obliga a viajar por Europa durante mucho tiempo, así que decidí adelantar todo para dentro de un mes, y de esta forma no postergar mis planes con Sofía.

-¡Dentro de un mes! – gritaron todos con cara de incrédulos.

-Pero no pongan esa cara, yo quiero mucho a Sofía y quiero que seamos muy felices, por eso no puedo retrasar más mi boda. Además, le he hablado mucho de ustedes, y está ansiosa de conocerlos, espero que sean amables con ella, puesto que esta tarde vendrá a comer con nosotros y quero que estén presentes para que vaya conociendo a la familia.

-Claro que si Albert, ya ves que nos llevaremos de maravilla – dijo Candy, tratando de disimular una sonrisa detrás de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. – Albert, te quería preguntar algo que ya consulté con la tía Elroy – ya se había marchado hace pocos minutos – lo que pasa es que…

-Dime Candy, ¿qué necesitas?, ¿tienes algún problema?

-No, sólo es que hace unos días me encontré con Mary Jane y me invitó a colaborar en el hospital en el área de pediatría y quería saber si me autorizabas trabajar como voluntaria – Candy quería ocupar todo su tiempo por dos razones, la más importante para no pensar en Terry, y la segunda porque de otra forma tendría tiempo que la tía Elroy aprovecharía para presentarle más pretendientes y ella no tenía intenciones de casarse.

-Claro que sí Candy, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras – la chica corrió a abrazar en agradecimiento a Albert, quien era el hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener.

Desde que Candy vivía en la Mansión Andrew no le faltaba nada, pero sí se sentía un poco incómoda, como una inútil, por lo que la idea de volver a trabajar como enfermera le agradaba mucho.

Candy aprovechó que los chicos irían a visitar a ciertas amigas para que la dejaran de paso en el Hospital Santa Juana, donde gracias a Albert había podido limpiar su nombre.

A Candy no le gustaba que Albert pagara todos sus gastos, pero para no tener problemas con la tía Elroy y su hermano, había pospuesto su idea de independizarse para después, sabía que en algún momento lo haría. Por lo mientras se conformaba en prestar sus servicios en el hospital al cuidado de los niños enfermos.

Cuando entró al lugar, recordó aquellos momentos cuando era estudiante de enfermería, y estaba muy contenta, pero también llegaron los recuerdos de cuando Terry la había ido a buscar el día de la obra y que sólo lograron verse unos instantes cuando ella lo alcanzó en el tren.

El sonido de una voz peculiar la sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Señorita Andrew – dijo Mary Jane.

-Mary Jane,- que bueno que ya no me llama señorita atolondrada, pensó Candy poniendo una cara de sorpresa.

-Gracias por ayudarnos en esta labor, la guerra ha provocado muchas catástrofes, entre ellos la necesidad de más apoyos.

-Sí, lo sé Mary Jane, por eso estoy aquí, ¿por dónde empiezo?

-Hoy sólo te pondrás de acuerdo con la jefa de pediatría, recogerás tus uniformes y conocerás a tus compañeras enfermeras.

-Sí, bueno, manos a la obra, con tu permiso me retiro a mis obligaciones si no tienes nada más que decir.

Mary Jane hizo un gesto negativo y Candy se dirigió a Pediatría.

-Espera – llamó la enfermera – señorita atolondrada, gracias – regalándole una sonrisa.

Candy correspondió a su gesto de la misma manera.

CASA DE LOS WILDER

-Mi amor, ¿qué te pareció la fiesta de ayer?

-Fue muy divertida Arthur, sólo que me sentí muy extraña cuando conocía asa niña, a Candy, se ve que es una chica muy duce.

-Sí, además es muy linda y educada – Arthur no quería decirle a su esposa que sintió una necesidad muy fuerte por proteger a esa niña, algo que no podía explicarse.

-Espero que podamos verla de nuevo – Allison necesitaba volver a verla, algo extraño le insistía que esa niña era muy especial y quería conocerla mejor.

-Si tanto quieres verla, deberías invitarla a tomar el té.

-Qué buena idea, planearé todo para invitarla.

CASA DE LAS ANDREW

Mientras cada uno estaba en sus asuntos, la Tía abuela preparaba todo para la cena con Sofía Witon, era el primer acercamiento con el resto de sus sobrinos y deseaba que todo estuviera perfecto. En un principio había decidido invitar a Eliza y a Niel, pero para evitar problemas no lo hizo, en el fondo lo había hecho por Candy, ya le había empezado a tomar cariño y no quería causarle ninguna incomodidad o hacerla sentir mal.

Ya era más de medio día, Candy, de regreso a casa había pasado a una pastelería por pay de queso con zarzamoras, el postre favorito de Albert y de la tía abuela, además era un gesto para recibir a Sofía en la familia. De paso aprovecharía para comerse una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. De camino a la pastelería pasó por una tienda de instrumentos musicales, su vista se centró al ver en un pequeño rincón una armónica, no era como la que le había regalado a Terry, esta era de plata, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su cabeza de recuerdos, llegaron a ella recuerdos del Colegio San Pablo, de la segunda colina de Pony, de Escocia, pero sobre todo del día en que se despidió de Terry por primera vez, ella encerrada en ese horrible lugar mientras él le dedicaba una canción con la armónica.

No supo por qué entró a la tienda y la compró, le pidió al vendedor que grabara en ella, para mi único gran amor T.G. y colocando la fecha en que se habían visto por primera vez, una noche fría, en la proa del Mauritania.

Sabía que nunca podría llegar a su dueño, pero siempre la guardaría como un gran tesoro.

CASA DE LOS ANDREW

Ya todos estaban listos para la llegada se Sofía, la tía también había invitado a Annie y a Paty, puesto que también eran consideradas como parte de la familia debido a que estaba segura que pronto se comprometerían con Archie y Stear respectivamente.

El momento tan esperado llegó, Albert llegó a la Mansión y Sofía venía de su brazo, lucía muy bonita, pero claro, opacada por la belleza natural de Candy.

Todos los recibieron muy cortésmente, y la llevaron a la sala antes de que la comida diera inicio.

-Sofía, ellos son mis sobrinos Archie y Stear, y nuestras amigas las señoritas Paty O´Brian y Annie Briter, amigas muy queridas de la familia y como si fueran hermanas de Candy, y algo poco más que amigas de mis sobrinos – las chicas se pusieron muy rojas por el comentario de Albert – y esta chica tan linda a mi derecha es mi hermanita Candy.

-Es un placer. Albert me ha contado mucho de ustedes – en un principio a Sofía le incomodó que llamara linda a Candy, después de todo sabía a la perfección que la chica era adoptada y que no habría ningún problema si al rubio le gustaba, eso la ponía muy celosa.

Estuvieron platicando hasta que la tía Elroy los llamó a la mesa. Sofía les contó algunas de las travesuras que hacía con Albert en Escocia. La comida transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, a la hora del postre todos decidieron tomarlo con un café en la sala, la Tía y Albert estaban encantados con la atención de Candy, Sofía se ponía cada vez más celosa, por las atenciones que Candy y Albert se tenían una para con el otro.

-Bueno Sofía, espero que hagas muy feliz a mi sobrino, aunque a la vez siento que lo alejarás de mí- dijo la tía.

-Yo no creo eso – aclaró Candy – en realidad lo que pienso es que todos ganamos, por ejemplo, yo estoy ganando una hermana.

Todos miraron a Candy con dulzura, pero en especial Sofía, quien había comprendido que Candy era sólo eso, una hermana para Albert, y se sintió mal por pensar que podía ser un obstáculo en su felicidad. Al final, se sentía muy apreciada y aceptada por toda la familia, en especial por esa rubia pecosa que antes consideraba su rival. Pero ahora sabía que se convertirían en grandes amigas,

Continuará….

Hola, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia y por dejar sus comentarios, espero lo sigan haciendo.

Ruego que me tengan un poquito de paciencia porque falta un poquito más para que salga Terry, es que pretendo arreglar todo el asunto de Candy y sus padres. Ya tengo una idea de cómo quiero que aparezca así que no se desesperen que no tarda en salir mi Territo de me corazón.

Espero poder subir el siguiente cap. Antes del domingo, porque ese día tengo que salir fuera una semana y no creo poder acercarme a una computadora. Ya que lo tengo a mano, sólo me hacen falta unos detallitos y lo subo.

Sólo me resta decirles un poquito de lo del próximo capítulo: Candy se vuelve a ver con sus padres, y alguien visita un lugar para buscar algo, les suena algo el Hogar de Pony? Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo…


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que necesitaba pensar algunas cosas, entre ellas si continuaba o no esta historia, la verdad un bloqueo permanente me lavó el cerebro por un poco más de un mes, bueno heme aquí con la continuación de mi historia, sé que los capítulos les gustarían más largos, pero estoy buscando la forma para hacerlo, por el momento tengo lo siguiente, espero les guste. Gracias por seguir conmigo.

Los personajes no son míos… pero la historia sí…

Capítulo 10: La visita al hogar de Pony

Los preparativos para la boda de Albert y Sofía no se hicieron esperar por parte de la tía Elroy, la misma novia y su madre. A pesar de que la pareja había decidido hacer algo modesto, ambas señoras decidieron que no era la apropiado, ya que la boda de los herederos de grandes familias Americanas debía ser reconocida como el evento del año.

Ya era de noche en la Casa Andrew y Albert había ido a dejar a Sofía a casa de sus padres cuando a la puerta tocó un mozo trayendo una invitación.

-Disculpe, busco a la señorita Candice Andrew.

-¿Quién la busca a estas altas horas de la noche? – dijo una tía Elroy muy molesta por la hora en la que buscaban a Candy.

-Disculpe señora mi imprudencia, pero vengo de parte de la Condesa Wilder, traigo una invitación para la señorita Candy, la Condesa la invita a tomar el té mañana.

-Oh, claro – su semblante había cambiado de molesta a muy feliz – si es por eso déjeme contestarle que la señorita Andrew está muy gustosa por ir a su casa – volteó a ver a Candy quien se hallaba en la sala con sus primos, para que no reusara la invitación – y agradezca a la Condesa por la invitación – le dijo al mozo antes de que se fuera.

Ya cada quien se encontraba en su habitación, incluso Candy, a quien no molestaba tanto la decisión tomada por la tía.

-Creo que tendré que salir temprano para poder llegar a la cita – decía para sí Candy – la tía abuela siempre me mete en esos compromisos, aunque a decir verdad, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver al Conde y a la Condesa, me siento muy a gusto cuando estoy cerca de ellos. Bueno mejor veo que me pongo mañana.

Dicho esto, Candy se pudo a seleccionar un vestido para la ocasión, su gusto era exquisito, eso se lo debía a las lecciones que Annie le había dado para agradar a la tía Elroy, había elegido un vestido rosa pastel y accesorios que hacían juego, perfecto para la ocasión. Después de ponerse el pijama y cepillarse el cabello, se acostó y poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó muy temprano, desayunó y se fue al Hospital, ni se despidió de sus amigos ya que pretendía llegar antes de su guardia para poder salir temprano y asistir puntualmente a su cita con la Condesa. A pesar de que Candy sólo era voluntaria, su sentido de responsabilidad y ayuda la obligaban a cumplir con su horario. Las horas pasaron volando, y para alivio de ella, un carro de la familia la esperaba a la salida del hospital para que le diera tiempo de regresar a su casa para cambiarse y cumplir con su cita.

Mientras Dorothy la arreglaba recordaba las palabras que su tía le había dicho cuando llegó a su casa.

Flash back

-Candy, debes de comportarte adecuadamente, la Condesa es una de las señoras más respetadas de Londres, es un honor que te invitara a tomar el té, debes de mostrar todos los encantos y educación de una Andrew, no nos puedes hacer quedar mal.

-No se preocupe tía, sé cómo debo comportarme, además, me alegra mucho volver a ver a la Condesa, tiene algo que me hace querer estar a su lado.

-Pues cómo no vas a querer estar con ella, es una dama muy respetable para su edad, tan joven y linda.

-Sólo hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué no tendrán hijos? Me imagino que debe ser maravilloso que alguien como ella sea tu mamá, es muy linda.

-Eso sólo le incube a ellos, pero date prisa niña, que no debes llegar tarde.

Fin del Flash back

Al fin estaba lista para irse, Candy estaba muy linda, como una princesa a pesar del cansancio que tenía a causa de su trabajo en el hospital y la pena de amor que cargaba su alma.

El destino se había encargado de reunir a madre e hija, a pesar de que no sabían nada al respecto, desde el momento en que se vieron, nació un amor mutuo e inexplicable. Habían pasado una tarde muy agradable, y entre una de sus conversaciones:

-Candy, qué linda eres, sin embargo, noto tristeza en tus ojos – era la primera vez que alguien se daba cuenta, o por lo menos se atrevía a decírselo, sólo guardó silencio y bajó la mirada – discúlpame, creo que cometí una imprudencia, yo no debí – se llevó la mano a la boca y sonaba muy apenada.

-No se preocupe, lo que sucede es que viví una historia de amor con un final feliz, aunque no para mí. Perdía al amor de mi vida a causa de un terrible accidente, él tuvo que quedarse con una chica que le salvó la vida y nosotros nos tuvimos que separar, disculpe mi actitud pero aún no logro sanar esas heridas.

Candy no se explicaba la razón por la cual había contado todo esto a la Condesa, y por qué esta sufría y trataba de entender y apoyar a la chica con su pena.

Así que la Condesa cambió de tema para que Candy no se sintiera mal. Y así pasaron toda la tarde, conociéndose una a la otra, hasta quedaron en una nueva cita para tomar el té, a ambas les había gustado pasar todo se tiempo juntas, aunque no se explicaban las razones de ello.

Y así pasó un mes, Candy visitó muchas veces a la Condesa, hasta a el Conde le había tocado, en varias ocasiones, pasar una agradable tarde con ambas rubias.

Un día, después de que Candy se había ido de casa de la Condesa, llegó un mensajero muy agitado que pidió hablar con el Conde.

-Adelante, ¿para qué necesita hablar conmigo?

-Señor Conde, me apena informarle que los Carrigan sufrieron un accidente, y al parecer la señora Magnolia es la única sobreviviente.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Todo sucedió anoche, al parecer al Señor Carrigan se le salió de control su auto, el joven Jeff murió al instante, el señor Ned esta mañana. La señora Magnolia pidió que usted y su esposa fueran a verla, que tiene que decirles algo muy importante, pero necesitan darse prisa porque ya no tiene mucho tiempo de vida, se encuentra muy grave.

De inmediato, los Wilder se fueron al Hospital Santa Juana, que era donde se encontraba Magnolia internada. En ese lugar, entraron a la sala de urgencias como favor especial por parte de la administración. En una cama retirada se encontraba Magnolia Carrigan.

-Arthur, Allison, ¿son ustedes? – dijo la señora Carrigan en un susurro.

-Calla Magnolia, no te fatigues – dijo Allison.

-Por favor, déjenme hablar, es algo muy importante lo que tengo que decirles – hablaba con dificultad – yo… les, les tengo que pedir perdón.

-Tranquila prima, no tienes por qué pedirnos nada, sólo…

-No, por, por favor, déjenme terminar. Ya son muchos años de tortura y arrepentimiento, y para poder descansar en paz ustedes tienen que saber la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad? Ahora tienes que reponerte para…

-No, no tengo nada por qué vivir, y es este secreto el que no me dejo descansar, y ya no puedo más.

Los Condes se miraron atónitos ante la actitud de Magnolia ¿qué tenía que ser tan malo para que su prima actuara de esa forma?

-Cuando ustedes vinieron a Chicago con su hija, sufrieron por su desaparición – al recordar esto, Allison comenzó a llorar por lo que su esposo, al verla en ese estado, la cobijó entre sus brazos – perdóname, la verdad lo siento – y Magnolia estalló en llanto – los celos y el poder nos cegaron, y en ese momento no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, actuamos mal – el Conde la miró de una forma muy extraña, sin entender lo que trataba de decir – Ned y yo fuimos los responsables de ese secuestro y de haberles causado tanto dolor – un silencio sepulcral se propagó en la habitación.

-No, déjame terminar – dijo Magnolia al notar que Arthur iba a decir algo – estoy a punto de morir y necesito decirles donde dejamos a Candance, ese recuerdo me ha atormentado todos estos años y…

-Por favor, dime dónde está mi hija, si lo haces y la encuentro perdonaremos todo esto que ha pasado, pero dime dónde está – dijo Allison con lágrimas en los ojos – Candance no tenía la culpa de nada, era muy pequeña cuando…

En eso, Magnolia alcanzó a articular – En una colina, frente a una iglesia, creo que era un orfanato que le hacían llamar el Hogar de Pony, o algo así, cerca de una propiedad conocida como Lakewood – sin más, murió.

Los Condes encargaron a uno de sus sirvientes llevara a cabo los preparativos para el entierro de sus familiares, puesto que ahora ellos tenían algo más importante que hacer, buscar a su hija, ya que un nuevo rayo de esperanza comenzaba a brillar en sus corazones.

Sin embargo, cuando iban saliendo del Hospital, la Condesa no soportó las emociones que había vivido y cayó desmayada. Arthur le pidió a una gran amiga que tenían en el Hospital que se hiciera cargo de ella, ya que él tenía que ir a buscar a su hija.

Cuando Allison despertó, se encontraba en una habitación del hospital, abrió los ojos creyendo que lo primero que vería sería a su hija, su vista era borrosa, tanto que sólo podía distinguir frente a ella la silueta de una joven rubia.

-Hija, al fin estás con nosotros – abrazándola con mucho cariño, ese abrazo fue muy significativo para ambas personas a las que involucraba.

-Disculpe Condesa, me honra con esto pero no, soy Candy, recuerda, trabajo en este Hospital.

A pesar de que ambas, por alguna extraña razón, no querían soltarse, poco a poco el abrazo fue terminando.

-Lo siento Candy, es que hoy recibí una noticia muy importante. ¿Y mi esposo? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- Él estaba muy preocupado y algo nervioso, me pidió que la cuidara y se fue muy aprisa, parecía como si necesitara encontrar algo con urgencia.

Las damas siguieron conversando, mientras tanto, en otro lugar, el Conde Wilder se alistaba para salir junto con Alfred en búsqueda de su hija, o de alguna noticia sobre ella.

En el Hospital

Tocaron a la puerta de la Condesa.

-Pase – dijo Allison – la puerta está abierta.

Por ella entró Mary Jane.

-Mary Jane, disculpe que no me encuentre en mis obligaciones, pero era mi tiempo libre y me enteré de que la Condesa no se encontraba bien me preocupé y…

-Ya niña, calla, Allison ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Muy bien Mary Jane – a Candy le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que se trataban – gracias a los cuidados de esta linda enfermera me encuentro mucho mejor.

-Mmm, ya veo, bien hecho señorita Andrew. Allison, creo que en unas horas podrás irte a tu casa, te asignaré una enfermera para que cuide de ti unos días, de esa forma no me preocupará tu recuperación, y Arthur también estará más tranquilo.

-Gracias Mary Jane – diciendo esto, la enfermera mayor salió de la habitación.

-Te sorprenderá que conozco a tu jefa, lo que pasa es que Arthur y yo somos parte del comité que hace aportaciones a este hospital y por ello la conozco muy bien.

-Ahora veo, bueno, creo que me retiro. Mi hora de descanso ya terminó.

-Quédate un poco más Candy, me encanta tu compañía.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo trabajo qué hacer – dicho esto, y con todo su pesar, se fue de la habitación, dándole cariñosamente un beso en la mejilla a la Condesa. Se fue a pediatría, estando ahí, la encargada le indicó que debía presentarse en la oficina de Mary Jane, lo que atemorizó a la rubís, ¿qué podía haber hecho mal?

Ya en la oficina.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo pasar? – tocando la puerta.

-Adelante.

-¿Me llamaba Mary Jane?

-Candy, necesito informarte que por los próximos días no vamos a requeriri de tu trabajo en el hospital.

-No puede ser – pensó Candy - ¿qué he hecho mal?

-Necesito que te instales en casa de los Wilder, la Condesa te tiene afecto y confianza, lo que será bueno para su recuperación ¿aceptas?

-Claro que sí – estaba tan contenta que abrazó a su jefa.

-Tienes la tarde libre para alistar tus cosas e informar en tu casa de que te ausentarás. Yo informaré a la Condesa de que irás a su casa. Ella ha sido muy generosa con sus aportaciones para con nuestros enfermos, además, es una gran amiga mía.

-Verá que no la decepcionaré Mary Jane.

-Eso espero chiquilla traviesa.

Ambas se retiraron a continuar con sus respectivos trabajos.

Unas horas más tarde, el Conde se encontraba frente a las puertas del Hogar de Pony, unos centímetros lo separaban de saber el paradero de su hija. No hizo falta que llamara a la puerta, ya que un pequeño que estaba afuera se adelantó a hacerlo, el niño se asustó al verlo, por lo que alcanzó a decir…

-Hermana María, Señorita Pony, un extraño, un extraño está aquí afuera.

Al escuchar los gritos del pequeño, la hermana María salió a ver de quien se trataba.

-Disculpe señor, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo? Hoy no es día de visita y… - dijo la hermana María.

-No disculpe, no vengo a hablar con respecto a querer adoptar a un niño, me gustaría hablar con la directora o encargada de este lugar, bueno, si es que se puede.

-Sí, claro pase.

El Conde Wilder acompañó a la hermana al interior de la casa, el observaba detalladamente el lugar donde su hija había vivido, y deseaba con todo su corazón que ella aún continuara ahí. La hermana María lo condujo hasta el despacho de la Señorita Pony, tocó a la puerta, y la señora ya mayor le contestó.

-Adelante hermana ¿qué sucede?

-Señorita Pony, este señor la busca – la hermana los dejó solos en el despacho.

-Dígame señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? Como escuchó, soy la Señorita Pony, la responsable de este lugar, me gustaría saber qué es lo que busca aquí.

Los ojos de Arthur se llenaron de lágrimas, situación que no pasó desapercibida por parte de la señorita Pony.

-Le sucede algo, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Lo que me trae aquí es la búsqueda de una niña, bueno, ahora debe de ser toda una jovencita, todo esto pasó como hace 17 años…

Y el Conde comenzó a relatarle su historia…

Continuará…

Bueno, ha aquí un capítulo más, he decidido ser más constantes, y reitero mis disculpas por no haber actualizado desde hace mucho.

Les agradecería que si pasan por aquí y les gusta o no la historia dejen sus comentarios. Pretendo subir el próximo capítulo antes del fin de semana o el sábado a más tardar.

Bueno he aquí unos cuantos adelantos…

La Condesa le cuenta a Candy que hace tiempo perdió una hija.

El Señor Wilder tiene noticias de su hija que lo dejan impactado.

La relación entre Candy y la Condesa se vuelven más estrechas.


	11. Chapter 11

He aquí un capítulo más de esta mi pequeña historia. Espero lo disfruten, agradezco a todas las que me han dedicado unos minutos para leer esto y a aquellas que han comentado **ascella star, .21 y New york star** gracias por sus comentarios, pues bueno, aquí va el capítulo 11.

Los personajes no son míos… pero la historia sí…

Capítulo 11: El secreto revelado.

La Condesa había sido dada de alta, con las estrictas condiciones, dadas por Mary Jane, que se cuidara y no se alterara. La acompañaba su inseparable dama de compañía y amiga Lina, ella siempre estaba a su lado. Cuando la madre de esta murió, ella se quedó al servicio de los Wilder, y a pesar de no tener un niño a quien cuidar, el gran afecto que le tenía a la familia, le impedían separarse de ella. Cuando la Condesa llegó a su casa, la recibieron con mucho cariño y la acomodaron en sus habitaciones.

-Lina ¿dónde está Arthur? ¿Fue por mi pequeña?

-Mi niña, cálmate pronto traerá noticias. Por cierto, tengo entendido que le mandarán una enfermera de Hospital, creo que no es necesario, aquí todos estaremos muy gustosos de atenderte.

-Lo sé Lina, pero Mary Jane insistió, además, se lo prometió a Arthur, dijo que eso lo tranquilizaría hasta que regrese.

-Cómo ordene, entonces prepararé una de las habitaciones de servicio y en cuento llegue le indicaré que suba.

-Gracias Lina.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Andrew, una hermosa rubia preparaba sus cosas para irse a su nuevo trabajo, estaba muy emocionada, aunque desconocía la razón, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a la Condesa.

-Llevaré esto, y eso, y aquello, también esto, bueno esto no creo necesitarlo, mejor llevo esto – tomando un lindo vestido rosa – no puedo creerlo – tomándose el rostro con las manos – olvidé avisar a Albert y a la tía, y si ella no me da permiso, creo que mejor hablaré con Albert, es más probable que con él no tenga ningún problema.

-Candy White Andrew ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? – dijo la tía Elroy mientras ella metía más ropa en su equipaje - ¿A dónde crees que vas con esa maleta? Y aún más, a dónde crees que vas sin pedir permiso.

-Tía – decía tímidamente – lo que pasa es que yo tengo un trabajo, tengo que cuidar a una enferma en su casa.

-¡Qué es lo que dices! Una Andrew no es empleada de nadie y si sigues con esa idea yo…

-Espere tía, es mi trabajo y debo de…

-Pues entonces lo dejas de inmediato – decía molesta – y no quiero saber más del asunto. – Candy se armó de valor y le dijo.

-Disculpe tía, pero eso no va a ser posible, además, para mí es un gusto ir a atender a la Condesa Wilder y no…

-¿La Condesa? ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿No se encuentra bien?

-Sufrió un pequeño percance – no quiso contar detalles – y Mary Jane me pidió que fuera a su casa y estuviera al pendiente de ella por unos días.

-Bueno, por tratarse de la Condesa – su tono de voz había cambiado – puedes hacerlo, pero no quiero que vuelva a repetirse ¿entendido señorita?

-Sí tía, gracias – dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?

-Casi, sólo falta que le avise a Albert.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de avisarle. Y Candy…

-¿Sí?

-Salúdame a la Condesa y dile que rezaré por su pronta recuperación.

-Lo haré tía.

-Y mi niña… dile al chofer que te lleve.

Con una sonrisa en la mirada de ambas se despidieron.

En la casa de los Wilder

-Lina, ¿aún no hay noticias de mi esposo? – la Condesa sonaba impaciente.

-No señora – tocaron a la puerta, una doncella entró a la habitación de la Condesa, se acercó a Lina para comentarle algo, en acto seguido se retiró – Allison, me acaban de informar que tu enfermera ha llegado, le indicaré donde están sus habitaciones y luego le indicaré que suba a verte ¿está bien?

-No Lina, quiero conocerla primero, si de algo estoy segura, es que Mary Jane tuvo que haber enviado a alguien de su entera confianza, y me gustaría ver de quien se trata – algo en su corazón le había generado este impulso de ver a su enfermera, y aunque no entendía las razones, quería confirmar sus sospechas.

-Se hará lo que dices.

La Condesa espera impaciente la llegada de su enfermera cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Disculpe, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo la enfermera desde fuera de la habitación.

-Adelante, la puerta se encuentra abierta – la rubia entró, la Condesa se llegó de alegría al ver quien entraba por la puerta, gritó de emoción - ¡Candy! Qué alegría me da, es un gusto que estés aquí, creí que la que había llegado era mi enfermera.

-Pues no se equivocó, Mary Jane me envía para atenderla, desde este momento estoy a sus órdenes, lo haré con mucho placer. Y antes de que se me olvide – sonriendo y golpeándose la cabeza – mi tía le envía saludos y espera que se recupere pronto.

-Por favor, ya te he dicho que me llames Allison, qué linda te vez con tu uniforme de enfermera – Candy se puso colorada.

-Gracias.

La Condesa de inmediato hizo sonar una campanilla que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, esto provocó que una mucama entrara.

-Por favor, indícale a Lina que prepare una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, y lleve ahí las cosas de la Señorita Andrew.

-Como diga señora.

-No se moleste, yo puedo llevarlas.

-Candy, quédate aquí conmigo, deja que acomoden tus cosas, me encanta tu compañía – con esas palabras y esa ternura con los que las había dicho, nadie podía negarse a hacerlo, por lo que la rubia aceptó bajando la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Además, algo dentro de ella le decía que no se apartara de esa mujer que le generaba mucha tranquilidad y seguridad.

La Condesa pasaba gratos momentos al lado de Candy, por una extraña razón, la joven llenaba de alegría el corazón de Allison.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Candy paseaba por la casa, descubrió una habitación que llamó su atención, y a pesar de que no era una chica curiosa, y puesto que la Condesa le había indicado que podía acceder a cualquier parte de la casa, intentó abrirla sin resultados favorables, esto hizo que su curiosidad se incrementara por saber qué se encontraba ahí, en realidad, no entendía la razón por la cual le atraía tanto esa habitación. Pero su educación venció al fin de dejó a un lado ese desea de entrar. Sin embargo, un par de horas más tarde descubrió a la Condesa parada exactamente frente a esa puerta, la señora tenía una mirada extraña, como un niño a punto de abrir sus regalos en Navidad, ella se quedó contemplándola hasta que Allison se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Candy – la rubia se asustó al verse sorprendida observándola.

-Disculpe yo no quería…

-No te preocupes mi niña - ¿por qué le había dicho mi niña a Candy? Esa frase venía de lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero tampoco fue desapercibido por la chica, a quien le confortó que la llamaran así - ¿puedo confiar en ti?

-Sí señora, digo Condesa, digo Allison – ambas sonrieron.

La Condesa sostenía en su puño derecho una llave con la cual abrió la habitación, Candy observó segundo a segundo como la llave entraba y abría la cerradura, estaba muy emocionada por entrar a ese lugar, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, aunque desconocía la razón.

Primero entró la Condesa, la habitación estaba muy obscura y no podía verse nada, Allison se acercó a las cortinas y las corrió, segundo a segundo, la luz se filtró por las enormes ventanas e iluminó la estancia. Ante los ojos de Candy se materializó una de las habitaciones más hermosas en las cuales había estado. Una cama de cedro se desplegaba en el centro de la habitación, a cada lado había unas pequeñas mesitas de noche adornadas por unas lámparas muy detalladas hechas de porcelana, un hermoso y mullido edredón de seda color rosa pálido cubría la cama, frente a esta había un tocador, tan finamente detallado, digno de una reina, un pequeño puf complementaba la decoración de este, junto con una luna como espejo completamente pulida. Junto a la ventana, principal, que más bien era un balcón, había un pequeño sillón, que cualquiera que se sentase ahí, podría tener una hermosa vista del jardín. A un lado del tocado, había dos puertas, se imaginó que una de ellas debía ser el baño y la otra el armario, otros muebles más completaban la decoración. De verdad, esa era la habitación de una princesa.

-¿Qué bonita habitación?

¿Me ayudas a arreglarla Candy? Desde que regresé a Chicago he tratado de terminarla, pero con esto que pasó no he podido.

-Claro que sí, para mí es todo un gusto poder ayudarla – la Condesa agradeció el entusiasmo de la chica con una sonrisa.

Con la Condesa sucedía algo similar, tenía un gran afecto por la chica.

Ambas comenzaron a componer cojines, cambiar las flores y limpiar los espejos, Candy admiraba como la Condesa ponía empeño en que cada detalle fuera perfecto, debía estar esperando a alguien muy importante y querido para ella para cuidar minuciosamente que todo se viera bien.

-Debe usted de querer mucho a la persona que va a ocupar esta habitación, puesto que ha cuidado cada detalle de ella.

-Así es Candy, esta es la habitación de mi hija – esta revelación dejó estupefacta a Candy, ¿la Condesa tenía una hija? ¿Por qué nunca le había comentado al respecto? Candy no sentía celos, pero sí un sentimiento de que la hija de la Condesa debía de ser una persona muy afortunada al tener unos padres tan encantadores y amorosos, los Condes eran unas personas extraordinarias, que a cualquiera la hubiera gustado pertenecer a esa familia, incluyendo a ella.

-¿Su hija?, no sabía que tuviera una hija, si es tan linda como usted y tan amable creo que vamos a ser buenas amigas.

Allison abrazó a Candy con mucha ternura, de verdad, esa chica despertaba en ella un gran cariño. La Condesa tenía una gran ilusión por lo que había pasado, pero en el fondo de su corazón, también había temor, no estaba segura de que su hija regresara, cuando soltó a Candy, bajó la mirada, y unas lágrimas descendieron por su blanca mejilla.

-Disculpe Condesa, ¿dije algo malo? – a Candy le hubiera gustado hacer cualquier cosa por impedir que una lágrima más corriera por el rostro de esa dulce mujer.

-No te preocupes Candy, lo que pasa es que desde hace años que no veo a mi hija, y el hecho de pensar de que no la vuelva a ver me agobia, hace años – la Condesa comenzó a llorar al relatarle a Candy toda la historia sobre la desaparición de su hija, la rubia había llorado junto con ella – la buscamos incansablemente y no la encontramos, al parecer ahora tenemos una pista de donde se encuentra y espero que mi esposo la regrese a este, que es su hogar y que siempre ha estado esperándola – dijo esto limpiándose las lágrimas y haciendo lo mismo en el rostro de Candy.

-Ya veo, es por eso que quiere que todo se vea lindo, yo quiero ayudar a que todo esté listo para cuando ella regrese, porque estoy completamente segura de que eso va a pasar.

-Gracias Candy, eres una niña muy dulce.

Así continuaron toda la tarde, arreglando la habitación y contándose una que otra historia de sus vidas. Candy no podía comprender como había gente tan mala que era capaz de separar a una bebé de sus padres. Y a su vez, la Condesa se sintió muy bien de confiar a Candy su secreto, desde que se conocieron, había crecido en ellas un afecto especial.

En otro lugar, para ser específicos, en una colina donde se encuentra una casa hogar, un hombre se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama donde años atrás había dormido su hija, sostenía en sus manos una vieja muñeca, era tal y como la recordaba, sus cabellos de estambre amarillo y su vestidito de seda. Mientras la admiraba, recordaba lo que había platicado hace horas con la encargada de ese orfanato, mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Flash Back.

-Lo siento – decía seriamente la Señorita Pony – no puedo proporcionarle la información que me solicita.

El Conde le contó cada detalle de la desaparición de su hija, y del sufrimiento de él y su esposa que había sido causado por una envidia familiar, la anciana lo escuchaba con mucha atención, y sufrí al sentir el dolor en cada una de las palabras del Conde.

-Por la fecha que usted me dice, una Navidad encontramos a dos niñas en la colina.

-Una de ellas debió ser mi hija – se apresuró a decir Arthur.

-¿Cómo era su hija señor Wilder?

-Blanca como la Nieve, sus cabellos eran caireles dorados como los de mi esposa, unas cuantas pecas salpicaban su rostro, y unas brillantes esmeraldas adornaban sus ojos.

La señorita Pony no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba segura de quien se trataba, claro que sí, como no reconocer a la niña después de tal descripción. A pesar de ello, la señorita Pony quiso asegurarse.

-¿Algo más Señor Wilder?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero quizá junto a ella pudo haber estado su muñeca, ya que no la encontramos cuando ella desapareció. Sabe, fue el último obsequio de su abuelo, en el nombre llevaba grabado el nombre de Candy.

La señorita Pony se quedó sin habla, la descripción era presida, no se podía tratar de otra persona más que de su dulce y traviesa Candy. Se apresuró a tomar su llaves y abrir un cajón de su escritorio, de ahí sacó una muñeca que haba guardado hace unos años y se la entregó al Conde.

-¿Esta es la muñeca que pertenecía a su hija?

El Conde no sabía qué hacer, enmudeció al ver a la muñeca, por dentro estaba muy feliz, al fin después de tanto tiempo había encontrado a su hija.

La tomó, u con sumo cuidado descubrió su espalda, la señorita Pony se sorprendió por lo que hizo, pero aguardó a que el Conde le diera una explicación. Cuando de pronto, el Conde sacó un anillo.

-Este anillo se lo regaló mi padre a mi hija entes de morir, era de mi madre, en la parte interior tiene grabado su nombre y el escudo de la familia, no me cabe la menor duda de que esta es la muñeca de mi hija.

Se lo mostró a la señorita Pony, con eso pudo comprobar que todo lo que le había dicho el Conde era verdad.

-¿Ahora si puede informarme dónde puedo encontrar a mi hija? – decía desesperado.

-Lo siento, a ambas niñas que encontramos esa noche, las adoptaron respetables familias, y ahora se encuentran viviendo tranquilas y muy felices – el Conde no daba crédito a las palabras de la anciana.

-Pero una de ellas es mi hija, y mi esposa y yo tenemos derecho a estar a su lado, y sobre todo a recuperarla y a tener su cariño – decía desesperado.

-Lo sé, pero creo que lo más conveniente es que hable primero con la familia que adoptó a su hija, antes de causarle a ella un daño, ellos sabrán qué hacer.

-Pero, si al menos me dijera cuál es su nombre – el hombre rogaba.

-Entiendo su desesperación, pero por el bien de todos le suplico que así como pudo esperar muchos años, aguante unos días más, creo que ambas familias acordarán lo mejor para ella – el Conde no podía creer todo lo que le decían, claro que no podía pasar más tiempo sabiendo que su hija estaba viva y que no podía acercarse a ella.

-¿Ambas? – ella es mi hija, sólo nosotros podemos decidirlo, pensó el Conde.

-Sí, ella ahora tiene una familia, y considero necesario informarlo de todo lo sucedido – sabía que Candy era especial, pero jamás me imagine que sus padre pertenecieran a la nobleza, pensó la Señorita Pony, mi dulce Candy, ella se merece todo lo mejor.

-Y su nombre… - vamos solo me gustaría saber cómo se llama, pensó.

-A su tiempo lo sabrá – con estas palabras la señorita Pony se dirigió a la puerta de la estancia, mostró al Conde dónde su hija había crecido, incluyendo la cama donde había dormido – mi niña, sé que te hicieron falta muchas cosas materiales, pero al conocer a estas personas, me doy cuenta que el amor siempre estuvo en tu corazón, como quisiera que estuvieras en mis brazos, pensó el Conde tocando la cabecera de la cama de Candy. La anciana mujer lo dejó unos minutos en ese lugar, pero antes de salir se dirigió a él y le dijo:

-Déjeme felicitarlo por la grandiosa hija que tiene.

El Conde Wilder esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Fin del flash back

Continuará…

Gracias por leer.

Bueno aquí un capítulo más de esta historia, tarde un poco en actualizar, perdón, muchas tareas y trabajo, en fin espero que les guste y me dejen su comentario…

Quiero decirles que mi rebelde favorito no tarda en salir, antes quiero arreglar algunos detalles de la vida de Candy y luego…

Para el próximo capítulo:

Una persona que siempre ha odiado y envidiado a Candy, encuentra la oportunidad para hacerle más daño, cómo reaccionará ella ente una imprudencia, más secretos serán revelados, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

Saludos y agradecimientos a todas las que han leído y seguido mi historia, en especial a las que han dejado un review, la verdad me han motivado a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno pues aquí este capítulo que hasta a mí me… cada vez que lo leo. Sin más, solo recuerdo, que los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí…

Capítulo 12: La imprudencia de Eliza

El Conde regresó a su casa esa misma noche, preocupado por la salud de su esposa, creyó que lo más prudente sería ver cómo se encontraba antes de contarle todo lo que había descubierto de su hija en el Hogar de Pony. Debía ser muy cauteloso, no quería que ella sufriera una decaída, y más porque su corazón le decía que estaban a punto de encontrarla.

-Lina ¿dónde se encuentra mi esposa? – el Conde denotaba el cansancio en sus ojos, situación que la empleada notó, pero hizo caso omiso ante la situación para responder a la pregunta.

-Se encuentra en la habitación de mi niña Candance, está con su enfermera arreglándola, ¿quiere que la llame?

-No Lina, gracias, no hace falta, yo subiré a verla – encaminándose hacia la habitación.

El Conde se encontraba fuera de la recámara de su hija, contemplaba extasiado a su esposa, la vio con la sonrisa que ella tenía hace años, la sonrisa del cual él se enamoró, y se preguntó qué o quién era capaz de lograr formar ese gesto que tanto adoraba en su esposa. Le preocupó pensar que esa sonrisa se borraría al no traer consigo a su hija, pero le encantaba verla así, que decidió seguir contemplándola.

Vio la habitación que había estado cerrada por mucho tiempo, le encantó ver cómo había quedado. Y hubiera seguido disfrutando de ese momento, si no es porque unas risas lo despertaron del trance en que se encontraba.

-Candy eres una niña tan agradable- dijo la Condesa – además, tienes una hermosa sonrisa, me gusta mucho tu compañía.

"Candy", pensó el Conde lo hizo recordar la muñeca que sostenían sus manos. Mientras analizaba la sonrisa de la rubia, que se le hacía muy familiar.

Las risas de ambas cesaron en el momento en que se dieron cuenta que Arthur Wilder las observaba. Allison se acercó apresuradamente hacia él, y a Candy se le hizo prudente salir de la habitación para que hablaran.

-Mi amor, ¿dónde está mi hija? ¿Dónde está Candance? Por favor, dime lo que sabes de ella, dime donde se encuentra – suplicó ella a su esposo.

Arthur la llevó hasta la cama y le contó todo lo que había hablado con la señorita Pony con lujo de detalles, y que había una gran probabilidad de que pronto tendrían a su hija con ellos.

-Pero, ¿Po qué? – dijo la Condesa nada resignada a seguir esperando - ¿Y si esa familia no quiere devolvernos a nuestra hija? – en el fondo, el Conde pensaba igual, pero trataba de ser lo más optimista para no hacer sentir mal a su esposa – esta angustia me mata, ya no puedo ni quiero esperar más.

-No te desesperes, cuando menos debemos estar felices y agradecidos porque nuestra hija fue adoptada por una buena familia, y además, la directora del orfanato me aseguró que la familia con la cual vive la trata muy bien. Además me contó que es toda una profesionista y que tiene un muy respetable empleo. Pero sobre todo, me dijo que la familia nos va a permitir estar con nuestra hija, y que sólo debemos esperar.

-¿Y si ella no nos acepta? ¿Qué tal que si no sabe que es adoptada y luego sufre más por nuestra culpa? Eso sí no me lo voy a perdonar.

-Tranquila, la señorita Pony dice que ella sabe que es adoptada, de hecho, la adoptaron cuando ya era un poco mayor – esto lo dijo con tristeza, si se hubieran esforzado un poco más la habrían encontrado en ese lugar y no hubiera estado tanto tiempo sin una familia – al parecer no quería ser adoptada, creció junto con otra niña que encontraron el mismo día que a ella, pero cuando a esta la adoptaron, al poco tiempo se sintió sólo, hasta que ella también encontró a una buena familia, así que no habrá problemas con ello.

La Condesa lloraba imaginando por todo lo que su pequeña había pasado.

-Sólo espero que ella no piense que fuimos nosotros los que la abandonamos – decía la Condesa.

-No te preocupes, le aclararemos todo cuando la veamos, que creo que será pronto, mi corazón me lo dice. Ya no llores, cuando llegué te vi tan feliz y sonriente, como hace años no lo hacías.

-Es Candy, ella es muy dulce, si no es porque tiene una familia, me atrevería a invitarla a vivir con nosotros.

-Veo que te has encariñado mucho con ella. –Él también estaba encantado con la joven.

-Sí, como no hacerlo, si ella es tan agradable, se ve que Elroy ha hecho un excelente trabajo educándola, es toda una dama, aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-No sé, es muy diferente a todas las jovencitas de su edad y de su posición, es muy humilde para ser una Andrew, su corazón es muy noble. No sabes cuánto la aprecio, además me aseguró que será una gran amiga para nuestra hija.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Le has contado a Candy algo al respecto de nuestra pequeña?

-Sí, esa niña tiene algo que me hace confiar en ella, algo que no me puedo explicar, además es muy linda y amable, y una gran enfermera.

-¿Enfermera?

-Sí, ya te lo había dicho mi amor, yo creo que con todo esto se te olvidó.

-A sí, ya recuerdo. Pero, ¿la deja su familia? Digo, conozco un poco a Elroy, y estoy seguro que a ella no le parece correcto que la joven trabaje.

-Candy me comentó que el cuidar a los niños enfermos la hace sentir bien, es voluntaria, además qué tiene de malo, al contrario, eso la hace mejor persona.

-Sí tienes razón. Hablando de Candy, mira – mostrándole la muñeca – me la dio la señorita Pony, la encargada del lugar donde creció nuestra niña, creo que es hora de que sea parte de esta habitación.

Después de depositar la muñeca en el centro de la cama, la pareja se dispuso a bajar para la cena, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la habitación de su hija.

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde que el Conde había regresado del Hogar de Pony, y aún no tenían noticias de su hija, lo que los angustiaba. Sin embargo, en su vida había una nueva luz que hacía que todos los días, los habitantes de esa casa se despertaran con una sonrisa en la cara, Candy.

Ella era la que les hacía la espera más amena ante la llegada de noticias sobre su hija. Esa misma tarde, después de haber tomado el té, recibió una visita inesperada.

-Señora, tiene una visita, dice que es la señorita Leagan – la Condesa no recordaba ese nombre, hasta que recordó el cumpleaños de Candy y supo que se trataba de la sobrina de Elroy.

-Dile que pase Lina, gracias.

La empleada salió, a los pocos minutos regresó acompañada de una joven pelirroja con la cara altiva y arrogante, Eliza se había molestado con Lina por no haberla dejado pasar de inmediato a la casa de los Condes.

-Condesa, ¿cómo se encuentra? – Transpirando arrogancia y falsedad en su voz – me enteré que no se ha sentido del todo bien, y por ello decidí venir a visitarla.

-Gracias, Eliza ¿verdad' – Tratando de recordar su nombre – me encuentro mucho mejor.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre, me da gusto que se encuentre mejor – cada palabra que pronunciaba lo hacía con un tono de superioridad, algo que no le gustó a la Condesa, pero por su educación hizo caso omiso de sus corazonadas.

-¿Quieres tomar algo Eliza?

-Sí, gracias.

Allison llamó a una empleada, dándole indicaciones de que sirviera algo para ella y su invitada.

Siguieron conversando un poco, a pesar de que a la Condesa le incomodaba su presencia, y más aún por los temas tan banales de los que hablaba como reuniones de té, ropa y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras tanto, el Conde enseñaba a Candy la colección de pipas que había sido de su padre.

-Es una gran colección, aunque el fumar me parece un vicio espantoso, disculpe que lo diga.

-No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me gusta, y aunque estoy acostumbrado al olor del tabaco, debo confesar que no es agradable.

Candy recordó cada momento que sorprendió a Terry con un cigarrillo, pero en especial el día que le dio la armónica y prometió dejar ese vicio, situación que la entristeció.

-Candy ¿te encuentras bien? Te has puesto pálida de repente.

-Sí, no se preocupe, sólo me acordé de algo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, y esto qué es – señalando una vitrina a su derecha.

-Es un ganso de cristal, era de mi madre.

-Es muy bonito.

-¿Te gusta? – La chica asintió – entonces es tuyo.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo, si perteneció a su madre debe de ser muy valioso para usted.

-Es sólo una baratija, acéptalo – ella negó con la cabeza.

-El valor sentimental siempre se impondrá sobre el monetario.

-Por eso mismo quiero que lo conserves, porque te estimamos mucho Candy, y quiero que siempre que veas ese ganso, nos recuerdes – la chica sonrió y agradeció al Conde con un fuerte abrazo, este sintió algo muy especial ante la demostración de afecto de la chica, quien salió a buscar a su esposa mientras Candy subía a su habitación abrazando el ganso que le habían regalado, artículo que guardó junto a sus otros tesoros.

Cuando el Conde llegó a la sala, se encontró a su esposa platicando con una jovencita.

-Mira mi amor, ella es Eliza, la otra sobrina de Elroy.

-A, entonces es prima de Candy.

-Disculpen – dijo Eliza - ¿Conocen a Candy? – su cara de fastidio no podía ser mayor - ¿ella se encuentra aquí?

-Claro – el Conde miró hacia el pasillo y notó que la chica rubia lo atravesaba – Candy ¿podrías venir?

Candy apareció en la sala, al ver a Eliza no sabía cómo actuar.

-Tu prima ha venido a visitarnos – dijo la Condesa.

-Sí, ya lo veo, ¿cómo estás Eliza?

-Discúlpenme, pero a mí no me tienen por qué comparar con esta huérfana – la pelirroja sonaba furiosa, pero a la vez triunfante, por fin Candy se las pagaría, la haría quedar mal ante los Condes.

-Explícate muchacha – exigió el Conde.

-Conde, Condesa, creo que deben elegir mejor a sus amistades, considero que no es bueno para ustedes que traten con una huérfana, o ¿acaso no saben? – Sonreía triunfante – Candy es adoptada, ella no es una Andrew de sangre, el tío Albert la adoptó por lástima – decía burlándose de la rubia mientras que esta agachaba la mirada de pena.

Esta noticia dejó mudos a los Condes, no por el origen de Candy, sino porque no sabían cómo una persona podía tener tan mal corazón y haber sido capaz de hacer lo que Eliza hizo con Candy.

-Señorita Leagan, tiene toda la razón – la mirada de Eliza era triunfante, mientras que las palabras del Conde preocuparon a la Condesa y a Candy, quien quería comenzar a llorar – por ello te pido, no mejor dicho te exijo que salgas de mi casa en este mismo instante, y no vuelvas a regresar, menos con esa actitud.

-¿Qué dice? – Eliza no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿por qué el Conde tenía esa actitud con ella si lo que quería era que corriera a Candy?

-Has dicho que necesito elegir mejor a mis amistades, y me importa mucho más la amistad de Candy que la tuya, así que con todo respeto te pido que te marches de mi casa.

Esto dejó muda a Eliza, ¿cómo era posible que los Condes hubieran preferido a Candy antes que a ella? De igual forma, la Condesa y Candy se sorprendieron de la actitud de Arthur. Pero en el fondo, Allison agradecía a su esposo por defender a la joven rubia que le había robado el corazón.

-Candy, esta me las vas a pagar, una hija del Hogar de Pony no va a vencer el poder y la clase de una Leagan.

Y refunfuñando, Eliza se marchó de la mansión Wilder. Pero se prometió encontrar la forma para hacer pagar a Candy esta humillación.

Esta vez fueron los Condes los que se sorprendieron, primero, Eliza había dicho que Candy era adoptada, pero sobre todo mencionó que provenía del Hogar de Pony, del mismo lugar en donde su hija había vivido, eran demasiadas coincidencias.

Pero por la mente del Conde pasaba otra cosa más, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Candy venía del Hogar de Pony, su nombre era el de la muñeca, similar al de su hija, tendría la misma edad que ahora ella tenía, pero sobre todo, no se había fijado que se parecía mucho a su esposa, y desde que conoció a esa niña había comenzado a sentir algo muy especial por ella, como si sintiera la necesidad de estar a su lado y protegerla.

Tenía que saber más al respecto de esa niña, su corazón le decía la verdad, pero tenía que asegurarse, y la única que podría sacarlo de duras seria sólo ella, Candy.

Continuará…

Bueno ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Se me hace que muchas pensaron que Eliza le haría algo malo a Candy, pero desde que vi todo lo mala que ella era con la rubia en la serie, me dieron ganas de que las pagara caro, y que mejor que resolverle la vida a su peor enemiga jijijijiji.

Me disculpo por actualizar hasta ahora, problemas con el Internet.

Espero sus comentarios que son una fuente de inspiración…

Adelantos:

Una familia se reúne.

Candy tiene que tomar una decisión muy importante.

Y por las que esperan a cierto galán, estamos a tres pasitos de que aparezca.


	13. Chapter 13

Cómo vieron el capítulo anterior, ¿les gustó?, espero que sí, y que este también sea de su agrado. Agradezco a todas las que dedicaron algo de su tiempo para leer mi historia en especial a las que me dejaron un review.

Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia sí…

Disfruten este capítulo.

Capítulo 13: Al fin en casa.

La imprudencia de Eliza había ocasionado en los Condes una conmoción, la noticia había alterado a la Condesa a tal grado que Candy tuvo que administrarle un fuerte calmante.

-Dormirá hasta mañana, espero que ya se encuentre más tranquila – le indicó a Lina, quien hizo todo lo posible para que Allison estuviera cómoda.

La rubia se sentía culpable debido a que, en cierta forma, ella era causante del malestar de la Condesa. La chica estaba muy mal, quería mucho a esas personas en especial a ella quien le había demostrado su cariño de diferentes maneras. No podía soportar perderlos, pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así, de nuevo, Eliza se había encargado de arruinarle la vida.

Sabía que tenía que abandonar la mansión Wilder, pero no quería hacerlo así, sabía que no había hecho nada indecoroso, no se avergonzaba de su origen, sólo que la forma en que Eliza lo había dicho no era lo correcto. Quería despedirse de la Condesa, pero primero hablaría con Arthur, por lo que aprovechó que el Conde la llamaba para disculparse con él. Así que bajó al despacho con el humor por los suelos.

-Disculpe señor Wilder – tocó a la puerta – soy Candy, me dijeron que me buscaba, ¿puedo pasar?

-Pasa Candy – la palidez en el rostro de la chica preocupó a Arthur – tranquila, mira me gustaría hablar con respecto a lo que pasó hace un par de horas.

-Conde Wilder – sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, el Conde hubiera dado cualquier cosa para evitar que la chica estuviera así – me disculpo por el caos que Eliza y yo armamos en su casa, y si quiere que me retire y no quiere que regrese yo estoy…

-No Candy, no creas eso – secó con su pulgar un par de lágrimas que habían rodado por el rostro de la joven, esa niña era muy especial para él – tu presencia ha llenado de alegría a mí y a mi esposa, en fin a toda esta casa. Sólo es que me llama la atención tu historia – la chica lo miraba de una forma rara - ¿sabes en dónde encontré noticias de mi hija, Candy?

Candy movió la cabeza en signo de negación.

-mi pequeña vivió en un orfanato durante su niñez, en un lugar llamado el Hogar de Pony, creo que Allison ya te comentó como fue que nos separamos de ella, y que la hemos buscado durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Qué dice! – Estaba asombrada – la Condesa no me comentó nada de que había vivido en una casa hogar. Sólo me dijo que usted había ido a buscarla, pero que aún no podía traerla. Y menos que ese lugar fuera el Hogar de Pony.

-Sí Candy, ella vivió en el mismo lugar que tú, en el Hogar de Pony, y el escuchar que tu habías vivido en ese lugar nosotros queremos saber si tu…

-Si yo sé quién es esa niña ¿no es verdad? No entiendo ¿La señorita Pony no le dio informes de su hija?

-No Candy, sólo me dijo que fue adoptada por una buena familia y que necesitaba consultarla para que se diera de la mejor manera. Por eso no la he traído a casa.

-Entiendo – Candy se puso a pensar, Annie podría ser la hija del Conde, o a lo mejor otra chica que haya sido su amiga. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no entendía las indirectas de Arthur.

-Candy, pequeña, ¿cómo fue que llegaste al hogar de Pony? Bueno si no es una indiscreción saber – algo pasaba en el corazón del Conde un sentimiento que no podía explicarse.

-Yo llegué al hogar en una Navidad – no dudó en contestar, se sentía tan en confianza con Arthur que no se incomodó por contarle su historia – me encontraron llorando bajo un árbol, cerca de mi hermana Annie, desde ese día nos hicimos hermanas, por encontrarnos el mismo día y juntas, años después, me adoptaron los Andrew – cada palabra de la chica inquietaba más a Arthur, algo en su corazón le decía que ella era…

-¿Y cómo fue que te pusieron ese nombre?

-La hermana María me dijo que porque a mi lado se encontraba una muñeca muy parecida a mí que tenía grabado el nombre de Candy.

Esta confesión dejó helado al Conde, Candy, la chica que había ganado su corazón y el de su esposa no era sino su propia hija. Él la había ido a buscar tan lejos, y ella estaba en su propia casa al lado de su esposa. Ella era en realidad Candance Allison Wilder.

-Señor Wilder ¿se siente bien? Se ve un poco pálido, déjeme revisarlo me preocupa su aspecto – le dijo la chica muy asustada.

-Candy, podrías acompañarme a la habitación de mi hija, por favor, necesito mostrarte algo – ella lo vio tan preocupado que accedió con facilidad.

Candy accedió a su petición, ya en la habitación, el Conde tomó la muñeca entre sus manos, y de espaldas le dijo a la chica.

-Candy – el Conde lloraba, lo que inquietó a la rubia – cuando se llevaron a mi pequeña no lo hicieron sola, a ella la acompañaba su muñeca, se la había regalado mi padre antes de morir – Candy no sabía ni entendía nada de lo que Arthur le estaba diciendo – ahora que fui a buscarla, la señorita Pony me entregó esa muñeca, la muñeca de mi hija. Y ahora es mi turno entregársela a su verdadera dueña.

El Conde giró hacia Candy y reveló lo que tenía en sus manos, una muñeca algo vieja que en el pecho llevaba grabado el nombre de Candy. Y se la entregó a la rubia.

-No comprendo señor – ella temblaba de los nervios.

-Candy, esta muñeca es tuya, tu Candy eres mi hija, eres Candance Allison Wilder, futura Condesa, y mi hija.

Candy cayó desplomada perdiendo el sentido, su padre logró tomarla en brazos antes de caer al suelo, delicadamente la depositó sobre su cama.

-Mi pequeña princesa, tanto tiempo te estuvimos buscando – sus mejillas estaban inundadas de lágrimas – pero al fin estás con nosotros, tendrás todo cuanto te mereces, pero sobre todo, no te volveremos a dejar ir, ahora – acariciándola con ternura - ¿cómo le cuento esto a tu madre? Llamaré al médico para que revise a ambas.

-Lina, ven un momento – gritó el Conde.

-Sí señor, ¿necesita usted algo? – se asustó al ver que lloraba.

-Llama al médico, y dile que venga urgentemente por favor, Candy y mi esposa lo necesitan.

Lina volteó y sobre la cama que debería de ser de su niña, ella estaba acostada. Al principio no le agradó, pero después recordó lo linda que la jovencita era, y que se supo ganar el corazón de todos en esa casa, era tan linda como la Condesa.

Y mirando fijamente a su pequeña, el Conde Wilder se quedó pensando en el futuro que les depararía juntos, y de cómo explicaría a todos lo que acababa de descubrir.

Continuará… porfis lean lo que sigue

Hola a todas, y gracias por regalarme algo de su tiempo para leer mi historia.

Ya sé que van a decir que este sí estuvo demasiado corto, lo que pasa es que necesitaba que todo se supiera, en un principio este formaba parte del capítulo anterior, pero como ya quería publicar y no lo había pasado, pues lo corté y se los subo ahora. Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo el viernes por la noche o a más tardar el fin de semana. Pero para ello me urge saber algo que vendrá en el capítulo posterior al que sigue (o sea el 15). Tengo que informarles que aún hay una amenaza más aparte de los Leagan, claro Gusi, digo Susi, bueno el dilema es el siguiente:

Opción uno, Susana se da cuenta de su error y se vuelve buena (aja como no, bueno si ustedes deciden sí). Bueno, buena, buena no, pero si algo consciente de que hizo mal las cosas.

Opción dos, sigue siendo la misma que todas conocemos y sus planes no le salen como esperaban.

Bueno, les manejo las dos opciones porque tengo ideas para que se desarrolle cualquiera de las dos, así que les doy a elegir. Espero sus respuestas hasta el sábado, para poder subir ahora sí a mi Territo. Bueno también me gustaría que me escribieran un comentario sobre qué les parece la historia, soy novata y son buenas las críticas…

Buenos, nos estamos leyendo, un saludo a todas…


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, no saben lo emocionada que me puse al recibir tantos comentarios, hasta el momento la mayoría se inclina por la segunda opción, Quiero agradecer a todas las que me han regalado unos minutos para leer mi historia y más aún a las que me han dejado comentarios que me inspiran y motivan a seguir en este camino. Por falta de tiempo me disculpo por no hacer agradecimientos personales, pero créanme que con sus reviews me han alegrado bastante. Sin más por el momento, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo. Y disculpas por no actualizar fuertes problemas me alejaron de esto y muchas otras cosas, y entenderé se ya no siguen esta historia. Bueno sin más aquí les va el cap.

Capítulo 14: Bienvenida a casa.

Arthur Wilder estaba muy nervioso mientras que el doctor revisaba a las dos personas que más amaba en su vida, su esposa y su hija, tan grande era su preocupación que le cuestionó al hombre de bata si era o no prudente informarle a su esposa que acababa de confirmar el paradero de su hija. El doctor contesto afirmativamente, pero tomando ciertas medidas para no empeorar la situación.

-La salud de la chica no me preocupa, a leguas se ve que es una señorita muy sana, muy fuerte, claro aunque no está por más no confiarse. Pero con la que si debe de ser más prudente es con su esposa, su enfermera ha hecho un excelente cuidándola, pero no está por demás pedirle que tome las cosas con tranquilidad para evitar una recaída.

-Gracias doctor, yo me haré responsable del cuidado de las dos.

-Bien, no se moleste en acompañarme, yo me sé el camino – uno de los empleados acompañó al doctor hasta la puerta principal de la mansión Wilder.

Antes de irse, el doctor había aplicado un calmante tanto a la condesa como a Candy para que descansaran un poco antes de recibir la noticia de que eran madre e hija. Al Conde le fascinaba ver a su hija descansar tan tiernamente sobre su cama, cuanto hubiera dado por verla crecer y estar ahí, amarla como el padre que era, pero sobre todo protegerla de y hacer que nada la hiciera sufrir.

Los primeros en enterarse de que Candy era una Wilder, fueron los empleados. Lina, al enterarse que su pequeña niña volvía a estar en sus brazos le encantaba, en realidad, siempre sintió culpa por no haber hecho más cuando se la quitaron de los brazos, pero estaba segura de que todo eso cambiaría teniendo a la señorita Candance de nuevo en casa.

A su vez, les pidió que no comentaran la noticia, porque quería ser él mismo quien se la dijera a sus dos damitas.

-Señor – intervino Alfred – aún dentro de toda esta felicidad que compartimos con usted, noto que algo lo abruma.

-Sí Alfred, lo que sucede es que me preocupa la reacción de mi hija y de la familia que la adoptó. Por eso, creo que antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, tengo que hablar con la familia con la que vivió todo este tiempo, sólo espero que el tranquilizante que el doctor les administró aún tenga efecto para que pueda yo hablar bien con su familia adoptiva antes de que despierten.

-No se preocupe señor, va a ver que todo va a salir bien.

-Eso espero, eso espero, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que pase lo que pase, voy a respetar la decisión que tome mi hija, su felicidad será la mía y la de mí esposa, aunque eso signifique que no viva a nuestro lado.

Dicho esto, el Conde se dirigió a las oficinas de Albert Andrew en Chicago. Gracias a la gran amistad que se había generado entre ellos, el rubio no tuvo ningún inconveniente de recibirlo de inmediato, aunque si le extrañó mucho la visita de Arthur sin avisar.

Albert se encontraba terminando de firmar uno papeles cuando el Conde entró a su despacho.

-Arthur, me sorprende mucho tu visita.

-Espero no ser inoportuno.

-Para nada. Me enteré por Candy que la Condesa se encuentra mucho mejor – dijo Albert invitándolo a tomar asiento.

-Sí, gracias, pero el asunto que me trae es serio.

-Tú dirás, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Sabes Albert, cuando tú eras muy pequeño…

Arthur contó a Albert todo lo que había sucedido con la pérdida de su hija, y este habló hasta que el mayor concluyó su relato.

-Arthur ¿hay alguna forma en la que pueda ayudarte a localizar a tu hija? – Albert sonaba preocupado.

-No, gracia a la confesión de mi prima Magnolia, pudimos localizar el lugar al que ella había llevado a mi hija, mi pequeña vivió en un lugar que se conoce como El Hogar de Pony, un Invierno, al lado de su muñeca.

-Yo conozco muy bien ese lugar, ¿si quieres…?

-Gracias Albert, agradezco tu interés por querer ayudarme, pero con gran alegría puedo decirte que mi pequeña se encuentra ahora en casa, la hemos podido recuperar.

-Bueno, me alegra mucho, pero me vas a disculpar que te pregunte ¿a qué se debe tú visita si ya se encuentra en tu casa? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-A que mi hija – se quedó callado, era algo muy difícil de decir – mi hija es la joven a la que tú adoptaste Albert, mi hija en Candy.

Albert no sabía cómo reaccionar, sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo, su pequeña Candy era en realidad la hija del Conde y la Condesa Wilder, no podía creerlo.

-No puedo asimilarlo, no lo creo ¿estás seguro de lo que dices Arthur?

-Si – la cara de incredulidad de Albert se notaba mucho, pero Arthur hablaba con seguridad – lo comprobé cuando ella me contó su historia y con lo que la señorita Pony me dijo cuando fui al orfanato, además es muy notorio el parecido que tiene con mi esposa, y todo lo que despertaba en nosotros siempre que se encontraba a nuestro lado – la sonrisa del Conde demostraba la inmensa felicidad que sentía por haber encontrado a su hija.

-Para serte sincero, yo había notado ese parecido del que me hablas – dijo Albert ya más sereno- pero me pareció una casualidad. Ahora que me cuentas todo esto creo que tienes toda la razón. Así fue como Candy llegó al hogar de Pony, pero, ¿qué va a suceder con ella ahora? ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? Debemos pensar en ella primero que nada.

-Sí, tienes razón – Arthur frotó con su mano derecha su barbilla – pero es mi hija y mi esposa y yo no podríamos pasar más tiempo sin ella después de haberla encontrado, después de tanto tiempo de estar sin ella. Además, mis empleados ya saben todo, y mi esposa lo sospecha, y cometí la indiscreción de decirle a Candy que ella era mi hija, que al fin la habíamos encontrado, lo que provocó que se desmayara y…

-¡Qué! ¿Candy se encuentra bien? – Albert estaba preocupado.

-Sí, sólo fue la impresión, el médico dice que se encuentra bien. Pero ahora no se como seguir con todo esto.

-No te preocupes, de hecho te tienes que alegrar porque tienes a la mejor hija del mundo, es una niña encantadora. Y a pesar de que me dará mucha tristeza de que mi pequeña dejará de ser una Andrew, me alegra mucho de que haya encontrado a su verdadera familia, - Albert miró con una sonrisa a Arthur – y me agrada de que ustedes sean sus padres, después de todo, nadie más se merece ser más feliz que Candy.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo en señal de que todo estaba aclarado.

-Albert, sólo hay algo más que me gustaría saber ¿qué es lo que hace que Candy no sea feliz? Lo he visto en sus ojos, aunque siempre sonríe, hay una sombra en ellos, algo que no puedo entender.

-Creo que es ella quien debe contárselos, no ha tenido una vida fácil, todo lo contrario, siempre se ha sacrificado por los demás, pero a su tiempo ella les contará todo.

-Mi pobre hija, no soporto saber que ha sufrido, daría mi vida porque no hubiera derramano ni un lágrima.

-Ánimo – Albert lo tocó en el hombro.

-Pero ahora todo será diferente, le daremos todo ese amor de padres que no hemos podido demostrarle.

-De eso estoy seguro. Arthur, me gustaría pedirte un favor, hoy hablaré con mi tía y mis sobrinos, me gustaría que mañana me permitieras hablar con Candy.

-Por supuesto, además, según el doctor no despertará sino hasta mañana por el sedante que le aplicó. Y creo que te tiene un gran cariño, será más fácil de esa manera – ambos sonrieron.

-Es gracioso, hace unos días tú me devolviste a mi sobrino y ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor entregándote a tu hija, aunque me duela en el alma separarme de ella.

Albert acompañó a Arthur a su casa, tenían que explicar todo a la Condesa, ella ya había despertado cuando ellos llegaron, le dio mucho gusto saber que Candy era su hija, en el fondo lo sabía, pero cuando se lo confirmaron fue inmensamente feliz, fue algo que le regresó vida a su corazón.

-Desde que conocí a Candy sentí un cariño muy especial, algo que impedía que me separara de ella, era algo que no me explicaba, pero ahora se que todo se debía a que ella es mi hija, mi corazón no mentía – dijo la Condesa con lágrimas en los ojos, era tan grande su emoción que no podía dejar de llorar de alegría.

-Mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien? No quiero que te pongas mal… - pero no dejó que Arthur terminara de hablar.

-No, me encuentro excelente, estoy muy feliz, y nada me hace sentirme tan bien que el saber que pronto tendré a mi bebé en mis brazos.

La Condesa, el Conde y Albert se reunieron en el despacho de la mansión, ahí Albert les contó algunas de las travesuras que Candy había hecho cundo era pequeña, de cómo la había conocido, de como la adoptó y de todo lo que hasta el momento habían vivido juntos (claro omitiendo ciertas cosas que respectan a un apuesto castaño). Siguieron platicando, Lina les avisaría cuando Candy despertara.

-Señora, la señorita Candy ya ha despertado – dijo la empleada entrando al despacho, esta noticia provocó que la habitación quedara en silencio.

Todos subieron a la habitación de Candy, pero no entraron, la Condesa se encontraba muy nerviosa debido a que no sabía cual sería la reacción de su hija al enterarse de toda la verdad.

Ganas no les faltaban al Conde y a la condesa de entrar a la habitación y abrazar a su hija, pero Albert fue quien entró primero y quien la abrazó, seguido de sus padres. El rubio le contó toda su historia, de cómo fue separada de los Condes y como ellos siempre la habían estado buscando.

Candy escuchaba atenta y admirada al saber toda la verdad, ahora no sólo sabía que tenía unos padres que siempre la han amado, sino que era inglesa, al igual que él (refiriéndose al amor de su vida).

-Entonces, ¿mi nombre es Candance Allison Wilder? – dijo ella al final del relato.

-Así es pequeña – contestó su padre.

Todos la miraban, ella no hablaba, se sentía extraña, y tanto sus padres como Albert se habían percatado de ello.

-Candy, será mejor que te dejemos un momento a solas, para que puedas asimilar todo esto que te acabamos de contar, cuando te encuentras listas baja, te estaremos esperando en la sala para escuchar la decisión que tomaste, recuerda que todos te amamos y que cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes no te dejaremos de querer – dijo Albert.

La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza y esperar a que todos salieran de la habitación. Se recostó y se puso a pensar sobre todo lo que había sucedido.

-Al fin tengo lo que siempre quise, una madre y un padre – (pero por qué no me siento del todo feliz si además de ellos tengo a Albert y a mis amigos, claro es porque no puedo olvidarlo, pensó la rubia) – me encanta la idea de que ellos sean mis padres, son unas maravillosas personas, pero qué va a pasar con Albert, y con la tía Elroy, que pasará con todos los Andrew, no sé que es lo que voy a hacer.

En la sala, reinaba el silencio, todo mundo esperaba con ansiedad a que Candy apareciera. Fue el sonido de pequeños golpes en la puerta lo que hizo que todo mundo girara la vista en esa dirección.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo entrar? – preguntó cortésmente la pecosa.

-Adelante.

-La verdad, esta noticia me ha dejado un poco… - no sabía cómo decir eso – no sé, se siente extraño, enterarme que tengo unos padres que no me abandonaron como yo creía y – los ojos de la Condesa se llenaron de lágrimas y Candy notó eso y la puso mal – me preocupa qué va a pasar contigo Albert y con la tía y con los demás, no quiero perderlos – con esas palabras Arthur pensó lo peor, su hija no quería estar con ellos – sin embargo, también quiero estar con mis padres – estas palabras levantaron el ánimo de los Condes – Albert, necesito hablar con la tía abuela, creo que se va a molestar porque he decidido renunciar al apellido Andrew, ahora que ya fui presentada ante sus amistades.

-Candy – Albert vio como a Candy comenzaba a llorar y secó sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Lo lamento Albert, te voy a estar eternamente agradecida porque no sólo me diste tu apellido, sino todo tu cariño – la chica no pudo más y se lanzó a los brazos de se aún tutor – y si me lo permites, me gustaría seguir siendo tu hermanita porque yo así te quiero Albert, y nunca voy a dejar de quererte.

-Candy, mi pequeña – volviendo a abrazar a Candy – tú nunca dejarás d ser mi pequeña hermanita, y tienes mucha razón y derecho de pasar tiempo con tus padres y disfrutar de todo el cariño que ellos tienen para ti.

Albert desase el abrazo y ella se dirige hacia sus padres.

-Me alegra que si me quieran y que no me hayan abandonado, yo siempre quise tener a una mamá y a un papá, aunque no lo admitía ante los demás, y desde que los conocí, sentí algo muy especial por ustedes, - sus padres la abrazaron con cariño – mamá, papá, sólo quiero pedirles un favor – ellos la escuchaban atentamente – que me dejen tratar a los Andrew como familia, porque eso es lo que los considero, ellos también son parte importante de mi vida y no me gustaría que fuera de otra manera.

-Mi niña, no es necesario que lo pidas – aclaró la Condesa – de cierta forma ellos son familia, tu finado abuela era primo lejano de le señora Elroy, por lo tanto, los Andrew y nosotros somos familia.

-Claro que sí hija – Candy miró a su padre – lo que dice tu madre es cierto, además, nosotros no queremos separarte de las personas que te cuidaron mientras nosotros no estuvimos contigo, nosotros somos los que queremos entrar en tu vida y en tu corazón.

Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar.

Todos siguieron hablando un buen rato, hasta se conversó de lo que el Conde Wilder tendría que hacer para que Candy recuperara su nombre y apellido.

La primera noche de Candy como hija de los Wilder, fue una de las noches que siempre había soñado, con una madre y un padre que la arropaban antes de dormir demostrándole todo el amor que sentían por ella.

Bueno, al fin pude actualizar, en fin, ahora si espero poder actualizar cada semana, antes si no me dejan mucha tarea.

Ganó la opción dos, una Susana malcriada que a nadie la cae bien

Bueno, ya tengo casi todo el siguiente capítulo, sólo puedo adelantar algo:

Noticias de Broadway

Dos bodas

Una chica misteriosa y un viaje cuyo principal motivo es olvidar


	15. Chapter 15

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios a todas es muy grato saber que cuento con personas a las que les interesa lo que escribo.

Olvidé decir feliz navidad y que todos los deseos que tengan para el 2012 se vuelvan realidad.

Capítulo 15: La boda de Albert

Candy despertaba en una nueva casa, no obstante, a pesar de que todos la trataban como princesa, ella aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida, ya que echaba de menos a la que hace a penas unos días conocía como su familia.

La tía Elroy había tomado un poco mal la noticia, pero al final entendió que todo era por el bien de la rubia, a quien ya le tenía mucho cariño. Claro que puso como condición a Candy que la visitara a menudo y que la siguiera llamando tía, ya que desde hacía poco tiempo su relación era muy buena.

Mientras que los muchachos (Archie y Stear), se habían puesto muy tristes al saber que Candy ya no viviría con ellos, puesto que ya se habían acostumbrado a la convivencia diaria con la rubia, pero después de que el Conde y la Condesa les permitían verla cuando quisieran se alegraron de nuevo. Lo que si ponía un poco triste a Candy, fue haber perdido la compañía de Dorothy, ella no sólo se había convertido en su dama de compañía, sino que era una gran amiga y confidente desde que era muy pequeña, y aunque Lina y el resto del servicio de sus padres la trataban con mucho cariño, no sentía lo mismo. Sus padres ya habían notado que Candy no se encontraba del todo cómoda, y al enterarse del afecto de su hija hacia la muchacha, decidieron hablar con ella y con Albert para llegar a una solución que a todos beneficiara.

Se habló con Albert y con la misma Dorothy, quien muy gustosa aceptó volver a ser la dama de compañía de su amiga Candy, quien se llevó una gran sorpresa un día que llagaba del hospital (pues sus padres le habían permitido que siguiera con su trabajo de voluntaria).

-Hija ¿cómo te fue? Te veo un poco cansada.

-Sí, estoy agotada – se acercó para saludar a su madre con un beso en la mejilla – los niños fueron muy traviesos el día de hoy.

-Candy, te tengo que informar algo.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?

-Tuve que disponer a otra doncella a tu servicio, estoy muy acostumbrada a que Lina sea mi dama de compañía.

-No te preocupes mamá, de hecho, no necesito de una dama de compañía, yo sola puedo hacer mis cosas.

-Nada de eso hija, espero que te lleves muy bien con la joven, es nueva en esta casa, pero confío en que se entienda bien pronto.

Después de conversar un poco de todo lo que había pasado en el hospital, Candy subió a su habitación a cambiarse, Albert y Sofía irían a cenar esa noche y quería estar lista para ello; cual fue su sorpresa que al entrara en la habitación, escuchó una voz muy familiar.

-Señorita Candy, su baño esta listo, así como le gusta a usted.

-Dorothy, ¿qué haces aquí? – Abrazando a su amiga – sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me llames señorita Candy, sino sólo Candy, o sí, es verdad, aún no me contestas ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te despidieron los Andrew? Porque si es así Albert me las va a…

-No Candy, tus padres hablaron con el señor William y conmigo, me preguntaron que si quería seguir siendo tu doncella y yo acepté con mucho gusto, esa es la razón por la cual me encuentro aquí.

-Qué bueno Dorothy, soy muy feliz, seguimos juntas como siempre.

-Si Candy, me da mucho gustos de estar contigo de nuevo, pero me alegro más por ti por el haber encontrado a tus padres y que ahora van a estar juntos. Bueno, pero ya es mucha plática, ahora debes arreglarte, porque el señor Albert y la señorita Sofía no tardan en llegar.

La cena fue todo un éxito, toda la noche se la pasaron hablando acerca de lo que había pasado en los últimos días, hasta que Albert pidió la atención de todos.

-Bueno, uno de los motivos por los cuales Sofía y yo venimos a visitarlos, es porque en quince días se va a celebrar nuestro matrimonio y queríamos comunicárselos.

-Albert, me habías dicho que faltaban tres semanas – dijo Candy – no entiendo la razón por la cual cambiaste de decisión.

-Si Candy, pero los negocios de Albert nos obligan a cambiar de planes y adelantar todo – aclaró Sofía – pero lo que yo venía a pedirte es algo muy especial, quería que aceptaras ser mi dama de honor.

-Para mí es todo un placer, pero dime ¿necesitas que te ayude n algo? Los preparativos, la recepción, no se, en algo. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? Yo nunca he estado en una boda y creí que…

La alegría de Candy se desvaneció en un segundo al recordar a Terry e imaginarse algún día caminar a su lado al altar.

-Candy, hija ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? –dijo la Condesa muy preocupada.

-No mamá, es que me sorprendió mucho la noticia.

A pesar de su respuesta, sus padres no le creyeron del todo, no quisieron incomodar a su hija. El único que sabía el porqué de la reacción de la rubia era Albert, a quien aún le remordía la conciencia por no haberle contado a Candy que había vuelto a ver a Terry unos meses después de su separación, y que él había ido a buscarla.

Mientras los días de estas dos semanas transcurrían normales para Candy viviendo con sus padres y con su trabajo de voluntaria en el Hospital, un Inglés reconocido se casaba con una actriz norteamericana en la ciudad de New York, acontecimiento cubierto por sólo algunos periódicos debido a que el novio, de apellido renombrado, había solicitado mucha discreción, pero aun así se logró colar entre las páginas del diario un reconocido apellido, Grandchester.

Por otro lado, el Conde había recibido noticias de sus negocios en Inglaterra e información acerca del cambio de apellido de Candy, esto lo obligaba a regresar de inmediato al viejo continente. Así que buscó el mejor momento para hablar con su esposa e hija.

-Papá, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? – Preguntó Candy cuando ya estaban terminando de cenar - ¿habías dicho que era algo muy importante?

-Lo que pasa es que recibí noticias de unos negocios que me urge cerrar en Inglaterra y además me interesa arreglar lo del cambio de apellido cuanto antes, y eso me obliga a regresar a casa lo antes posible.

-Querido, recuerda que dentro de tres días es la boda de Albert y no podemos hacerle la grosería de faltar.

-Por eso pienso irme al día siguiente de la boda, por lo que veo, creo que tu deseo es quedarte aquí con Candance, además, pretendo no tardarme mucho en regresar. Hija, yo sé que por el momento no esta en tus planes viajar a tu casa en Inglaterra, y conocer el lugar donde naciste, sólo espero que algún día puedas ir con nosotros.

-Claro que si papá – y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Faltaba un día para la boda de Albert y Sofía. Candy y su madre fueron a recoger los vestidos que habían mandado a hacer para dicho acontecimiento. Mientras hacían los últimos detalles al vestido de la Condesa, Candy se entretenía leyendo algunos diarios viejos que se encontraban en la estancia, un diario con fecha de una semana atrás llamó su atención. Mientras ojeaba la sección de sociales, encontró la fotografía de Albert y Sofía. Un alumno pequeño que se encontraba unas columnas debajo de la noticia de su hermano llamó su atención.

La noticia decía: "Renombrado inglés contrae matrimonio con actriz norteamericana famosa", un viento helado recorrió el cuerpo de Candy, no tenía el valor de leer la noticia completa, sólo buscó con la vista un nombre que confirmara su sospecha, y ahí estaba una palabra que acabó por destruir su corazón, Grandchester.

El dolor que invadía a Candy acabó por sacarla de la realidad, provocando en ella un deseo de llorar y huir de ahí. Y sólo al escuchar la voz de su madre, pudo salir del transe en al cual se encontraba sumergida.

-Candy querida ¿qué te sucede?

-Perdón mamá, ¿me hablabas? No te había escuchado, es que estaba pensando en algo.

-Dije que ya tengo los vestidos, ya nos podemos ir.

-Sí, vámonos.

Candy no habló nada desde que salieron de la tienda, cuando llegaron a su casa se dirigió directo a su casa donde ya no aguantó más y soltó en llanto. La Condesa ya tenía tiempo que notaba algo raro en su hija, y al verla llorar sabía que tenía que descubrir lo que le pasaba y le causaba mucho dolor.

-Candy hija ¿qué te sucede? Me preocupas mucho pequeña, quiero ayudarte.

-Mamá, ya no puedo más, el amor de mi vida lo perdí para siempre, la semana pasada se casó, lo perdí mamá, y lo sigo amando y no creo que alguna vez lo pueda olvidar.

La madre abrazó tiernamente a su hija, como a una niña pequeña que teme a los truenos, en una gran tempestad, la protegía, pero sobre todo, la hacía sentir que no se encontraba sola.

-Candy, preciosa, tranquilízate.

-Éramos tan felices juntos y el destino se encargó de separarnos, pero aun así lo sigo amando. Creí que ya lo había superado – lloraba inconsolablemente – pero no lo puedo olvidar, he tratado, pero no puedo, ya no puedo más mamá, me duele mucho saber que lo he perdido para siempre.

Candy no podía parar de llorar en los brazos de su madre. Lo que provocó que la Condesa también llorara.

-Mi amor, ahora ya conozco ese dolor que guarda tu corazón y ni te deja ser feliz, pero como tú dices, ya nada se puede hacer, hija tu dices que se amaban, entonces ¿por qué se casó con ella y no lo hizo contigo?

Candy relató su historia de amor con Terry, claro nunca le dijo que el gran amor de su vida era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester ni siquiera mencionó el nombre del muchacho, pero si de su viaje a Inglaterra y de cómo lo había conocido en el Mauritania, de sus travesuras en el colegio, de su primer beso, y de cómo cada vez que estaban a punto d encontrarse, algo impedía que se vieran. Hasta le contó sobre el accidente de Susana y de la decisión que la rubia había tomado después de él. En un principio, su madre no creyó que hubiera sido la mejor decisión, pero al final tenía que respetar lo que su hija había decidido y apoyarla en ello.

-Ya he llorado mucho por él mamá, pero el saber que estoy cerca me sigue atando a su recuerdo, quiero cambiar y no volver a llorar por algo que no tiene remedio, se que nunca lo olvidaré, pero tengo que intentarlo al menos.

-Candy, ¿por qué no nos vamos a Londres con tu padre? Allá lejos, podrás estar más tranquila y tomar mejores decisiones respecto a tu vida, hija eres muy joven y bonita, cualquier muchacho estaría dispuesto a formalizar una relación contigo y como dije antes, el tiempo y la distancia ayudan mucho a sanar las heridas.

-Sí mamá creo que es lo mejor, vamos con papá a Londres aunque creo que el dijo que iba por poco tiempo.

-Eso los dijo porque nosotras nos quedábamos aquí en Chicago, pero podemos pasar una larga temporada en casa, es una excelente oportunidad para que conozcas todo lo que es tuyo y para convivir con nosotros mi niña.

No dudaron ni esperaron más tiempo y comenzaron a hacer sus maletas. Ayudadas por supuesto por Lina y por Dorothy, quienes también las acompañarían a Inglaterra. Esa misma tarde, Candy había ido con Mary Jane a agradecerle que le permitiera colaborar en su hospital y a despedirse de ella y de sus niños. Y aunque desconocía algunos detalles, el Conde estaba encantado de que su esposa y su hija lo acompañaran en este viaje. Lo único que faltaba era despedirse de sus amigos, y esto lo haría al día siguiente en la boda de Albert.

El momento de la boda había llegado, la ceremonia se iba a realizar en el jardín de la Mansión Andrew, la tía Elroy y la mamá de Sofía se habían esmerado en cada detalle, ya que la boda del jefe de la familia Andrew tenía que ser el evento del año. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la novia lucía como una verdadera princesa las miradas de todos se posaban en la dama de honor quien lucí más hermosa que nunca, ella portaba un vestido azul cielo con u pequeño escote en v, unos aretes una gargantilla de zafiros y unas zapatillas que hacían juego, su cabellos estaba peinado de una forma muy diferente a la de siempre, lo llevaba arreglado alto con listones entrelazados que hacían juego con el vestido, y una pequeña peineta al lado que hacía juego con sus aretes. Estaba irreconocible a los ojos de todos aquellos que la conocieran, incluso Albert no la reconoció cuando a vio llegar del brazo de su padre.

Todo el mundo quería saber el nombre de aquella rubia que acompañaba al novio, al principio les extrañó el no ver a su hermana con él, a pesar de que ella había sido presentada como una Andrew hace poco tiempo, lucía muy diferente estaba totalmente cambiada, tanto que nadie se imaginaba que se tratase de la misma persona, y menos aun porque la habían visto llegar al lado del Conde y la Condesa Wilder, todo el mundo estaba intrigado y quería saber si ella también era una Wilder, al ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo con éxito Archie y Annie fueron los padrinos de lazo, y Patty con Stear de anillos. Durante la recepción se sirvió un banquete de reyes. Candy decidió sentarse con sus amigos ya que lo aprovecharía para comunicarles su decisión y despedirse de ellos. Para mala suerte de Candy, Eliza se había sentado cerca de ella y de sus padres, su arreglo impedía que Eliza la reconociera por lo que tuvo que soportar las burlas sin contestación alguna.

-Me enteré de que la recogida va a dejar de ser una Andrew – les dijo a Stear, Patty, Annie y Archie – me agrada saber que la tía Elroy se haya dado cuenta de lo vulgar que es, y por lo que se, también dejó de ser la enfermera de la Condesa, jajajaja que gusto me da que regrese a donde pertenece, de esa manera no ensuciará más el apellido Andrew.

Y para no escuchar réplicas por parte de sus primos, después de arrojar su veneno, se marchó de la mesa, todos se voltearon hacia Candy preguntándose el por qué no se había defendido.

-Candy ¿por qué dejaste que Eliza dijera todo eso de ti? – dijo Patty.

-Porque quería probar algo, Eliza no me reconoció, y eso pretendo, que la vieja Candy desparezca, quiero ser alguien diferente.

-Ni que lo digas, si no es porque nos hablaste ni te reconocíamos – contestó su amiga.

-¿Qué dices Candy? ¿A qué te refieres con ser alguien diferente? – interrogó Annie - ¿Por qué hablas de esa manera?

-Chicos, les voy a pedir un enorme favor, ya no me llamen Candy, díganme Allison o Aly si ustedes prefieren. Si quiero cambiar voy a empezar por el nombre, además me agrada mi otro nombre.

-No entiendo nada Candy, digo Aly, ¿qué pretendes con todo esto?

-Olvidar, hacer una nueva vida, escribir una nueva historia con un final diferente al que he vivido estos últimos meses. Ayer vi en diario una noticia que acabó con mi corazón, Terry y Susana ya se casaron y yo me siento muy triste. Además, he aceptado hacer con mis padres un viaje a Inglaterra, y de cierta forma alejarme un poco de todo lo que me hace recordarlo.

-Pero acaso también quieres olvidarnos – dijo Stear.

-No, nunca lo haría, todos ustedes son mi familia y jamás los olvidaré.

-Pero ¿cuándo partes? – Preguntó Archie muy triste - ¿Es pronto?

-Sí, me voy mañana – todos estaban atónitos, primero con la noticia de que se iría, y después porque lo iba a hacer muy pronto – mi padre necesita estar en Londres lo antes posible, por eso nos vamos mañana.

-Te vamos a extrañar mucho, pero siempre estaremos en contacto ¿verdad? – dijo Paty.

-Sí, sólo quiero pedirles un último favor necesito cumplir con una promesa que me hice hace tiempo (en realidad era a Terry). Si alguien alguna vez pregunta por mí, digan que dejé de ser una Andrew para casarme con un hombre bueno que me dio su apellido, y que yo no quiero que sepan donde me encuentro, ya que Candy no debe de existir más, de ahora en adelante seré conocida por todos como Allison C. Wilder, hija del Conde y la Condesa Wilder, ya que Candy White, la que todos hicieron sufrir ya no volverá, aunque por dentro siga siendo la misma, por fuera quiero ser alguien más.

Todos los amigos aceptaron la petición de la rubia, pero estaban tristes por su partida.

La fiesta terminó siendo un éxito, apenas le dio tiempo a Aly de despedirse de Albert y de Sofía, les contó y pidió el mismo favor que a los muchachos (con esto le remordió a Albert aún más la conciencia por ocultarle lo del castaña, y se preguntaba que si Candy hubiera vuelto a ver a Terry en la clínica ahora serían felices).

Al día siguiente, todo estaba listo para el viaje, dos carruajes acompañaban a la familia, en el primero se encontraban Candy y sus padres, mientras que en el otro iban Lina y Dorothy junto con todo el equipaje. Al llegar a la estación del tren que los llevaría al embarcadero, notaron la presencia de un carro rojo en el cual se encontraban cuatro rostros muy familiares. Ella hubiera preferido que sus primos y amigas no se despidieran de ella, pero a la vez se agradó de verlos ya que ni ella misma sabía cuándo regresaría y por tanto, cuando volvería a estar con ellos.

El tren partió justo al medio día, su barco partiría a las 7, por lo que les dio tiempo de acomodar todo. Todo esto le recordó a Candy el día que partió hacia New York en busca de Terry con la esperanza de no dejarlo nunca. Pero en el horizonte vio una esperanza, un nuevo y mejor futuro, llevándose una idea de lo que ahora era la vida de Terry.

Lo lamento, pasaron muchas cosas que no me dejaron escribir antes, pero en fin, espero que les guste.

Por cierto, a todas las que esperaban más noticias de Terry, déjenme decirles que protagoniza el próximo capítulo.

Avances:

Terry reaparece, pero Susana insiste en hacerle la vida imposible.

Se descubre un secreto que cambiará la vida de todos.

Un nuevo personaje entre en escena, ¿será héroe o villano?

Hasta el próximo capítulo, agradezco sus comentarios y espero nuevos, nos estamos leyendo…


	16. Chapter 16

De nuevo, agradezco sus comentarios, aunque me gustaría comentar que de verdad, se me ha hecho imposible actualizar antes, mis disculpas por ello.

Bueno, hace unos meses les pregunté acerca de si querían a una Susana buena o mala, y aquí está el resultado de su votación:

Capítulo 16: La mentira de Susana

Un joven apuesto de cabellera larga y ojos azules estaba sentado en la azotea de un teatro de New York, en sus manos sostenía su más preciado tesoro, una vieja armónica que apreciaba tanto como a su vida. Sólo en este mundo podía querer a algo más que su armónica, y eso era la persona quien le había regalado tan valioso objeto.

Su carácter fue empeorando conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez era más huraño y lo único que lo confortaba era pasar unos momentos solo tocando su adorada armónica.

La vida con Susana se había vuelto muy monótona, no sentía sino lástima y rencor hacia ella y hacia él mismo, siempre se arrepintió en dejar ir al amor de su vida, y a cada momento le preocupaba que ella se encontrara en brazos de otro y no en los suyos, se preguntaba si ella había cumplido su promesa de ser feliz, o tan sólo quería volver a saber de ella, él sabía que no volvería a amar como lo hizo con Candy, ya que se había impregnado en cada poro de su piel y su alma.

-Sr. Grandchester – lo interrumpió un tramoyero del teatro – el señor Robert lo busca – Terry agradeció al tramoyero y bajó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo Robert.

-Terry, disculpa que te moleste, pero tengo que pedirte un gran favor.

-Dime ¿acaso tiene que ver con la nueva obra que tienes en mente llevar a escena?

-No, bueno en parte. Necesito seleccionar a nuevos actores y me interesa mucho tu opinión.

-Sólo dime el día y la hora, ya sabes que busco cualquier pretexto para pasar el menor tiempo posible con ella – contesto el castaño con sarcasmo.

-Creo que debes comenzar a hacerte a la idea de que vas a pasar toda tu vida a su lado.

-Ni me lo digas, no la soporto más, y no sólo es ella, también a su madre no la soporto, he notado muchos cambios en Susana, y ya no es tan molesta y celosa como su madre, es ella quien sigue insistiendo en que debemos casarnos lo antes posible.

-¡Cómo! ¿Susana ya no insiste en la boda? Eso no lo creo.

-No, ahora es la señora Marlowe quien nos presiona y apura la boda, no sé, es como si tramara algo.

Desde hace unas semanas Terry había notado que la actitud de Susana hacia él había cambiado. Muchas veces cuando éste llegaba de las funciones y la visitaba, ella ya se había acostado o se sentía indispuesta. En realidad, a Terry no le importaba los que le pasaba a Susana, y menos en su forma de actuar, pero qué era eso que ocultaba Susana, nadie lo sabía, parecía como si ocultara algo.

En casa de Susana:

-Susi, no puedes seguir con esto, si Terrence se entera va a dar por terminado su compromiso, y todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora se habrá esfumado.

-Con la actitud de Terry lo veo imposible, no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de parecer, ya vez, me da todo lo que le pido.

-Pues sólo espero que todo eso que dices sea vedad, porque no entiendo la razón por la cual no insistes en casarte con él.

-Dan me aconsejó que lo mejor sería hacerme la víctima y no presionarlo, de esa forma será más fácil atraparlo y obligarlo a que acepte de una buena vez el matrimonio. A fin de cuentas, lo que más me interesaba era el título de Duquesa, y ese ya lo he perdido, por orgullo del inglesito.

-Pues será mejor que Dan no se aparezca por aquí tan seguido, ya que de otra forma te provocará problemas con tu futuro marido.

-Mamá, sabes a la perfección que no puede desconfiar de él porque es mi médico de cabecera, y aunque Terry es muy guapo, me molesta mucho su actitud, no se hasta cuando va a dejar de pensar en esa rubia que no puede sacarse de la cabeza, esa tonta enfermera que dice amar, aunque ella ya no es un obstáculo, no he podido conseguir que se olvide de ella.

La conversación que tenían madre e hija se vio interrumpida por la llegada del doctos Daniel Donovan.

-Dan, mi amor, justamente hablábamos de ti – milagrosamente, Susana se paró de la silla de ruedas para así poder abrazar a su querido amante, mientras que este la recibía calurosamente entre su brazos y se daban un lindo besos en los labios.

-Espero que todo lo que hayan dicho sea bueno – dijo el joven médico sonriéndole a la rubia.

Flash back

-Mira Dan, lo tengo todo planeado, las luces estarán sobre él, yo lo empujo y al fingir que le salvo la vida, se sentirá comprometido conmigo, le saco todo el dinero posible y vivimos de él, ¿qué te parece?, ¿me ayudas?

-No lo sé, es muy riesgoso.

-Si no pasará nada, lo único que tienes que hacer es mentirle y dejar que piense que no volveré a caminar y de esa forma podremos sacarle todo lo que queramos con facilidad.

-De acuerdo, pero con una condición – la rubia se sintió satisfecha por haberlo convencido – me quedaré con una cuarta parte de lo que le saquemos ¿qué dices?, ¿te parece? – la chica le dio un beso en los labios, el doctor interpretó su respuesta.

Daniel Donovan era hijo único de un matrimonio de clase media, era alto, de piel blanca y cabello rojizo. Estudió medicina, desde hace poco comenzó a trabajar en un reconocido hospital de New York. Conoció a Susana Marlowe una vez que la había tratado por causa de un resfriado, la belleza de la actriz lo impactó, y desde ese momento se frecuentaron y comenzaron a llevar una relación amorosa…

Fin del flash back

-Mi madre cree que no es apropiado frecuentarnos tanto, que si lo seguimos haciendo, Terry nos puede descubrir, y eso arruinaría todos nuestros planes.

-Ese ingenuo de Terrence, por favor, es tan iluso que creyó que milagrosamente logré salvarte la pierna en el último momento y así evitar la amputación, aún cree que hemos hecho de todo y no has podido caminar, cuando lo que tu tienes de inválida lo que yo tengo de rubio y honesto.

-Sí mi amor, pero no sabes lo cansada que estoy de esta silla, ya no la soporto.

-Ya verás, en poco tiempo diremos que sucedió otro milagro y podrás pararte de ella, mientras que yo me hago millonario gracias al pago de mis honorarios por haberte curado, más el dinero que tu le irás sacando, eso servirá para tener una vida lujosa juntos.

-A pesar de que ya planearon todo, yo preferiría que se casara con Terrence – intervino la madre de Susana – puede que recupere su título y…

-Eso no pasará madre, por el momento me preocupa sacarle todo el dinero posible, ya veremos luego. Me choca seguir con esta farsa de que soy inválida, pero por el momento me ha servido para mantenerlo a mi lado.

-Te falta decir que también ha servido para destruir mi vida – un Terry iracundo se apresuró a llegar a la casa cuando vio a lo lejos entrar al doctor Donovan, y gracias a esa inútil preocupación, pudo enterarse de todo.

Las dos mujeres y el joven doctor se pusieron pálidos, Susana no sabía que hacer, Terry había descubierto su mentira.

-Terry espera, mira puedo caminar- dijo nerviosa Susana tratando de arreglar la situación – milagrosamente puedo caminar – el joven reía.

-Ay Susana, ya deja de ser una farsante, claro pero el tonto aquí soy yo, como me pude dejar engañas – Terry comenzó a aplaudir – debo reconocer que eres una excelente actriz, no sólo me engañaste a mi, sino a muchos otros.

-No Terrence, escuche, mi hija, ella…

-Por favor, usted no se meta – su furia comenzaba a rebasarlo - que también me tiene cansado, y no saben lo molesto que estoy por haber perdido todo este tiempo en ustedes.

-Por favor Terry, todo lo hice por amor, porque te quiero, porque quiero que siempre estés a mi lado, no lo entiendes, todo esto es por amor. (Si claro, amor al dinero, pensó)

-Por dios Susana, esto no es amor, el amor es desear la felicidad del otro aunque eso te haga sufrir, y tu sabes a la perfección que yo soy muy desdichado a tu lado, que no te amo y que nunca lo voy a hacer, y ahora con esto no sabes cuanto te aborrezco.

-Es por ella verdad – Dan y la señora Marlowe sólo miraban de un lado a otro, de Terry a Susana para conocer sus reacciones – es por esa…

-Alto, no te voy a permitir que hables mal de Candy, porque si no…

-Ay sí, la Santa Candy, como si fuera tan bonita.

-Mira Susana – echaba fuego por los ojos – mejor cállate porque si sigues así no respondo, no sabes cuento te odio, mira hasta donde han llegado tus mentiras. No puedo creer que tu provocaras el accidente y que otros – mirando a su madre y al doctor – se hayan prestado a tu juego, es inconcebible lo que hiciste.

-Te lo repito Terry, todo lo hice porque te amo, sólo por eso.

-Claro que no, amas mi dinero no a mi, te vi besándote con este doctor que te ayudó a montar esta farsa ¿o me equivoco? ¿Vas a negarlo?

-¿Yo, besándome? Este, este, este claro que no – Terry rio de nuevo - ¿de qué te ríes?

-Lo vi todo Susana, no hace falta que finjas más, me alegra haberme dado cuenta antes de que nos casáramos, sólo espero poder…

-De seguro te refieres a poder ir a buscar a esa tonta de Candy.

-Te he dicho que a ella no le faltes al respeto.

-Pues digas lo que digas, esa tonta se creyó todo al igual que tu.

-Ya basta Susana, te juro que si no logro arreglar las cosas con Candy…

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Vamos Terry. Date cuenta que ella no es nadie comparada conmigo.

-Tienes razón, ella no se compara contigo – Susana sonrió pero no le duró mucho – ella es mucho mejor que tu, no es nada comparable contigo, tu no eres nada al lado de ella, pero eso nunca lo vas a entender.

-Espera, no tienes por qué hablarle de esa manera – intervino Dan – es mujer y tienes que respetarla – Terry lo veía con ironía – me escuchaste, res-pe-tar-la.

-Miren nada más quien habla de respeto, un farsante como tu que ni siquiera tiene respeto por sí mismo, de verdad me das pena, y ni que decir de cómo te va a ir cuando el hospital se entere de todas tus mentiras.

-No te atreverías, además nadie va a creer en tu palabra en lugar de la mía.

-Pues no sé que pensarán de la milagrosa y repentina curación de la señorita Marlowe, es imposible que fuera tan rápido.

Todo se quedó en silencio, la batalla estaba perdida para Susana, su madre y su amante, fue el inglés quien se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Creo que no vale la pena seguir aquí – Terry se encaminó a la salida, pero la madre de Susana se interpuso en su camino.

-No Terrence, usted no se puede ir de aquí, prometió casarse con mi hija y como caballero tiene que cumplirlo, es su obligación quedarse a su lado.

-Por favor señora, no me haga reír, usted misma sabe que lo único que le interesa a su hija y a usted de mi es mí dinero. Al parecer ella a quien quiere es al medicucho que se encuentra a su lado.

-Pero ella esta comprometida con usted y no con él – Terry sonreía irónico.

-¿Y usted cree que puedo seguir a su lado después de todo lo que ha pasado? Una vez caí en su juego, pero no pienso volver a hacerlo, nunca más. Y por si fuera poco, aquí se queda con el doctorcito, que él si se ve interesado en ella. Sólo le advierto – ahora dirigiéndose al doctor – que esto no se va a quedar así, de mi cuenta corre que no vuelva a trabajar en ningún hospital. Analice si vale la pena perder todo por esa rubia que se encuentra a su lado.

-Terry, por favor, piénsalo bien, si lo deseas puedo dejar a Dan en este momento – el doctor no daba crédito a lo que Susana decía – él no significa nada para mi, sólo me ayudo para llamar tu atención – ahora no sólo Terry era el molesto, sino Dan también, quien se sentía usado por la rubia.

-Déjalo así Susana, que mientras más insistas mi odio hacia ti crece.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que debí haberla alejado de ti desde esa vez en Chicago, de esa forma tu amor por ella no sería tan grande.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué hiciste en Chicago? Vamos Susana habla.

-Como si no lo supieras, tu Dulce Candy – diciendo el nombre con ironía – te fue a buscar al hotel, en Chicago, pero gracias a mi no logró verte, yo creo que se dio cuenta que soy mejor para ti que ella, en ese momento era cuando tenía que hacerle ver que no debía volver a buscarte, pero no lo conseguí, ella es la culpable de todos mis problemas, desearía que estuviera muerta.

-Cállate Susana, porque una palabra más que digas de ella y no respondo. Ahora sé que dos veces haz arruinado mi vida- Terry se dirigió a la puerta muy molesto – adiós, espero nunca volver a verlos.

Terry salió tras un portazo.

-Uyyyyyy – Susana estaba furiosa – lo vez, y todo por tu culpa – mirando a Dan – en mala hora llegó Terry, pero ahora me vas a ayudar a recuperarlo. Debe de haber alguna forma de…

-No Susana – dijo Dan serio- no volveré a ayudarte, de hecho, tampoco quiero volver a verte.

-Vamos Dan, no bromés, se muy bien que me adoras, y que harás todo para que sea feliz.

-Yo te quiero mucho, pero tu ¿me quieres Susana? ¿Me quieres de verdad?

-Ay, claro – la ironía brotaba de su boca – no debes dudarlo, yo te amo.

-Decirlo es fácil, pero estoy completamente seguro que no me amas, como envidio a Terrence y a esa chica por el amor tan grande que se tienen, por eso sé que no me amas.

-Vamos Dan, no digas eso ¿por qué crees que no te amo? – Comenzaba a preocuparse.

-Ya no mientas Susana, sólo me usaste para cumplir con tus planes, y yo tonto caí en tu juego, y por si fuera poco, por ti eché a perder mi carrera y mi dignidad.

-Pues, pues sí, te confieso que al principio me parecías muy apuesto, pero por tu culpa perdía a Terry y no te lo voy a perdonar.

-¿Te estás escuchando? Al fin me alegro que todo esto no haya funcionado y de que Terrence se haya librado de una persona como tu, eres terrible.

Susana se molestó, al grado de propinarle una buena bofetada al doctor.

-No esperaba menos de ti Susi, al final me lo merezco por haberte ayudado, nos vemos Susana, no vuelvas a buscarme, adiós para siempre.

-Lárgate – le gritaba cuando salía – puedo encontrar a alguien mejor para que me ayude en todo esto – Dan ya se había ido – ahora tendré que buscar a otro tonto.

-Hija, no te has dado cuenta que perdiste a Terrence, ahora qué vamos a hacer.

-Ay mamá, en primera, ya no tenía ningún título, y en segunda, desde hace tiempo ya no es el gran actor, lo que me preocupa es de dónde sacaremos ahora el dinero para sobrellevar la vida a la que nos acostumbramos. Terrence era una mina de oro, ahora tendré que buscarme a otro.

-Pero va a ser muy difícil que encuentres a alguien mejor, la que va a estar feliz es esa niña que se va a queda con todo.

-Eso si que no madre, una cosa es que haya perdido a Terrence, y otra es que deje que sea feliz al lado de esa tonta de Candy.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer hija?

-No sé, de lo único que estoy segura es que no voy a dejar que sea feliz a su lado.

Bueno, qué les pareció el capítulo, actualicé pronto debido a que llegue al review 100 y me puso muy feliz…

Y qué pensaban, casar a nuestro Territo con Gusana, no, no, no, esta bien que es rebelde pero no para pagar tan drástico castigo…

Entonces, ¿quién se casó? ¿O no hubo boda? Lo averiguarán en próximos capítulos.

Gracias a todas…

Por falta de tiempo no puedo agradecer de manera personal, pero procuraré para el siguiente hacerlo.

Adelantos

Así como los primos capítulos hablaban de Candy, ahora el protagonista de ellos será Terry, quien irá en búsqueda de su único amor, ¿podrá encontrarla? Eliza se encuentra con Terry, eso no suena bien. En busca de la felicidad puede uno perderse en el camino, ¿encontrará Terry la salida a este laberinto?

Tengo que entregar unos cuantos trabajos en la escuela, estaré libre hasta el 4 de febrero, así que yo creo que actualizaré hasta el sábado en la noche o domingo 5, nos estamos leyendo, saludos a todas, espero que pasen una bonita semana.


	17. Chapter 17

Lo siento, tardé un poco más de lo que pensaba en actualizar, bueno espero que les guste lo que viene, saludos a todas, me agradan mucho sus comentarios, y bueno sólo puedo decirles que no vamos ni a la mitad, sin más por el momento, les dejo este capítulo…

Capítulo 17: Una cruel realidad

Robert entendió a la perfección por lo que su amigo estaba pasando, se ofreció para ayudarlo a resolver todos los asuntos pendientes que tenía con respecto a Susana y Dan. A pesar de que tenía un estreno en puerta, sabía que la felicidad de su amigo estaba en esa chica, pero sobre todo, que ella era la única persona que podía hacer a Terrence Grandchester feliz.

El castaño tomó el tren llevando consigo una pequeña valija con algunas de sus pertenencias, pero sobre todo, con un corazón lleno de esperanza, con el anhelo de volver a ver y estar con el amor de su vida.

Cada minuto de su viaje se volvía eterno, desesperante y temeroso, miedo, si, temía encontrar a Candy con alguien más, sabía que no tenía derecho de impedir que ella fuera feliz, pero la sólo idea de que alguien se encontrara a su lado hacía que un fuerte dolor oprimiera su pecho con un fuerte dolor.

Mientras Terrence miraba por la ventanilla del tren recordaba cada momento que pasó a su lado, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla cuando recordó el momento de la cruel despedida.

Al otro lado del mundo, una rubia desembarcaba junto a su familia, mirando al horizonte decidió que debía empezar de nuevo, que tenía derecho a una oportunidad más de vivir, aunque estaba segura de que no amaría a nadie más como amó al único dueño de su corazón, Terry.

Se había hecho de noche cuando Terry arribó a Chicago, por lo que pensó que sería imprudente buscar en ese momento a Candy, así que decidió ir a verla mañana a primera hora. Creyó que si iba en ese mismo momento a la casa de la familia Andrew no sería bien recibido, y como no estaba seguro si trabajaba en el mismo hospital en el que la había visto hace tiempo, así que, aunque tuviera muchas ganas de verla, tenía que esperar.

Cenó en el mismo restaurant del hotel en el que se encontraba, usaba una gabardina larga y anteojos, era un personaje conocido, pero odiaba las cámaras, por lo que prefería pasar como incógnito.

Mientras terminaba de cenar, se puso a hojear unos periódicos que había comprado a un niño cuando llegó a la estación, sabía a la perfección que si quería saber algo sobre la familia Andrew, bastaba con mirar las páginas de sociales. Gracias a los diarios pudo enterarse que Albert era el jefe de la familia, y que su nombre era William Albert Andrew, y por supuesto, que hace unos días acababa de contraer matrimonio.

Siguió hojeando el periódico para saber si decía algo de Candy, se decepcionó al no ver alguna fotografía de ella, pero lo que más le preocupó fue descubrir una fotografía familiar, donde la rubia no aparecía.

Se apresuró a leer todas las notas sobre la boda, y no había encontrado nada al respecto de Candy. Todas las noticias estaban enfocadas en la pareja y en una joven, creyendo Terry que se trataba de Candy le prestó atención a esa parte de la noticia, pero sólo decía que era una joven hermosa, desconocida, que había sido la dama de honor y que había llegado a la recepción junto con el Conde y la Condesa Wilder, que la belleza de la chica había cautivado a todos los asistentes, y que todos se preguntaban quién sería.

La desesperación se estaba apoderando de él, no podía creer que no hablaran de su Candy, ¿y si algo le había pasado? Terry estaba muy triste, no había noticias de Candy, una enorme curiosidad lo obligó a leer la nota final que se encontraba en la parte inferior de la página del periódico. Al final, encontró lo que tanto había estado buscando, aunque no fue muy agradable de saber "a pesar de reunir a todo el clan Andrew, se extrañó la presencia de la hermana menor del jefe de la familia, la señorita Candy White Andrew, las respuestas a las preguntas realizadas al señor William sobre su paradero nos dejaron preocupados, nos comentó que la señorita no estaba en condiciones de asistir a la boda debido a que se encontraba indispuesta, sus primos y demás familiares nos contestaron de la misma forma, sólo la matriarca de la familia se negó a hablar del asunto."

-Candy, ¿qué te habrá pasado mi amor? – Pensó Terry - ¿Cómo te encontrarás ahora?

Terry no pudo dormir toda la noche, no sabía si se debía si se encontraba muy preocupado por lo que decía en el periódico porque conociendo a Candy, ella no faltaría a la boda de Albert a menos de que se tratara de algo sumamente grave, pero había algo que curiosamente recordó a la chica que, según la prensa, había sido la sensación de la fiesta, no lo entendía, ¿cómo una extraña podía llegar a impactarle tanto?

A pesar de no haber descansado lo suficiente, Terry se levantó muy temprano por la mañana, fuese lo que fuese, tenía que descubrir los que sucedía con Candy. Su primera opción fue dirigirse a la mansión Andrew. Al llegar, pidió hablar con Albert, pero al enterarse que seguía en su viaje de bodas, aceptó hablar con cualquier miembro de la familia que se encontrara presente, para suerte del muchacho, Eliza había ido a visitar a su tía, y fue ella quien lo recibió.

-Terry, qué milagro tenerte por aquí, ¿cómo se encuentra Susana? ¿Cuándo es la boda? – Dijo ella en tono burlón - ¿O es que ya se casaron?

-No Eliza, terminé con Susana hace poco tiempo, y el asunto que me trae aquí, es que estoy buscando a Candy, ¿tú sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

Eliza se puso furiosa, otra vez era a Candy quien elegían, pero esta vez no la iba a desaprovechar sin arrojar su veneno, se iba a vengar de la humillación que la había hecho pasar con los Condes Wilder.

-Pues te va a costar mucho trabajo localizarla, no siquiera tiene un apellido con cual la identifiques.

-¿De que hablas Eliza? ¿Acaso es otra de tus bromas para separarnos? Déjame decirte que estoy cansado de todas tus mentiras – dijo Terry en tono molesto.

-Es verdad, si no me crees puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de la familia, mira, ahí viene la tía Bisabuela – señalando la escalera – ella te confirmará todo lo que he dicho.

-Buenos días joven – Terry saludó y besó la mano de la señora en demostración de saludo y respeto – me informó uno de mis empleados que busca a la señorita Candy, lamento que haya perdido su tiempo, ella ya no vive en esta casa, además, ha dejado de ser mi sobrina, espero que ya no vuelva a buscarla por aquí.

-Pero dónde se encuentra – preguntó Terry muy angustiado.

-No lo sé, pero disculpe, tengo que hacer unas diligencias con mi sobrina Eliza, y se nos hace tarde, hasta luego joven.

Terry salió de la mansión muy confundido, ¿cómo es que Candy había dejado de ser una Andrew? Aquí había algo muy raro y tenía que averiguarlo.

Regresó muy confundido y triste al hotel, lo único que se le ocurrió fue solicitar al empleado de la recepción, buscase los teléfonos y direcciones de los Andrew de Chicago, así como a los Briter y a los O´Brian, ya que alguno de ellos tenía que saber algo de su pecosa.

Esperó largo rato en su habitación, hasta que un empleado le llevó un sobre, que no tardó en abrir su contenido. En él había una larga lista de nombres con sus correspondientes direcciones, tomó una pluma y se dedicó a tachar aquellas que no le interesaban, dejando en blanco algunas opciones que le brindaran información de Candy. La lista se redujo a tres nombres, correspondientes a tres familias diferentes, el primero correspondía a Archivald y Alistar Cornwell, la siguiente a Patricia O´Brian y la última a Annie Briter, en ese mismo orden decidió visitara a sus viejos compañeros del Real Colegio San Pablo.

Pasó toda la mañana buscando a sus compañeros sin respuesta alguna. No supo nada de los hermanos Cornwell, y menos de Patty y de Annie, él ya estaba desesperado, no podía encontrara a nadie que le informara sobre el paradero de Candy, si embargo, se prometió a él mismo no descansar hasta encontrarla y recuperar su amor, ya que ella era la única que podía hacerlo feliz, porque era y será siempre el único amor de su vida.

Terry se detuvo a tomar un té en una cafetería que se encontraba frente al parque, mientras leía el diario, a lo lejos pudo reconocer a 4 personas, justamente las que él había estado buscando esa mañana. Se apresuró a pagar la cuanta y seguir a aquellos que de seguro le darían la información que estaba buscando.

Fue Stear quien se dio cuenta que Terry se encontraba tras de ellos.

-Chicos, a que ni se imaginan quien se encuentra detrás de nosotros y nos está siguiendo – lo demás voltearon hacia donde indicaba el chico de anteojos.

-Pero si es Grandchester, miren nada más, ¿qué lo traerá por aquí? – dijo Archie.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir de Candy? – preguntó Patty asustada.

-Lo que nos dijo ella – intervino Annie – si ella pidió que dijéramos que su vida esta hecha eso es lo que tenemos que decir, ella lo pidió así – todos afirmaron con la cabeza.

En ese momento, Terry les cortó el paso.

-Disculpen chicos, y señoritas, necesito saber algo, necesito saber dónde está Candy, necesito encontrarla.

-Candy no quiere saber nada de ti, ella ya hizo su vida y no fue contigo – dijo Archie de manera tajante.

-Eso no es verdad, me enteré que Candy ya no es una Andrew, ¿por qué?

-Porque ella ya ha hacho su vida al lado de alguien más quien le dio su apellido, y ahora ella se encuentra feliz a su lado – dijo el elegante molesto – y no está al lado de alguien quien sólo la ha hecho sufrir, ella ahora tiene una nueva familia.

Estas palabras destrozaron a Terry, Candy ahora tenía una familia, y él no pertenecía a ella, su corazón se había destrozado por completo, su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

-Dime que todo eso es mentira – dijo Terry tomando a Archie de la camisa, sus ojos comenzaban a mojarse, Stear y las chicas los separaron - ¿dónde está Candy?

-Cálmate Terry, ella no dijo dónde iba, sólo se fue y ya – dijo Stear.

-A Candy le rompió el corazón saber que tu estabas casado, por lo que decidió marcharse y tener una nueva familia – gritó Patty.

-¡Qué! ¿Candy cree que me casé con Susana? Por eso estoy aquí rompí mi compromiso con ella y por eso la estoy buscando – por favor, díganme dónde está.

-Es tarde – al fin Annie se decidía a hablar – Candy ahora es feliz, y ni tu ni nadie tiene derecho a destruir su vida, ya no preguntes más porque ninguno de nosotros te dirá algo, y no te canses en buscarla, ella salió del país y no creo que piense volver pronto, adiós Terry. – Los 4 se fueron, dejando a un castaño desolado llorando por su pena.

Una hora más tarde, las dos parejas cenaban en casa de los Briter y discutían de lo sucedido esa tarde, a pesar de que trataron de no preocuparse, lo hicieron al recordar la cara se sufrimiento de Terry, al recibir la noticia del paradero de Candy.

-No debemos sentirnos mal, a ninguno de los dos defraudamos, ¿no lo creen?

-¿Qué dices Patty? – Preguntó Annie y todos voltearon a verla.

-Sí, a Candy le prometimos que daríamos a conocer su paradero y a Terry no le mentimos.

-Patty tienen razón, no le mentimos a Terry, Candy de verdad tiene un nuevo apellido y una nueva familia, recuerden que ahora es Allison C. Wilder.

-Qué lástima, entre los dos existía un amor muy bonito, pero el destino que los quería juntos.

Bueno, qué les pareció, ¿algo corto?

Ahora los papeles se invierten, Terry cree que Candy esta casada, ¿qué medidas tomará?

No prometo que día subiré el próximo capítulo, espero no tardar demasiado, de nuevo, gracias por sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo…


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todas las que me han acompañado en esta historia, antes que nada quiero desearles que pasen un excelente día del amor y la amistad, gracias amigas por sus comentarios.

Debo de aclarar algo, digo por eso de que los Cornwell y las chicas se portaron mal con Terry. Ellos lo único que pensaban era en proteger a Candy, y ya saben que a Archie no le cae bien nuestro hermoso y querido rebelde. No es que volviera groseros a ellos, sino que como Candy se ha encargado de protegerlos, ahora ellos debían corresponderle.

Por otro lado, Candy no ha cambiado en relación a su forma de ser, bueno, el dolor por perder de manera definitiva a Terry si ha provocado que vea la vida un poco diferente, el cambio es más en lo físico, encontrar a sus padres y la vida que ellos llevan, es como encontrar a un hada madrina que te llena de lindos vestidos, y aunque Candy es una chica sencilla al igual que sus padres, por su posición si debía cambiar en algunas cosas. Bueno a lo mejor no me expliqué, pero a eso me refería en la historia, ya tengo la idea de los próximos 4 capítulos y tengan por seguro que cuando lleguemos a ellos entenderán mis razones por las cuales cambió Candy. En fin debido a su apoyo en los comentarios creí que era necesario expresar y justificar el porqué de lo escrito.

Lamento que no les guste que Terry sufra, pero prometo que todo tiene una razón. Gracias por su apoyo, comprensión y paciencia, ahora si, las dejo con el siguiente capítulo de la historia…

Capítulo 18: Una solución fácil para olvidar.

Terry estaba destrozado, el amor de su vida se encontraba en otros brazos, al principio, él no aceptaba que Candy rehiciera su vida, pero después se dio cuenta que no era justo lo que estaba pensando, ya que la cobardía de él era una de las principales causas por las que se encontraban separados.

Tenía tantas ganas de buscar a Susana y hacerla pagar por su dolor, pero al final, se dio cuenta que la venganza lo le devolvería a Candy.

Esa misma noche salió del hotel, no quería que nadie lo viese en ese estado de depresión. Deseaba ahogar sus penas en alcohol, pues creía que de esa manera su dolor disminuiría, o que por lo menos lo haría olvidar por un momento. Se dirigió a una cantina y comenzó a beber hasta perder el control sobre sí mismo, su dolor era tan grande que no le importaba nada.

Fue echado de la cantina porque era hora de cerrar y aún seguía bebiendo. Incitado por los efectos del alcohol y por las tristes noticias que había recibido esa tarde, decidió dejar de vivir, la vida sin su amada Candy estaría vacía, y no deseaba volver a su antigua vida de antes de conocerla, sin más, regresó al hotel.

Antes de subir al último piso, dejo una carta a su madre, ella era la única que aún le interesaba, pero sabía que su cariño no bastaba para calmar el profundo dolor que lo consumía, sólo la hizo para despedirse de todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Terry llegó a la azotea, a pesar de su carácter fuerte, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. El dolor acumulado que lo había atormentado por largo tiempo, se apoderó de su razón, y no le permitía controlar lo que hacía, había tomado la decisión de morir, así como su corazón se encontraba.

Se colocó en la parte más elevada del edificio.

-Candy, ahora me doy cuenta que eres más fuerte que yo, has podido salir adelante después de todo lo que has vivido, no sabes como envidio tu fuerza y tu valor, pero más envidio al hombre que se encuentra a tu lado. Perdona todo el daño que te he causado, y por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Candy, te amo.

Viendo como últimos recuerdos un callejón obscuro, se lanzó hacia el vacío, fue en ese momento cuando alguien lo sujetó, y en el momento en que el castaño volteaba a ver lo sucedido, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza provocado por un objeto que lo había golpeado con fuerza, hasta volverse todo obscuro y perder el sentido.

En esos momentos, cuando Terry estaba a punto de quitarse la vida, Candy sintió una angustia que oprimía su corazón. Despertó de su trance cuando escuchó que la taza que sostenía entre sus manos se había roto en mil pedazos.

-Candy, hija ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede querida? – le dijo la Condesa.

-No, nada, tuve un mal presentimiento, pero no debe de ser nada – la verdad, Candy se encontraba muy preocupada, esa opresión que sintió en el corazón tenía nombre, pero ella lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que estuviera bien y nada malo le hubiera pasado.

Desde que Terry y Candy se separaron, ellos ya no soñaban, sólo tenían pesadillas, y esa noche no era la excepción.

Ella soñaba que se encontraba en la entrada de una iglesia vestida de blanco, y cuando lograba ver a su Terry esperándola, una sombra aparecía, y en instantes esa imagen se cambiaba por otra, donde Susana era quien besaba a Terry en el altar y no ella.

Mientras tanto, él veía a Candy cargando en brazos a una hermosa niña rubia, y cuando él estaba a punto de hablarle, la niña llamaba papá a un desconocido para él, y mamá a su trazan pecoso.

La obscuridad se apoderaba de la mente de Terry, en su mente sólo aparecían recuerdos de su triste despedida, y a su vez del momento en que se enteraba que el amor de su vida se encontraba con alguien más. Un mar de recuerdos lo siguió ahogando en la desesperación, hasta que un dolor intenso de un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo despertar.

Cuando Terry miró, ya no se encontraba en ese obscuro callejón, ni mucho menos la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba. Aquella recamara estaba arreglada de una forma espectacular, de una forma muy elegante, con sábanas de seda y cojines por todos lados, esa comodidad sólo la recordaba cuando era niño.

A pesar de que se encontraba un poco cansado, mareado y adolorido, pudo ponerse en pie, caminó hasta la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada con llave.

Él estaba seguro que si tuviera fuerzas, lograría derribarla, pero en ese estado no, ya que los efectos del alcohol, el golpe, y en especial su estado de ánimo, impedían el control absoluto de sus acciones. Si embargo, insistió en salir de la habitación, y aunque se esforzó demasiado, no consiguió nada y acabó por volverse a recostar en la cama, hasta que el sueño de apoderó de él nuevamente, a fin de cuentas nada podía salir peor, ¿o sí?

Una rubia entró en la habitación, y observaba cómo Terry dormía.

-Tengo que hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo a mi lado – decía ella.

Bueno está pequeño este capítulo, pero prometo que a partir de aquí, serán más largos.

Adelantos:

Más mentiras, una promesa que debe ser cumplida, resignación…

Saludos a todas, nos estamos leyendo…


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todas, ya sé que el capítulo anterior fue muy triste, en especial por la decisión que tomó Terry, destrozado y con mucho dolor en su corazón, en fin, lo prometido es deuda, a partir de aquí, procuraré que los capítulos sean más largos, sin más, aquí los dejo con este capítulo.

Capítulo 19: Comienza una nueva vida.

Al fin Candy estaba en casa, su nueva habitación era mucho mejor que la de Chicago, sus padres estaban muy felices por tener a su tesoro en casa. Pero a pesar de tanta felicidad, sabían que ella no se encontraba del todo bien, que una nube de tristeza impedían que el corazón de su hija viviera de nuevo, y creían que la única forma de hacerlo sanar, era encontrara a alguien que llenara su corazón, aunque les doliera separarse de ella cuando apenas la habían recuperado.

Mientras tanto, una hermosa dama de ojos azules, regresaba a la habitación donde se encontraba Terry, , este ya se encontraba de nuevo despierto, y se quedó sin palabras al verla.

-Terry querido – lo abrazó la dama - ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo te atreviste a cometer tal barbaridad?

-Madre yo… espera, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Yo pregunté primero, y por lo menos, por educación, deberías contestarme.

-La perdí madre, y ahora si es para siempre, ahora que mi rompimiento con Susana era definitivo, llegué tarde, ella ya no es libre.

-Te refieres a Candy, ¿verdad? –El chico afirmó con la cabeza – hijo mío, no sabes cuanto lo siento – acunándolo en sus brazos – pero tu sabías que esto podía pasar, ella no se iba pasar la vida sola esperándote.

Por eso hice lo que hice, ya no vale la pena vivir en un mundo sin ella.

Eleonor soltó una bofetada a su hijo, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo.

-¿Y qué crees que ella haría si te viera en estos momentos?

El no dijo nada, sólo tocó su mejilla enrojecida y bajó la mirada.

-¿Crees que Candy se merece esto? Ella tenía el derecho de rehacer su vida, y no lo hizo hasta saber que tú no estabas solo y que habías triunfado en tu carrera como actor. No vuelvas a pensar en eso, por lo menos hazlo por ella, por el amor que aún sientes.

-Sabes muy bien que desde que me despedí de ella me he sentido solo, y peor aún, estoy muerto en vida.

-Hijo, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero – lo miró con ternura.

-Madre, será muy difícil vivir sin ella, no creo que pueda, desde que la conocí todo mi mundo gira a su alrededor, ella había sido la persona que mi corazón había esperado.

-Hijo, te entiendo, y me entristece verte así, pero si la amas, no seas egoísta y déjala ser feliz – el castaño miró a su madre y sin remedio tuvo que resignarse.

-Tienes razón, es justo que ella sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, ella tiene que ser feliz, se lo merece.

Durante un tiempo ambos se mantuvieron abrazados y en silencio, hasta que Eleonor se dio cuenta de que su hijo se había tranquilizado.

-Bueno ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Dónde estamos? Creo que es justo que me lo digas.

-Hijo, es algo complicado de explicar, me case y esta es la casa de mi esposo él es…

-¡Qué! ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Fue algo muy rápido.

-Pero fue algo muy importante, soy tu hijo, me hubieras avisado.

-Lo siento Terry, pero el decidió que era mejor esperar, y contártelo después, los dos juntos.

-Bueno, y hablando de él, ¿quién es mi nuevo padrastro? ¿A caso lo conozco?

-Claro que lo conoces, y a él no le gustaría que lo llamaras así.

-Que risa, y entonces, ¿cómo quiere que lo llame? ¿Cómo debo llamarlo? – dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pues como siempre lo haz hecho Terrence – todo se quedó en silencio, en la habitación apareció la figura del Duque de Grandchester.

-No entiendo, ¿qué clase de broma es esta? – dijo Terry mirando de una lado a otro a ambos padres.

-Sólo lo que escuchaste, tu madre y yo nos acabamos de casar, ¿qué piensas al respecto?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo será esta vez? ¿Uno, dos años? No entiendo lo que esta sucediendo, ¿por qué se casaron?

-Basta de esta insolencia jovencito, el que seas mayor de edad no te da permiso para ofender a tus padres – dijo el Duque.

Terry no creía lo que escuchaba, y le extrañaba mucho la reacción de su padre, después de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado. Pero de algo pudo darse cuenta y que lo hizo entender el porqué de la boda, y esto era la mirada de su padre, sólo una persona sería capas de mirar así, esa mirada que le dedicaba a su madre sólo podía significar que la seguía amando. Guardó silencio para que su padre siguiera hablando.

-Terry, será mejor que te sientes, es un historia muy larga – el joven obedeció a su padre, y no por el papel que representaba, sino porque tenía curiosidad de saber las razones por las que había cambiado tanto.

-Los escucharé, sólo me gustaría saber por qué tengo un golpe en la cabeza – tocándose donde le dolía.

-Bueno, de alguna forma tenían que traerte, y contraté un investigador para que te siguiera y no dejara que te pasara nada, ante lo que pretendías hacer, noquearte, fue la alternativa más rápida que encontró y te pudo traer.

Durante largo tiempo, los Duques contaron su historia a su hijo, le explicaron como la guerra había acabado con su antigua familia, y que al rencontrarse con su madre se dio cuenta que aún sentían algo el uno por el otro. y todo eso hizo que se dieran una segunda oportunidad.

Todo parecía como un cuento de hadas, sólo que con un final feliz que tardó mucho tiempo en aparecer en la vida de sus padres, al final, a Terry le agradó que de una u otra forma, al menos sus padres fueran felices.

Y así, con este nuevo panorama para cierto moreno, y cierta rubia, los días transcurrieron.

Tanto para Terry como para Candy, los primeros días de sus nuevas vidas, fueron muy difíciles de sobrellavar. Para ella, no fue fácil adaptarse a una vida llena de lujos mucho mayores a los que tenía en casa de los Andrew, a pesar de ello, no había perdido su dulzura y bondad, que era lo que más llamaba la atención de todos aquellos quienes la conocían, era simplemente encantadora para todos aquellos con quienes cruzara palabra.

Y él, buscaba fuerzas en el recuerdo de su amada para no volver a caer en el vicio de la bebida, sólo el tocar una vieja y preciada armónica hacía que saciara su sed, a pesar de que sabía que ahora contaba con el apoyo de su madre, e incluso el de su padre, no podía llenar el vacío en su corazón que había dejado ella.

Candy llevaba ya un mes en Londres, a pesar de que no había sido presentada como una Wilder, ya la sociedad sabía que era la hija de los Condes. Su nueva vida estaba llena de compromisos sociales, su naturalidad y sencillez para comportarse frente a los demás cautivaba a todas las personas allegadas a la familia. Ella, al igual que en Chicago, visitaba a menudo, con su madre, Hospitales donde convivía y jugaba con los niños internados ahí, al igual que casas hogares.

Los pretendientes habían comenzado a aparecer en su vida, en especial, eran jóvenes empresarios quienes trataban de conquistar a la rubia llevándole flores, pero ella les decía que lo único que les podía ofrecer era su amistad y nada más.

Una tarde, cuando ella regresaba a casa junto con Dorothy, vio en un auto a un grupo de personas que ella conocía muy bien.

-Hola Can… digo Allison, te vez radiante, como siempre – dijo Paty – bueno, mucho más elegante que de costumbre.

-Ustedes también se ven muy bien, es grandioso que estén por aquí.

-Candy, no hay un abrazo para tu hermana – la rubia y la morena se abrazaron cariñosamente, y después lo hizo con su otra amiga y al final con sus primos.

-Ay muchachos, qué gusto me da verlos, ¿qué hacen por aquí?

-Pues la fiesta en primer lugar, y luego claro visitarte.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Cuál fiesta? Yo no estoy enterada de nada – todos miraron acusadoramente a Stear, quien había revelado la sorpresa que tenían a la rubia.

-Stear, se suponía que lo de la fiesta iba a ser sorpresa, y ahora ya le has dicho a Candy que va a haber una fiesta en su honor, de verdad eres muy despistado, por eso no queríamos contarte nada – dijo Archie reprimiendo a su hermano.

-No se molesten con Stear, de una forma u otra tenía que enterarme, él sólo hizo que me enterara un poco antes de tiempo, únicamente eso, pero no hizo nada malo – les sonrió a sus amigos.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar, tus padres te están organizando una fiesta de disfraces para celebrar que estas con ellos, y para que toda la sociedad te Londres te conozca – dijo Annie.

-¿De disfraces? ¿Por qué de disfraces?

-La verdad, eso se nos ocurrió a nosotros – dijo Patty – coincide con la fiesta de primavera que se celebra aquí, y ya sabes que aquí es tradición que esa fiesta sea de máscaras.

-Ya veo, bueno, espero poder encontrar un disfraz para ponerme ese día.

-Por eso ni te preocupes, a tus padres les encantó la idea, y tu mamá dijo que ella se encargaría de tu disfraz.

En realidad, a Candy no le gustaban las fiestas de disfraces porque le recordaban a Terry, el baile de primavera en el Colegio San Pablo, había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida gracias a que lo había compartido con él. Pero al ver a sus amigos tan entusiasmados, no se opuso a la idea, y fingió que estaba muy emocionada por ello.

Ya estando los cinco amigos en Londres, se dedicaron a disfrutar de lindos paseos por la ciudad.

En otro lugar de Londres, el Duque de Grandchester y su familia desembarcaban procedentes de América.

Flash Back

Por alguna razón, la relación entre padre e hijo había mejorado bastante, al grado de poder llevar una conversación y algunas demostraciones de afecto que nunca habían sido vistas en el Duque, Eleonor se encontraba muy contenta por ello, pero sobre todo, Terry tuvo la familia que tanto había deseado cundo niño, a pesar de ello, no era feliz, y nunca podría serlo del todo, porque en su vida faltaba lo más importante, poder compartirla con su único y verdadero amor, Candy.

-Terry, ¿sigues enamorado de aquella chica que conociste en el Colegio San Pablo? – preguntó Richard - ¿No crees que ya es hora de que te olvides de ella y que pienses en relacionarte con alguna otra doncella?

-No es tan fácil olvidar, y menos a alguien como Candy, ya vez, tu nunca lograste sacar a mi madre de tu corazón, y ahora están juntos de nuevo.

-Lo lamento si insisto en que olvides a esa muchacha, es sólo que no me gusta verte así de triste por ella.

-No te preocupes, pero también me gustaría que ya no insistas en que la olvides, porque pase lo que pase, no lo voy a hacer.

El Duque tenía una propuesta que hacer a su hijo.

-Hijo ¿te gustaría regresar a Londres? Sabes, tengo necesito regresar para arreglar algunos negocios, y a tu madre y a mí no nos gustaría déjate solo en estos momentos tan duros para ti.

La propuesta llamó la atención del castaño, volver al lugar donde la conoció, donde pasó los momentos más felices de su vida al lado de ella. Claro que no podía abandonar el teatro, pero él sabía que mientras no lograra ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos, no podría actuar.

-Entonces, está dicho, dame unos días para hablar con Robert, necesito dejar el teatro por algún tiempo.

-¿Dejar el teatro? ¿Quieres alejarte para olvidarla?

-No, todo lo contrario. Quiero estar en los lugares donde pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida a su lado.

-No te entiendo Terry.

-Lo que pasa – cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz sonaba entrecortada – es que su recuerdo es lo que me permite seguir viviendo. Ella es quien me convirtió en lo que soy, y necesito estar en esos lugares para saber que lo que viví a su lado fue verdad y no sólo un sueño – de la nada, Terry se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó, el Duque correspondió a ese gesto de la misma manera.

-Hijo, no sabes cuanto lamento el no haber apoyado tu relación con esa niña cuando estaban en el Colegio, perdóname Terry…

Fin del flash back

Mansión Grandchester, Londres.

-Sr, Duque, el Conde Wilder se acaba de enterar de su regreso a Londres y me pidió que le dijera que le gustaría verlo lo antes posible – dijo uno de sus empleados.

-Gracias David, me comunicaré con él en cuento me sea posible.

-Richard, ¿quién es el Conde Wilder? – preguntó Eleonor.

-Un viejo amigo, y creo que tu te harás buena amiga de su esposa, Allison es una gran persona al igual que Arthur, ella te ayudará a adaptarte a todo esto del protocolo.

-Deben de ser grandes amigos tuyos para que te expreses así de ellos, y tener una buena posición social – habló Terry.

-Ellos son muy buenas personas, aunque han sufrido mucho durante 17 años, desde que perdieron a su hija, quien por cierto, era tu prometida Terry. – El castaño puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo te atreviste a comprometerme de esa forma?

-Por la gran amistad que tenemos hijo, lástima que ya eso no pudo ser.

Terry no siguió discutiendo ya que por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que su padre sufría por el dolor de otros.

-¿Recuerdas a Alice y a Arthur, Terry?

-Es verdad, no recordaba que ellos son los Condes Wilder, yo me acostumbré tanto a ellos que no los relacionaba, pero tu nunca me dijiste que tenían una hija, de hecho, yo nunca los vi con una hija.

-No hacía falta, alguien robó a la niña cuando aún eras muy pequeño. Ella tan sólo era una bebé de menos de un año cuando la alejaron de sus padres. Desde ese entonces sus padres la han buscado, pero no ha descubierto nada acerca de su paradero.

-No puedo creer que a personas tan buenas como ellos les pase algo tan malo. Recuerdo muy bien como jugaban conmigo, y siempre venían a mis cumpleaños. A ellos tampoco les caí bien la Señora cara de…

-Terry… respeta su memoria.

-Sí, de acuerdo, en fin, ellos no se merecían que les pasara algo tan malo.

Ahí terminó la conversación entre los Grandchester.

Era muy extraño decirlo, pero tanto Terry como Candy comenzaron una nueva vida al lado de sus padres, tan cerca, pero tan lejos, así se encontraban sus corazones, tratando de sobrevivir a los juegos del destino, pero sobre todo, con el recuerdo de una promesa que debía cumplirse.

Ambos tenían una nueva vida, sin darse cuenta que los dos estaban tan cerca, y que desde pequeños, estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Hola de nuevo, ya sé que dije que más largos, pero si está más largo que el anterior ¿o no? Como ven, pensaban que era alguien diferente a Eleonor, pues de alguna forma tenía que reunirse con sus padres, y creo que no me salió tan mal.

En fin, gracias por sus comentarios.

Adelantos del próximo capítulo, que espero subirlo pronto:

El Duque y el Conde se encuentran y planean presentar a sus hijos, papás cupidos, jijijiji.

Qué pasará cunado ellos dos se vean.


	20. Chapter 20

Mis disculpas, mi máquina se enfermó y tiene poco que la arreglaron, sin más que decir ahí va el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 20: La invitación

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde la llegada de los Grandchester a Londres, por supuesto que el Duque quería platicarle a Arthur todo lo que últimamente había pasado, por lo que realizó una calurosa visita a su amigo en su oficina.

-Sr. Wilder, el Duque de Grandchester se encuentra aquí y desea verlo.

-Dile que pase – la secretaria salió de la oficina, enseguida, entró un hombre alto, bien parecido, portando una extraña sonrisa – Richard, me da mucho gusto verte – dándose un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo Arthur.

-Me enteré de la muerte de tu esposa, no sabes cuanto lo siento, aunque dice que has vuelto a casarte, ¿es verdad?

-Sí, fue algo muy apresurado, me casé con Eleonor, la madre de Terry, ella es una gran y hermosa mujer, además. Nunca dejé de amarla, y por si fuera poco, logré reconciliarme con mi hijo, eso me hace sentir muy feliz.

Es grato escucharlo, y a decir verdad, se te nota lo alegre que te encuentras en el rostro, te vez muy feliz y me alegro por ello.

-Arthur, he venido a pedirte un gran favor, me gustaría que le pidieras a tu esposa que visite a la mía, sabes ella no conoce a nadie en este país, y no quiero que se sienta sola.

-Eso no tienes que pedirlo, estoy muy seguro que ellas se convertirán en grandes amigas.

-Si, yo también lo creo, pero dime Arthur, pero dime ¿por qué estás tan feliz? No te había visto así desde que nació tu hija… lo siento yo no quería incomodarte con eso.

-No te preocupes, no me has incomodado, mi esposa y yo estamos muy felices desde hace unos meses.

-¿Se puede saber el motivo de su alegría?

-Encontramos a nuestra hija, y eso nos ha hecho muy felices.

-No lo puedo creer, pero están seguros de que si es su hija, digo puede que…

-Sí, no hay ninguna duda, es ella, y ha venido a llenar de alegría nuestro hogar y nuestros corazones.

-Me alegro mucho por ti amigo.

-Gracias, antes de que se me olvide, el próximo sábado daré una fiesta en honor a mi princesa, y me agradaría contar con su presencia, es una fiesta de máscaras con motivo de las festividades de primavera, y claro por haber encontrado a mi hija.

-Por supuesto que no nos perderemos dicho evento, ¿recuerdas lo que hicimos hace 17 años con respecto a tu hija y el mío?

-Sí, pero no estoy seguro de querer presionarla con ese tipo de cosas cuando la acabo de encontrar. Además, mi niña apenas se está adaptando a su nueva vida, y no creo que sea momento de pedirle que cumpla la promesa que hicimos hace años.

-Pienso lo mismo de Terry, el acaba de pasar un problema con su antigua novia y no me gustaría obligarlo a nada en estos momentos. Aunque… se me ocurre, una pregunta, ¿tu hija es tan alegre como lo es tu esposa?

-No, mi princesa es mucho más alegre.

-Tal vez sea bueno que nuestros hijos se conozca, ella podría ayudarlo contagiándole esa alegría que tiene, y así poder acabar con su depresión.

-Sí, a Allison también le va a hacer bien conocer personas y creo que ella y Terry pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos. Qué te parece si nos reunimos el sábado para cenar, ambas familias.

-Me parece perfecto, y de esa forma también se conocen nuestras esposas.

-Muy bien, estoces mañana nos vemos para cenar en el restaurant de siempre. ¿Te parece?

-Perfecto, es una gran idea.

Cuando el Duque llegó a su casa informó a su hijo y esposa de la invitación que había recibido para cenar.

-¿Y qué era eso que querías contarnos Richard? – preguntó Eleonor.

-Lo que sucede es que nos han invitado a cenar mañana los Condes Wilder, desean conocerte, y quieren volver a ver a Terry, a quien por cierto le mandan muchos saludos.

-Creo que no voy a encajar con cuatro adultos, no tendría de qué hablar, sus pláticas siempre son muy aburridas – dijo en tono desinteresado.

-Bueno Terry, lo que pasa es que si no vas, ¿quién acompañará a la hija de Arthur y Allison. Quien por cierto tiene casi tu misma edad.

-Espera un momento, creí que habías dicho que…

-Sí, ya se lo que dije, pero ese problema quedó resuelto, y su hija se encuentra de nuevo con ellos, por eso me gustaría que fueras, para conocerla y que ella tuviera compañía mañana.

-No es uno de sus planes para comprometernos ¿verdad padre?

-Claro que no – mintió al saberse descubierto – ero es una reunión entre familias, y tu eres una parte muy importante de esta.

-Bueno, si no tengo otra opción tendré que ir – Terry estaba seguro que nada pasaría si conocía a esa chica, después de todo no podía hacerles una grosería así a los Condes.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Wilder…

-Mi amor, me dio mucho gusto volver a ver a Richard, y más así de contento como estaba – dijo el Conde.

-Que bueno mi vida ¿y cómo se encuentra el Duque de Grandchester?

-No me vas a creer esto, Richard se volvió a casar, esta vez lo hizo con Eleonor, la madre de Terry, y se ve muy feliz.

-Me da mucho gusto, Richard merece ser feliz después de todo lo que vivió al lado de esa señora, me imagino que Terry ha de estar feliz por la relación que mantienen sus padres.

-Yo creo que si.

-Espero conocerla pronto.

-Sí, hablando de eso, acordé con él que mañana cenaríamos juntos, para conocer a su esposa, pero también para que ellos conozcan a Allison, por cierto ¿dónde anda nuestra hija?

-Vinieron sus amigos de América y salió con ellos. ¿Amor?

-Dime.

Con respecto a la cena, por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, yo estoy encantada de ir, pero creo que Allison no va a poder asistir.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Acordó cenar mañana con sus amigos, y ya le di permiso, pero si quieres le digo que mejor…

-No, creo que no sería justo ya que ellos la invitaron primero, ya me disculparé por ella con los Grandchester mañana.

-No me quiero ni imaginar lo que Richard y tú traman para reunir a nuestros hijos.

-No te preocupes, no pienso presionar a Allison para que tenga una relación con Terry, pero tampoco te voy a negar que me gustaría verlos juntos en un futuro.

-Dejemos que el tiempo decida, al igual que el destino.

Al día siguiente, Candy no asistió a la cita concretada debido a que Albert también había llegado a la ciudad para visitarla y habían decidido los 7 ir a cenar en uno de los tantos restaurantes del centro.

En la cena entre los Condes Wilder y los Duques de Grandchester

-Me disculpo a nombre de mi hija, unos amigos muy queridos para ella acaban de llegar a Londres y ya había concretado con ellos para cenar – dijo el Conde.

-No te preocupes, ya habrá otro momento para conocer a Allison, ¿no te parece Terrence? – el chico sólo miró a su padre, lo habían plantado, a él, al mismísimo hijo del Duque de Grandchester, eso lo molestaba, no era el mismo aristócrata engreído de hace unos años, pero si estaba muy molesto y no sabía por qué.

Pensamientos de Terry:

No puedo creer como una señorita que se hace llamar de sociedad se atreva a plantarme. Ahora tendré que quedarme a escuchar una charla aburrida entre los adultos, es muy incómodo, aunque los Condes son maravillosas personas y los aprecio mucho, la verdad no encajo aquí. Necesito buscar una escusa para irme a casa, y que ellos sigan disfrutando de esta velada.

Durante la cena, casi todos (excepto Terry), platicaron amenamente. Y como se predijo, la Duquesa y la Condesa se hicieron amigas muy pronto. Terry encontró la escusa perfecta para irse terminando la cena, pues sintió que no encajaba, aunque le dio mucho gusto volver a ver a Arthur y a Allison, quienes lo habían tratado de maravilla desde pequeño. Pero antes de irse.

-De nuevo una disculpa Terry, no sabía que Allison tenía otro compromiso.

-No se disculpe ya habrá otra oportunidad para conocerla – espero que no me vuelva a plantar, pensó Terry. La verdad, por lo poco que sus padres habían hablado de ella, parecía ser una gran persona, aunque no estaba muy convencido al haberlo dejado plantado, en fin, aprovechó que ambas parejas estaban muy entretenidas en sus conversaciones, se disculpó y se marchó del restaurant.

-Me hubiera gustado que Terry conociera a Allison – dijo Eleonor – si se parece a ti, me imagino que ha de ser muy hermosa – mirándola detenidamente - ¿Estás segura que no te he visto antes?

-Gracias por el cumplido, y la verdad, no creo que nos hayamos visto antes.

-Tu rostro me recuerda a… olvídalo – dijo Eleonor. Ella había reconocido rasgos de Candy en la Condesa, pero era imposible que tuvieran algún parentesco.

-Habrá oportunidad que se conozcan en la fiesta de máscaras del sábado.

-Espero que a Terry no le incomode este tipo de fiestas.

-Ya sé, se me ocurrió algo, dices que a Terry le encanta el teatro tanto como a ti, ¿no es verdad?

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver.

-No sé, se me ocurre que ambos representan a una pareja de alguna obra de teatro, eso sería muy lindo.

-Me parece una buena idea, pero ¿de quién se van a disfrazar?

-No sé, déjame pensar – la Condesa estaba pensando en alguna de las obras que había ido a ver, hasta que se acordó de una en especial - ¿Y si él es Romeo y Allison Julieta?

-Me parece una idea encantadora – Eleonor no recordaba que todo lo sucedido con Susana, se debía, en parte, a la obra de Romeo y Julieta, por ello aceptó preparar el disfraz para su hijo.

Las dos mujeres planeaban todo para presentar a sus hijos.

Por otro lado, mientras Terry iba de camino a su casa, Candy cenaba muy a gusto con sus amigos en la terraza de un restaurant, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban sus padres. Y justamente cuando Terry abordaba un auto que lo llevaría a su casa, Candy giró su cabeza en dirección a la calle, y en una fracción de segundos logró ver a Terry, pero creyendo que era su vista e imaginación las que le jugaban una broma parpadeó, cuando abrió los ojos, ya era tarde, el automóvil al cual se había subido el muchacho, había desaparecido.

Claro que no puede ser Terry, pensaba Candy, estoy alucinando, es imposible que se encuentre en Londres ya que debe de estar de Luna de Miel o trabajando en el teatro (lo primero le dolió mucho), creo que nunca voy a poder olvidarlo pero cómo hacerlo, si su esencia se encuentra grabada en cada milímetro de mi ser, a Candy se le escurrió una lágrima que sólo logró ver Annie.

Sin que el resto de los amigos se diera cuenta, su hermana le preguntó.

-¿Candy, te encuentras bien?

-Sí Annie, por que lo dices si me encuentra de maravilla – tratando de disimular. Pero la morena estaba segura que esa lágrima tenía un nombre, y ese era Terry.

Pero para Terry no era muy diferente, antes de abordar el automóvil, una melena rubia que se encontraba en una terraza, captó su atención, y a pesar de los metros de distancia a los que se encontraba, podría jurar que ese era el cabello de su pecosa, pero claro, ella no podía ser, porque Candy en estos momentos se encontraba en otro lugar y al lado de alguien que no era él. Cuanto hubiera dado para que esa chica volteara para asegurarse que todo esto se trataba de una treta más que le jugaba su imaginación, pero la chica no volteó, por lo que abordó el automóvil y se fue a su casa.

Mientras tanto en el restaurant

-Lo ves, te dije que serían buenas amigas.

-Sí, ya me doy cuenta, y ellas que decían que nosotros tramábamos algo para reunir a nuestros hijos, pero veo que ellas ya lo planearon todo.

Siguieron un rato conversando hasta que se hizo muy tarde y tuvieron que despedirse.

-Bueno, entonces está dicho, el sábado presentaremos a nuestros hijos en el baile de máscaras.

Los cuatro pasaron una agradable velada, esperando que en la próxima reunión sus hijos e conocieran.

El destino seguía haciendo travesuras.

La historia se volvía a repetir, Candy y Terry como Romeo y Julieta.

Perdón que apenas actualicé, no tenía máquina, pero ya tengo avanzado el próximo capítulo, mientras tanto puedo adelantarles algo…

Candy promete no volver a llorar por Terry.

Julieta y Romeo intercambian miradas.

Un baile lo cambia todo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo…

Gracias por sus comentarios


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, espero que esta vez no me haya tardado tanto como en el capítulo anterior, y que sean un poco pacientes, tengo un poco de trabajo que me complica el poder escribir todos los días, pero créanme que soy la más interesada en terminar esta historia. Bueno sin más por el momento las dejo con este capítulo, esperando sea de su agrado.

Capítulo 21: La fiesta de disfraces.

Era el gran día de la fiesta de disfraces, su madre había prometido hacerse cargo del más mínimo detalle, hasta ella se encargaría de llevarle el disfraz. Annie y Patty habían llegado casa de Candy desde el desayuno, ya que se habían ofrecido a ayudar con los preparativos.

Este tendría que ser un gran acontecimiento, ya que se presentaba ante la aristocracia inglesa a la futura heredera y Condesa Wilder, por ser la única hija del feliz matrimonio. Y si todo pasaba como pensaban sus padres, la fiesta sería el mejor pretexto para presentar y comprometer a una joven pareja.

La comida no fue muy diferente a las que s daban en esa casa, sólo que esta vez, la charla de la sobremesa fue muy diferente.

-Bueno señoritas, creo que es hora de prepararse para el baile, claro, si no quieren hacer esperar a los invitados.

Annie y Patty agradecieron la comida y se dirigieron a las habitaciones que les habían asignado en la mansión Wilder. En el camino, la chica de anteojos casi cae al evadir a un empleado que llevaba un enorme jarrón lleno de flores de colores, el cual adornaría la escalera de la entrada principal.

-Creo que yo también debo de ir a cambiarme – dijo Candy quien se había quedado unos minutos a hablar con sus padres.

-Espera hija, necesitamos hablar de algo.

-Si, ustedes dirán.

-Mi niña, hoy viene el hijo de un gran amigo nuestro, claro, con sus padres, él es el muchacho y educado de quien te hablamos y no pudiste conocer el día que saliste a cenar con tus amigos, y creo que lo más correcto es que seas buena anfitriona el día de hoy con él, y en un futuro se vuelvan buenos amigos.

-En eso tienes mucha razón papá, debo disculparme por haberlo dejado plantado. Además, si es el hijo de un amigo suyo, no tiene por qué caerme mal. Es importante que me disculpe por no asistir a la cena y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

-Por cierto querida – dijo su madre – tu disfraz te espera en tu alcoba, yo lo escogí, espero te guste mi amor.

-Gracias mamá, estaré lista pronto – ya se iba cuando recordó algo -¿Y cómo reconoceré al joven? – no se explicaba la razón, pero estaba muy interesada en conocer al chico, y claro que si ese día no hubiera llegado Albert, de seguro no habría faltado a la cena.

-Nosotros te lo presentaremos – dijo su padre.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato más.

Dicho esto, subió corriendo a su habitación, ya se le había hecho un poco tarde, y aunque Dorothy de segura ya le tendría todo acomodado, desde que conoció sus verdaderos orígenes, se prometió a ella misma, no volver a llegar tarde a algún evento.

Sobre su cama había uno de los vestidos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, zapatillas que hacían juego, un antifaz y una peluca castaña con el cabello trenzado. Candy no lo podía creer, era el disfraz de Julieta Capuleto, mucho más hermoso que el que Albert le había regalado hace años, y mejor que el que cualquier compañía de teatro podía adquirir para presentar una obra.

Sin embargo, esto para Candy fue algo muy doloroso, no sólo porque con este traje bailó por primera vez con Terry en el festival de mayo, sino porque fue la maldición de este personaje, la que la separó de él.

-No Candy, no llores más, ya has llorado demasiado por él – se decía a ella misma – además, mamá se esforzó mucho por conseguirlo.

Sin protestar, tratándose de resignar, pero con todo el dolor de su corazón, comenzó a arreglarse.

Cada pieza que se ponía del disfraz era una agonía para ella, no concebía cómo un vestido podía causarle tanto dolor, y a pesar de prometerse no llorar, tenía una opresión en el corazón que dificultaba su respiración. Terminó de arreglarse y se miró al espejo, y si no fuera por esos ojos verdes que veía tras el antifaz, podría jurar que esa persona del reflejo era otra, se veía tan diferente que ni sus padres y amigos la reconocerían así.

Para Terry las cosas no fueron diferentes, le sorprendió mucho ver el traje de Romeo en su alcoba, y a pesar de que amaba el teatro, y que en otras circunstancias estaría orgulloso de portar ese traje, no le perdonaba al teatro haberle arrebata el gran amor de su vida, Candy. No obstante, aceptó ponérselo por falta de tiempo para conseguir otro.

Por casualidad o no, Romeo y Julieta vivirían esta noche representados por los cuerpos de Terry y Candy, a quienes el destino volvía a poner frente a frente.

La fiesta fue mejor de lo que se esperaba, había muchos invitados, Annie y Archie se habían puesto de acuerdo y se habían disfrazado de rey y reina, Patty y Stear, habían optado por algo más moderno y se vistieron de pilotos, mientras que Albert y Sofía fueron más discretos vistiendo de gala y usando antifaces. Todo mundo se divertía cuando una guapa castaña, que portaba un hermoso vestido, bajaba de las escaleras, ella era señalada por todas las miradas del salón, la chica que bajaba había logrado cautiva a todos con su belleza.

A primera vista, sus amigos no lograron reconocerla, de verdad lucía muy hermosa, además poseía cierta gracia que no cualquiera podía tener, los Corwell y sus respectivas parejas se dieron cuenta de que era Candy, hasta que ella entabló una conversación con ellos, se encontraban asombrados por la elegancia de la chica, quien de verdad había impactado con su belleza a todos los invitados, en conclusión, Candy se veía ese día simplemente hermosa, y eso era muy evidente.

El Conde se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar la escalera.

-Hija, te ves preciosa – dijeron ambos padres.

-No creo que sea para tanto – sonrojándose – este vestido es hermoso, y yo creo que se debe a eso el que me vea algo bien, y no soy yo.

-Ally, tesoro, debes de aprender a no ser tan modesta, los vestidos en un aparador lucen bonitos, pero tu te ves radiante – el comentario de su padre hizo que se sonrojara – y si no me crees, dime por qué todo el mundo te esta mirando.

-Dices eso porque soy tu hija.

-No tesoro – esta vez la que intervino fue su mamá – de verdad te ves encantadora.

-Gracias a lo dos – y les dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Vamos hija, ahora tienes que disfrutar de tu fiesta.

-Gracias padre, por cierto, dijo que me presentaría a alguien esta noche, ¿aún no ha llegado?

-No hija, ve con tus amigos, en cuento llegue te lo haré saber.

Tenía un presentimiento extraño, por alguna razón, Candy tenía muchas ganas de conocer a ese chico misterioso del cual hablaban sus padres, estaba tan concentrada en imaginar cómo sería él, que no notaba como todos los invitados la observaban, y no sólo se debía al hermoso vestido que llevaba como decía ella, sino toda su persona, su belleza, su gracia, su elegancia al deslizarse por toda la estancia donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Todo esto cautivó a los invitados, y al ver cómo hablaba con los Condes Wilder, era fácil imaginar que esa hermosa chica era el motivo por el cual se encontraban festejando, lo que provocó que muchos caballeros le pidieran una pieza para bailar.

Los Grandchester hicieron su aparición en la fiesta, Terry estaba irreconocible, al igual que Candy, usaba un peluquín negro el cual ocupaba para cubrir su larga cabellera castaña. Además, logró robar las miradas de muchas jovencitas, no siempre se veía a chicos tan guapos en este tipo de fiestas. El Conde y la Condesa recibieron a los Duques como invitados especiales, Terry sólo saludó a los anfitriones y decidió ir a un espacio donde no hubiera tanta gente.

-Arthur, qué bonita fiesta – dijo el Duque acercándose a su amigo – todo esta perfecto.

-Si, todo luce encantador – intervino Eleonor.

-Lo mejor para nuestra hija, después de no festejarla 17 años, esto no se compara – dijo el Conde – por cierto ¿dónde está Terry? Hace rato lo vi por aquí, pero lo he perdido de vista.

-En un momento nos alcanza – dijo Eleonor – dijo que tomaría un poco de aire.

Todos los jóvenes querían invitar a bailar a la linda Julieta, Candy estaba agotada de tanto que la habían sacado a bailar, con la escusa de tomar un poco de agua, salió al balcón creyendo que no había nadie allí. Pero estaba equivocada, puesto que ahí se encontraba Romeo, quien miraba hacia el patio principal. Una extraña fuerza hizo que la rubia se acercara más al joven que estaba en el balcón, a pesar de que este se encontraba dándole la espalda.

-Disculpe, creí que no había nadie – dijo Candy – su voz congeló a Terry, era ella, esto era un sueño, había escuchado a su pecosa detrás de él, no quería voltear puesto que si esto era un sueño o truco de su imaginación, no quería despertar. Él sabía que esa era la voz de su amada Candy, pero a la vez, sabía que ella no podía encontrarse en ese lugar.

Pero la curiosidad fue tan tentadora que giró lentamente sobre sus pies, frente a él, no vio a Candy, pero sí a una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en toda su vida. La observó bien, analizó cada centímetro de la joven, fue entonces que se encontró con un par de esmeraldas, la máscara no dejaba ver su rostro, pero juraría que se trataba de Candy, esos ojos eran suyos y de nadie más; pero su razón regresó y lo obligó a aceptar que era imposible que aquella chica fuera su Candy.

-Subí al balcón a buscar a Julieta, pues esperé mucho tiempo haya abajo y nunca apareció – dijo sarcásticamente Terry.

Candy enmudeció – es su voz, es la voz de Terry, pensaba ella, pero no puede ser, él está casado pero es tan parecido a este joven.

Candy no sabía qué hacer, le temblaron las piernas al escuchar la voz de él, se preguntaba si acaso la voz de Terry era tan común en Inglaterra. Lo observó, hasta toparse con ese par de ojos azules que siempre le habían gustado, podría jurar que era Terry, a no ser porque su razón vencía a su corazón, y acabó por convencerse de que todo era parte de su imaginación.

Candy siguió con su juego.

-¿Y Romeo es tan valiente para estar tan tranquilo en casa de los Capuleto? – Terry no lo podía creer, a parte de bella, conocedora de teatro.

-¿Conoce la obra? – Por qué se sentía tan raro? La voz, los ojos, su imaginación si que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Si, aunque no es de mi agrado, por lo que veo usted también la conoce.

-Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo, a mi tampoco me gusta la obra, es una historia muy triste.

-Entonces por qué viene vestido de Romeo si no le gusta.

-¿No cree que yo debería de hacerle la misma pregunta?

Ambos sonrieron y se vieron a los ojos, había sido la primera sonrisa sincera que ambos habían tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón, la compañas que se hacían, era gratificante para ambos.

-Creo que por lo menos valió la pena venir a la fiesta de esta niña malcriada.

-Por lo que dices creo que conoce bien a los anfitriones y no le caen muy bien – dijo Candy disimulando su molestia.

Estoy casi segura que él es el joven que querían presentarme mis padres, y está molesto por haberlo plantado, de alguna manera lo entiendo, yo fui la que le quedó mal, pensó Candy.

-A los Condes sí, y son maravillosas personas, pero su hija ha de ser una niña mimada que cancela compromisos de último momento.

Sí, él debe ser el joven que me querían presentar aquella noche, pensó Candy, le seguiré el juego, esto va a ser divertido.

Era raro que la conversación que entablaban era fluida, que daba el aspecto que tuvieran mucho tiempo de haberse conocido, se sentían muy cómodos platicando entre ellos desde el momento en que cruzaron la primera palabra.

-Entonces, si dice que no es de su agrado la festejada, ¿por qué cree que valió la pena asistir a la fiesta?, ¿acaso no es por los Condes?

-Por ellos también claro, pero además por el gusto de conocer una Julieta tan encantadora – Candy se sonrojó, Terry tomó su mano y plantó un tierno beso en ella. En el momento en que su piel hizo contacto, por alguna extraña razón, ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba todo su cuerpo e inexplicablemente sentían como si antes ya hubieran estado juntos y experimentado todo eso. El tiempo pareció congelarse sólo existían ellos dos, ambos pensaban lo mismo - ¿Qué es esto que me pasa? ¿Por qué no quiero que termine? Me siento extraño (extraña en el caso de Candy) pero a gusto a su lado.

Candy juraría que eso que sintió ya lo había sentido antes, o mejor dicho, alguien se lo había hecho sentir, pero cómo era posible que ese joven la hiciera sentir esas emociones si tenía unos minutos de haberlo conocido, si apenas había cruzado con él unas cuantas palabras, y esos ojos, juraría que esos ojos eran los de él, los de Terry; pero su razón seguía venciendo a su corazón, y trató de dejar a un lado lo que empezaba a sentir.

Pero Terry no se encontraba mejor, el también juraba que esos eran los ojos de su Candy, su vos, su aroma, pero cómo era posible que le pasara esto cuando había decidido darle una oportunidad a la vida. Su corazón le decía que era ella pero su razón le indicaba que estaba loco, que veía a Candy en esa chica porque todavía no había podido olvidarla.

El momento tan especial que tenían, fue interrumpido por uno de los sirvientes, cuanto hubieran dado por que el sirviente no los hubiera interrumpido.

-Señorita Wilder, su padre solicita de su presencia en la estancia.

-Gracias Alfred, voy enseguida – ahora dirigiéndose a Terry – Me va a disculpar, pero la niña malcriada tienen que retirarse por un tiempo – dicho esto, entró en la sala dejando a un Terry sonrojado.

-Ella me recuerda tanto a mi pecas – dijo para sí.

Pero ahora se explicaba el porqué de esos verdes, ella era la hija de la Condesa, i al igual que su madre, ella también tenía esos adorables ojos verdes, ella era Allison Wilder, y no Candy White. Pero también recordó otra cosa, esa chica lo había plantado, el coraje que eso le había provocado se esfumó en un segundo, ahora, lo único que le importaba era conocer mejor a esa chica.

Candy fue presentada como Allison Wilder, la hija de los Condes Wilder. Mientras transcurría la presentación, Terry se encontraba en una esquina esperando a que esta terminara. Cuando ella soltó el brazo de su padre, Terry se le adelantó al resto de los jóvenes que esperaban ansiosos bailar con ella, y la tomó del brazo.

-Creo que como todo caballero debo disculparme – tomándola de la mano – lamento mi comportamiento de hace unos minutos.

-No se preocupe, todos comentemos errores, yo también me disculpo por dejarlo plantado la otra noche. Pero ahora usted ya sebe mi nombre, y me gustaría conocer el suyo.

-Por supuesto señorita Allison, pero debe concederme esta pieza, será como fumar la pipa de la paz, usted por haberme dejado plantado en la cena de la otra noche, y yo por haberla llamado malcriada – ella sonrió.

-Sólo si me hace un favor, llámeme Lizi o Ally, me gusta más que me llamen de esa forma, Allison me parece un nombre muy largo.

-De acuerdo Ally, ¿bailamos? – Ofreciéndole su mano.

En realidad, no fue una pieza la que bailaron, sino que fue por mucho tiempo. Todos los asistentes admiraban como bailaba la joven pareja, ambos se sentían tan bien juntos, que el tiempo se les fue volando.

Mientras sus amigos se preguntaban quien era el joven que bailaba con Candy, los padres de la pareja conversaban.

-Creo que no va a ser necesario presentar a nuestros hijos, veo que ya se conocen y se agradan – dijo la Condesa, los tres asintieron con alegría.

Todos los invitados se preguntaban quien era el chico que bailaba con Allison Wilder, sin embargo, los más interesados eran los amigos de Candy, claro y la misma señorita Pecas.

-Candy se ve muy contenta – dijo Patty.

-Creo que después de todo lo que ha vivido se lo merece – intervino Stear.

-Sí, sólo espero que este aristócrata no vaya a salir como el otro.

-Vamos Archie – dijo Stear – deja que Candy se divierta, si este joven le falta al respeto, aquí estamos para defenderla.

-Mejor sigamos bailando – pidió Annie y continuaron con el baile.

Después de tanto bailar, Romeo y Julieta salieron a la terraza.

-Bueno, ya cumplí con bailar, ahora me gustaría conocer vuestro nombre – a ambos se les iluminaban los ojos cada vez que se miraban.

-Soy Romeo ¿acaso no lo has notado – Terry reía.

-Buen chiste, pero ¿Romeo no tendrá otro nombre?

-Graham, mi nombre es Graham – algo extraño sintió Candy, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre pero no recordaba donde, al final, dejó de pensar en esa idea que nada más le causaba dolores de cabeza.

-Graham, ¿te gusta el teatro?

-Algo - ¿Por qué lo preguntará?, pensaba Terry.

Pensamientos de Terry

¿Por qué le dije mi segundo nombre y no le dije que me llamo Terrence? Mmmm, cómo si no lo supiera, su voz tan parecida a la de mi Pecosa; no soportaría que una voz así pronunciara mi nombre, me sentía tan bien cada vez que escuchaba "Terry" salir de sus labios. Terrence murió al perder al amor de mi vida, de ahora en adelante seré Graham.

-Graham – decía Ally - ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento, me distraje un poco, me decías que si me gusta el teatro ¿no?, en realidad, me gusta un poco – antes era la segunda cosa que más amaba en el mundo, pero gracias a que me separó de Candy, no se si vuelva a sentir ese amor por él, pensaba Terry.

-Hay una maldición en el teatro, dicen que quienes interpretan a Romeo y Julieta, serán pareja por siempre, ¿será verdad?

-Antes te dije que no me gustaba esta obra, y no creo que sea cierto, un momento, ¿dijiste maldición? – Y comenzó a reír.

Más que burlona, su risa era irónica, como esta chica podía saber tantas cosas de su vida, era algo inexplicable. Mientras ella seguía cautiva da por el joven, quien también poseía la risa de su rebelde.

-Sí, y no te burles, dije maldición – ella se veía apenada.

-No creo que usar los trajes sea algo mágico – si lo fuera, yo estaría en estos momentos con Candy, fue con ella con quien los usé por primera vez, en el festival de mayo, y ahora no estamos juntos, pensó el castaño.

-Tienes razón, los trajes no son mágicos, pero el escenario sí – Candy recordó aquella tarde donde Karen le relató la maldición de Romeo y Julieta, que en ese entonces no creía.

-No te entiendo – Terry también se sintió incómodo con la conversación.

-Olvídalo, sólo digo tonterías Graham, por cierto, no me has dicho tu apellido.

Esto no le gustó nada a Terry, ella quería saber a qué familia pertenecía, y eso la hacía ver como una choca interesada, claro al saber que era un Grandchester todo cambiaría, pero se equivocó.

-Bueno, la verdad eso no me importa, las rosas son bellas por su color, por su esencia, y no por llamarse rosas, y aunque dejaran de llamarse así, no perderían su belleza.

-Creí que había dicho que no le gustaba la obra de Shakespeare – esa chica lo sorprendía a cada momento, y lo hacía cambiar de parecer, ya que su carácter y forma de ser no tenían nada que ver con su estatus social.

-¿Podemos dejarlo sólo en Graham?

-Claro, con la condición que para ti, sea sólo Ally – los dos confirmaron al sonreír mutuamente.

-Bueno, y regresando a lo de la maldición, ¿crees que los disfraces tienen magia?

-La verdad no lo se.

-Pues yo creo que si tienen algo de magia, eres la primera chica que no se enoja cuando le dicen malcriada. Además, nunca creí encontrarme a una Julieta tan linda y agradable en este lugar. Yo creí que Allison Wilder era una chica malcriada y mimada, pero veo que me equivoqué, y me dio mucho gusto haber venido para poder conocerte.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto haberte conocido.

Ambos se rieron por los comentarios que se hacían. Pasaron el resto de la noche platicando, cuando Terry tuvo que retirarse, ambos se prometieron seguir en contacto. Habían pasado la mejor velada desde su separación, al grado que a Terry se le olvidó presentarle a Ally a sus padres.

Los dos habían decidido darle una nueva oportunidad a su corazón, aunque en realidad, ya se pertenecían el uno al otro…

Bueno qué les pareció.

Me gustaría comentar unos puntos, primero, claro que sus corazones sabían que eran ellos, pero lo menciona tanto con Terry como con Candy, su corazón estaba tan dañado que no tenía la fuerza para asegurarles quienes eran, la razón venció al creer que cada uno había hecho su vida en un lugar del mundo lejos de allí. La verdad le quiero poner una pruebita de amor a esta parejita, pero no se desesperen, pronto se verán las caras sin máscara.

Segundo punto, estuve investigando el segundo nombre de Terry y lo encontré como Greum y como Graham, la verdad, me gustó más el segundo, jijiji por eso lo dejé.

Agradezco tanto sus comentarios, y para aquellas que esperaban se rencontraran en esta fiesta me disculpo, pero mi idea de la historia no era reunirlos en este momento, pero vuelvo a pedir paciencia, gracias por su comprensión de antemano.

Con relación al porqué los padres no los presentaron, bueno, fue explicado que a Terry se le olvidó, además el no quiere que ella se entere de que es un Grandchester, Allison le gusta y quiere que lo quiera por su persona y no por su nombre jajajjajaj ando medio loquita con estas ideas.

Bueno, el siguiente capítulo es de muchas confusiones y remordimientos, ambos se enfrentaran a creer que están traicionando al amor de sus vidas al sentir algo por alguien más, que lindos, cuando se enteren de que son ellos mismos…

Por otro lado, Candy se entera de que estuvo comprometida con Graham desde su nacimiento, qué actitud tomará.

Agradezco a todas las que se han tomado su tiempo para leerme, y les pediría que si tienen unos minutos más, me dejen un review, la verdad son un gran estímulo, y sirven para saber cómo va la historia.

Y cumplo mi promesa, ya no los hago sufrir más, están contentos, aunque no saben que son ellos, están felices porque han encontrado a alguien muy especial, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, espero poder realizar agradecimientos personalizado para la próxima, hasta entonces, nos estamos leyendo.


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno aquí estamos en una entrega más de esta historia Cumpliendo una promesa, bueno me gustaría agradecer a:

Amparo de Grandchester: tus comentarios siempre han sido un gran apoyo, gracias por tus buenas vibras.

Yayeho: si esa es la idea original, ver cómo reaccionan al darse cuenta que sienten algo por personas que apenas conocen, sentir que traicionas al amor de tu vida.

Lucero: procuraré ya no tardar tanto, gracias.

Olgaliz: quise que no se quitaran las máscaras por una idea que tengo, espero te guste.

Andre: gracias, espero no se me haya pasado de romántico, pero ya vez como es el amor entre estos dos rebeldes.

Inocencia García: que bueno que te gustó lo de Romeo y Julieta, pero para Terry y Candy, no tiene por qué terminar en tragedia.

Flor: gracias por seguir la historia.

Annie de Madero: pronto, pronto estarán juntos.

Aby Grandchester Pattinson: trataré de actualizar más seguido.

Conny de Grandchester: pronto se verán, pero no significa que termine, gracias.

Oligrandchester: Para serte honesta, no sólo Archie se va a sorprender.

R G Grandchester: gracias por seguirme, estamos cerca de que se vean cara a cara.

BrendiSs Kagamine Grandchester: pronto se darán cuenta de todo, gracias por seguir mi historia.

También agradezco a todas las que han leído y seguido esta historia, bueno este capítulo es corto, pero a petición de mis primas no lo voy a quitar( pensaba hacerlo y pasar de manera directa a otros asuntos, pero a petición de ellas lo dejo), espero les guste.

Capítulo 22: La caja de música

Mansión Wilder

A pesar de la ajetreada noche, Candy se despertó con mucha alegría, el conocer a Graham había cambiado por completo su forma de ver la vida.

Flash back

Uno de los empleados le avisó a Graham que sus padres ya se iban a retirar, ellos no querían separarse, pero como a cenicienta, el tiempo se había agotado.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – dijo Terry cuando vio que Candy estaba a punto de quitarse el antifaz de la cara.

-Me quito este antifaz, quiero que me conozcas, y yo también quiero ver tu rostro.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – La chica asintió con la cabeza – no lo hagas, no lo hagas aún por favor.

-No te entiendo ¿por qué no quieres que me quite el antifaz?

-No te molestes con lo que te pido, es que el conocerte ha sido muy especial, y me gustaría quedarme con eso, me gustaría imaginarme tu rostro, conocernos primero y luego conocer nuestros rostros (la verdad, Terry había vivido un sueño esa noche, por un lado, había conocido a una chica muy especial, por el otro, el sólo ver de ella esas hermosas esmeraldas, le hicieron recordar momentos felices), no quiero conocerte, porque ese será el pretexto perfecto para volver a reunirnos.

Candy no entendía muy bien lo que Graham le pedía, pero decidió acceder, a fin de cuentas ella también quería volver a verlo.

-Me voy, pero en mi mente se quedará gravado de por vida, el recuerdo de esta estupenda noche a tu lado.

-Yo tampoco podré olvidarte, porque me hiciste sonreír de nuevo.

Fin del flash back

Candy despertaba, se pellizcaba para saber si todo lo que había vivido no era un sueño, claro que no lo era, y no por el dolor del pellizco, sino porque en su mano, aún sentía el beso que Graham le había dado la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, había algo que la inquietaba, no podía creer que sintiera tantas ganas de volver a verlo, si sólo había pasado unas cuentas horas a su lado, y parecía que era años los que habían estado juntos. Pero a la vez, algo le molestaba, había un profundo dolor en su pecho, no podía concebir que hubiera olvidado a Terry por este muchacho, había olvidado por un momento a él, con quien su corazón murió al separarse al saberse de otra, estaba muy confundida, por un lado, sabía que amaba a Terry y nunca podría olvidarlo, no obstante, Graham comenzaba a despertar en ella una felicidad que no se explicaba. Se sentía muy triste, como si defraudara a Terry por este joven, la felicidad de ese día y del día anterior se había convertido en angustia y en un sentimiento de traición hacia la persona a la que ella había entregado su corazón, Terry.

De pronto, recordó las palabras que Terry le había dicho esa tarde en el hospital cuando se despidieron y vieron por última vez.

"Candy, prométeme que serás feliz, prométemelo Candy".

Candy sabía que nunca lo olvidaría, pero el destino le había permitido conocer a alguien como Graham, quien le había hecho pasar unos momentos muy felices, fue en eso cuando ella lo supo, un sentimiento extraño había aparecido cuenda conoció al chico anoche, no estaba segura si era amor, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz, cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Terry, fuera Graham o no el que la ayudaría a superar ese dolor que aún sentía por la separación con Terry o no, Candy había decidido sonreirá de nuevo a la vida, y dejaría que el destino decidiera su camino.

Mansión Grandchester

Terry, que era una persona que prefería dormir hasta altas horas del día, despertó a realizar una de las cosas que más le gustaban y que desde hace mucho tiempo no hacía, montar, mientras lo hacía, pensaba en una mujer, y no era precisamente una rubia, sino una castaña con quien había bailado toda la noche y quien en este momento se había convertido en la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Al igual que Candy, él también vivía una situación emocional muy confusa, no podía creer cómo una chica que a penas conocía, podía hacer que se sintiera tan bien, de cierta forma, lo había vuelto a la vida. Por otro lado, había un recuerdo que no lo dejaba en paz, Candy, su dulce y adorada Pecosa. Él creyó que poniendo tierra de por medio sería más fácil olvidar, pero ella tenía algo que siempre sería un recordatorio, sus ojos, esos ojos que fueron muchas veces los protagonistas de sus sueños, que le daban paz y fuerza cada vez que lo necesitaba.

No podía creer en la crueldad del destino, cómo le brindaba una segunda oportunidad de amar al lado de Allison Wilder, y a la vez convertirlo en un martirio cada vez que la mirara a la cara. Estaba muy confundido. En primer lugar, había decidido darse una oportunidad con Ally, pero por otro lado, el recuerdo de haber traicionado el amor de Candy con esta chica era un gancho al corazón.

-Terry – se decía a sí mismo – sabes que nunca olvidaras a Candy, pero es hora de cambiar de escena y convertir esta tragedia en algo nuevo, hazlo por ella, por tus padres, por ti, date una oportunidad al lado de esta chica, quien ha despertado las ganas de seguir viviendo.

El castaño lo sabía, sabía que su Pecosa ya tenía un futuro que no era a su lado, y que lo mejor, era comenzar a pensar en el suyo, y que mejor que en este estuviera Allison Wilder.

Flash back

-Me gustaría que esta noche no terminara.

-¿Por qué lo dice mi bella dama?

-Porque tenía tiempo que no me sentía así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Bien, feliz, a gusto. Sin miedo a nada. Disculpe mis palabras Graham.

-No tengo nada que disculpar, ya también me siento muy a gusto a su lado.

Fin del flash back

Los padres de ambos disfrutaban que entre sus hijos comenzaba a surgir una relación muy bonita, y lo veían como una forma de solucionar el dolor de sus corazones, y sanar las tristes vidas pasadas de los dos.

-Terry, qué milagro que vas a desayunar con nosotros – dijo Eleonor, quien pudo percibir la alegría que su hijo tenía, y más cuando la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-No me llames Terry, madre.

-Entonces, ¿cómo hemos de llamarte hijo? – dijo el Duque.

-Graham, de ahora en adelante me llamaré Graham.

-Nunca habías utilizado tu segundo nombre, creía que lo odiabas.

-Si, pero ya no.

-¿De casualidad la hija de los Wilder no tendrá nada que ver en este repentino cambio? – preguntó su madre.

-En parte si, bueno, en realidad casi todo es por ella.

-¿Te agrada?

-Es bonita, bueno, no lo sé bien, nunca se quitó el antifaz, pero sus ojos eran hermosos igual a los de… Olvídenlo, además es igual de agradable que la Condesa.

-Eso quiere decir que hicimos una buena elección de tu prometida y futura Duquesa de Grandchester.

-¡Qué! Acabo de conocerla y ya quieres que me case con ella. No creo que…

-Hay muchos buenos mozos que la pretenden – agregó su padre – y aunque estén comprometidos no te puedo garantizar que ella se canse de esperarte y elija a alguien más.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de Terry al saber que había alguien más que pretendía a Allison, ¿acaso eran celos?, ¿cómo podía sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer?

El Duque sabía que había triunfado, había provocado que Terry pensara rápido y bien las cosa con respecto a la joven Wilder.

La discusión siguió entre padre e hijo, mientras que Eleonor disfrutaba de ver a los dos hombre que más amaba discutiendo por algo que sabía tendría que pasar, que Terry aceptara a Allison como su prometida.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de los Wilder, Candy, mientas se arreglaba, encontró algo que jamás había visto en el último cajón de su cómoda, era una pequeña y polvorosa caja de música.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al jardín, que es dónde se encontraba su madre.

-Mamá, mira encontré esto en mi recámara pero no sé que es en realidad, ni tampoco de quien es – mostrándole la caja musical (espero que la recuerden, fue el primer regalo que Terry d dio a Candy cuando apenas era una babé).

-Cariño, es tuyo, fue uno de los primeros regalos que recibiste al nacer.

-¿De quién?

-Recuerdas al chico con quien estuviste casi toda la noche – Candy asintió con la cabeza – pues él te lo dio.

Ella no lo podía creer, cómo era posible que ese regalo se lo hubiera dado Graham, eso sólo podía significar algo, ellos ya se conocían desde bebés, claro, no había otra explicación, pero debía confirmarlo.

-Creo que sé lo que estás pensando hija, ustedes fueron presentados poco después de tu nacimiento, no sé como decirlo, él es, es…

-¿Qué es el?

-Él es tu prometido, tú estás comprometida en matrimonio con él.

-¿Prometido, matrimonio? ¿A qué te refieres con que estamos comprometidos desde pequeños?

-Su padre y el tuyo son grandes amigos, de hecho son casi como hermanos y como ambos pertenecemos a la nobleza de Inglaterra… hija, sé que nadie tiene derecho a quitarte la libertad de escoger a tu futuro esposo, y tanto tu padre como yo no vamos a quitarte esa libertad, así que si no te interesa para nada ese chico lo entenderemos y romperemos el compromiso. Sin embargo, por lo que pude ver ayer, el no te es indiferente, ¿o me equivoco?

-No mamá, no te equivocas. Disculpa si contesté mal, es que todo esto me tomó por sorpresa, ¿el sabe que estamos comprometidos?

-No estoy segura, ¿tú qué piensas?

-No lo sé, pero en realidad se ve un chico muy agradable, debo reconocer que es guapo, bueno por lo que pude ver, porque no nos quitamos las máscaras, decidimos hacer eso en nuestra siguiente reunión.

-Sí, es muy apuesto, espera, ¿dijiste próxima cita? Eso quiere decir que van a volver a verse.

-Sí, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, él ha despertado en mi algo que no pensaba que volviera a sentir, y si además de llevarnos bien y agradarnos, cumplimos con la promesa que nuestro padre dieron, yo creo que esta bien.

Madre e hija se abrazaron, en ese momento, a Candy se le resbaló la caja de música de las manos, debido al golpe se abrió y comenzó a tocar. Candy reconoció de inmediato esa melodía, era la canción que Terry tocaba siempre en la armónica. Las lágrimas no aguantaron más y salieron de sus ojos. Perverso destino, ¿Por qué sigues jugando con mi corazón?, ella pensaba.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola de nuevo a todas, gracias por sus comentarios, Yeyaho, Gema Grandchester, Lucero, Conny de Grandchester, Kimberly Brower, Amparo de Grandchester, Luna Andry, Lola1024, Yut Grandchester, Oligrandchester, Dyann, gracias por dejar un review, de verdad inspiran mucho. Gracias a todas las que lo han leído espero les siga gustando.

Capítulo 23: Cartas

A la Condesa le angustió ver la actitud de su hija, no entendía por qué lloraba de esa manera, sabía que un profundo dolor albergaba en su corazón.

-Cariño, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – abrazándola con fuerza.

-Esa melodía me recuerda a alguien muy importante en mi vida.

-Hija, ¿quieres contarme? – la joven entre sollozos aceptó.

-La persona de la cual me enamoré por completo, como ya te había dicho, se casó hace algún tiempo, creí que podía dejar a un lado su recuerdo, pero me es imposible, vivimos cosas muy bonitas juntos, una vez, le regalé una armónica, y justamente tocaba la misma melodía de la caja de música.

-Eso quiere decir que vivió o tenía familia en Inglaterra, esa melodía de la caja, es una vieja melodía inglesa que utilizamos como canción de cuna.

-Creo que el nació en América, pero casi toda du vida se la pasó aquí, en Londres. Él es inglés al igual que su padre, yo lo conocí cuando venía de América para estudiar en el Colegio San Pablo, apenas tenía catorce, bueno casi quince años de edad, desde que lo vi entre la bruma que cubría la proa del barco, me llamó mucho la atención, en especial su mirada llena de tristeza, cuando lo vi llorar, yo también tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasó hija?

-Se burló de mis pecas – cerró los ojos y recordó a Terry, "Cuando te enojas se te ven más las pecas" – pero lo mejor, fue que volví a verlo, pasamos unos grandes momentos en el Colegio, en la segunda colina de Pony, en Escocia, con él, he vivido la más hermosa experiencia de mi vida, mi primer y único beso, le pertenecen – su madre escuchaba atenta, queriendo saber más de la vida de su hija – pero por una trampa de Eliza nos separaron, a fin de cuentas, no podía durar mucho lo nuestro, es hijo de un noble, y en ese entonces, yo sólo era la hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew, su padre nunca me hubiera aceptado como parte de la familia – Candy notó que su madre comenzaba a llorar - ¿Qué sucede mami? – dijo recargando la cabeza en su regazo, a lo que su madre comenzó a acariciar - ¿dije algo malo?

-Sólo creo que si hubieras estado con nosotros, nadie se hubiera atrevido a señalarte, y mucho menos, te hubieran hecho daño, cualquier noble estaría orgulloso de casar a su hijo con una Wilder.

-No te preocupes, todo ya pasó, ahora ya estamos juntas, y bueno acabé por aceptar que ese chico no era para mí. Sabes algo, lo que más me gusta de él , era que no le importaban los títulos, rechazó el suyo por seguir sus sueños, pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado era uno de los míos, pero mi destino y el de él tomaron rumbos diferentes, el ahora debe de estar casado con Susana Marlowe.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte, ¿me dirás el nombre de ese joven?

-No es que no quiera mamá, es que no quiero hablar más de él.

-Entiendo hija, sólo espero que algún día puedas superarlo.

-Yo también, sabes, me la pasé muy bien con Graham – tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿Graham? – dudó su madre, pero después recordó que ese era el segundo nombre de Terry.

-Sí, ese Romeo me cayó de maravilla.

-Lo veo en tus ojos hija, te ves más feliz que otras veces.

-Y quiero estarlo, si nos comprometieron desde pequeños, tal vez lo mejor será cumplir con esa promesa.

Después de la larga plática con su madre, Candy subió a su habitación. Ella pasaba horas frente z la caja, pero no se atrevía a volver a abrirla, era muy doloroso, sin embargo, le encantaba sentir la sensación de que Graham se la había dado.

El Duque de Grandchester se había encargado de que la prensa no publicara nada acerca de esta joven pareja, debido a que conocía a su hijo, y si lo presionaba con una primera plana, de seguro dejaría de pretender a la señorita Wilder por el hecho de contrariar a la sociedad Londinense, ya dejaría todo para el futuro compromiso.

Mansión Grandchester, un padre y su hijo conversaban.

-Terry, digo Graham, ¿qué opinas sobre Allison? ¿No crees que es una niña encantadora?

-Ella no sólo es encantadora, es mágica, me devolvió algo que creí que había perdido para siempre.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-La vida padre, me hizo sentir feliz, algo que no pensé que volvería a ocurrir.

-Yo pensaba que ella te parecía una niña malcriada – intervino su madre – desde que te plantó en el restaurant no te agradó la idea de conocerla.

-Es de sabios cambiar de opinión – rio.

Sus padres se alegraron al ver a su hijo con esa actitud, pero más el ver que su rostro estaba iluminado y lleno de alegría.

Debido al buen estado de ánimo de su hijo, el Duque dijo cierto comentario.

-Te repito que si estás interesado en ella te apresures, en la fiesta vi a muchos jóvenes que les hubiera gustado tomar tu lugar y ser pretendientes de la chica, y si no te apuras vas a perder tu oportunidad con ella, yo creo que yo no lo deberías de pensar tanto – su padre tenía razón, pensó Terry, esta era la segunda vez que se lo repetía, y no esperaría a una tercera.

-¿Creen que me vea ridículo si le envío una carta?

Sus padres se quedaros boquiabiertos.

-Es que quiero comenzar así, aprovechando que no nos quitamos el antifaz, me gustaría conocer primero como es antes de formalizar todo.

El Duque estaba muy contento, su hijo hablaba de compromiso, eso quería decir que la chica le interesaba y no se oponía a formalizar una relación con ella.

Sus padres se asombraron ante la decisión de su hijo, por lo que pusieron a un empleado a sus servicios para llevar a cabo tal misión.

Por la tarde, llegó una carta a la residencia Wilder dirigida para Ally, ella la leyó con entusiasmo al saber que era Graham el que se la había enviado.

**Ally:**

**Largas son las horas que he sufrido sin verte, sólo me importa volver a estar a tu lado. Los diamantes son hermosos, pero no se comparan con las esmeraldas de tus ojos. Perdona si soy atrevido al decirte que tu belleza ha cautivado a cada uno de mis sentidos. Quisiera escribir más, pero tardaría una eternidad en decir todo lo que pienso de ti. Allison, perdón Ally, te propongo un juego para conocernos mejor, todos los días te enviaré una carta con un mensajero, si aceptas, te pido que escribas una respuesta a cada una de ellas, el esperará a que lo hagas, y yo estaré impacienté por leerla. **

**Siempre a tus órdenes Graham G.**

Candy creyó conocer esa caligrafía, había recibido un par d cartas escritas por ese puño y letra que le habían bastado para memorizar los trazos, algo más de Graham le recordaba a Terry. Borró esa idea de su mente al recordar las hermosas palabras que le habían escrito en esa carta, la cual no dudaría en responder.

**Graham:**

**Me emocionó mucho tu carta, es muy duce todo lo que dices en ella, te lo agradezco, de verdad me alaga. Creo que no soy muy buena escribiéndolas, pero me agrada mucho tu propuesta de conocernos a través de cartas, me parece muy divertido, por lo cual caballero, acepto su propuesta.**

**Con cariño Allison Wilder**

Ella estaba muy emocionada, se sentía muy alagada porque Graham, era muy romántico con ella.

-¿Esos suspiros tienen nombre hija?

-La verdad, sí, Graham me ha enviado cartas tan lindas.

-No me extraña, es un joven caballeroso, educado y muy lindo – y guapo, pensó Candy.

-Conoces a sus padres ¿Verdad?

-Bueno a su padres, a su madre poco.

-¿Y cómo son?

-Su padre es un hombre duro, recto, pero adora a su hijo. Y su madre, a pesar de que no tiene mucho que la conozco, se ve que es una mujer muy bondadosa. Sabes, Graham tuvo una infancia difícil, vivió lejos de su madre, y la familia que en ese entonces tenía su padre no lo trataba bien – Terry también tuvo una infancia muy difícil, pensó Candy, ¿acaso por eso me gusta Graham? ¿Me gustará porque de parece a Terry? – pero ahora todo es diferente.

-Mamá, siento algo muy especial por Graham, ¿Crees que sea amor?

-Eso sólo lo sabrás tú cariño, pero deja que sea el tiempo el que te lo diga.

Y como lo habían pactado, Graham y Ally comenzaron a conocerse, ambos cada vez confiaban más el uno en el otro. Durante toda una semana se escribieron. Hasta que Terry decidió contarle un gran secreto.

**Ally:**

**Debo ser sincero contigo. Mi vida había estado llena de sufrimiento hasta que conocí al amor de mi vida, una linda niña que me hizo ver la vida de una forma diferente. yo la amé con todo mi corazón, de hecho, aún creo que la sigo amando. Pero el destino nos separó, después de un tiempo yo volví a buscarla, pero ya era tarde. Ahora que te conocí, he decidido darme una nueva oportunidad, si es que estas de acuerdo. No sé si te afecte mi confesión, pero lo que comenzado a sentir por ti me impide seguir ocultándotelo, he comenzado a sentir algo muy especial por ti, pero tu tienes la última decisión.**

**Con cariño Graham.**

Candy se asombró ante tal confesión, por lo que ella también decidió sincerarse.

**Graham:**

**Agradezco tu sinceridad y me parece justo que yo también te cuente mi verdad. Al contrario tuyo, mi niñez fue feliz, pero perdía a un ser querido que no me permitía abrir de nuevo mi corazón. Sin darme cuenta, conocí a alguien quien me enseñó qué era el verdadero amor, debo aceptar que me enamoré de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi. El destino también nos separó, y aún no estoy segura si podré olvidarlo. No sé si cuando lo vuelva a ver no me resista a correr a sus brazos, pero él es alguien prohibido para mí. A mi también me gustaría tener una oportunidad contigo, gracias a ti, mi vida ha cambiado, he vuelto a sonreír. Espero que también puedas comprenderme, pero de algo si estoy segura, lo que siento por ti es algo muy profundo y agradable.**

**Besos Ally.**

Terry leyó muchas veces la carta de Allison, no podía creer que hubiera vivido una historia similar a la de él, pero más extraño que cada vez le encontraba más parecido con su pecosa, se preguntaba si todos esos parecidos eran los que provocaban que pensara tanto en ella, o si fuera la razón por la cual le interesaba. Por otro lado, recordaba que su Pecosa era feliz al lado de alguien más.

Terry estaba decidido, formalizaría su relación con Ally, estaba seguro que era la mejor opción y además sabía que sería feliz a su lado. Por lo que ya era tiempo de verse cara a cara, en la siguiente carta le pidió se conociera, la rubia aceptó, al fin conocerían los rostros de las personas responsables del insomnio que tenían.

Lo lamento, esta algo corto, es que este capítulo es para aclarar algunas cosas en el futuro.

Antes que nada, agradezco el tiempo que le dedican a mi historia, recientemente acabo de escribir otra llamada positivo, si tienen tiempo las invita a leerla.

Por otro lado les tengo que dar una noticia, en el próximo capítulo se ven cara a cara estos dos rebeldes, así es, el encuentro será en el próximo capítulo. Pero ¿qué pasaría si en lugar de que se vean Allison y Graham, se ven Candy y Terry? Tal vez no me expliqué:

Allison ama a Graham, pero no puede olvidar a Terry, Graham ama a Allison, pero el recuerdo de Candy sigue en su corazón. Sé que son las mismas personas pero ellos no lo saben, bueno ya se van a enterar en el próximo capítulo, donde se enfrentarás dos sentimientos, el compromiso y el amor. Es hora de que el viento haga travesuras…

Me disculpo de antemano, espero poder actualizar el lunes, tengo mucho trabajo para este fin de semana y la próxima semana igual, espero poder hacer un espacio, pero si no me es posible tengan un poco de paciencia por favor, grax.

Saludos, nos estamos leyendo.


	24. Chapter 24

Gracias a todas, no saben la emoción que me da al leer cada uno de sus comentarios, de verdad, me hacen sentir muy bien, y sí yo ya quería llegar a este capítulo desde hace mucho, debo confesar que esta historia la comencé hace tiempo, pero sólo tengo la idea general de cada capítulo, lo que me hace tardar en publicarlo es el desarrollo que le doy a cada uno, agradecimientos especiales para Gema Grandchester, Andrew, Amparo de Grandchester, Gianis, Conny de Grandchester, Yeyaho, Oligrandchester, y para todas las que siguen mi historia.

Capítulo 24: Es hora de que el viento haga travesuras

Candy había comenzado a sentir algo por Graham, pero no sabía que era. Terry había comenzado a sentir algo por Allison, pero temía que fuera amor. Ambos querían negarse a los sentimientos que empezaban a despertar en sus corazones. Los dos sentían ya haber experimentado el mismo sentimiento.

Todo era alegría en la casa Grandchester y en la casa Wilder, los chicos habían acordado rencontrarse, todo lo habían planeado a través de sus cartas, estas eran las causantes de que pudieran conocerse mejor. Habían decidido que sería una ceremonia muy íntima, sólo estarían ello dos y sus padres.

A Candy le encantaba leer las cartas que Graham le había escrito, en especial una de ellas.

**Hermosa Julieta:**

**Te preguntarás el porqué de este saludo, porque aunque conozco tu nombre, es Julieta quien se ha apoderado de mis pensamientos, de mis sueños. Espero que no te pongas celosa por decirte que ese día bailé con una niña hermosa que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza. Quisiera volver a sentir la calidez de tus manos, pero sobre todo volver a ver esos ojos que me han embrujado, eres una hechicera porque no te has conformado con embrujarse, sino que además, me has convertido en un esclavo. Mi linda señorita Wilder, creo que ya es hora de volver a vernos, no puedo esperar más, espero que tú también pienses lo mismo. ¿Qué dices si acordamos una reunión modesta en casa de mis padres el próximo fin de semana? No sabes como me angustia tener que esperar la respuesta a esta carta, y deseo fervientemente que aceptes mi propuesta.**

**Con cariño Graham G.**

No podía creer todo lo que ese chico había logrado despertar en ella. Era lindo, romántico, entregado. Candy se preguntaba si Terry también sería así. Nunca pudo conocer a Terry en una relación formal, no tuvo que haber conquista entre ellos porque el sentimiento fue mutuo, fue un amor a primera vista. Y ahora que Graham la conquistaba con cada una de sus cartas, la hac´´ian sentir una persona valiosa y amada. Candy hubiera seguido soñando despierta, si noes por Dorothy quien llegó a avisar que tenía visitas.

-Candy, te buscan en la sala.

-¿Quién es?

-Son las señoritas Annie y Patty.

-Gracias Dorothy, voy para allá – levantándose de la cama y corriendo a ver a sus amigas.

-No cabe duda que Candy ha vuelto a enamorarse, me alegro, ella merece ser feliz – dijo la empleada cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Annie, Patty, qué gusto me da verlas – dijo la rubia abrazando a sus amigas.

-A nosotras también Candy – dijo Patty – te ves muy contenta, es por el chico que conociste en la fiesta de máscaras ¿verdad?

-Sí chicas, a ustedes no les puedo mentir, creo que siento algo muy especial pro Graham, y eso me hace sentir muy feliz.

-Que bueno Candy, me da mucho gusto – esta vez era Annie, quien se sentía incómoda por no haber hablado con Candy antes en relación a lo que había sucedido con Terry después de que ella había partido a Londres, ¿cómo reaccionaria su amiga si se enterara de que Terry no se casó y que fue a buscarla?

-Annie, a ti te pasa algo, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – antes de llegar, Annie y Patty habían decidido decirle a Candy la verdad sobre Terry, pero al verla tan contenta con este nuevo chico, la verdad no se animaban.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Candy, es que estoy molesta con Archie porque el día de hoy no me ha hablado, eso es todo – mintió la morena.

-Pues no te preocupes, ese primo mío es un olvidadizo, pero te adora, eso tenlo siempre presente.

-Sí verdad, bueno, hablando de eso, Candy, ¿estás muy enamorada de Graham? ¿Crees amarlo más de lo que amaste a Terry?

-No sé a que viene la pregunta – Candy se puso a pensar.

-Yo creo que Annie quiere decir que si tuvieras que decidir entre ellos dos, ¿a quién elegirías?

-No tengo por qué pensar eso, Terry no está aquí, y no es libre, el pertenece al pasado – Annie y Patty se miraron preocupadas.

-Y si Terry regresara Candy.

-Y si no se hubiera casado con Susana, ¿regresarías con él?

-No lo sé. No podría hacerle una grosería así a Graham, además chicas, no pensemos en eso, Terry no esta libre y lo mejor es dejar las cosas así como están. Mejor cambiemos de tema.

Patty y Annie se miraron con temor, sabían que habían cometido un error al no decirle a tiempo a Candy que Terry era libre, pero si lo hacían en este momento, acabarían con la felicidad que tenía, era una decisión muy difícil, pero al final, acordaron no decir nada, guardar el secreto, ahora Candy era feliz, y eso era lo único que importaba. Esperarían a que no hubiera más problemas en un futuro.

-Qué creen, sé que no es mi estilo preocuparme por cómo me visto y todo eso, pero mandé a hacer un vestido para la cena que tendré con Graham la próxima semana, es encantador, mañana me lo entregan.

-Que bien Candy, sabes, te deseo que seas muy feliz al lado de este chico.

-Sí Candy, y que nos lo presentes lo antes posible, tiene que reunirse con todos nosotros para así hacer una cita triple.

-Claro que sí chicas, en cuanto nos reunamos le voy a decir eso. Él les va a caer muy bien, es una persona muy agradable.

Siguieron conversando un rato más, hasta que las chicas tuvieron que irse. Candy estaba muy contenta, pero algo la inquietó ¿Por qué las chicas le habían hablado de Terry? Era un tema que siempre querían evadir, pero ahora eran ellas quienes querían hablar de él. Al final, decidió por olvidar, sabía que no podría olvidar a su rebelde, pero que si iba a ser imposible ser feliz a su lado, tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida, y Graham era la persona ideal para hacerlo.

Faltaba poco para la reunión, Dorothy acompañó a Candy por su vestido, el conde Wilder, desde que habían llegado a Londres, había dispuesto uno de sus automóviles para uso personal de su hija, por lo que viajar así en las calles de Londres era grandioso. El vestido estaba listo, era hermoso, lila y de seda, una joya, a pesar de que Candy no era pretensiosa, desde que se rencontró con sus padres, se arreglaba mejor. Sus deseos por lucir bien ante Graham la hacían ver radiante, al grado de que todo cuanto la miraba quedaba impresionado de su belleza. Después de comprar el vestido, zapatos y algunas cosas más para su arreglo, decidieron atravesarse al parque y comprar un helado y disfrutar del hermoso día, mientras el chofer leía uno de los diarios y las esperaba en el automóvil.

Pero ella no era la única que pensaba así, Terry quería lucir especial para esa noche, él acababa de comprar un traje color pólvora muy fino, y como el día era hermoso, decidió dar una vuelta premisamente por el mismos parque donde se encontraba Candy.

Flash back

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano hijo?

-Hace unos días mandé a hacer un traje para la cena con Ally, y voy a recogerlo, quiero que todo esté perfecto para ese día.

-Veo que te interesa mucho esa joven.

-Sí, hay algo en ella que la hace muy especial, la verdad no me explico qué sea, pero eso hace que me interese más por ella.

-Hijo, creo que lo mejor sería no recordártela, pero viendo el interés por esta nueva chica, me gustaría saber si no extrañas a… bueno a…

-Te refieres a Candy, no es así.

-Sí, no quiero que en el último momento te arrepientas y dejes ilusionada a esta niña Wilder, ella se ve que es una niña muy buena, no me gustaría que lo hicieras.

-No lo haré madre, Allison ha pasado a formar parte importante de mi vida y no pienso hacerle daño. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-No te voy a engañar, nunca podré olvidar a Candy, y Ally lo sabe, sabe lo que viví al lado de mi Pecosa, y ella está de acuerdo en que formalicemos, o por lo menos en que pensemos en algo más serio.

-No sabes cuento deseo que sean felices Terry.

-Gracias mamá.

Fin del flash back

-Candy, tenía tiempo que no te veía así de contenta.

-Tienes razón Dorothy, me siento muy contenta.

-Es por el joven Graham, verdad.

-Sí, me hace sentir muy feliz.

-Me alegro, Candy te mereces ser muy feliz después de todo lo que haz vivido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues primero los que pasó con el joven Anthony, crees que si no hubiera muerto estarías con él.

-No lo sé, después de conocer a Terry, no creo que fuera amor lo que sentía por Anthony, no te voy a negar que era un cariño muy especial, pero no amor.

-Que mal que no pudiste ser feliz al lado del joven Grandchester. Perdona Candy, no quería recordártelo.

-No te preocupes, lo de Terry no pudo ser y tengo que aprender a vivir con su recuerdo.

Una pequeña ráfaga de viento sopló, trayendo consigo un olor inconfundible para ella, lavanda y madera, el olor de Terry, qué curioso, justo cuando lo recordaba. Cerca de ahí, sucedió lo mismo con un joven apuesto de ojos azules, sólo que el olor que llegó a sus sentidos fue a rosas frescas, porqué tenía que pasar.

-Candy, será mejor que nos vayamos, el viento está cada vez más fuerte y puede volarte el sombrero.

Y como si la joven hiciera una predicción, una ráfaga de viento hizo que el sombrero de Candy se elevara por los aires.

-Candy, yo voy por el – dijo Dorothy.

-No te preocupes, detenme mi helado, yo soy más rápida que tú.

La rubia se fue corriendo tras el sombrero, y el juguetón viento hizo que el sombrero cayera a los pies de un moreno de ojos azules, que estaba embelesado ante un embriagador olor a rosas, al ver el sombrero en sus pies, se agachó a recogerlo, en el instante en que su dueña hacía lo mismo.

-Gracias – dijo Candy.

-¿Candy? – Terry no lo podía creer, ante sus ojos se encontraba una mujer hermosa, diferente a la niña de la cual se despidió en New York, ella era toda una mujer, una bella mujer, pero a pesar de haber cambiado, sabía que era ella, su Pecosa.

-¿Terry? – Candy no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir cuando Terry apareció frente a ella, más guapo, más fuerte, más varonil.

El tiempo se congeló, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper con este maravilloso momento. Ambos pensaban si lo que estaban viviendo era verdad. Fue él el que se aventuró a hablar primero.

-¿Qué haces aquí en Londres? – bravo Terry, cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso cuando tienes al amor de tu vida enfrente, bésala, pensó.

-Yo, Yo… vivo aquí – no puedo creerlo, es Terry, está más apuesto que nunca, tengo tantas ganas de besarlo, vamos Candy cómo piensas eso, recuerda que él es casado.

Terry recordó las palabras de Annie "Ella es feliz, y tiene una nueva familia".

Pensamientos de Terry.

Cómo que ella vive aquí, no lo puedo creer, tan injusta es la vida para tenerla tan cerca y saber que es algo prohibido para mí, no puedo creerlo, ahora que mi vida estaba resuelta y que había decidido darme una nueva oportunidad, ¿por qué tengo que encontrármela? Bueno, aunque no debo negar que me da mucho gusto verla.

Pensamientos de Candy

Terry, mi Terry, por qué en este momento, por qué ahora que me sentía tan feliz tuve que volver a verte. Terry te amo, pero no soporta saber que nunca serás para mí, te quiero tanto mi rebelde de ojos azules. Tengo que irme, alejarme de ti, no soporta saber que estás tan cerca, pero a la ves que eres inalcanzable.

Ese momento fue interrumpido por Dorothy.

-Señorita Candy, señorita Candy – gritaba haciéndole señas desde el automóvil.

Esas palabras turbaron a Terry, Candy señorita, eso quiere decir que aún no esta casada, que aún tengo tiempo de recuperarla. Pero mientras el castaño lo pensaba, Candy había corrido hasta donde se encontraba el auto y se subía a él, indicándole al chofer que podían irse. Terry no podía creer la nueva actitud de Candy, su cambio, y menos que se estuviera subiendo a un carro que estaba seguro sería el de su prometido, eso lo molestaba.

-Espera Candy, tenemos que hablar – gritaba y corría hacia ella.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar Terrence.

-¿Y desde cuando soy Terrence para ti?

-Desde que te casaste con Susana – al decir esto, volvió ha indicarle al chofer que arrancara, pero como Terry sujetaba la puerta no lo podía hacer. Mientras la rubia trataba de contener el llanto.

-Yo no me casé con Susana – gritó Terry – esto paralizó a Candy, ella no podía creer que él no estaba casado.

-Necesito hablar contigo Tarzán Pecoso.

-Pero yo no…

Candy logró cerrar la puerta y zafar el agarre de Terry, por lo que el auto pudo arrancar.

-Yo sé que también necesitas hablar conmigo. Mañana te estaré esperando a esta misma hora, en este mismo lugar. Si no vienes pensaré que nunca me amaste.

Terry se arrepintió de haber dejado su automóvil lejos de ese lugar, y no poder darle alcance a Candy, pero de algo si estaba seguro, esta nueva oportunidad no la desaprovecharía.

Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que había pasado, cuando llegaron a sus respectivos hogares se dirigieron a sus recámaras y no salieron. No entendían por qué, ahora que sus vidas se habían compuesto, se volvían a ver. Por qué ahora que sus vidas estaban resueltas el destino les hacía una jugarreta como esta.

En sus habitaciones, pensaron en los momentos felices y tristes que vivieron juntos. Fue entonces que aparecieron las sombras de Graham y de Allison, ellos eran parte importante de sus vidas ahora, no los podían hacer sufrir, ellos no tenían nada de culpa de lo que estaba pasando, por qué sentían que los habían traicionado, que les habían dado la espalda. Mientras Candy pensaba en Terry y en Graham, y en lo que hace un día le había dicho Annie de que por quién escogería; el castaño pensaba en Candy y en Ally, y en lo que su madre le había dicho esa mañana.

Sus corazones estaban muy confundidos, ambos lloraban por lo que les estaba pasando, esa terrible confusión en sus corazones, sin saber que era la misma persona de la que estaban enamorados, y que el destino se había empeñado en seguir jugando con ellos.

Hola, que mala me vi verdad, no los dejo ser felices, todavía. Hay pruebas que su corazón debe vencer, la verdad, tenía pensado poner los pensamientos de ellos después de que se encontraron, pero mejor decidí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo.

Espero que este les haya gustado, hay ese destino tan juguetón…

Bueno, mis saludos para todas, espero sean pacientes, viene lo mejor haya me emociona, bueno pero eso será para los próximos capítulos, espero poder actualizar antes del viernes, pero por el trabajo no puedo asegurarlo, por eso les pido su comprensión y paciencia, gracias por seguirme, hasta el próximo capítulo…


	25. Chapter 25

Pues sí, no dejé que hablaran, en el capítulo anterior, bueno me justifico al decir que después de creer que te has casado con alguien, por más que estés enamorado no vas a correr a sus brazos, y menos ellos dos que son tan orgullosos.

Me tardé en actualizar y me disculpo, pero como había dicho, tenía demasiado trabajo y no pude hacerlo antes.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, han sido un gran apoyo para mí, quiero agradecer en especial a Yut Grandchester, Olgaliz, Gema Grandchester, R. Alba, Dyann, Conny de Grandchester, Andrew Amparo de Grandchester, R. G. Grandchester, Yeyaho, Zicix, Talia, Oligrandchester, Yrevser, Chiari por sus comentarios y apoyo que han brindado a lo largo de esta historia, mil gracias.

Bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Para facilitar la lectura de este capítulo, las letras que aparecen en negritas son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Capítulo 25: La cita

Pensamientos de Terry mientras se encontraba recostado sobre la mullida cama en su habitación.

**No puedo creer que Candy se encuentre tan cerca, aquí en Londres, jamás me hubiera imaginado que ella viviera en la misma ciudad que yo. Pensé que se había casado, esos que se dicen ser sus amigos me las van a pagar algún día, no entiendo cómo es que me mintieron de esa forma. Si me hubieran dicho que Candy no se había casado yo hubiera hecho lo imposible por encontrarla, pero ahora noté algo muy raro en ella, se veía muy diferente. Es hermosa, bueno, siempre lo ha sido, pero esta vez si que me asombró verla, no es la misma joven que conocí en el Colegio San Pablo, es toda una mujer, la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto. Sólo espero que no haya cambiado por él, por ese hombre con el cual se encuentra comprometida, tengo que encontrar la forma de recuperarla. Creí que podía rehacer mi vida al lado de Allison, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso será imposible porque nunca voy a poder dejar de amar a Candy, y ahora que sé que ella no está casada.**

**Allison, la había olvidado, no quiero hacerle daño, se ha portado tan linda conmigo que no quiero herir sus sentimientos, de alguna forma no le he mentido, espero que cuando le hable que encontré a Candy pueda perdonarme. Espera un momento Terry, ¿y si Candy no quiere volver a tu lado? ¿Y si no me ama como antes y prefiere a ese hombre? No no puedo pensar eso, estoy seguro que mi Pecosa aún me ama, lo vi en sus ojos, ella me sigue mirando igual que siempre, esos ojos, son los mismos que los de Allison. No, no puedo pensar en ella ahora – pensaba Terry atormentado tapándose el rostro con las manos en signo de desesperación.**

**Qué haré ahora que la vuelvo a ver, tiene que aceptarme, tenemos que ser felices después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sólo espero que mis padres me comprendan, con mamá no habrá problema, ella sabe que amo a Candy sobre todo y sobre todos, pero mi padre, ahora que comenzábamos a llevarnos bien, no me lo va a perdonar, no me va a perdonar que le haga esa grosería a la hija de sus mejores amigos.**

**No sé lo que pase, lo único de la que estoy seguro es que no voy a dejar que Candy se aparte de mi lado una vez más.**

Pensamientos de Candy mientas se cepillaba el cabello

**Terry, por qué tenía que volver a verte en este momento ahora que había comenzado a vivir de nuevo. No voy a negar que no me gustó verte pero no esperaba este encuentro. Si tan sólo no hubiera aparecido Graham en mi vida, todo sería tan fácil. Ahora no sé que voy a hacer, te sigo amando con locura. Además, estás más guapo que nunca y esos ojos azules que me hipnotizan, a lo mejo por eso me interesó Graham en un principio, porque sus ojos son tan parecidos a los tuyos, pero después de conocerlo, no puedo hacerle esto, no puedo pensar sólo en mi felicidad, también debo de pensar en el daño que voy a causarle a él al decirle que siempre el amor de mi vida no se casó, y mis padres, a ellos no les puedo ocasionar problemas con sus amigos. Por qué me pasa esto a mí – por su rostro comenzaban a salir lágrimas de confusión, de angustia por no saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer.**

**No sé si deba ir a la cita, vamos Candy, te mueres de ganas por verlo otra vez, y no sólo eso, de besarlo de nuevo, de cobijarme en sus brazos, no sé que me hizo ese Terrence Grandchester que se ha impregnado en cada centímetro de mi piel y mis sentido, debo de reconocer que algo dentro de mí saltó de alegría al saber que no estaba casado, pero no pedo hacerle esto a las personas que me han ayudados a salir adelante.**

**Yo lo creía casado, pero ahora que sé que no lo está, no sé si deba de volver con él. Estoy tan confundida, no entiendo el anuncio que apareció en el periódico, ¿Por qué habrán anunciado lo de su boda? ¿Qué habrá sido de Susana? No lo entiendo, estoy sumamente confundida.**

**Pero tengo que ir, tengo que saber qué fue lo que en realidad pasó, ya sea para volver a su lado, o para alejarme definitivamente de su vida. Lo bueno que fui honesta con Graham y le conté sobre él, y espero que algún día pueda entenderme.**

Los dos se habían decidido, al día siguiente se verían, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir en esa noche. Sus padres se habían preocupado al ver el repentino cambio de humor en sus hijos, aunque al final le atribuyeron a que estaban nerviosos por la próxima reunión del sábado y por el futuro compromiso.

A la hora establecida, en el lugar citado, un apuesto castaño esperaba impacientemente a que la niña que le había robado el corazón apareciera. Lucía muy apuesto, usaba un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa de seda vino, en su mano llevaba la flor favorita de ella, una rosa.

Estaba nervioso, la vería de nuevo, le preguntaría si todavía lo amaba, si tenían una oportunidad para estar juntos, para ser felices. De pronto, un sentimiento doloroso lo invadió, y si ella no iba, y si ya había elegido y él no estaba en sus planes. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que venir, y si no lo hacía movería cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla. Estos cinco minutos se volvieron en unos de los más angustiantes de su vida.

En un momento que miraba para muchas direcciones en búsqueda de alguna señal que le hiciera saber que ella vendría, logró divisar bajándose de un auto, a la chica que había estado esperando, era bella, creyó que no podía serlo más que el ayer, pero esa forma en que se había arreglado, la hacían ver encantadora. Se preguntaba si se habría arreglado así para él, pero los celos se apoderaron de su mente y comenzó a pensar que también pudo haberlo hecho por el otro. qué era lo que le había pasado a ella, ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Ya no era la chica sencilla, ahora vestía de una forma elegante, y viajaba en auto, nada que ver con la antigua Candy.

Candy se había esmerado en su arreglo, cómo no se iba a arreglar si ese día vería a Terry, a su Terry. Se puso un discreto pero bonito vestido color azul, era un vestido un poco moderno para la época que fue un regalo de un reconocido diseñador para la única hija del Conde Wilder, lo único que los sujetaba a sus hombros eran tres listones de seda en cada uno de ellos, se pegaba a su figura hasta las caderas haciendo resaltar sus curvas, y justo en ese lugar, se expandía la falda con volumen hasta la rodillas. La misma Candy consideraba que era un poco atrevido, pero considerando a quien vería esa tarde, no dudó en vestirse de esa manera.

Cuando llegó y vio a Terry sentado en una banca del parque se congeló, se veía muy guapo con esa camisa, nunca se cansaría de admirarlo, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, sabía que era el momento de hablar y de saber qué era lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo ver qué pasaría después de esa reunión.

Él se apresuró a su encuentro, tomó una de sus manos y depositó un beso en ella.

-Te traje esto – dándole la rosa que le había traído.

-Gracias, es muy bonita – tomando la rosa.

-¿Te puedo decir que te ves muy linda?

-Gracias, y no me molesta, ya lo hiciste.

-Sí, tienes mucha razón – decía algo nervioso **es que de verdad luces bellísima**, pensó Terry – Candy, me gustaría saber si aceptas tomar algo conmigo, cerca de aquí hay una cafetería donde podremos hablar con tranquilidad, porque creo que eso es lo que tenemos que hacer, hablar.

-Me parece bien, creo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia la cafetería, allí Terry ordenó un café para él, mientras que Candy había preferido tomar un jugo de naranja.

Ambos estaban serios no se atrevían ha hablar pero en algún momento tenían que hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en tu vida de actor Terry?

-Pues honestamente, he dejado la actuación por algún tiempo.

-Ya veo – **vamos Candy atrévete a preguntarle por qué no se casó, eso fue a lo que viniste**, pensó la rubia.

-No creo que eso sea lo único que te interese saber ¿o me equivoco?

-Honestamente no, ¿por qué dijiste ayer que no estas casado? Yo vi algo en el periódico que…

-Espera, creo que no estás segura de que estoy soltero ¿o me equivoco?

-Es que leí en el periódico que te habías casado y después de eso ya no quise saber más de ti.

-Me imagino que no leíste la nota completa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que si hubieras leído todo, te hubieras dado cuenta que los que se casaron fueron mis padres, Richard y Eleonor.

Candy comprendía lo que el castaño le decía, era cierto, no leyó la nota completa y si analizaba las cosas, Richard era el inglés y Eleonor la actriz de New York. Ahora podía decir que fue una tonta al no haber leído todo.

-Yo, yo estaba muy lastimada Terry, te creí casado con Susana, pero ahora lo que no entiendo es por qué no sigues comprometido con ella, ¿o acaso se piensan casar aquí en Londres?

-No, terminé con Susana hace mucho.

- No me parece correcto que la dejaras cuando ella dio la vida por ti.

-Eso fue otra mentira más de ella Candy. Ella fingió todo, el accidente, su parálisis, hasta el grado de hacerme creer que milagrosamente los doctores le habían salvado la vida, todo fue una farsa, un invento de ella para retenerme a su lado.

Candy no lo podía creer, esa mujer se había atrevido a separarlos de una manera muy cruel.

-No puedo creer que haya personas tan malas.

-Pues creme que si las hay, y una de ellas es Susana Marlowe.

-Sólo espero que no hayas querido vengarte por tu cuenta.

-Ganas no me faltaron.

-Me alegra que tus padres estén juntos, me imagino que vives con ellos aquí en Londres.

-Imaginas bien, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta? Porque yo tengo muchas que hacerte.

-Por el momento no, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

-Cuando pasó todo lo de Susana, yo te busqué en casa de los Andrew en Chicago, ahí me encontré a Eliza y me dijo que ya no pertenecías a esa familia, yo no le creí, pero después tu tía me dijo que era cierto. Seguí buscándote desesperadamente y me encontré con la tímida, el elegante y su hermano y esa niña de anteojos, ellos me destrozaron la vida, me dijeron que tenías una familia nueva, que ahora estabas con alguien más y que hasta ya tenías otro apellido – el dolor con el que Terry decía estas palabras hacía sufrir a Candy – creí que te habías casado, pero ayer escuché que te llamaban señorita, Candy, dime que ellos me mintieron, que tú no tienes una nueva familia, que sólo lo dijeron porque no querían que volviera a acercarme a ti, vamos Candy, no me hagas sufrir más y dime que todo esto es una mentira de ellos.

-Lo que sucede Terry, es que ellos no te han mentido, yo tengo una nueva familia aquí, en Londres.

Estas palabras destrozaron a Terry, si le habían parecido tristes esa vez que las escucho por parte de sus excompañeros de Colegio, de ella, su adorada Pecas, eran la muerte. Candy logró entender el sufrimiento de Terry, y no pudo guardar este secreto más tiempo, por lo que tomó sus manos con fuerza.

-Pero no es lo que tu piensas, lo que dijeron ellos es verdad, tengo una nueva familia, pero no es lo que tu piensas.

-Candy, ¿qué debo pensar? Ya no me tortures más, creí poder llegar a tiempo, pero lo único que conseguí fue haber acabado con los restos de corazón que aún tenía.

-Terry, por favor, mírame, te estoy diciendo que no es lo que tu piensas, no quiero verte sufrir, no, estoy casada, no lo estoy.

-Entonces dímero Candy – pedía con urgencia – dime por qué todos dicen que tienes una nueva familia, dímelo que cada segundo es una tortura para mí.

-Terry, encontré a mis padres, a mis verdaderos padres, por eso es que estoy aquí, estoy con ellos.

El castaño estaba atónito ante la revelación de la rubia, ahora todo encajaba, el hecho de que ella siguiera libre, el cambio de apellido, el que viviera en Londres, y a lo mejor hasta el cambio de apariencia y el auto tendrían que ver con lo de encontrar a sus padres.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dices Candy?

-Sí Terry, a mi también me sorprendió, encontré a mis padres después de tanto tiempo de haber creído que no tenía. Pero esa es una historia muy larga que sería mejor cantártela en otro momento.

-Candy, antes de continuar con esta plática, quiero que me perdones.

-¿Por qué me dices eso Terry?

-¿Podemos dar una vuelta por el parque? No me gustaría que todo mundo nos vira, además lo que tengo que decirte es muy difícil hacerlo – la rubia asintió, así que después de pagar la cuenta, se fueron al parque, para sentarse en una banca solitaria donde no había muchas personas a su alrededor.

-Cuando creía que te habías casado y que ahora estabas con otro, yo hice muchas tonterías – bajó la mirada, pero si no le confesaba en este momento a Candy todo lo que había pasado, sabía que ella no se lo perdonaría – me torturaba la idea de haberte perdido, tenía ganas de buscar a ese otro y arrebatarte de su manos, pero todo el amor que sentía, bueno que aún siento por ti, me hicieron ver que si eras feliz no tenía derecho a arrebatarte esa felicidad, no podía hacerlo Candy, no tenía derecho. Pro fui un cobarde, no quería vivir en un mundo sin ti, así que decidí quitarme la vida.

-Terry, ¿por qué querías hacer eso? – Candy lloraba, no podía creer que tanto dolor podía haber soportado su Terry.

-Mis padres actuaron a tiempo, pero si no me hubieran seguido, ahora estaría muerto, lo siento Candy, fui un cobarde.

Candy tomó el rostro de Terry entre sus manos, lo acomodó en su pecho, y lo abrazó como se hace a un niño pequeño que no puede dejar de llorar.

-No tengo nada que perdonar, creme que sólo porque acababa de encontrar a mis padres fue que no intenté cometer una locura yo también. Bueno, en realidad también me acuso de haber deseado la muerte. Ese día que nos despedimos en New York, cuando regresaba en tren a Chicago, tuve intenciones de arrojarme del tren, no quería saber de nadie, el dolor por haberte perdido había acabado con mi vida. Fue tu recuerdo el que me mantuvo con vida.

-Candy…

Durante unos minutos no dijeron nada, no les importó que otras personas los vieran, ellos vivían ese momento de perdón que necesitaban desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Candy, esta es una nueva oportunidad que el destino nos da, tenemos que rehacer nuestras vidas, y esta vez nadie logrará separarnos.

-Eso es imposible Terry – los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos de lágrimas – estoy comprometida, no puedo faltar a mi palabra, después de pensar que te había perdido para siempre, encontré a alguien, y ya me he comprometido con él.

-Es gracioso, al igual que tú, yo conocí a una chica, creí sentirme atraído por ella, pero después de volver a verte, me doy cuenta que a quien amo es a ti, y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo.

Candy se sorprendió al escucharlo, a Terry le gustaba alguien más, pero qué tonta pensar eso cuando ella también estaba comprometida.

Pensamientos de Terry.

**¿Qué es lo que estará pensando Candy? ¿A caso está enamorada de este nuevo chico? Necesito que hables Pecosa, que me digas qué es lo que sientes de verdad por esta persona, quiero saber a quién amas más, si a él o a mi, vamos Candy, di algo que este silencio me esta matando, di algo por favor.**

Pensamientos de Candy.

**Terry quiere a alguien más, me imagino que ha de ser una chica bonita, claro, a de ser de una chica inglesa, digna pretendiente de un Duque. Estoy segura que no puedo competir a su lado a pesar de ser la hija de unos Condes. Terry, te sigo amando, pero no puedo hacerles esto a mis padres y a Graham, si tan sólo supiera que me amas tanto como ya a ti.**

-Candy, ¿lo amas?

-¿A quién te refieres?

-Al joven con quien te comprometiste, ¿lo amas Candy?

-No lo sé Terry, él es muy amable, tierno y comprensivo pero…

-¿Pero?

-No te puedo negar que me atrae mucho – Terry se sintió derrotado? – pero no sé lo que en realidad siento por él.

-Candy, te amo, y me rehúso a perderte de nuevo. Yo también estoy comprometido con alguien pero..

-Ves, el destino nos sigue separando, nuestro amor es imposible.

-Me niego a aceptar eso.

-Pero es verdad

-Candy, por alguna razón nos encontramos antes de unirnos en matrimonio con otras personas, no desaprovechemos esta oportunidad que el destino nos brinda. Huyamos de todo y de todos, vámonos a donde nadie sepa de nosotros. Cásate conmigo Pecosa, y dejemos todo nuestro pasado atrás.

-¿Y qué van a pensar nuestros padres?, ellos no se merecen que les hagamos esto.

-Ellos nos aman, algún día lo entenderán.

-Esta pasando todo tan rápido que no sé que decisión tomar.

-¿Ya no me amas Candy? – ella no contestaba, Terry se estaba exasperando, y en un arranque de celos le dijo – lo que pasa es que ahora amas a tu prometido más que a mí.

-Eso jamás debes pensarlo – dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos – nunca voy a poder amar a alguien tanto como te amo a ti, eso sería imposible, ¿Cómo crees que sería capaz de amar a alguien cuando mi corazón te pertenece por completo? – Terry sabía que ella no mentía, y le alegraba saber que ella lo amaba tanto tomo él.

-Candy, perdóname por haberte dicho eso, de verdad, no quería hacerte llorar, por favor perdóname – ahora era él quien la abrazaba.

-Terry, te amo, pero no creo que lo mejor sea huir, no es justo para tus padres ni para los míos.

-Ellos lo entenderán, regresaremos a explicárselos después, vámonos Candy.

-Terry, ambos estamos comprometidos, no podemos hacer esto.

-Candy, es por eso que no somos felices, porque pensamos primero en lo demás y por último en nosotros, dime Candy, ¿alguna vez pensaremos primero en nuestra felicidad y luego en la de los demás? – Terry estaba en lo cierto, y Candy lo entendió.

Pensamientos de Candy.

**Terry tiene mucha razón, por pensar primero en los demás, no he podido ser feliz. Primero, rechacé el ser adoptada por los señores Britter para no abandonar a Annie, no la culpo, pero ella sí me dejó sola. Después no le conté al señor Leagan de todas las maldades que sus hijos me hacían, sólo para que no los castigaran, cuando ellos son responsables de muchos de mis sufrimientos. Por ayudar a Patty me perdí de festival de Mayo, bueno aunque al final fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Renuncié a muchas cosas para estar bien con la tía bisabuela, Terry tiene razón, siempre pienso en los demás antes de mí. Pero de lo que más estaba arrepentida era de haber renunciado a Terry esa tarde en el Hospital, había renunciado a su felicidad para que Susana fuera feliz, pero no se dio cuenta que al tomar le decisión por los dos, había arrastrado también al amor de su vida a una vida de desgracia y sufrimiento, y eso no podía soportarlo, su forma de ser, de buscar siempre la felicidad antes que la propia, había afectado a lo que más amaba en el mundo, a Terry.**

Pensamientos de Terry

**¿Qué tanto estará pasando por la mente de Candy? Espero que no sea nada malo, que acepte mi propuesta de irnos, de alejarnos de todo lo que se pone en nuestra contra.**

-Vamos Candy, qué dices.

-No lo sé.

-¿Y si el destino fue quien nos unió otra vez? ¿Y si nos dio una última oportunidad? – Terry no podía pensar en otra cosa más para decirle a Candy y convencerla de irse, por lo que esta vez decidió actuar. Se puso de pie, le dio las manos a Candy para también levantarla, tomó la mejilla de la rubia con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la posó en la cintura de su Pecosa, la acercó a él, ella no se oponía ante la caricia, y sin pensarlo más, aprisionó sus labios con los suyos. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo en Escocia, robarle un beso a Candy, pero este beso no se comparaba con el primero, este beso estaba lleno de pasión, de necesidad de demostrar cuento amor sentía por ella, y a diferencia del otro, este era correspondido, era un beso necesitado por ambos desde hace tiempo, los dos disfrutaban mucho del momento, era como darle de beber a un sediento en desierto, no podían creer cómo se habían negado a esto al volverse a ver. Terry estaba contento porque sabía que Candy lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, y ella estaba segura de que no existía otra persona tan perfecta para ella en el mundo más que su Terry.

La falta de aire los hizo detenerse, juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron en silencio, esperando que sus agitadas respiraciones regresaran a la normalidad.

-Sí – dijo Candy de repente.

-¿Sí? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tienes toda la razón, toda mi vida he pensado en los demás. Ahora me doy cuenta que soy culpable de todo este dolor por el cual hemos pasado todo este tiempo.

-No te entiendo Candy.

-Terry, perdóname, perdóname por haber decidido por los dos en el Hospital, me dejé llevar por las mentiras de Susana, y no quise escucharte, no escuché que solución le dabas tú a ese problema, decidí por los dos y casi te condeno a una vida de sufrimiento, perdóname Terry, espero que algún día me perdones eso que te hice, y todo por ser como soy.

-Candy, mi amor, no digas eso, ya pasó, no tengo nada que perdonar, y de culpa, yo tengo la misma, debí ser fuerte para enfrentarme a todo, pero no fui tan valiente como tu. Pero eso tenemos que olvidarlo, ahora hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad y pensar sólo en nosotros, y esa forma de ser Candy, es algo que me hace amarte cada vez más, tu bondad, tu cariño desinteresado, eso te hace una gran persona. Sólo debes prometerme que de ahora en adelante, las decisiones las tomaremos los dos juntos – ella asintió.

-Tienes razón Terry, es justo que ahora pensemos sólo en nosotros dos, así que acepto, vámonos a otro lugar en donde no haya obstáculos para estar juntos y felices, nuestros padres entenderán que lo hicimos por amor.

No dijeron más, sólo se abrazaron y sellaron su pacto de amor con un beso. Se olvidaron de todo y de todos, incluyendo de Allison y de Graham, quienes no serían afectados del todo (ustedes me entienden).

Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y que no se me haya pasado la mano con estos tórtolos. Yo sé que algunas querían que no se hablaran hasta que Allison y Graham se encontraran, pero saber que el amor de tu vida está ahí tan cerca, pues no podía dejar pasar todo esto.

Cómo ven a la Candy que ha decidido pensar en ella y no en los demás esta vez, a mi me encantó, creo que hizo falta algo de esto en la caricatura.

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero lo hice un poquito más largo. Honestamente después de entregar más de un buen de trabajos, las malas pasadas y desveladas hicieron efecto, por lo que el doc me recetó todo un fin de semana lejos de computadoras debido a que mis ojos estaban muy cansados, y por ello que apenas me pongo al corriente. Pero no todo fue tiempo perdido, porque aunque no pude avanzar con esta historia, en mi cabeza se originó otra que logré escribir en una libreta jijiji, así que espero pronto estar publicando a la vez esta nueva idea.

Sin más que decir, agradezco su tiempo y paciencia, y para no verme más les dejo unos adelantos del próximo capítulo que espero disfruten.

Candy está decidida a irse con Terry, aunque sabe que está mal que huyan, esta segura que si le cuenta todo esto a sus padres, ellos la comprenderán.

El mismo mensajero que llevaba las cartas a Allison, llega a la mansión Wilder a muy altas horas de la noche, serán buenas o malas.

Otro personaje más, qué tendrá que ver en esta historia.

Un encuentro entre dos personas que habían cruzado un par de palabras antes cuyas iniciales son: C. W. y R. G. se imaginarán a quienes me refiero. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, que espero sea el viernes…

Nos estamos leyendo…


	26. Chapter 26

Gracias a todas por los comentarios recibidos, son de gran apoyo para continuar con esta historia. Me disculpo por no actualizar antes, salí de vacaciones con la familia y no tuve acceso a una computadora, espero su comprensión. Por ello este capítulo es un poquito más largo que los demás.

Antes de presentarles el siguiente capítulo me gustaría mencionar que a mí me pareció correcto poner a Candy de una forma fuerte y decidida porque era justo lo que ella necesitaba, en primer lugar recrimina lo realizado por Annie, expresando que le dolió lo que hizo su amiga, que no le pareció justo, por otro lado y creo que de mucha importancia, Candy se da cuenta que no puede tomar decisiones por los demás de aquí en adelante, y por supuesto, que debe de pensar en ella y no sólo en los demás. Les comento lo anterior porque es la parte que más me gustó y que será clave en la actitud de Candy de aquí en adelante. La de luchar contra todo y contra todos por su felicidad, que por supuesto, es Terry. Bueno, creo que ahora sí, bueno, una advertencia, pido disculpas de antemano, a mí tampoco me gustaría hacerlos sufrir pero algunas cosas que pasan en este capítulo, dan paso a muchos momentos encantadores, prometo que el sufrimiento será compensado con mucho amor, ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.

Capítulo 26: Un triste adiós.

Esa tarde fue maravillosa para ambos, caminaron por el parque tomados de las manos, hablaron de lo difícil que había sido tomar la decisión de olvidarse el uno del otro, pero sobre todo, planearon la forma en que se irían. En un principio, Candy no había estado de acuerdo con Terry de ocultarles a sus padres la relación que había entre ellos, pero si por alguna razón se oponían, y no querían que eso pasara, prefirieron escaparse de todo y de todos. Acordaron además dejar cartas a sus prometidos, hablarían de frente con ellos, claro, pero no ahora, lo que en ese momento les interesaba era estar juntos, por lo que habían decidido que al día siguiente, por la noche, escaparían, buscarían un lugar donde casarse y después de que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, ya les contarían a todos que eran marido y mujer. Era una decisión drástica y ellos lo sabían, pero era la mejor alternativa para que nadie más se atreviera a separarlos.

Cada uno llegó a sus casas tratando de actuar lo más normal posible, pero era obvio para las personas que los conocían, que algo raro había pasado, pues se encontraban de mejor humor que nunca.

Pensamientos de Candy.

**No puedo creer que Terry se puso celoso con los del carro, que bueno que entendió que es de mi padre, jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera, tan posesivo, mi rebelde cómo has cambiado, pero aun así te amo con locura. No puedo imaginarme cómo es que cada vez te amo más, va a llegar el momento en que mi corazón explote por no poder contener el gran amor que siento por ti, mi Terry, cuanto te amo, ni las estrellas del cielo juntas me servirían para expresar cuento es que deseo estar a tu lado, si es una locura amar como yo te amo, estoy dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias de ello. No me agrada la forma en que nos iremos, no tenemos por qué escapar a este sentimiento, el amor es tan lindo y puro que no se debe negar, pero si es la única forma para hacer que nadie nos separe, estoy dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones.**

Pensamientos de Terry.

**Mi linda y hermosa Pecosa, me bastó volver a verte para darme cuenta que nunca he dejado de amarte, estás más linda que nunca, y no creí que algún día lo diría, eres la persona que más amo en la vida. Mi dulce Candy, sabía que tenía que recuperarte, el destino había sido muy cruel con nosotros, pero ahora me ha devuelto la felicidad al volverte a poner en mi camino. Ahora ten por seguro que pase lo que pase no voy a dejar que te alejen de mí. Jamás, de ahora en adelante estarás siempre a mi lado y nadie ni nada nos van a separar. Espero que mis padres lo entiendan alguna vez, sé que por mamá no habrá problema, pero sí con mi padre, como lo lamento pues comenzábamos a llevarnos bien, pero no puedo permitir que él no me deje ser feliz a tu lado, sé que en un futuro me entenderá, porque el también conoce el amor gracias a mi madre. Con los que voy a sentirme apenado será con los Wilder, ellos siempre han sido tan buenos conmigo que me incomoda ser yo el que los defraude, pero es justo que piense en mí y no cambie de opinión. Allison, creí que podía llegar a amarte, pero me doy cuenta que mi corazón ya estaba entregado, lamento que me disculpe de ti en una carta, no te mereces esto, pero no tengo el valor suficiente de hablar contigo en persona, tal vez después de casarme con Candy, regresaré a contarte todo lo que ha pasado, esperando que algún día puedas perdonarme.**

En casa de los Wilder.

Candy no sabía cómo sus padres tomarían su escape, ella estaba segura que eso estaba mal, apenas los había conocido y ellos habían depositado todo su cariño y confianza en su hija, ¿cómo los defraudaría de esa manera? La rubia no sabía qué hacer, por ello que caminaba en círculos en su habitación, hasta que Dorothy entró.

-Candy – aquí dejo tus cosas – veo que te fue de maravilla con el joven Terrence.

-Dorothy, ¿soy tan obvia? Digo, ¿luzco diferente?

-Te ves radiante, tus ojos brillan de nuevo. Además, creo que no me escuchaste bien.

-¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo bien lo que dices.

-A que te llamé Candy y no Allison.

La rubia no se había dado cuenta de ello, rio al darse cuenta que Candy había regresado, y eso era gracias a cierto castaño dueño de su corazón.

-Tienes mucha razón amiga.

-Es por él, ¿verdad?

-A ti no te puedo mentir Dorothy, sigo profundamente enamorada de Terry, y ahora sé que el de mí también. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no se casó, es libre, es libre y ahora podemos ser felices.

-Sí lo sé, y me he dado cuenta que te vas.

Candy estaba muy asombrada, había tratado de esconder lo de su escape, ¿cómo era posible que su amiga se hubiera dado cuenta?

-No te preocupes, nadie más se ha dado cuenta, aunque déjame decirte que no escondes muy bien tu equipaje.

-Sí Dorothy, me voy, y me da mucha pena hacerlo, no me gustaría dejar a mis padre, ni a ti, ni a nadie de esta casa, pero si me quedo no voy a poder estar al lado de Terry.

-Si hablas con tus padres, lo entenderán.

-Lo sé, pero los decidimos con Terry, para evitar cualquier contratiempo nos escaparemos, así nadie va a interponerse en nuestro camino.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Gracias Dorothy – tomando sus manos en señal de agradecimiento – discúlpame, pero esta vez tengo que ir sola.

-Te entiendo, pero Candy, por lo menos permite que te ayude a hacer tu equipaje, y que te acompañe hasta donde te reunirás con el joven Terrence, así podré ayudarte a cargar tu maleta.

-Sí, Dorothy, gracias – y la abrazó – te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Y yo a ti Candy. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana por la noche.

-Bueno, pues creo que debemos apurarnos, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo para preparar todo, y más si tenemos que evitar que alguno de tus padres se dé cuenta de lo que vas a hacer con ese joven.

-Dorothy, ¿te puedo pedir un favor más?

-El que quiera Candy.

-Tengo pensado escribir una carta a mis padres y otra a Graham, ¿podrías entregárselas?

-Claro que sí Candy.

-Y también, me gustaría que les recordaras a mis padres que los amo mucho, y que si me voy no es por ellos, sino porque no quiero alejarme de Terry.

Candy comenzó a llorar, Dorothy la consolaba, y a pesar de que a la rubia le causaba mucho dolor dejar a sus padres, más dolor la causaría dejar a Terry, una vez más.

Mansión Grandchester.

-Graham – saludaba Eleonor a su joven hijo con un beso en la frente – veo que cada día estás más feliz, y hoy más que nunca veo un encantador brillo en tus ojos. ¿Acaso se debe a cierta chica?

-Estás en la cierto madre – aunque no creo que sea a la chica que tu piensas, cómo me gustaría poder contarte que me reconcilié con Candy y que soy muy feliz de que ella me sigue amando, pensó el joven castaño.

-Me gusta verte así hijo, muy feliz – Eleonor había detectado en su hijo algo, llámese intuición de madre, pero sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando a su hijo – aunque te noto diferente.

-No me siento diferente – mintió Terry, tenía que evitar que alguien se enterara de sus planes con Candy – no es nada, bueno, si me disculpas tengo algunas cosas que hacer – y se fue a hacer el equipaje con el que se escaparía con Candy, pero sobre todo, a buscar un anillo que había comprado días antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta que debía de ser entregado a su verdadera dueña.

Flas back

New York, muchos meses atrás…

Terry sujetaba con dolor un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Debí dárselo en el momento en que la vi en la estación, si lo hubiera hecho a lo mejor se habría quedado ese día conmigo. Cómo sufrí ese día en que tuve que despedirme de ella, pero por si fuera poco, volví a hacerlo el día en que Albert me impidió verla, debí ser más fuerte. Ahora estoy atado a Susana, sé que nunca seré feliz a su lado, estoy muerto en vida – mirando fijamente el anillo – lástima que nunca estarás en las manos de tu dueña, porque no pienso darte a Susana, este anillo del pertenece a Candy y a nadie más. Te compré pensando que en el momento de ponerlo en su mano, me convertiría en la persona más feliz del mundo, y ahora cada vez que te veo serás una tortura para mi amargo corazón. A pesar de ello, te guardaré siempre, como el recuerdo del gran amor que siento por mi Pecosa.

Fin del flash back

-Mañana por la noche estarás en donde siempre debiste estar – dijo Terry con una caja de terciopelo en las manos – en la mano de Candy. Pero ahora lo que tengo que hacer es mi equipaje.

Al día siguiente…

Candy despertó con emociones encontradas en su corazón, por un lado, tenía muchos deseos de que fuera de noche para estar al lado de Terry, pero por el otro, sabría que extrañaría mucho a sus padres. Después de arreglarse y desayunar, comenzó a hacer algo muy difícil, escribir las cartas que Dorothy entregaría el día de mañana.

Queridos mamá y papá:

**Lamento que se enteren de esta manera, pero así hemos decidido los dos, en primer lugar al decir los dos, me refiero a Terry y a mí, sé que nunca les he mencionado el nombre, pero él es el chico del cual he estado profundamente enamorada desde que los conocí, Terrence Grandchester, supongo que conocen a su padre.**

**En realidad lo que quería contarles es que nos volvimos a ver y logramos arreglar todos los malentendidos que obstruían nuestra felicidad, por ello que pensamos huir para ser felices. Sé de antemano que ustedes no se opondrían a nuestra relación, pero él no está seguro de que su padre lo permita, por ello nos iremos. **

**Prometo regresar en cuento estemos casados, de esa forma nadie se opondrá a nuestra relación. Yo veré la forma de disculparme con Graham, espero que ustedes me comprendan y me perdonen. No duden que los amo con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo estar más tiempo sin él.**

**Con todo mi corazón Candy, sí Candy porque gracias a Terry, vuelvo a ser ella.**

Candy derramó lágrimas sobre la carta, y después de cerrarla, se dispuso a escribir la de Graham.

**Querido Graham:**

**Antes que nada me gustaría decirte que considero que eres una persona encantadora y sensible, y no dudo que haya más virtudes es ti. Te extrañará recibir esta carta, y más sabiendo que pronto nos conoceríamos. A lo mejor te preguntas por qué hablo de esta forma, la razón es porque tengo que informarte que lo nuestro no puede ir más allá de una fuerte amistad. ¿Recuerdas al chico que te mencioné en mis cartas? Bueno, lo que pasa es que he vuelto a verlo y logramos arreglar nuestras diferencias.**

**Nunca te he mentido, siempre te dije que si volvía a verlo no sabía como actuaría, pero ahora lo sé, sigo profundamente enamorada de él, y por lo tanto, decidimos darnos una nueva oportunidad. A lo mejor pienses que mis modales no son los mejores, y te entiendo, pero no puedo ignorar a mi corazón, estoy profundamente enamorada de Terry, el chico del cual te ha hablado, y pienso rehacer mi vida a su lado. Me gustaría decirte esto de manera personal, pero no puedo en este momento, a su tiempo te contaré todo en persona. También espero que entiendas que no asistiré la cena donde pensábamos conocernos.**

**Tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias todo sería diferente, pero no es así. Quiero agradecerte por los gratos momentos que me has brindado, pero sobre todo, por ser una parte importante de mi vida que jamás olvidaré.**

**Hay algo que no te había contado, mi nombre completo es Candance Allison Wilder, espero que consideres ser mi amigo, y que de ahora en adelante me llames Candy, así es como me gusta que me llamen.**

**Mis sinceras disculpas, Candy.**

Listo, eso era lo justo, y aunque a ella no le gustaba dar ese tipo de explicaciones tan impersonales, no había remedio, no podía hacerlo de otra manera, había pactado algo con Terry, y si quería que esta vez las cosas funcionara, lo más sensato era seguir con el plan establecido.

Terry se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Candy, él también escribía las cartas para despedirse de sus padres y Allison.

**Madre y padre:**

**Sé que no es la mejor forma de decirlo, pero no encontré otra. Una vez más defraudé su confianza, y peor aún, los pondré en mal con sus mejores amigos. Lamento no poder cumplir con la promesa que habían hecho a los Condes de casarme con su hija, sé que me mostré entusiasmado durante algún tiempo con la joven, pero creo que fue por causa del encanto de ella y de mi estado de ánimo, en fin, debo pedir una sincera disculpa por finiquitar ese compromiso, no puedo hacerlo porque al fin me di cuenta que nunca iba a poder olvidar al amor de mi vida, Candy.**

**Es muy extraño, pero por alguna razón, el destino de ella y el mio volvieron a juntarse, pero lo mejor de todo fue saber que ella es libre, ella aún no se ha casado, y por lo tanto, después de arreglar nuestras diferencias, decidimos ser felices juntos.**

Al igual que a Candy, a Terry le hubiera gustado hablar de manera personal con Allison, pero lo mejor era seguir con los planes hechos por los dos.

Esa tarde, después de comer ambos jóvenes se despidieron de sus padres, ellos habían notado algo extraño pero no se atrevían a preguntar, atribuían ese nerviosismo a que pronto sus hijos se conocerían y formalizarían el compromiso, a pesar de ello, la Condesa quiso indagar un poco más con su hija para estar más tranquila.

-Hija, ¿puedo pasar? – Abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

-Claro mamá, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

-Nada corazón, sólo que te he notado un poco extraña estos días y quería saber si te pasaba algo – Candy se alertó al pensar que su madre la había descubierto, por lo que trató de cambiar las cosas para evitar que se diera cuenta de la razón por la cual había estado actuando de esa manera.

-No me pasa nada, bueno, en realidad estoy un poco nerviosa, cada vez falta menos tiempo para conocer a Graham, y eso me tiene un poco intranquila.

-Eso me imaginaba hija, pero no debes de estar nerviosa, Graham es un gran chico, todo un caballero, vas a ver que todo va a salir muy bien – esas palabras incomodaron a Candy, Graham todo un caballero y ella que lo defraudaría, no, no, no, no debía seguir pensando en eso, ya que se había prometido pensar en ella y en Terry.

-Creo que tienes razón, ya no debo de estar pensando en esas cosas, voy a tratar de estar más tranquila.

-Así me gusta verte hija, con más ánimo.

-Mamá.

-Dime pequeña – dando un abrazo a su madre.

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también tesoro.

Pensamientos de Candy.

**Esta noche me voy y no creo que pueda darte un abrazo así en mucho tiempo, pero te amo mami, te quiero mucho, espero que algún día papá y tú puedan perdonarme, eso espero.**

Mientras tanto, Terry observaba desde su terraza a sus padres, ellos lucían felices, quería guardar en su memoria esta imagen que jamás imaginó que pasaría, se reprochó por la decisión que había tomado junto a Candy, pero si esa era la única forma de estar a su lado, sabía que tenía que sacrificar algunas cosas.

-Joven Graham, ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí Matías adelante.

-Tengo entendido que quería verme.

-Sí, toma – entregándole las cartas dirigidas a sus padres y a Allison.

-¿Quiere que la lleve ahorita mismo a la señorita Wilder?

-No, necesito que lo hagas mañana, sabes, pienso estar fuera de casa por un tiempo, y cuando lo haga podrás entregarle esta carta a mis padres y la otra a Allison, hoy por la noche partiré, por lo que me gustaría que se las entregaras en el desayuno.

-Eso quiere decir que sus padres no están enterados.

-Así es, pero no le comentes a nadie eso por favor.

-No se preocupe joven, mis labios están sellados. ¿Necesita algo más? ¿Quiere que lo acompañe por la noche a alguna parte?

-No es necesario Matías, sólo entrega las cartas.

-De acuerdo joven, si no necesita otra cosa, me retiro – el empleado salía de la habitación cuando Terry lo detuvo.

-Matías, gracias – él asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Ya era de noche, y en el parque estaba un Terry muy preocupado, hace media hora tenía que haber llegado Candy, ¿se habrá arrepentido? Estaba muy nervioso, ¿cómo era posible que ella no hubiera llegado? Esperaba que la rubia hubiera tenido un contratiempo, pero esta espera de verdad lo angustiaba.

Por otro lado, Candy estaba impaciente, no podía salir de su casa ya que en la sala se encontraba su padre leyendo un libro, y en la cocina su madre, platicando con Lina, tenía muchas ganas de salir por la ventana, pero para mala suerte de ella no había ningún árbol por el cual trepar, ni alguna forma para bajar sin ser percibida por alguno de sus padres.

-Dorothy, qué vamos a hacer, de seguro Terry ya debe de estar en el parque, es tarde y si mis papás siguen aquí no voy a poder salir, tuve que haber salido desde hace una hora, qué vamos a hacer.

-Candy, si quieres yo salgo y busco el joven, y le explico el porqué de tu tardanza.

-Te lo agradezco, pero cómo vas a salir sin que mis papás sospechen. Además siento algo raro, algo que me oprime el pecho y me pone intranquila. Debe ser que siento que se me ha hecho muy tarde.

- Eso tienes razón.

Esperaron unos minutos más, hasta que vieron que los Condes Wilder se retiraban a su habitación. Candy y Dorothy estaban escondidas tras las escaleras, y cuando los vieron partir, salieron por la puerta principal. En el momento en que abrieron la puerta, la silueta de un hombre parado fuera de esta las asustó, por lo que propinaron un grito que hicieron aparecer en el recibidor a todas las personas de la casa incluyendo a los Condes. Un par de minutos después del susto, Candy logró reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Matías? ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?

-Señorita Allison, el Chofer me abrió la reja, ha pasado algo espantoso, terrible.

-Vamos Matías, me asustas ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Es el joven Graham, ha sucedido una tragedia, está herido, lo asaltaron y se encuentra muy mal.

Esto último lo escuchó el Arthur Wilder.

-Muchacho, explícate, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Asaltaron al joven Graham, se encuentra muy delicado en su casa, y me pidió que le avisara a la señorita Allison que quiere verla.

Candy no sabía que decir, estaba impactada por la noticia, no podía pasar todo esto justo ahora que pensaba que sería feliz al lado de Terry, esto no podía aceptarlo.

-Allison, Allison, hija…

-Perdón papá, ¿decías algo?

-Hija, creo que será mejor que vayamos a ver a Graham.

-Sí papá.

-Dorothy, avisa al chofer que prepare el auto, en cinco minutos salimos.

Tanto los empleados como los Condes se habían ido, sólo quedaba una Candy destrozada y Dorothy, su gran compañera.

-Candy, ¿quieres que vaya y explique todo al joven Grandchester?

-Por favor Dorothy. Te lo voy a agradecer, pero dile a alguien que te acompañe o pídele a alguien que te lleve en mi carro, explícale a Terry todo lo que pasó, dile que espero esto se resuelva pronto, que lo buscaré después de que todo esto pase – aunque en el fondo Candy sabía que esta era una jugarreta más del destino, que se oponía a que ella fuera feliz al lado de Terry, y que lo más probable era que no podrían estar juntos.

-El Conde bajó junto con su esposa, ¿hija, ya estás lista?

-Sí papá, no quiero que le pase nada – con lágrimas en los ojos – no quiero que muera.

-Tranquila pequeña, vas a ver que no va a pasar nada – tratando de consolar a su hija – lo importante ahora es estar a su lado.

-Sí papá, tenemos que ir a su lado – Adiós Terry, espero que algún día me comprendas, adiós mi amor, el destino me obliga a estar al lado de alguien más, pensó la rubia cuando se subía al auto que los llevaría al lado de Graham.

Mientras tanto, Dorothy llegaba al lugar que Candy le indicó que Terry la esperaría, ella estaba acompañada por el jardinero, esperaron un rato, pero no había nadie, Dorothy sintió pena por Candy, creyó que el muchacho se había cansado de esperarla.

Flash back

Matías apreciaba mucho a los Grandchester, en especial a Terrence y al Duque, sus padres habían muerto cuando él era muy joven, el Duque le había tendido la mano junto con su hermano menor, ellos habían comenzado a trabajar para la familia Grandchester desde hace mucho tiempo. El joven presentía algo, por lo que le había pedido a su hermano que lo siguieran hasta saber que todo estaba bien.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, siguieron al futuro Duque hasta el lugar en que se encontraría con alguien. Lo vieron angustiado, desesperado por estar esperando a alguien quien de seguro se había retrasado.

Fue entonces que Luca, el hermano menor de Matías, vio que Terry sacaba un anillo de su bolsillo, situación que llamó la atención de una persona ebria que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

-Matías, mira, ese hombre se acerca muy sospechoso al joven Terrence.

-Sí, mejor nos acercamos porque puede necesitarnos.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el borracho había apuñalado al castaño con la intención de robarle el anillo, pero con lo que él no contaba, era que dos jóvenes los detendrían un par de metros adelante.

-Ya lo tengo hermano, mira esto fue lo que le quitó –tomando un anillo entre sus manos, Luca lo tenía bien sujeto, por lo que Matías fue a ver cómo se encontraba Terry.

-Joven, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Matías, me hirieron – el dolor era intenso, lo que dificultaba que Terry hablara.

Un par de policías que se encontraban cerca se dirigieron a la escena donde un muchacho sujetaba a alguien más. Gracias a los hermanos se enteraron de todo lo sucedido, y mientras los policías se llevaban al ladrón y Luca a Terry, Matías se quedó a cumplir con la encomienda que le habían dejado.

**-Por favor Matías, espera un poco de tiempo, si una joven rubia de ojos verdes se pasa por aquí, cuéntale todo lo sucedido, pero si después de un tiempo no aparece, ve a casa de Ally y pídele que vaya a verme, que es urgente que la vea y hable con ella – dijo Terry.**

El muchacho no dijo más, pues la pérdida de sangre había hecho que perdiera el conocimiento. Y así, Matías lo hizo, esperó un tiempo a la rubia, pero al no ver que llegara, se encaminó a la Mansión Wilder.

Fin del flash back

Los Wilder llegaron a la Mansión Grandchester, donde ya los estaban esperando.

-Conde, Condesa, por favor – dijo la ama de llaves llevándolos hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de Terry, donde se encontraba con sus padres y el médico.

-Doctor Swan, ¿cómo se encuentra? – preguntó un Duque muy angustiado.

-mal, no puedo asegurar que sobreviva, ha perdido mucha sangre – su madre lloraba desconsoladamente.

En eso aparecieron los condes junto con Candy.

-Candy, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo el Duque al ver que acompañaba a Arthur y a su esposa.

-Duque de Grandchester – dijo asombrada – no comprendo vine a ver a Graham, entonces su hijo es Candy volteó hacia la cama, y fue entonces cuando lo vio, a Terry muy mal herido – Terry – gritó la rubia corriendo hasta él.

-Candy, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Eleonor confundida, la chica no respondió, ahora su centro de atención era Terry, puso la mano sobre la frente del castaño, estaba muy caliente, observó su herida, aún sangraba, su rostro estaba muy pálido y se quejaba por el dolor, su respiración se escuchaba acelerada, se notaba que le faltaba aire, la chica estaba sumamente preocupada.

-No entiendo ¿por qué llaman Candy a Allison? ¿Acaso la conocen? – preguntó la Condesa.

-Sí, ella siempre ha sido la mujer de la cual Terry ha estado siempre enamorado – contestó Eleonor con lágrimas en los ojos – espera una momento, ¿cómo la llamaste? ¿Allison?

-Sí, ella es nuestra hija, Candance Allison Wilder, Candy o Ally en diminutivo – dijo esta vez el Conde.

Los Duques se miraban sorprendidos, no podían creer que tan extraño era todo, después de todo, estos chicos siempre estuvieron destinados a estar juntos.

-Qué curioso, ellos siempre se han amado, y no podían estar juntos, aunque desde niños están comprometidos – decía Richard.

-Espera un momento, quieres decir que Terrence es el chico que ha hecho sufrir a mi Candy al dejarla por otra – dijo el Conde.

-Arthur, tranquilízate que los cosas no fueron así – le dijo su esposa – sabes bien que ellos se quieren.

-Lo que no me explico es que Candy sea tu hija Arthur.

-Es una larga historia, pero creo que lo primero es la salud de Terry.

Los cuatro quisieron pasar a ver al muchacho, pero el doctor se los impidió, Candy se quedó dentro ya que le informó al doctor de sus estudios de enfermera, por lo que ella sería de más ayuda que los demás.

Así que no les quedó de otra a los Condes y a los Duques que hablar de toda la historia de sus hijos, mientras que Candy y el doctor Swan, hacían todo lo posible por salvar la vida de Terry.

Candy se encontraba muy angustiada, pero a pesar de ello, era una profesional y ayudaba al doctor en todo lo que este le pedía, él se dio cuenta que la señorita era muy buena en trabajo, y que tal vez con la ayuda de ella podrían hacer algo más por el muchacho.

Candy cambiaba las compresas de Terry cada minuto para bajar su fiebre, mientras que el doctor administraba algunos medicamentos y suero para parar la infección de la herida, que era la causante de esa fiebre.

-Doctor, creo que va a necesitar compresas en todo el cuerpo, las de la frente no son suficientes para bajar la fiebre.

-Creo que es una buena idea, sólo hay que tener mucho cuidado en no mojar la herida para evitar causar más daño.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo.

Candy tomó una sábana y la humedeció para luego envolver a Terry con ella, cada vez que la sábana se calentaba volvía a humedecerla y colocarla en el cuerpo de su amado Terry, esto lo hizo en repetidas ocasiones, el doctor se admiraba al ver la tenacidad e iniciativa de la joven enfermera.

-Has tenido una buena idea muchacha, al parecer la fiebre va disminuyendo – dijo el doctor tocando la frente de Terry.

A Candy le alegró escuchar esas palabras. Fue entonces que se decidió a hablarle, ya que parecía que el joven recobraba el conocimiento.

-Terry, no me dejes, prometiste que no me ibas a volver a abandonar, que teníamos derecho a estar juntos y darnos una segunda oportunidad.

-Candy eres tú, ¿estás aquí?- dijo el castaño con una voz casi inaudible.

-No hables, debes descansar, debes recuperarte para estar juntos y no volvernos a separar.

Candy pasó toda la noche cuidando a Terry. Ahora era cuando agradecía ser enfermera. Ya comenzaba a salir el sol, Candy se preocupó Terry parecía cada vez más débil y pálido, quiso asegurarse de que estaba mejor, por lo que comenzó a llamarlo y a moverlo con mucho cuidado.

-Terry, despierta, Terry, mi amor, ya amaneció - pero él no se movió – Terry…

-Tranquila jovencita, el peligro ya pasó – dijo el doctor – has hecho un excelente trabajo cuidándolo, mejor del que hubiera hecho yo o cualquier otra enfermera, gracias a ti este joven esta vivo – ella sonrió en agradecimiento.

-¿Pero por qué no despierta?

-Le apliqué una sedante para que no se mueva mucho, y de esa forma no perjudique a la herida. Sabe, en mi vida como médico no había visto una recuperación como esta, y no me refiero sólo a sus cuidados, sino a las ganas de vivir del muchacho, si el joven Grandchester promete tomar sus medicamentos y no hacer muchos esfuerzos, en poco tiempo podré darlo de alta. Es increíble cómo se puede estar tan grave y de pronto recuperarse de esa manera.

-Gracias doctor.

-De nada jovencita, sólo me gustaría que descansara un poco. Con todo lo que hizo anoche y la sangre que donó, es necesario que descanse para recuperarse, de otra forma será usted la próxima enferma.

Flash back

-La fiebre va disminuyendo, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, necesita rápido una transfusión, de otra forma, todo lo que hemos hecho será en vano. Necesitamos hablar con sus padres para ver quien será en donador.

-No es necesario doctor, yo donaré la sangre que necesita.

-Pero señorita, usted está siendo de gran ayuda, no me gustaría que…

-Por favor doctor, no podemos estar haciendo pruebas de compatibilidad en este momento, le he comentado que he trabajado en un hospital el Chicago, mi sangre es de tipo universal, así que no habrá ningún problema en donársela a Terry, por favor doctor, no podemos perder más tiempo.

El doctor sabía que la rubia tenía razón, por lo que comenzó a realizar la transfusión.

Fin del flash back

-No se preocupe doctor, estoy acostumbrada al trabajo pesado.

-Insisto, el joven Grandchester no despertará sino dentro de lagunas horas, mejor vaya a descansar mientras despierta.

-De acuerdo, en un momento más voy a descansar.

Hola, espero me disculpen por no actualizar antes, por no agradecer de manera personal, pero sobre todo por haber hecho sufrir de nuevo a esta parejita, prometo que de aquí en adelante se compensará con mucho amor.

Bueno, han de pensar por qué tomó este giro tan inesperado la historia, la verdad es porque, a petición de mi hermana, plasmé a un caballero en peligro salvado por una damisela jajajaja… bueno, quería que el encuentro fuera diferente, no sólo que se vieran y se declararan amor eterno, que fuera un poco más dramático, además de esa forma podré darle realce al anillo en capítulos posteriores.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, les dejo unos avances del próximo capítulo.

Terry despierta creyendo que fue Candy quien se encargó de cuidarlo, para luego enterarse que fue Allison, un Terry muy confundido y una Candy bromista.

Ella quiere saber por qué pidió ver a Allison en lugar de Candy (porque claro que no sabían que era la misma persona).

Al fin se ven cara a cara, que emoción.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, nos estamos leyendo…


	27. Chapter 27

Hola, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero no había podido porque estoy en un nuevo proyecto que me ha pedido mi hermana escribir. Agradezco a todas las que han estado siguiendo la historia en espacial a:

Oligrandchester: espero que te guste como arreglé el encuentro, la verdad quería un poco de diversión después de tanto drama, pero no lo pude quitar del todo, espero que te divierta leerlo.

Olgaliz: fue triste, pero espero que lo que viene lo compense. La verdad me gustó aprovechar la profesión de Candy para hacerlo más entretenido, ojalá te guste.

Andrew: gracias, si a mí no me hubiera gustado que se fueran, por eso lo del asalto, jajaja, que se remedia con más cosas románticas, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Talia: Y mira que enfermera, nada más y nada menos que el amor de su vida, espero te guste este capítulo.

Amparo de Grandchester: gracias por tus comentarios, a mí también me parece que Candy tiene más culpa de que estén separados que Terry, aunque también este no la hubiera dejado ir. Bueno, que bueno que te gustó, con respecto a lo del anillo y a lo de la cajita me gusta que hayas notado que serán clave en capítulos posteriores, con relación a lo de Arthur Wilder, te sorprenderá lo que viene a continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Ana: que bueno que te guste, aunque déjame contarte que falta un poquito más para la boda, pero el compromiso será muy pronto, espero te guste la reacción de Terry ante Allison.

Yut Grandchester: no te preocupes, no hubiera dejado que algo malo le pasara a Terry, espero que te guste como se soluciona este problemita.

Capítulo 27: Dichoso destino

A la mañana siguiente en la Mansión Grandchester.

El doctor Swan salía de la habitación después de haber revisado a Terry, Candy lo acompañaba, la rubia lucía muy agotada, pero feliz de haber hecho un excelente trabajo para poder salvarle la vida a Terry, quien aún se encontraba dormido.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo doctor? – dijo el Duque

-Hay cosas que la medicina aún no logra explicar, me sorprende la recuperación que tuvo el joven Grandchester, claro que también debo de reconocer que los cuidados de esta señorita fueron vitales para su recuperación, jamás había visto tanta dedicación y esmero – dirigiéndose a Candy – lástima que no pueda trabajar para mí, que suerte tiene el joven de contar con una enfermera tan eficiente y bonita – este último comentario hizo que Candy se sonrojara.

-Me encantaría ayudarlo doctor, pero ahora voy a estar muy ocupada cuidando a un paciente que es muy difícil de convencer para tomarse las medicinas y guardar reposo, y no sabe todo el trabajo que me va a costar que obedezco.

Ese comentario hizo que todos comenzaran a reír, claro que Terry era un paciente difícil, y más porque no le gustaba que lo trataran como a alguien quien no puede hacer nada.

-Sólo recuerda Candy, debes de descansar un poco – recordó el doctor.

-Sí doctor, aprovecharé ahora que Terry se encuentra dormido aún.

-Candy, por qué no me sigues, he preparado una habitación para ti.

-Gracias señora Grandchester – bostezando – disculpen, pero estoy agotada.

-Vamos, sólo una cosa, hace tiempo acordamos que me llamarías Eleonor y no señora.

-Gracias Eleonor.

-Así esta mejor.

Allison también las acompañó, ella tenía las mismas intenciones de Eleonor, saber qué pensaba Candy de todo esto. Mientras que los caballeros se tomaban un té en la sala.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que Candy era tu hija Arthur?

-Yo no me imaginaba que Terry hubiera salido con Candy Richard.

-Sabes, lamento no haber ayudado a Candy cuando Terry me lo pidió.

-Sí Candy ya me contó la historia del ogro padre de su novio inglés – ambos rieron – sin embargo, creo que las cosas tenían que pasar de esta manera, a lo mejor, si Candy y Terry se hubieran casado hace tiempo, jamás la hubiera podido recuperar, quien sabe, lo mejor será pensar que el destino decidió que todo pasara así.

-Tienes toda la razón.

Mientras tanto, las damas tenían una conversación similar en la habitación de huéspedes.

-Esto sí que es una verdadera historia de amor hija.

-Jamás pensé que Graham sería Terry. Bueno, en realidad, en el fondo algo me decía que ese sentimiento ya lo había experimentado antes. No cabe duda que corazón supera a los sentidos.

-Sí Candy, no sabes lo feliz que soy al saber que Terry está comprometido contigo, me imagino su cara cuando se dé cuenta quien es Allison, se va a sorprender mucho.

-Ayer, cuando me enteré de lo del accidente, pensé que el destino nos volvía a separar, cuando en realidad lo que estaba haciendo era unirnos.

-Insisto, ya quiero ver la cara de mi hijo cuando te vea.

-¿Me permiten ser yo la que se lo diga? Por favor – dijo Candy.

-Claro que sí Candy, pero ahora descansa que te ves exhausta, te avisaremos cuando despierte y así podrás contarle todo, ¿te parece?

-Gracias Eleonor – las damas salieron de la habitación para dejar descansar a la rubia.

En realidad, Candy quería descubrir algo, quería saber por qué Terry quería ver a Allison y no ha Candy, en un primer momento pensó que podía deberse a su tardanza para encontrase, pero luego apareció una duda, ¿qué tenía Allison que Candy no? Aunque fuera la misma persona, ella tenía que sacarse esa duda de la cabeza, y tenía un plan para descubrirlo.

Unas horas más tarde la salud de Terry se había mejorado bastante, gracias al medicamento que el doctor había aplicado para que durmiera, había podido descansar lo suficiente para recuperar, en gran parte, sus fuerzas, y agradeció tener esos sueños tan maravillosos, claro todos tenían que ver con su Pecosa, que estaba seguro le había hablado y visto mientras deliraba.

Él se sorprendió cuando despertó y no vio a su pecosa, en un primer momento pensó que todo lo había soñado o era producto de la fiebre, pero no algo le decía que Candy estaba ahí. Le extrañó ver a su madre y a la Condesa cuando al fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-¿Candy? – dijo la Condesa.

-Sí, la chica rubia que llegó anoche, ella, la de los ojos verdes.

-Tranquilo hijo, si hablas de esa chica de ojos verdes, tenía que descansar un poco, se quedó aquí cuidándote toda la noche y era justo que descansara. Bueno, por lo que veo, te encuentras mejor.

**Pensamientos de Terry**

**Un momento, ¿por qué mi madre se refiere a Candy cómo la chica de ojos verdes, ella la conoce a la perfección, de hecho, creía que se llevaban bien. No entiendo que es lo que pasa.**

Flash back

-Candy, estás segura de lo que quieres hacer.

-Sí, por favor, tienen que ayudarme, tengo qué saber por qué Terry quería ver a Allison. Sólo tienen que hacerle creer que la que estuvo con él fue Allison y no Candy. Que si lo analizamos bien, no decimos mentiras. Por favor.

Las damas accedieron a la petición de la rubia.

Fin del flash back

-Sí, me siento mucho mejor, de hecho, puedo ponerme en pie – y lo hizo – y pienso salir de esta habitación cuanto antes para buscar a Candy.

-Me agrada ver que te encuentras mejor Terry – dijo la Condesa, por dentro se moría de risa al acordarse de los planes de su hija, pero lo supo disimular muy bien.

-Condesa, digo tía Allison, yo, yo – Terry no sabía qué decir, cómo pudo hablar de Candy teniendo en frente a la madre de la que debería ser su prometida – lamento no poder…

-Corresponder a Ally.

-Sí, no sabía que pasaría esto, que volvería a ver a Candy.

-Terry creo que esto que me estas diciendo no me parece correcto, lo adecuado sería que tú se lo dijeras a mi hija.

-Yo también lo había pensado, y creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

-Terry quiero que sepas algo antes de hablar con mi hija, ella tomó la decisión de olvidarse del amor de su vida por venir el día de la noche que te hirieron.

-¿Qué? – él no entendía lo que le decían, cómo era posible que dijera eso si Candy fue la que estuvo toda la noche con él, o eso creía – ella no estuvo aquí, la que pasó la noche conmigo fue Candy.

-Ella pasó la noche en vela justo aquí, se fue a descansar cuando dijeron que estabas fuera de peligro.

Terry habría jurado que fue Candy la que había pasado toda la noche a su lado, esa voz que lo había hecho despertar, que lo había hecho permanecer vivo no era de Candy, sino de Ally, pero por qué creyó que la que estaba a su lado había sido Candy, era su voz, su piel, su aroma, cómo podía estar tan equivocado.

-Aunque no lo creas, fue mi hija la que estuvo toda la noche a tu lado.

-Así es hijo, ella te espera en la habitación contigua, digo porque supongo que quieres ir a hablar con ella.

Terry se vistió y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, se sentía fuerte y decidido, tenía que arreglar todo, pero a la vez le asustaba pensar que Candy no había ido a buscarlo, bueno eso no lo sabía, mientras estuviera vivo sabía que podía buscarla y explicarle todo, Candy lo entendería. Mientras que con Ally, no sabía qué decirle, según lo que su madre y la Condesa habían dicho, ella había abandonado todo por él, y este la había hecho a un lado por Candy, además, estaba muy confundido, estaba seguro que fue Candy la que estaba a su lado anoche.

Cuando Terry entró a la habitación, pudo distinguir la silueta de una hermosa chica que se encontraba de espaldas a él, ahora se daba cuenta el por qué la había confundido con Candy, Ally también era rubia, su vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo, a pesar de no haberla visto de frente, parecía un ángel. Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso, si a la que amaba era a Candy, bueno, no podía dejar que Ally era hermosa.

-Buenas tardes señorita.

-Creo que se escucha mucho mejor señor Grandchester – seguía dándole la espalda.

**Esa voz, tan parecida a la de Candy, pensó Terry.**

-Agradezco su visita señorita Wilder.

-¿Señorita Wilder? Veo que ya no me llama Ally, puedo preguntar a qué se debe.

-Creo que por las mismas razones por las que usted me llama señor Grandchester.

-Graham, ya estoy al tanto de que encontraste a la chica de la que me hablaste en tus cartas, y de la cual has estado enamorado.

-Sí, así es yo… este yo.

-No sé si estés enterado de que yo también tuve la oportunidad de rencontrarme con el chico del que te hablé.

-Yo no sabía que tu…

-¿Por qué pediste verme a mi y no a ella? Yo estaba a podría haber podido arreglar mi situación con el chico al que amaba y renuncié a él por mi compromiso contigo.

A Terry no le hubiera gustado haberle causado tanto daño, pero sabía que si seguía con todo esto sería igual que con Susana y los tres serían infelices.

-Yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo – dijo Terry – te prometo que…

-No te pido más que me digas por qué me llamaste a mí y no a ella.

-Porque tu no te merecías esto, yo pensé que iba a morir y antes de hacerlo quería conocer el rostro de la persona que me había hecho feliz estos últimos días, quien me había enseñado su alma a través de sus cartas, quería grabar en mi memoria el rostro de la chica que me hizo vivir de nuevo. Sabía que a mi Candy no la volvería a ver. La verdad, estaba muy confundido, creí que te amaba pero cuando volví a verla, me di cuenta que sólo podría amar a ella, a Candy.

-¿Imposible volver a verla? Pero dijiste que la habías encontrado…

-No había llegado a la cita cuando me asaltaron, y si por alguna razón no la encontraban…

-¿Y entonces me buscaste a mi?

-No, no sólo por eso, quería pedirte perdón por lo que ahora estoy haciendo. Perdóname por no poder dejar de amar a Candy.

-Lo siento, yo tampoco quería hacerte sufrir más, sólo quería saber qué es lo que te gusta de Allison.

-¿Qué? No entiendo.

-Discúlpame Terry – Candy dio la vuelta, Terry no comprendía por qué se había hecho pasar por Allison.

-¿Por qué me engañaste Candy? ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por Ally?

-Eso no es cierto, yo soy Candance Alliso Wilder. Te dije que había encontrado a mis padres.

-No lo puedo creer, eres hija de los Condes Wilder, espero, eso quiere decir que desde pequeña estuviste comprometida conmigo.

-Es gracioso el juego del destino, nos une y nos separa, cuando estuvimos destinados a estar juntos siempre.

Se miraron, las palabras sobraban, poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un cálido abrazo.

-Me las vas a pagar pecosa.

-No te enojes, sólo quería saber qué te gustaba de Ally.

-Pues ahora que lo pienso, todo, ella me recordaba mucho a ti.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo con Graham, qué distraída fui al no recordar tu segundo nombre.

-Eso es porque recuerdo habértelo dicho sólo una vez, casi nunca lo uso.

-Aunque sigo enojado, ¿por qué no me dijiste quien eras? Me tenías muy confundido Candy, dime por qué lo hiciste.

-Tenía miedo que hubieras dejado de amar a Candy, que amaras a Allison a la joven inglesa, que prefirieras a la hija de un Conde que a la chica americana que conociste en el Mauritania.

-Candy, eso sería imposible, porque me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi, y cada vez encuentro algo que me hace enamorarme más y más.

-Sí, lo que pasa – Candy se había puesto pálida y comenzaba a darle vueltas todo, al parecer el cansancio y la sangre que había donado había provocado en ella un desmayo.

-Candy, ¿qué tienes? – Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, Terry evito que su Pecosa cayera al suelo – mamá, papá, corran, ayúdenme.

-¿Qué sucede hijo? Santo Dios – dijo Eleonor - ¿qué le pasa a Candy?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber, vamos Pecosa reacciona.

-Arthur, Richard, Allison, vengan pronto, es Candy – Arthur fue el que llegó primero, al ver a su hija desmayada la cargó y la llevó hasta la habitación que Eleonor le indicó, el único que se acordó de la herida de Terry fue Richard, quien lo ayudó a caminar para que no se lastimara.

En la habitación de Candy, dos señoras la hacían reaccionar utilizando unas sales.

-Eleonor por favor, llama al médico, Candy está muy pálida.

-Sí, en seguida Allison.

-No es necesario – Candy había despertado – ya me encuentro bien, es sólo el cansancio – entonces, Arthur vio el hematoma en el antebrazo izquierdo de Candy.

-Candy, ¿puedes explicarme ese moretón?

-Tranquilo papá, anoche Terry necesitaba sangre con urgencia, y como soy compatible yo la done, no queríamos perder tiempo en avisarles y tampoco generar preocupación en ustedes. Por eso me desvanecí, pero con un poco de descanso me recupero, sólo un favor, no le digan a Terry que doné sangre, si lo sabe se va a molestar y no… Candy volvió a perder el sentido, esta vez los adultos sabían la razón por la cual pasaba, por lo que ya no se preocuparon tanto.

-Maldita herida, no me deja caminar rápido- todos se voltearon a ver a Terry quien entraba por la puerta - ¿cómo está Candy? – sonaba muy preocupado, más aún cuando vio que no había reaccionado.

-Tranquilo hijo, está muy cansada, además, han sido muchas emociones para los dos, lo mejor sería que tu también te fueras a descansar, así ambos estarán bien en un rato.

-¿Cómo quieres que descanse cuando Candy está en ese estado? No podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que auch – Terry se tacaba la herida, comenzaba a dolerle, Arthur logró sostenerlo, el dolor aumentaba.

-Será mejor que obedezcas a tus padres, pero como te conozco, mejor ye llavo a tu habitación, además, necesito hablar contigo.

Arthur se llevó a Terry casi a la fuerza, si el chico no hubiera estado adolorido, de seguro que no dejaría que lo sacaran, en sus condiciones era mejor obedecer.

Ya en su habitación.

-Supongo que te gustaría una explicación de por qué Candy es una Wilder.

-Yo estaba hablando eso con ella cuando se desmayó.

-Es una historia larga y tenemos todo el tiempo para contarla.

-Ella es la chica con la que me comprometieron cuando niños, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

El conde le relató a Terry cómo fue que encontraron a Candy y de todo lo que había pasado en Londres. El chico unió esta información con la que Candy la había contado en el parque. De verdad le asombraba todo esto, pero en el fondo reconocía que Candy siempre había sido una joven con una gracia natural, el porte de la realiza, pero con un corazón bondadoso, una de las cosas por las cuales estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

-A pesar de que me hubiera gustado nunca haber perdido a mi hija, debo reconocer que eso la hizo fuerte, y por ello es la chica que conocemos, tan segura y carismática.

-Sí, aunque no se si seríamos tan felices como ahora, a lo mejor si se imponía un matrimonio arreglado, no hubiéramos llegado a amarnos.

-Yo creo que todos tenemos un destino, y el de Candy fue siempre regresar a tu lado. Quien lo diría, un compromiso hecho desde pequeños que se convierte en verdadero amor, porque tú amas a Candy ¿verdad? O sigues pensando en esa actriz de Broadway, porque si no amas a mi hija será mejor que…

-Claro que amo a Candy, más que a mi vida.

-Sólo bromeaba, me di cuenta cuando entraste a la habitación y la viste desmayada, y te agradezco por quererla tanto.

-No es necesario que agradezca, al contrario, si Candy no hubiera entrado en mi vida, lo más probable es que ya me hubiera destruido, ella fue la luz que me ayuda a salir de la obscuridad en la que me encontraba.

-¿Quieres contarme Terry?

-Yo llegué muy destrozado de América porque creí que mi mamá no me quería, ella me llenó ese vacío que había dejado, sabe que mi padre no era afectuoso conmigo, ella me enseñó lo que es el amor, a amar y ser amado, fue la primera persona a la que le había importado de verdad, me hizo que dejara todos los malos vicios que tenía, me ayudó a que fuera actor, todo mi mundo siempre ha girado alrededor de Candy. Cuando la perdí por el accidente de Susana, mi mundo se vino abajo, mi cuerpo seguía vivo, pero ya no tenía alma, cuando al fin tuve mi libertad, nació la esperanza de recuperarla que se evaporó al creer que ella estaba casada. Sin embargo, conocí a Allison, su dulzura me regresó la vida, creí estar loco al sentir lo mismo que cuando estaba con Candy, ahora comprendo que a los sentidos es fácil engañar, pero no al corazón.

-Me alegra que vuelvan a estar juntos, y espero que en poco tiempo te conviertas en mi hijo de manera oficial – ambos rieron.

-Con permiso – era Eleonor quien entraba a la habitación – creo que les gustaría saber que Candy reaccionó y se encuentra de maravilla.

Terry trató de levantarse, pero Arthur se lo impidió.

-Jovencito, usted no tiene permiso de moverse de aquí, así que mejor vuelva a acostarse, porque conozco a cierta enfermera que va a molestarse mucho si desobedece las órdenes del médico – Terry sonrió, aunque tenía muchas ganas de ver a Candy y hablar con ella.

Arthur dejó a Terry con Eleonor para ir a ver a su hija.

-Hijo, se puede saber qué tanto hablabas con el papá de Candy.

-Me contó la historia de Candy, de cómo se la quitaron y recuperaron.

-Ya veo, te sientes mejor o necesitas algo.

-Sí, necesito saber ¿qué es lo que pasa? Siento que me ocultan algo, y creo que tiene que ver con el desmayo de Candy, o si no, ¿por qué Arthur se quedaría aquí conmigo en lugar de estar con su hija? Pasa algo porque no querían dejarme verla.

-Te lo digo si prometes no alterarte ni hacer ningún escándalo.

-Sí, lo prometo, pero ya dime por favor que estoy muy preocupado y nervioso.

-Con lo del asalto, perdiste mucha sangre, nosotros no nos enteramos que necesitabas una transfusión porque los que te atendían eran el doctor Swan y Candy. Al parecer ella no quería preocuparnos y además quería actuar rápido, por lo que ella fue quien te donó sangre, ese fue el motivo de su desmayo, porque te donó sangre y estaba muy cansada – la cara de Terry denotaba enojo, cómo era posible que ella se hubiera arriesgado tanto por él – Terry prometiste que estarías calmado.

-No puedo creerlo, cuantas veces le voy a deber la vida a Candy, siempre es ella la que me salva a mi, que clase de prometido soy, peor aun, en qué clase de esposo me voy ha convertir.

-En el esposo perfecto para mí – Candy entraba con una sonrisa en los labios, aún lucía algo pálida, pero si estaba muy recuperada y quiso salir a ver a Terry al escuchar sus gritos – Terry, te di la sangre porque la necesitabas, te me iba a permitir que después de recuperarte, te volviera a perder.

-No es eso Candy, me preocupa que no te pueda cuidar bien – Eleonor los dejó solos para que hablaran.

-Sabes muy bien que yo no soy una damisela en peligro.

-Pero igual, a mí me gustaría protegerte todo el tiempo.

-Y eso vas a hacer cuando te repongas, por ahora te pido que me dejes cuidarte, mimarte y amarte, ¿si me dejas Terry?

-Con esos ojos, ¿quién puede negarte algo Pecosa? Ven aquí – dijo abriendo sus brazos.

Candy se recostó al lado de Terry, a partir de ese momento, la pasaban de maravilla juntos, a pesar de que Terry tenía que seguir en reposo, a Terry le encantaba tener una enfermera tan linda y consentidora, al grado de que muchas veces dejaba que ella le diera de comer en la boca como a un bebé. Eran momentos muy felices para ellos, Candy pasaba todo el tiempo con Terry, esto fue decisivo para la completa recuperación del chico, a decir verdad, le hubiera gustado que el doctor no le diera de alta tan pronto. Sus padres se divertían al verlos, toda la mansión Grandchester jamás había experimentado una felicidad como esa.

Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo, y aunque es más pequeño que los anteriores, fue necesario para reunir a esos dos tortolitos.

El próximo capítulo no tendrá que ver tanto con Candy y Terry, claro que si saldrán con una que otra sorpresa, pero en especial, se hablará de un asunto sobre Annie y Archie, espero que también les guste.

Con respecto a lo que algunas lectoras han dicho con respecto a Escocia, pronto estaremos por ahí. Les adelanto algo, después del capítulo Corwell Briter, viene un momento soñado para los rebeldes.

Gracias por seguir esta historia, espero sus reviews, nos estamos leyendo…


	28. Chapter 28

No saben cuento siento no haber podido actualizar antes, andaba en un pequeño problema en la escuela y me tardé más de lo esperado en solucionar, pero bueno ya solucionado espero poder hacerlo más seguido, mis agradecimientos a todas las que han leído mi historia, en especial a:

Amparo de Grandchester: Espero que te agrade como retomo lo de la cajita de música, claro que no se queda sólo en eso. Me agrada saber que te gusta la historia, gracias por todas esa buenas vibras.

Oligrandchester: Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, espero que también este te agrade.

Andrew: Aunque todavía falta algo para la boda, espero que te guste el compromiso, gracias por tus comentarios.

Ara: Gracias por tu comentario, fue muy significativo para mí. Que bueno que te gusta esta historia.

Flor: Que bueno que te guste, espero que este también.

Ana: Espero que te guste la reacción de Archie.

Olgaliz: Hacía falta un poco de humos, y más ahora que son felices, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

Alondra: gracias, espero ye guste este cap.

Yeyaho: Espero que te guste este capítulo, que va acompañado de un poco de humor.

Capítulo 28: Regalos

La vida en la casa Grandchester era pura alegría, Candy y los Condes se la pasaban todo el día ahí, ya que aunque el doctor había dado de alta Terry, tenía una enfermera que no le permitía mover un dedo, en realidad, el paciente no se quejaba, lo consentían mucho, pero sobre todo, le encantaba pasar todo el día con su pecosa, al fin todas esa cicatrices que había causado la separación de estos dos amantes, sanaron en el momento en que sus vidas volvieron a reunirse, en el momento en que sus miradas se fundieron en una sola, al grado de que si alguien necesitara definir al amor, bastaba con ver a Candy y a Terry para representarlo.

Eran felices, más de lo que alguna vez pensaron serlo. Nadie más existía, y claro que eso empezaba a preocupar a otras personas.

Archie, Annie, Paty y Stear, iban diario a la mansión Wilder para ver o por lo menos saber de su amiga, pero siempre que llegaban obtenían la misma respuesta, "La señorita Allison se encuentra en casa de joven Graham". Annie y Paty sabían que Candy había estado manteniendo una relación por correspondencia con Graham, pero sólo eso sabían, que a la rubia le interesaba el chico que había conocido en la fiesta de disfraces pero nunca se imaginaron que ya se conocían tan bien y que todo el tiempo se la pasaban juntos, se morían de las ganas de saber, por parte de su amiga, todo lo que estaba pasando, no entendían porque Candy nunca estaba disponible, la curiosidad las mataba, esa misteriosa relación era más seria de lo pensaron.

Una tarde, en la casa de Paty, los cuatro platicaban mientras tomaban el té.

-No entiendo a Candy – decía Archie – creí que seguía enamorada de ese aristócrata y que jamás lo olvidaría, en parte me alegro que ya no piense en él.

-¿Pero no le vamos a contar lo que nos enteramos sobre Terry? – Intervino Paty – me refiero a que no se casó con Susana.

-Si ella ya pudo rehacer su vida, no creo conveniente que le contemos lo que pasó con Grandchester el día que nos lo encontramos. Lo único que vamos a lograr es que se confunda y que se ponga triste – aclaró Stear – además todo este tiempo que ella ha pasado con él no significa otra cosa más, ella está interesada en ese chico, yo creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están – todos afirmaron.

-Lo único que me preocupa es que no vaya a nuestra fiesta de compromiso Archie, yo deseo tanto que ella vaya, es como mi hermana.

-Yo también Annie, pero no creo que ella nos falle, lo que podemos hacer es dejar el recado con Dorothy, es su dama de compañía y quien mejor para informarle, además, ya dejamos una invitación en su casa, y de paso le pedimos que lleve a ese extraño enamorado que pronto se convertirá en nuestro futuro primo, me alegra, ese Grandchester no me caía bien, pero por la forma en que dices que Candy se expresa de Graham, creo que pronto seremos muy buenos amigos (jajaja tenía que comentar algo aquí, la cara de Archie cuando se entere, se imaginan, ok, regresamos a la historia).

Dorothy estaba enterada de todo, Candy no tenía secretos con ella, y tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando escuchó al joven Archie hablar bien de Graham, cuando sabía la relación tan áspera que había entre el joven Terrence y él.

La joven contó acerca de la visita de sus amigos a Candy, fue entonces que la rubia esbozó una sonrisa que Dorothy conocía a la perfección, travesura.

-Candy ¿qué pretendes hacer?

-Me gusta que me conozcas a la perfección Dorothy, sabes, a los Duques de Grandchester también los invitaron, ya quiero ver la cara de mis primos y de mis amigos cuando vean a Terry en la fiesta, bueno, te imaginas, ellos piensan que voy a llevar a Graham, pero cuando vean ahí a Terry se van a ir de espaldas.

-Eso quiere decir que el joven se encuentra mucho mejor si piensa ir a la fiesta.

-Sí, ya esta mucho mejor, no sabes cuento me voy a divertir esa noche.

-Ay Candy, pero lo bueno es que eres feliz.

-No soy feliz, soy inmensamente feliz.

Y el gran día de Annie y Archie llegó, la fiesta era muy elegante, habían invitado a las mejores familias de Londres, claro, la señora Briter y la tía abuela, quien había llagado hace unos días y se había encargado de presionar a Stear para acelerar su compromiso con Paty, habían organizado todo con sumo cuidado con la intención de que todo fuera perfecto ese día.

-Hola muchacho, ¿cómo han estado? – dijo Albert quien no sabía nada de lo ocurrido desde hace dos semanas pues había pasado una temporada en Escocia con su esposa - ¿Saben dónde está Candy?

-No Albert, al parecer no ha llegado – una pregunta, ¿verdad que sólo vino la tía y no esos pesados de Niel y Eliza? Por favor dime que no vinieron.

-No, no vinieron, al parecer, los Leagan se fueron una temporada a Florida y por descuido de alguien – guiñándoles un ojo – no creo que les haya llegado la invitación a tiempo. Ahora lo que me gustaría saber es por qué no ha llegado Candy.

-Albert, ella ha cambiado un poco – dijo Paty.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le extrañó el comentario.

-Sí, tienen mucho tiempo que no la hemos visto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ella se encuentra bien?

-Creemos que está enamorada – dijo la chica de anteojos.

-No lo sabemos con claridad, pero todo ha sido muy raro, en primera nunca está en su casa, todo el tiempo se la pasa en casa de ese tan Graham, es muy extraño, ¿no lo crees? – Dijo Stear.

-En cuento la vea, hablaré con ella.

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de los Briter.

-Te vez preciosa mi amor, te aseguro que voy a ser la envidia de toda la fiesta por venir acompañado de tan bella dama – dijo Terry admirando a Candy quien se ponía roja de la pena.

Los padres de ambos ya habían entrado, pero los rebeldes se retrasaron debido a que Candy tenía algo para Terry.

-Terry, espera, ¿podemos hablar antes de entrar?

-¿Qué quieres Candy?

-¿Aún conservas la armónica que te regalé en el San Pablo?

-Sí, es mi más grande tesoro, claro, después de ti.

-Quiero darte esto, es como un recuerdo más.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo y verás- Terry lo vio – pero Candy, qué significa esto – Terry tenía en sus manos una armónica, esta era mucho más bonita y claro costosa, logró ver algo grabada en ella.

-Cuando nos separamos la compre, antes tenía grabada la fecha en que dos dijimos adiós, quería algo más para recordarme que te había pedido que fueras feliz, pero lo cambié por la fecha en que nos volvimos a ver, aquí, en Londres. Además, si la tenía como un recordatorio de nuestra adiós, ya no la necesito, porque ahora volvemos a estar juntos.

-Esto también será un tesoro para mi Pecosa. Me gustaría darte algo pero no… - ella no lo dejó terminar. Sacó algo de su bolso, era una pequeña cajita que parecía alhajero - ¿qué es eso?

-Es parte de mi tesoro, me lo dio un chico muy guapo, fuerte y que quiero mucho – Terry la miró raro.

-Si no me dices que fue Albert o alguno de tus primos me voy a enfadar.

-No, no me lo dio ni Albert ni ninguno de mis primos, ni siquiera un amigo, la persona que me lo regaló es alguien muy especial, que siempre llevo y llevaré en mi corazón – Terry estaba celoso y Candy se había dado cuenta.

-Mira Candy, no sé qué pretendas con todo esto, si tu intención era ponerme celoso lo conseguiste.

-No tienes porqué ponerte así, no tiene nada de malo que ame a la persona que me regaló esto – Terry dudaba – y antes de que lo piense, tampoco fue mi padre quien me lo regaló.

-Mira Candy – pero no pudo terminar por la risas de la rubia – qué causa tanta gracias.

-Qué te pongas celoso de ti mismo, este regalo me lo dio la persona que más amo en este mundo, porque el que me lo regaló fuiste tú. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero tú me lo diste cuando éramos pequeños – Candy le contó a Terry toda la historia que su madre le había dicho antes. Escucharon la melodía de la cajita, Terry se asombró al darse cuenta que era la misma melodía que tocaba en la armónica, nunca pensó que esa triste melodía, podía significar tanto en sus vidas.

-Vaya, debo de parecer tonto al actuar de esa manera.

-Pero no cualquier tonto, eres mi tonto – se dieron un beso.

-Se me había olvidado – Candy era la que ahora lucía extraña – Dorothy me dijo que Annie quería que le ayudara con su vestido y arreglo, ¿te molesta si me adelanto a verla?

-Claro que no, ve y cuando hayas terminado me buscas.

-Gracias – despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

Terry entró y se reunió con sus padres y suegros. Fue entonces que Stear vio algo que no le gustó.

-Paty, dime que ese señor no es el Duque de Grandchester.

-Sí Stear, ese es el Duque – de pronto se puso pálida – pero eso no es lo peor ¿ya viste que Terry se encuentra a su lado?

-No es posible, hay que decirle a Albert, y evitar que Candy, digo Allison lo vea.

Albert se quedó sorprendido al escuchar lo que los chicos le decían.

-Tenemos dos opciones chicos, una evitar que Candy vea a Terry, y dos dejar que se vean y a ver qué es lo que pasa.

-Pero Albert, recuerda que Candy sale con alguien, y si Terry se da cuenta, se va a armas y desastre espantoso, y no creo que sea conveniente algo así en la fiesta de compromiso de Annie y Archie.

-Entonces, busquen a Candy y no dejen que se encuentre con Terry.

Los dos chicos de lentes asintieron.

-Archie, tengo malas noticias.

-Qué quieres Stear no ves que estoy nervioso y tú me pones mal.

-Es que Grandchester está aquí.

-Qué, y Allison, quién invitó a ese niño bonito – decía furioso.

-Yo creo que tu futura suegra, porque Albert está tan sorprendido como nosotros.

-Voy a sacarlo de aquí, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

-Espera hermano, mejor déjamelo, yo me encargo, hoy es tu fiesta – y dijo por lo bajo sin que el menor de los Corwell se diera cuenta – u es mejor que no tengas un ojo morado.

Archie escuchó a su hermano, estaba furioso por el comentario y por la presencia de Terry, pero al final era lo mejor, así no se compraría problemas con su futura familia.

En otra habitación.

-Annie luces muy hermosa, vas a dejar a Archie con la boca abierta.

-Tu también estás muy bonita, ¿acaso se debe a cierto muchacho? – a Annie le dio gusto saber qué su amiga estaba feliz, se le veía en la cara.

-Annie, a ti no te voy a mentir, estoy enamorada, muy enamorada de Graham.

-Que bueno Can… digo Allison que eres feliz, yo también soy muy feliz al lado de Archie – en eso entra Paty.

-Qué bueno que las dos siguen aquí.

-¿Qué pasa Paty? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada? – dice Candy.

-Por nada, creí que no las alcanzaría, se ven muy bien.

-Tú también Paty, bueno Annie, creo que ya es hora de que bajes, me adelanto porque hay alguien que me espera abajo – y salió de la habitación.

-Annie, hay problemas, Terry vino a tu fiesta.

-No puede ser, qué vamos a hacer.

-Esperemos que los chicos lo solucionen.

Albert había perdido de vista a Terry, y cuando lo volvió a localizar, esta vez no estaba solo, se encontraba tomado de la mano con una rubia de muy buena figura, debía ser hermosa, pues aunque se encontraba de espaldas, era el centro de atención de muchos, en especial de los caballeros, fue entonces que vio cómo Terry besaba las manos de la joven con devoción y cariño, y se dio cuenta que Terry estaba enamorado, esperando que esto no lastimara más a Candy. Encontró a Stear y le contó lo que acababa de ver.

Unos minutos más tarde, Annie descendió por la escalera donde al pie de estas se encontraba Archie, el padre de Annie y Albert fueron los encargados de dar a conocer el compromiso, cundo Archie le dio el anillo, todo mundo aplaudió. Y se acercaron a felicitar a los recién comprometidos.

-Felicidades hermano.

-Ahora sólo faltas tú Stear, ya anímate – el chico sonrió – por cierto, no pude hacer nada con el asunto de Grandchester, al parecer él viene acompañado de una linda chica.

-Qué, ese aristócrata me las va apagar, no que mucho amor por Candy, pero va a ver.

-Hola chicos.

-Can… perdón Ally –dijeron sus amigas y primos.

-Qué contenta te vez – dijo Stear.

-Y lo estoy, he vivido unos días maravillosos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?

-He estado saliendo con una persona maravillosa, y de la cual, estoy profundamente enamorada – todos la veían y no lo podían creer, esa chica era Candy, su Candy la alegre y feliz rubia que a todo mundo regalaba una sonrisa, descubrieron que ya no había nubes en sus ojos, era feliz de nuevo, y contagiaba esa felicidad a todos.

-Ahora que lo dices, tus ojos derrochan alegría –dijo Archie.

-Es porque soy muy feliz.

Fue cuando todos recordaron a Terry, y si no querían perder a esa Candy tenían que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín o a otra parte Candy?

-Chicos, ¿por qué actúan tan raro? – Supuso que ya habían visto a Terry, y se encontraba muy divertida – tengo que presentarles a alguien – fue a la otra habitación y venía tomada de la mano de alguien quien no se distinguía bien pues lo cubría la pared – chicas, chicos, él es Graham, mejor dicho, Terrence Graham Grandchester, mi novio.

Todos los miraban atónitos, mientras los rebeldes seguían tomados de las manos.

Sé que había dicho que sería de Annie y Archie pero bueno, me ganó un poco la idea de que Candy le mostrara a Terry la cajita de música.

Gracias por esperar, de verdad, no había podido actualizar, las compensaré en el próximo capítulo que es uno de mis favoritos, sólo les puedo decir que Terry tiene una hermosa sorpresa para Candy. Gracias por leer, espero sus review, me encanta leerlos.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: Un fin de semana deseado.

Los cuatros amigos se quedaron sin habla, cómo era posible que Terry fuera ni más ni menos Graham, el joven del cual Candy se había vuelto a enamorar, bueno eso explicaba el por qué la chica se encontraba tan entusiasmada, claro, uno de ellos no estaba del todo feliz, aún no aceptaba que alguien desconocido y con la pinta de aristócrata prepotente, rebelde y con baja reputación, se adueñara del corazón y de la atención de su prima favorita, de la cual en ese entonces aún estaba enamorado, Archie aún no aceptaba que Terry había logrado conquistar el corazón de Candy desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando él había hecho hasta lo imposible por conquistarla.

Al final, él se dio cuenta que la rubia nunca le correspondería, lo bueno es que a su lado ahora se encontraba una mujer buena, hermosa y cariñosa, que se fue ganando su cariño y luego su amor, y quien por ahora arriesgaría todo por ella, aprendió a amar a Annie al grado de dar todo, incluso su vida, para que ella fuera feliz.

-Bueno, ¿no piensan decir nada? – dijo Candy sonriente al ver lo que había causado esa noticia en sus amigos.

-Candy, Terry, al parecer siguen sorprendidos por la noticia – se acercó Albert al grupo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada Albert? – intervino Annie.

-Porque hace unos momentos yo fui el sorprendido, preocupado por que no pasara un alboroto, seguía a Terry, y me sorprendió que la chica con la que estaba fuera Candy, pero aún no me han dicho cómo es que están juntos.

-Sí Grandchester, más te vale que tengas una buena explicación o de no ser así…

-Mira Elegante, no creo que a ti te tenga que dar explicación alguna.

Como la cosa se estaba volviendo tensa, Candy tomó cartas en el asunto.

-La verdad, es una historia muy larga y complicada de contar, pero no ahora, mejor vamos a bailar. Vamos Annie, que son ustedes los que tienen que abrir el baile.

-Archie, Candy tiene razón – al chico no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que su prometida pedía.

Terry se dirigía a la pista tomando la mano de Candy, pero esta no se movió.

-¿Qué sucede Pecosa?

-Terry, prométeme que no te pelearás con Archie, hoy no, es su compromiso con Annie y no quiero problemas, mejor dicho, no quiero que vuelva a haber problemas con él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te prometo no empezarlos, pero si no me contengo yo…

-Nada de eso, prométemelo.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas, pero yo que recibo a cambio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Una cena el próximo fin de semana.

-Hecho – tendiéndole la mano.

-Así no se sella un pacto.

-Entonces cómo.

-Así – inclinándose para besar sus labios.

-Terry, no es el lugar.

-Todo momento y lugar son ideales para robarle un beso a la mujer que amo.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me lo has robado?

-Yo.

-Entonces quiero robar lo que era mío – siendo ella quien ahora se apoderaba de sus labios.

-Esta es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, que no puedo predecirte.

-Pero hay algo que siempre vas a poder predecir.

-¿Qué?

-Que siempre te voy a amar.

-Yo igual.

Y disfrutaron de la fiesta, como todos se morían de las ganas de saber todo lo que había pasado entre Terry y Candy, pidieron a estos que contaran la historia, las chicas no paraban de suspirar ante este cuento de hadas por el cual habían atravesado, pero sabían que nadie más que Candy podía merecérselo, después de todo lo que había vivido desde niña.

Desde que descubrieron la verdad, no se veía a dos personas tan enamoradas como Terry y Candy. Salían de paseo juntos, montaban a caballo (claro, sólo paseaban en un caballo debido a que Candy se sentía más segura de esa forma), almorzaban, platicaban hasta muy entrada la noche. Pero aún faltaba algo muy importante, comprometerse en matrimonio de manera formal.

Terry lo había planeado todo, gracias a uno de sus empleados, a quien ahora consideraba un gran amigo por salvarle la vida, había recuperado el anillo de compromiso de Candy, era algo sencillo, pero muy significativo pues tenía un gran valor sentimental, el anillo estaba adornado por una esmeralda y un zafiro, cada una de estas piedras representaba a sí mismos, fundidos y unidos por el amor que se tenían.

Era viernes y Terry tenía todo preparado para el sábado, ella no sospecharía, le debía una cena. Los planes eran ir temprano por Candy en su automóvil, irían a montar, tomarían el almuerzo en un bonito lugar y en la noche, teniendo a la luna y a las estrellas como testigo, le pediría que se casara con él.

Ese viernes, los Wilder habían invitado a los Grandchester a almorzar, era la oportunidad perfecta para invitara a Candy a salir al día siguiente sin que sospechara nada. Al final de la comida…

-Candy, ¿te gustaría salir a dar un pasea mañana?

-Me encantaría- Terry sonrió – pero no puedo – su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Acaso tienes que hacer algo más importante que estar a mi lado? – Dijo en tono de burla – además, me debes una cena.

-No, jamás dije que no estaría a tu lado mañana.

-No te entiendo Pecosa.

-Annie, Paty, Archie y Stear vienen de visita y me gustaría que saliéramos los seis juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, como una vez lo hicimos en Escocia.

-Pues para serte sincero, aún me sigue cayendo mal ese Archivald Corwell.

-Pues te vas a tener que acostumbrar, porque además de ser mi primo, se va a casar con mi hermana, porque sabes muy bien que Annie es como mi hermana.

-Lo que se tiene que hacer por amor – Terry hizo un puchero.

Candy rio, algo le decía que algún día se llevarían bien, no por nada ambos eran un par de aristócratas jóvenes.

Terry temía que sus planes se le vinieran abajo, por lo que tendría que idear la forma de procurar que ellos cenaran solos, y así poderle pedir a Candy que se casara con él.

Esa misma noche, Terry se dirigió a la casa de los Corwell, con la intención de pedir a los chicos que se retiraran antes de la cena ya que le tenía preparada una sorpresa a su novia. Los Corwell, aunque sólo lo dijo Stear, acordaron dejarlos solos después de las seis de la tarde, claro está que Terry no les reveló sus verdaderas intenciones.

El joven inglés le había pedido a su padre que le prestara una de sus residencias que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, la casa estaría completamente vacía, un grupo de doncellas y meseros se encargarían de preparar todo, una lujosa cena a la luz de la luna, sería ese lugar donde le propondría ser su esposa, ya ansiaba que el tiempo pasara volando.

Al día siguiente, los Corwell, Annie y Paty habían llegado desde muy temprano al punto de reunión, la mansión Wilder. Fue la misma Candy quien se había hecho cargo de preparar el desayuno, claro con un poco de ayuda de su madre y de la cocinera, y estaba muy preocupada porque Terry aún no llegaba, sabía que al rebelde no le gustaba del todo, pasar tiempo con sus amigos, pero ella tenía que encontrar la forma de que ellos se llevaran bien.

Estaban a punto de terminar su desayuno cuando llegó Terry, la verdad, él había estado ocupado preparando la sorpresa para esta noche, y aunque no estaban completamente seguros, los hermanos Corwell sospechaban de las intenciones del inglés.

-Buenos días señoritas, chicos, Candy – besando la mano de las chicas y la mejilla de Candy, lo cual molestó a los otros dos – disculpen mi tardanza, tuve algunos problemas en el camino, pero bueno, creo que como castigo me quedaré sin desayuno, así que si gustan podemos emprender camino.

-Claro que no Grandchester, podemos esperarte ¿no es así? – habló Archie, todos estaban muy confundidos ante su actitud.

Todos esperaron a que Terry terminara de desayunar, y antes de irse de paseo, las chicas acompañaron a Candy a su habitación.

-Bueno Grandchester, queremos aprovechar que las chicas no se encuentran para hablar de algo serio.

-Ya veo, así que traen algo entre manos ¿de qué se trata?

-Verás Terry – habló Stear – cuando conocimos a Candy nos propusimos, junto con nuestro fallecido primo Anthony, cuidar de ella, ser sus caballeros y que en un futuro escogiera a alguno de nosotros. Creo que debes estar enterado que, cuando niños, Anthony había sido el elegido, y si no hubiera muerto, a lo mejor no estaríamos hablando contigo, bueno eso ya pasó.

-A ver ¿quieren decir que Candy tiene que escoger a alguno de ustedes? Si piensan eso yo no se los voy a permitir.

-Espera – intervino Archie – en primera, nosotros sabemos que es imposible competir por el amor de Candy, ya que tenemos a Annie y a Paty, ellas son las chicas a las cuales les hemos entregado nuestro corazón, y en segunda, el corazón de Candy ni siquiera le pertenece a ella, es tuyo y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso. Lo que queremos decirte es que, debido al camino que elegimos, hemos decidido cederte el deber y privilegio de cuidar a nuestra Gatita, perdón nuestra prima – Terry se asombraba ante la revelación de los hermanos Corwell, pero no le gustó que la llamaran Gatita.

-Pero esto no significa que no vamos a estar al pendiente de ella y que permitamos que la hagas sufrir, porque si vuelves a hacerle daño no la vas a contar – le advirtió Stear.

-Cicos, les agradezco esto, la verdad hoy – interrumpió Archie.

-Hoy le vas a pedir a Candy que sea tu esposa.

-¿Y cómo lo saben? Yo traté de ocultarlo y…

-Traes la misma cara que tenía antes de pedirle a Annie que se casara conmigo, y la misma cara de Stear cuando se lo propuso a Paty, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, por eso les pedí ayer que no aceptaran cenar con nosotros.

-Y desde que nos lo pediste, decidimos la forma de decirte esto, queremos lo mejor para Candy, y creo que tú eres lo mejor para ella.

-Gracias chicos, no los voy a defraudar porque Candy es lo más importante, incluso que mi vida.

-Bueno, entonces, bienvenido a la familia – y Archie le tendió la mano, Terry la tomó y luego se abrazaron, pasó lo mismo con Stear.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Candy.

-Ay Paty, ¿por qué no nos habías contado que Stear te pidió matrimonio.

-Lo siento chicas, fue tan repentino que pocas personas lo saben, sólo mis padres y ahora ustedes, lo siento.

-Pero estamos muy felices por ti. Al parecer soy la única que no ha pasado por eso – dice Candy seria.

-Pues no creo que Terry tarde mucho en pedírtelo – dijo Annie.

-Ojalá, el día en que me case con Terry voy a ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

La tarde fue muy divertida, fueron al parque, remaron en el lago, hasta hicieron una competencia de remos, donde, desde luego, Terry y Candy salieron victoriosos, y como lo acordado, los chicos se despidieron de la pareja antes de la hora de la cena. Terry estaba muy nervioso, era hora llevar a cabo sus planes, esperando que todo saliera bien.

-Bueno señorita, creo que es algo tarde para cenar con tus padres o con los míos, así que, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a cenar? Recuerda que me debes una cena. ¿O prefieres quedarte con hambre?

-Por supuesto que te acompaño, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-Me enteré de que abrieron un nuevo restaurant en lo alto de una colina, dicen que hacen unos postres deliciosos.

Los chicos se dirigieron a esa casa fuera de la cuidad, a Candy le sorprendió que el restaurant estuviera tan lejos. Cuando llegaron las luces de la casa estaban encendidas.

-Terry, creo que ya cerraron, está muy silencioso y no se ve gente por aquí, mejor venimos otro día.

-¿Te quieres perder esos postres tan ricos? Eso sí es extraño. Además, a qué le temes si estás a mi lado.

-Terry, creo que esta es una casa y no un restaurant, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí Terrence Grandchester?

-Confía en mi Candy Wilder – él la condujo hasta el patio trasero, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, un camino de velas los guiaba – señorita Pecas, ¿puede cerrar los ojos? – ella lo hizo mientras Terry ponía algo de música.

-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?

-No, yo te digo hasta cuando – entonces la escuchó, la melodía que bailó con Terry en el festival de mayo en el Colegio San Pablo – ahora sí, puedes abrir los ojos – él ya se encontraba frente a ella – señorita Candy, ¿me permite esta pieza? – ella asintió y comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música.

-Terry, todo esto es grandioso, pero, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

-Sabes Candy, hay algo que he querido darte desde esa vez que fuiste a New York al estreno de Romeo y Julieta – entonces sacó una pequeña cajita y la abrió. Candy sabía lo que significaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Candy, sé que hace poco te acabas de convertir en una Wilder, o más bien que te enteraste que eras una Wilder, en fin, me atrevo a pedirte que renuncies a ese apellido, bueno – estaba y se escuchaba nervioso – lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría, que cambiaras el apellido Wilder por el apellido Grandchester. Candice Allison Wilder – se arrodilló – ¿querrías ser mi esposa, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante para estar a mi lado el resto de nuestra vidas – Candy no hablaba, lo que comenzó a preocupar a Terry, ¿qué es lo que pasaba?

-No – Terry se quedó atónito y una nube de lágrimas se apoderó de sus ojos – no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme Candice o Alison, soy Candy, tu Candy. Y no sólo quiero, sino deseo con todo mi corazón casarme contigo – ella tomó la iniciativa y robó de los labios de Terry un beso.

-Pecosa, me estabas asustando, casi me da un infarto cuando dijiste que no, y para que te perdone esto no sólo voy a necesitar un besito eh – ella volvió a besarlo.

-Y con este – él negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarlo – y este, y este – y así siguieron hasta que la rubia dijo – Terry, mis labios se me están hinchando, y si mis padres me ven así, vas a tener que explicarles tú.

-No me importa, tus padres me quieren mucho. Y por cierto, si tu respuesta hubiese sido no, tú eras la que tenía que explicar todo a nuestros padres, te imaginas, nos comprometieron desde niños, y ahora sin querer – ahora fue el quien la besó – vamos a cumplir sus deseos, nunca pénsé que lo diría.

-¿Qué?

-Me complace cumplir los deseos de mi padre – están tan agusto abrazados que se les había olvidado comer.

-Bueno Pecosa, supongo que tienes hambre, vamos a cenar – él la jalaba hacia la mesa, pero ella no se movió.

-Terry, sabes, por primera vez, no tengo hambre.

-Candy – la tomó de la mejilla – sabes que a mí no me gustan las niñas flacas, así que vamos a comer.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda? – haciendo un puchero.

-Para nada mi amor, eres la chica más hermosa del mundo. Lo único que digo es que no sería bueno desperdiciar toda esta comida, además, hay un pastel de chocolate que lleva tu nombre.

Como Terry lo había dicho, la comida estaba deliciosa. Regresaron un poco tarde a la casa de Candy, Terry la abrazaba por la espalda, ambos iban riendo, disfrutando de su amor, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que cuatro personas los esperaban en la sala, hasta que uno de ellos carraspeó y dijo.

-Terrence, ¿esa es la forma de tratar a una dama?

-Padre yo, yo – los rebeldes se pusieron muy colorados – este.

-Vamos Richard, son jóvenes, además creo que tienen una explicación.

-Sí hijo, dinos por qué vienes abrazando a Candy de esa forma.

Los chicos se soltaron y se miraron asustados. Los cuatro adultos comenzaron a reír de la actitud de los jóvenes.

-Allison, te apuesto a que Arthur y Richard hubieran actuado igual que Terry, vamos chicos, no deben incomodarse. Además, el amor no se puede ocultar, pero vamos, los estamos esperando, supongo que tienen algo importante que decirnos.

Terry estaba muy nervioso ¿cómo les diría a Arthur y a Allison que les quitaría a su niña para casarse con ella? Fue entonces que Candy levantó la mano y les mostró el anillo de compromiso.

Las mujeres corrieron a felicitar a la rubia.

-Hay mi amor, qué felicidad, que bueno que te animaste hijo.

Y los señores felicitaban a Terry.

-Bien hijo, pero te tardaste mucho – ahora cambiaron las damas felicitaron a Terry y los caballeros a Candy.

-Felicidades Candy, cuando te conocí, sabía que serías parte de l familia, era imposible que Terry dejara ir a alguien tan especial, yo jamás me hubiera opuesto a su matrimonio.

-Eso dices ahora papá, pero antes…

-Vamos Terry, no hables así de tu padre, de todas formas, hay que vivir el presente, eso es lo único que importa.

-Ya vez, debes escuchar a tu prometida – y el Duque tomó la mano para besarla, fue entonces que se percató del pequeño anillo de su mano.

-Terrence te dije que le dieras el anillo de tu abuela, como es que le diste esta cosa tan sencilla a Candy, ahora mismo vas por el anillo de mi madre y se lo das.

-Pero ese es el anillo que yo compré cunado empecé a trabajar.

-¿Y crees que la hija de un Conde se merece eso? – Terry apretó fuerte sus manos por su enojo.

-Richard, creo que no es necesario – dijo Arthur.

-Terrence tienes que… – Terry respiraba profundo para no explotar.

-Señor Grandchester – todos miraban a Candy a excepción de Terry, ella caminó hasta donde se encontraba su prometido, tomó sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en ellas, Terry volteó a verla – este anillo vale más de lo que usted cree, ha sido testigo de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar su hijo y yo para poder ser felices, y que pasó mucho tiempo para poderse poner en el lugar en el que ahora se encuentra, además, además, lo aprecio porque Terry lo compró con el fruto de su trabajo, está forjado con esfuerzo, pasión y esperanza, y yo creo que eso vale más que un millón de anillos como el que usted quiere que tenga, y por si fuera poco, yo estoy muy orgullosa de portar este anillo.

-Candy – Terry la abrazó agradeciendo todo lo que había dicho.

-Vaya Arthur, parece que tu hija volvió a darme una lección – el Duque se acercó a los muchacho, besó la mejilla de Candy y dijo – Terry, ¿me perdonas? – el muchacho se cobijó en los brazos de su padre, Richard correspondió abrazándolo con mucho cariño, todos lloraron al ver esta escena – bueno, creo que ya hay que despedirnos, es tarde y todos debemos descansar. Sólo hay que ver cuando será la fiesta de compromiso ¿qué dicen chicos?

-Habíamos planeado que en un mes, en Escocia.

-Me parece perfecto, bueno nosotros nos despedimos – dijo el Duque haciéndole una señak a Eleonor de dejar a Terry que se despidiera de Candy.

-Nosotros también – Arthur y Allison también se marcharon.

-Pecosa, cada vez me sorprendes más.

-¿Por qué lo dices Terry?

-Por lo que dijiste del anillo.

-Si no metí.

-Te amo Candy.

-Y yo a ti Terry.

-Se me va a ser eterna la noche.

-A mí también – se besaron, Terry alcanzó a sus padres en el auto.

-Mi amor, mira nada más esa cara – observando a su hijo – es la misma que tenías cuando nos conocimos Richard.

-Sí, nuestro hijo está muy enamorado.

Hola perdón por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada, gracias por sus comentarios, esta vez me disculpo por no agradecer de manera personal, pero es que no lo hice para poder subir lo antes posible este capítulo. Esperando les haya gustado.

En fin, el próximo capítulo es un poco cómico, claro con su toque de amor, sólo les puedo asegurar que me inspiré en una fiesta de despedida de soltera a la que me invitaron, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo…


	30. Chapter 30

Hola a todas, disculpen por haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, tenía unos asuntitos pendientes por ahí, espero poder actualizar más seguido, gracias por seguirme, espero no defraudarlas, pronto se acerca algo esperado por muchas, pero esta vez le quise dar un giro poco cómico a la historia, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

Capítulo 30: Cosas de mujeres.

Y los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso no esperaron un día más, aunque Candy y Terry hubieran preferido algo más familiar, no quisieron contrariar a sus respectivos padres, de todas formas, lo más importante era que ellos se encontraban juntos y esta vez no iban a permitir que alguien los separara después de todo lo que habían vivido.

En una semana partirían a Escocia, y después de su fiesta de compromiso irían a América por un tiempo para la boda de sus amigos, y aunque no había una fecha exacta, regresarían pronto a Londres para festejar su matrimonio.

En la sala de la casa Wilder, dos jóvenes enamorados charlaban alegremente.

-Candy, no entiendo por qué tenemos que esperar tanto para casarnos, si por mi fuera hoy mismo, no, mejor dicho desde hace días te hubiera convertido en mi esposa.

-Y no sabes cuento deseo serlo Terry, pero hay que ponernos en el lugar de nuestros padres, a fin de cuentas nada nos cuesta esperar un poco y así poder complacerlos.

-Pues a mí si me desespera.

-¿Y con esto ya estarás más tranquilo? – dándole un beso en la mejilla – y este otro – repitiendo la acción.

-Pues no te voy a negar que estoy mejor, pero no es suficiente.

Y ambos comenzaron a darse pequeños besos en las mejillas, frente y boca, hasta que escucharon que alguien se acercaba.

-Señorita Candy – entraba Dorothy a la sala asustando a la rubia.

-Ay Dorothy – tomándose el pecho y tranquilizándose al ver quien era – me asustaste creí que eran mis padres.

-Lo siento, sólo quería avisarle que sus amigos la vinieron a visitar son las señoritas O' Brian, Briter y los hermanos Corwell.

-Gracias Dorothy, diles que entren por favor – ella salió, pero Terry volvió a robarle un beso – deberían buscar un lugar donde no los interrumpieran como ahora.

-Chicos, creo que llegamos en mal momento – dijo Annie, ellos los habían sorprendido besándose.

-Claro que no – dijo Candy, chicas, chicos, me da mucho gusto verlos.

-Grandchester, más te vale tener las manos ocupadas, porque no me gustaría velas en mi prima hasta que no se casen.

-Vamos Archie, ellos no estaban haciendo nada malo, deja de jugar al primo protector.

-Sabes Cornwell, creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu prometida, ¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de celar a Candy? Creí que ya habías aceptado nuestro compromiso, pero me doy cuenta que sigues siendo el de siempre.

-Él tiene razón hermano, será mejor que ya no se enojen – dijo Stear – el caso es que siempre nos vamos a preocupar por Candy Terry, pero también sabemos que no va a haber mejor persona que la cuide que tú.

-Stear tiene razón, lamento haberme comportado de esa manera Grandchester, sólo es la costumbre.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema – intervino Candy - ¿cuándo regresan a América chicos? Espero se queden a nuestro compromiso.

-Precisamente tenemos pensado irnos después del compromiso, hay muchas cosas que tenemos pendientes – dijo Annie – mi madre y la señora Elroy quieren que las bodas sean el acontecimiento del año ¿o no Paty?

-Sí, aunque a mis padres no les guste algo tan llamativo aceptaron lo propuesto por la señora Elroy.

-¿Y ya tienen decididas las fechas? Bueno, supongo que se van a poner de acuerdo sobre quien se va a casar primero.

-De hecho Candy, de eso veníamos ha hablar, se nos ocurrió que podíamos celebrar las bodas el mismo día – dijo Archie – al principio la Tía Elroy se opuso al igual que la mamá de Annie, pero al final logramos convencerlas.

-Lo que pasa es que no lográbamos ponernos de acuerdo sobre quien se casaba primero – dijo Stear – y como el otro tenía que esperar a que el primero regresara de su viaje de bodas, ninguno quiso ser el segundo. Y si se hacían las bodas al mismo tiempo ninguno esperaría. Así que las convencimos que aceptaran nuestra idea.

-Me parece muy bien, porque de otra forma la espera de nosotros sería el doble de larga ¿no lo crees Candy? – dijo Terry.

-Y así serás una doble dama de honor – dijo Paty.

-Sí es una gran idea, sólo espero que la Señora Elroy esté de acuerdo.

-Nos costó convencerla, pero sí, ha aceptado. Entonces supongo que regresarás a América con nosotras para ver todo, los vestidos, los arreglos, los zapatos, en fin, todo lo de la boda – intervino Annie muy emocionada.

La petición de la chica incomodó a Terry, Candy no podía irse así de rápido después de su compromiso, ella le prometió que pasarían unos días en Escocia y no quería separarse de ella.

-Chicas, no quiero que se enojen, pero les voy a quedar mal, tengo pensado pasar unos días en Escocia, para arreglar ciertos asuntos y me va a ser imposible cancelarlos, discúlpenme, pero yo no regreso con ustedes, sino unos días después, pero no dudo que todo salga de maravilla, y les pido que elijan un bonito vestido para la dama de honor.

-Candy, queríamos que tu también fueras parte de esto – Paty le indicó a Annie con la mirada que debía dejar las cosas así, y entendió que no sólo debía pensar en ella – pero en fin, si al final no te gusta el vestido que elegimos no te quejes – las tres comenzaron a reír.

Pasaron una tarde agradable las tres parejas. El primero en retirarse fue Terry, tenía que arreglar unas cosas antes de partir a Escocia, lo siguieron los hermanos Corwell, las chicas decidieron quedarse a dormir con Candy para recordar viejos tiempos.

Ya era muy tarde y las chicas aún no dormían, la conversación tomó un giro inesperado que puso coloradas a las tres chicas.

-Hay Candy, aún no lo puedo creer – dijo Paty – las tres nos casaremos pronto, es tan lindo estar al lado de las personas que amamos ¿no lo creen?

-Sí, yo ya no puedo esperar a ser la esposa de Archie.

-O es que ya no puedes esperar a la noche de bodas Annie – dijo Candy divertida.

La reacción de Annie se notó de inmediato al teñirse sus mejillas de rojo, mientras que Paty sonreía ante el asombro.

-Vamos chicas, supongo que sus madres han hablado con ustedes respecto a esa noche – mirando a las amigas – yo no he podido hablar con la mía, no es porque no confíe en ella, sino que acabo de saber que tengo una mamá, y se me hace raro hacerle este tipo de preguntas, pero estoy segura que ustedes si las han hecho, me lo dicen sus caras, cuéntenme lo que saben, digo es para saber cuando llegue el momento – se puso roja.

-Bueno, a mí mi mamá me ha dicho que no tengo que hacer nada, que Archie es quien se va a encargar de todo – dijo Annie.

-Algo similar me dijeron a mí, pero no sé, también me dijeron que duele. Pero se supone que estudiaste enfermería Candy, tu debes de saber de esto.

-Pues yo, yo, yo sólo sé de cuestiones anatómicas, pero nada de lo que se tiene que hacer – sin querer, la señora Wilder había escuchado algo de la conversación que las tres amigas tenían, y sabía que era el momento de hablar con su hija respecto a ciertos tema íntimos. Pero no lo haría ahora, ya que estaba con sus amigas.

-Sólo espero no decepcionar a Archie, eso es lo que más me preocupa, que no le agrade estar conmigo, me da mucho miedo, y también por eso que dice Paty de que duele.

-Sí, con eso de que sólo es necesario para tener hijos – dijo Paty – bueno, eso es lo que nos decían en el colegio.

Las otras dos chicas asintieron, siguieron hablando de eso toda la noche hasta que el sueño las venció. Por la mañana, un carruaje llegó por ellas, en lugar de que Candy disipara sus dudas sobre lo que pasaría la noche de bodas con Terry, se confundió aún más, por lo que tendría que preguntar a su mamá, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo, lo bueno que fue la Condesa la que tomó la iniciativa.

-Candy, ¿te encuentras muy ocupada?

-No mamá, necesitas algo.

-Lo que pasa es que me gustaría hablar contigo con respeto a un asunto.

-Claro, te escucho, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar?

-Mira, sin querer ayer escuché algo de la plática que tenías con tus amigas – Candy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sabía de qué s trataba – y de antemano quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que te confunda, puedes hablarla conmigo, además de tu madre, me gustaría ser tu amiga, recuerda Candy que soy mujer y puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites.

-Bueno, si tengo algo que me, bueno es que, la verdad, no sé cómo decirlo me da mucha pena hablar de esto, es que me gustaría saber qué va a pasar ese día, bueno noche, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Pequeña, tienes miedo a la noche de bodas ¿verdad? – su madre la abrazó con ternura.

-No lo sé, es que he comenzado a sentir cosas por Terry que antes noes algo demasiado profundo, es como si tuviera una energía en exceso y quiere salir de mi pecho, no sé, no me explico por qué cada vez que nos besamos nunca se termine y todo eso…

-Eso que sientes le pasa a las personas que se aman como tú y Terry, como tu padre y yo, es algo normal, algo que en algún momento tenía que pasar.

-¿Y cuándo se va a detener? Me siento muy rara siempre que pasa.

-No creo que se detenga hija, a menos de que dejes de amar a Terry, y creo que no hay posibilidades de que eso ocurra.

-Claro que nunca voy a dejar de amar a Terry, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?

-La que quieras mi amor, te escucho.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer en la noche de bodas? Bueno, lo que pasa es que las chicas dicen que nada, que todo lo tiene que hacer Terry, pero si no le gusto, o se enoja porque no hago nada ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Su mamá se quedó mirándola con ternura, su hija era toda una mujer, una mujer enamorada, nunca pensó que hablaría de estos temas tan pronto con ella, pero era su madre, y tenía y quería hacerlo.

-Mira hija, el día de tu noche de bodas tiene que ser la más especial de tu vida, Terry y tu se demostraran mutuamente todo el amor que se tienen, pasarán de ser dos personas que se aman en una sola. Estoy segura que él será un hombre dulce y encantador contigo, así como tu padre lo fue conmigo, y si te lo afirmo, es porque ambos están muy enamorados. Y esa idea de que no vas a hacer nada, se te tiene que salir de la cabeza, cuando llegue el momento sabrás justamente lo que tienes que hacer, claro que él te enseñará muchas cosas, pero otras las aprenderán juntos, disfrutarán de su intimidad, y luego planearan tener familia, aunque no es sólo para procrear cuando pueden estar juntos. No debes temer a nada Candy.

-Pero dice Paty que duele mucho cuando, bueno tú ya sabes.

-Eso no puedo negártelo, sí, la primera vez es un poco incómodo, pero luego todo ese miedo y dolor se convertirán en dicha y felicidad.

-Entonces, no debo temer a esa noche.

-Claro que no, puedes estar tranquila.

-Pero si no le gusto, si no lo hago sentir bien eso me tiene…

-Eso no tiene por qué preocuparte, puedo asegurarte que él más desea en este momento es estar a tu lado, sabes a lo que me refiero, no tienes por qué dudarlo.

-Puedes recomendarme algo no sé, algo para…

-No debes pensar en hacer sentir bien a él, sino en la felicidad de ambos.

-Pero entonces le voy a gustar, así nada más.

-Claro Candy, pero lo que sí podemos hacer es algo para deleitar la pupila de tu chico, y volverlo más impaciente.

-¿Y qué es lo que puedo hacer?

-Mira, hay ropa que tiene el objetivo de llamar la atención de tu pareja, y yo creo que si utilizas alguna de esas prendas volverás loco a Terry.

-Y no es inapropiado que la use, digo, puede pensar mal de mí.

-No tiene por qué pensar mal, al contrario, va a disfrutarlo tanto como tú, además, sólo es ropa, y no creo que dures mucho tiempo con ella, o mejor dicho, que Terry deje que la uses mucho tiempo.

A Candy se le subía el color por todo lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que su madre le contara todo eso, bueno después de todo la educación que había recibido en el Hogar de Pony, con la Sra. Elroy y en Colegio San Pablo, sé que podía tener dudas, pero gracias a su mamá ya no.

-Gracias mamá, no sabes lo confundida que estaba, y temía que reaccionaras como la mamá de Annie.

-Pues no tiene por qué incomodarme hablar de esto con mi hija, todo lo contrario, me agrada que me tengas confianza.

-Bueno, si estamos hablando de esto, me gustaría saber algo más.

-Dime.

-¿Cuándo crees que sea el mejor momento para tener un bebé?

-Bueno hija, eso sólo lo pueden decidir Terry y tú, claro que me gustaría ser abuela pronto, pero sólo ustedes pueden decidirlo, hay veces que llega así de momento, aunque por tu profesión creo que debes saber que hay formas de prevenir un embarazo.

-Sí.

-Aunque no puedes prevenirlo del todo.

-Según Terry, él quiere tener muchos hijos, yo creo que se debe a que nunca congenió bien con sus hermanastros, yo siempre tuve a muchas personas que me hacían sentir en una gran familia, pero el generalmente estaba solo.

Candy se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al hablar de eso, ya que su mamá se puso triste al escucharla.

-Mamá, lamento si deje algo malo, yo no quería lastimarte sólo…

-No me incomodas Candy, sólo me hubiera gustado verte cuando eras una niña traviesa, me han contado mucho de ti, Jefa – ambas ríen ante el comentario de la Condesa.

-Sabes por qué no tuve más hijos Candy, porque tu padre y yo no queríamos remplazarte, en el fondo sabíamos que regresarías a nuestros brazos, siempre fuiste y serás la alegría de nuestros corazones.

-Mamá, ¿tú conociste a Terry cuando era niño? Él no me ha contado mucho de esa parte de su vida.

-Creo que él debe ser el que debe contarte, ya te he dicho que ustedes se conocieron de una forma muy particular.

-Sí, me dijiste que él me hizo llorar al quitarme mi muñeca, y que su padre lo regañó por hacerlo. Esa fue la primera de tantas veces que lloré por él.

-Y también la primera en que lloró por algo tuyo, la forma en que Richard le habló esa noche lo asustó.

-El Duque siempre ha sido una persona muy dura, más con Terry.

-Richard no conocía otra forma de tratar a su hijo, el creció así, sin demostraciones de afecto, nadie puede dar lo que desconoce. En fin, la vida de Terry fue fría y dura, y todo empeoró cuando se casó con su madrastra quien le hizo la vida imposible al muchacho, mucho más que Richard, ella lo despreciaba, y todo porque Terry le recordaría eternamente que ella no sería amada porque el verdadero amor de Richard era Eleonor, y los ojos de Terry serían un recordatorio permanente aunado a que el primogénito era el heredero al Ducado. Todo ese odio se tradujo en maltrato y desprecio al pequeño.

Candy no lo pudo soportar más, cómo era posible que alguien se ensañara tanto con un niño, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Terry sufrió más de lo que pensaba, me pregunto por qué su padre no hacía nada en contra de esa mujer.

-Richard siempre ha amado a Terry, y se lo ha demostrado, a su modo, y él no se ha dado cuenta o no lo recuerdo. Muchas veces detuvo el ataque de la Duquesa y estuvo a punto de abandonarla y llevarse a Terry con él. Siempre que se enfermaba Richard era quien lo cuidaba, nosotros fuimos testigos de todo eso, Terry era como un hijo para nosotros.

-Terry no me había hablado de ustedes.

-Bueno, yo creo que se debe a que cuando cumplió 15 años, se volvió independiente y se alejó e todo el mundo y nos fue imposible acercarnos a él, supongo que se debe a que no quería que lo volvieran a lastimar.

-Así fue como yo lo conocí, era un chico huraño, triste, engreído, pero en el fondo, detrás de esa armadura de amargura, se encontraba un chico tierno, agradable, que necesitaba comprensión y cariño.

-Pero no cualquier cariño Candy, sólo un sincero y profundo amor lo ayudaría a salir adelante, y el destino hizo que tú, la niña con la que lo habían comprometido cuando niño, estuviera destinada a estar a su lado, desde que naciste, estar juntos siempre, como en un cuento de hadas.

-El destino es cruel a veces, pero sabio en otras.

-No sé a que te refieres.

-Tal vez, si él y yo hubiéramos crecido juntos, no nos amaríamos tanto como ahora. A lo mejor estuviéramos comprometidos, pero sin amarnos. O no sé, la verdad no me imagino no amar a Terry.

-Claro que nosotros jamás te hubiéramos obligado a casarte con alguien al que no amaras.

-Es algo raro, pero mágico que estuvimos siempre destinados a estar juntos.

-Pero están juntos, y lo importante es que ahora disfruten de esa felicidad.

-Me gustaría encontrar una forma de compensar todo eso que sufrió Terry cuando niño.

-Eleonor y Richard se encargaran de ello, de todas formas con tu amor puedes hacerlo.

-Sí, pero aun así me gustaría hacerle saber que nunca más estará solo. Y creo que se me ocurre una forma de hacerlo…

Bueno, disculpen por no agradecer de manera personal a las que me dejaron un review, mil gracias por sus comentarios, me encantan, me disculpo de nuevo por tardarme en actualizar he estado ocupada. se imaginan, cómo era la vida antes yo creo que la mamá de Candy era muy moderna para esa época, espero que les haya gustado esa charla entre mujeres.

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, les adelanto algo:

¿Qué tramará Candy?

El viaje a Escocia está muy cerca.

Los preparativos están listos, se avecina un hermoso paseo en el lago.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	31. Chapter 31

Creo que a muchas no les gustó el capítulo anterior, pero de verdad, era la única forma de presentar algunas situaciones que se tratarán en capítulos posteriores, en fin, espero que este si les deje mejor sabor de boca.

Capítulo 31: Un viaje esperado.

Casi todo estaba listo para el compromiso, mañana muy temprano viajarían a Escocia para que tres días después se anunciara el compromiso del heredero al Ducado y la hija de un Conde, la boda que sin duda, sería la mejor del año. Eran muchos los que esperaban este compromiso, en especial los novios que lucían muy enamorados.

En lo relacionado a la fiesta, todo estaba listo, claro, que antes de ella pasarían unos días en sus respectivas villas y se quedarían a arreglar el matrimonio que por supuesto se realizaría en ese lugar.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos enamorados pudo dormir, ambos sabían que se irían a Escocia y ansiaban volver a vivir esos maravillosos momentos que los habían hecho tan felices. Había sido ese lugar donde ambos habían confirmado el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, y ese mismo lugar había sido el testigo de el primer beso de amor que se habían dado.

Los recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Terry, una sombra de tristeza empañó su felicidad, al recordar ese maravillosos beso que se habían dado, recordó también la reacción que se había generado. Cómo no pudo comprender que Candy estaba asustada, eso era algo desconocido para ella, se sintió morir al recordar que la había golpeado, que con su mano había profanado ese hermoso rostro que le había sonreído tantas veces y del cual estaba enamorado.

Tenía que hacer algo para compensar esa abominación que había hecho, pero qué, cómo compensar el haber dañado a la persona por la cual estaba con vida.

El recordar todo esto lo hizo sentir incómodo, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a deambular por su habitación, apenas asimilaba lo que había hecho, por qué la había abofeteado, no, a pesar del tiempo no se lo perdonaba, podía haber muerto antes que hacerle daño, ese recuerdo lo atormentó toda la noche, cómo era posible que el primer beso lo había arruinado de esa manera. Esa noche no durmió pensando en ese recuerdo, algo tenía que hacer para poder compensarla por la monstruosidad que había cometido.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Candy se planeaba una divertida travesura de la pecosa, ella haría que Terry nunca se volviera a sentir solo. Y a diferencia de su novio, ella se dejó atrapar por lo brazos de Morfeo, descansando con una enorme sonrisa, y esperando con ansias revivir los momentos felices que había pasado en Escocia con el único amor de su vida.

Por la mañana, ambas familias se reunieron, en la mansión Grandchester, de ahí partirían a lo que sería el compromiso de esa hermosa pareja. Cuatro carruajes serían los que escoltarían a todos. En uno, irían las parejas Grandchester y Wilder, en otro todas las señoritas, uno para los jóvenes y en el último los empleados de confianza de ambas familias. El equipaje había sido enviado con anticipación, así que ya debería de estar todo acomodado en sus respectivas villas, la Andrew, la Grandchester y la Wilder. Albert se había adelantado con Sofía desde un par de días antes, de seguro en estos momentos disfrutaban de un paseo en el lago.

Candy notó extraño a Terry desde que llegó a su casa, por lo que se las ingenió con sus amigas para ser ella la que viajara con él y no sus primos, quienes no se opondrían a viajar con sus novias.

-Pero Candy, tus padres se van a molestar si no somos nosotras quienes vamos contigo.

-Lo sé Annie, pero ahora me preocupa más Terry que cualquier regaño de mis padres. Desde que llegué lo noto raro, ausente, hasta siento que me está evitando. Necesito saber qué es lo que pasa, luce pálido y ojeroso, y eso me angustia.

-Ahora que lo dices, si se veía mal. ¿Pero cómo le vas a hacer si dices que trata de evitarte?

-Voy a esperar que suba el primero, así no le va a quedar más remedio que explicarme lo que le sucede.

Annie ayudó a Candy con sus planes, además así aprovechaba para viajar al lado de Archie.

Terry subió al carruaje que le indicaron, le hubiera gustado más viajar en automóvil, pero como estaba muy cansado y no le gustaba llevar chofer, accedió a tomar ese medio de transporte. Subió y se acomodó, cerró los ojos pero no se durmió, no es que quisiera ser grosero con los hermanos Corwell, pero no estaba de buen humor para platicar, después de haber recordado lo sucedido con Candy.

Todos los carruajes se pusieron en marcha, las chicas les explicaron a sus novios la razón por la cual viajarían juntos, Archie no lo aceptaba en un principio, pero después de pensarlo bien, si ellos tenían algún problema, lo más conveniente era resolverlo antes de hacer oficial su compromiso.

Ya en movimiento el carruaje, Candy logró levantarse y acomodarse a un lado de Terry, el joven se hizo el desentendido hasta que un aroma característico se filtró por su nariz, sabía quien era la única persona que podía oler de esa forma, todo su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse.

-Vamos Grandchester, no te hagas el dormido que te conozco a la perfección y sé que estás despierto, que sólo mantienes tus ojos cerrado.

-Tú no deberías venir en este Carruaje.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Terry? Veo que ahora te molesta mi presencia – dijo con un dejo de tristeza que el castaño notó.

-No es eso Candy, sólo que no esta bien que hayas hecho esto, tus padres y los míos se van a molestar – esta vez le dio la cara, ella pudo notar mucho cansancio en ella, eso la preocupó más.

-Me preocupa más el que estés actuando de esta manera tan indiferente conmigo. Y tu aspecto, te ves cansado, dime Terry qué es lo que te pasa, por favor, me angustia saber qué es lo que tienes, cuéntame.

Él no sabía cómo decirle que todo era por la forma en que había reaccionado al sentir su cachetada la primera vez que estuvieron en Escocia, pero era tan difícil confesar que se seguía sintiendo tan mal por aquel acontecimiento, que de la única forma en que pudo dejar salir su pesar fue a través de las lágrimas.

Candy lo vio, un nudo se le formó en el pecho, Terry estaba llorando y no sabía con exactitud la causa, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que a toda costa tenía que conseguir alegrar a su rebelde, o por lo menos ayudar a cargar esa pena que traía.

Candy lo abrazó como a un niño pequeño que acaba de ser despertado por las pesadillas, se veía tan frágil, lo acunó en su pecho, mientras que Terry se dejaba consentir por su pecosa.

-¿Ahora sí me vas a contar por qué estás así de triste? ¿Y por qué tienes las ojeras tan marcadas? Supongo que no has podido dormir en toda la noche.

-Supones bien, hay algo que no me dejó dormir.

-Terry, me preocupa mucho verte así, quedamos que no habría secretos entre nosotros, y trato de respetar tu intimidad, pero no entiendo por qué te estás comportando de esa manera, o ha caso es que ya no confías en mí, que ya no me quieres.

-Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar, que te amo demasiado como para olvidarte. Lo que sucede es que recordé algo – había decidido por fin, contarle toda la verdad.

-Bueno, y qué es eso que te pone así – dijo quitando unos mechones de pelo de su cara.

-Recuerdas nuestro primer beso Candy.

-Jamás lo voy a olvidar.

-Entonces jamás olvidarás lo que pasó después de ese beso ¿verdad?

Candy se quedó un tiempo pensando, hasta que recordó el encuentro entre bofetadas que mantuvo con Terry.

-¿Te refieres a la reacción que tuve después del beso? – quiso suavizar las cosas.

-Claro que no, ahora que lo pienso, tu reacción fue muy normal, la que no venia al caso fue la mía, no tenía porqué haberte golpeado, es algo que nunca voy a poder perdonarme, ahora entiendes cómo me siento, no puedo creer que te hubiera hecho daño de esa manera.

-Bueno, yo te di dos golpes, tu sólo uno – trataba de sonar graciosa, necesitaba hacer cambiar de parecer a Terry a toda costa.

-Candy, no estoy jugando, estaba muy contento de regresar a Escocia contigo, pero después de anoche, que recordé todos los momentos que pasamos, ese momento era perfecto bailábamos cerca del lago, fui un bruto en arrebatarte un beso.

-Y yo una tonta por responderte de esa manera, fue más tarde que me di cuenta que ese beso me había encantado, sólo que tenía miedo, jamás había besado a alguien más.

-Ves, tu reacción fue la correcta, la mía no, debí habértelo pedido antes. O por lo menos no haber golpeado tu mejilla.

-Sabes qué fue lo que me puso más nerviosa. Claro, el beso me extrañó bastante, sólo que no me gustó que me confesarás que me besabas porque querías, por qué no me dijiste en ese momento lo que sentías.

-Por miedo, no quería repetir la historia de mis padres.

-Curioso, podría decirse que sí era la misma historia. Pero ahora todo es diferente Terry, no podemos olvidar el pasado, porque es parte de nosotros, pero debemos seguir adelante y aprovechar todo lo maravilloso que la vida nos quiera brindar.

-Candy.

-Terry, los dos nos equivocamos ese día, pero gracias a ese beso, pudimos descubrir lo que nuestros corazones ya sabían.

-Eres única Candy… - pero el castaño no pudo seguir hablando porque Candy se había apoderado de sus labios, él no tardó en corresponder a ese beso.

Cuando se separaron, sólo se sonrieron, si alguien podía hacer cambiar de parecer a la gente era Candy, incluso que estuviera deprimido, ella podía arreglarlo, en especial los trastornos ocasionados por las pesadillas de Terry.

-Ahora duerme mi dulce rebelde, que yo vigilaré tus sueños.

-Pero… - no pudo seguir hablando porque ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Descansa, que cuando lleguemos no me vas a poder seguir el paso, tengo pensado recuperar todo el tiempo que perdimos desde que nos separaron.

No sabía si era el calor de los brazos de Candy o la acumulación de cansancio generado por la falta de sueño, pero poco a poco, Terry se fue quedando dormido mientras Candy lo observaba.

Terry había despertado poco antes de llegar a la Villa Grandchester, que sería el punto de reunión de los carruajes, pero a estos dos chicos se les había ocurrido una mejor idea, lo primero que querían hacer era ir al lago, ese maravilloso lugar que había sido testigo de alegres y tristes momentos.

El primer carruaje en llegar fue el de los mayores, ellos no esperaron a que los muchachos llegaran, sino que prefirieron pasar a la Villa para refrescarse un poco, unos minutos después, llegó el carruaje donde supuestamente deberían haber arribado Candy y Terry, seguido se bajaron dos parejas de muchachos que pensaron que sus amigos estarían dentro al ver el carruaje estacionado.

Las chicas estaban un tanto preocupadas, la idea era que Candy las esperara fuera de la Villa para llegar juntas, pero no que se adelantara, en fin, al entrar se llevaron una buena sorpresa.

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo chicos, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Albert – dijo Archie – qué sorpresa.

Todos se saludaros, pero Eleonor y Allison giraban la cabeza para todos lados en busca de sus respectivos hijos.

-¿Dónde está Candy?

-¿Y Terry?

-Es verdad, dónde está mi hija.

-Candy llegó con ustedes señoritas, y Terry con ustedes jóvenes ¿dónde se encuentran? – dijo el Duque.

-Un momento, quiere decir que no están aquí, pensamos que andaban por allí, su carruaje llegó antes que el de nosotros – todos voltearon a ver a Stear, sin querer había dicho todo y echado de cabeza a Candy y a Terry.

-Lo que quieren decir es que ellos venían a parte no es así – todos se quedaron serios ante las palabras del duque – ese hijo mío va a tener muchas cosas que explicarme, va a ver cuando lleguen.

-Mi amor, tranquilo, de seguro están dando un paseo, verás que pronto regresan.

Y como no pensaban esperar a ese par de tortolitos, todos se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar y esperar a que los ausentes llegaran. Mientras que una rubia y un castaño, disfrutaban del paisaje sentados en el pasto frente al lago.

-Jamás pensé que regresaría a este lugar.

-Lo dices por que habías renunciado a la nobleza, ¿o me equivoco?

-Algo hay de eso Pecosa, pero cuando pasó lo del accidente de Susana, me prometí a mí mismo no volver a pisar este lugar.

-¿Por qué Terry?

-Porque al igual que la Segunda Colina de Pony, este lugar era sólo nuestro, y no iba a permitir que nadie más lo profanara.

-Suenas extraño cuando hablas de esa manera, no me gusta que hables en ese tono, es como si sintieras que alguien te quisiera arrebatar tu felicidad y no es así.

-Me extraña que pienses eso, si tantas veces nos han querido arrebatar nuestra felicidad.

-Pero nadie ha podido, y nadie va a poder hacer que olvide este amor que siempre he sentido por ti Terry. De hecho, de eso quería hablar contigo.

-¿De qué Pecosa?

-Quiero pedirte que ya no tengas miedo, no vas a estar solo nunca más, siempre voy a estar a tu lado mi amor.

-Candy, no entiendo todo esto, bueno, sí pero no sé por qué lo haces.

-Conozco bien tu historia, sé todo lo que pasaste con tu padre y tu madrastra, pero todo eso se acabó, quiero que juntos formemos un futuro, que tengamos una familia grande, con muchos hijos y disfrutemos todo el tiempo que estamos juntos.

-Pecosa, eso lo supe desde que e conocí, desde esa noche en el Mauritania supe que tenía que encontrar a esa niña que paró mis lágrimas, y míranos ahora, esa niña pronto será mi esposa, y en un futuro la madre de mis hijos – Candy se sonrojó con ese comentario.

-Y yo también lo deseo con todo mi corazón.

Candy lo miró, una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sin pensarlo Candy se apoderó de sus labios y depositó en los de Terry un tierno beso.

-Si cada vez que me pongo triste vas a reaccionar de esta forma, necesitaré más pañuelos.

-Sólo reclamaba algo que era mío.

-Explícate.

-Hace unos años me robaste un beso en este mismo lugar, lo único que hacía era recuperarlo, sólo que espero no recibir la misma respuesta.

-Jamás, nunca más, me encanta apoderarme de estos labios que son únicamente míos.

-Sí, pero por poco no – **frunció el ceño, creo que no debía haber dicho eso, pensó Candy**.

-¿Qué quieres decir con por poco no?

-Nada.

-Pecosa – Terry había subido su tono de voz.

-De verdad, no es nada – Terry no le creyó, pero sabía como la haría hablar, la sujetó de la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-No, para Terry, no puedo más.

-Te suelto si me dices – entre carcajadas de la rubia.

-De acuerdo – y Terry la soltó.

-La Tía Elroy me iba a casar con Neil.

-¡Qué!

-Sí, pero Albert no lo permitió. El muy tonto me dijo que se había enamorado de mí, me llevó con engaños a una Villa e intentó besarme.

-El muy maldito, pero vas a ver, me las va a pagar. Pero no entiendo cómo te dejaste engañar por él.

-Porque la persona que me llevó a la villa me dijo que tú eras el que me estaba esperando, creí que mi corazón se salía al saber que te vería, pero en su lugar me encontré a Niel, me encerró en la Villa, tuve que saltar por un acantilado para poder escapar de ahí.

-No lo puedo creer – abrazando a Candy.

-Después encontré a Albert y ya sabes el resto de la historia.

-Yo fui a buscarte Candy, Albert me llevó a donde trabajabas, en una pequeña clínica, el verte me ayudó a recobrar fuerzas, pero siempre me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos visto a la cara. No sé si tendría las fuerzas para haber regresado a New York y al teatro.

-Yo sé la respuesta. No te hubiera dejado ir.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, jamás desaprovecharía otra oportunidad de estar a tu lado – y volvieron a darse un beso, que fue interrumpido por sus amigos.

-Mas vale que pongas tus manos y tu cara en otra parte Grandchester – gritó Archie con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hazle caso Terry, que aunque sea tu prometida nunca va a dejar de ser mi hermanita pequeña – dijo Albert quien se acercaba de la mano de Sofía – sabía que se encontrarían por aquí. Por eso preparé eso de halla – señalando unas lanchas de remo.

-Perfecto, daremos un paseo en bote – dijo Annie.

-Se me ocurre algo más divertido, ¿qué les parece si jugamos una carrera? – Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie igual que Terry – una carrera de parejas.

-No acepto, Terry y Candy nos llevarían ventaja – dice Archie.

-Archie – lo reprimió Annie – lo siento cariño, pero a decir verdad, de ustedes, a la que mejor se le dan estas cosas en a Candy.

-¿Y si mezclamos parejas? – todos voltearon a ver a Paty – sí, miren nos intercambiamos y así por suerte es más justo.

-Me parece una idea estupenda – dijo Terry quien estaba muy callado.

A Candy le alegraba ver como el amor de su vida se adaptaba a su familia y amigos, Albert conocía bien a Candy y a Terry, y al verlos así de felices, en especial a ella, sabía que al fin podría cumplir la promesa que hizo sobre la tumba de Anthony, de cuidar a Candy y ayudarla a encontrar su felicidad, porque estaba seguro que con Terry sería inmensamente feliz.

Lo lamento, no me justifico en el tiempo, la verdad es la falta de inspiración, prometo recompensar en el próximo capítulo, ya que si tengo ideas para el siguiente:

Una carrera, quién ganará.

Un compromiso y una sorpresa que no puede esperar más.

Espero poder actualizar para el próximo fin de semana, saludos, espero no se decepciones prometo compensar en el próximo capítulo…


	32. Chapter 32

Hola, lamento no haber publicado antes, la verdad lo que había escrito era muy corto y no había podido dedicarle mucho tiempo, en fin espero que lo que viene a continuación les guste.

Capítulo 32: Compromiso

Todos estaban muy emocionados, y aunque eran acompañados por sus respectivas novias, todos querían que Candy fuera su compañera de carreras. Después de tanto discutir, Paty propuso que lo ideal era que cada chico sacara al azar el nombre de alguna de ellas, pero como no tenían donde y con qué anotar. Decidieron utilizar lo que Annie llevaba en su bolso para realizar el sorteo. La chica llevaba en su bolso un prendedor, un lápiz labial, un pañuelo y un caramelo.

Las señoritas se separaron de los jóvenes para elegir un objeto, mientras que ellos decidían quien escogería cada objeto primero.

-Bien, ahora lo que hay que definir es en qué orden vamos a elegir – dijo Stear.

-Unas vencidas – dijo Terry quien se creía ganaría.

-De acuerdo, siempre y cuando seas tú Terry mi primer oponente – dijo Albert.

-Me parece bien.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, en el primer asalto se enfrentaron Terry y Albert, al principio se veía muy cerrada la competencia, pero después de uno minutos, Albert venció a Terry. En el otro combate, Stear logró vencer con facilidad a su hermano. Para saber quien elegiría en tercer lugar, fue sencillo adivinar, a penas Terry tomó la mano de Archie, lo venció. Mientras que Albert logró ganar sin dificultad a Stear, por tanto, el primero sería Albert, seguido de Stear, Terry y Archie.

Mientras, las chicas discutían qué objeto elegir.

-Yo escojo el dulce – gritó Candy.

-Eso sería muy predecible Candy, ellos sabrán que tú lo elegiste – dijo Paty.

-Lo que debemos hacer es elegir algo que no nos caracterice, algo que no crean con facilidad que elegimos nosotras – intervino Annie.

-De acuerdo, entonces comencemos por el prendedor, a quien no la identificarían con un prendedor.

-A Candy, es algo muy serio, no va con ella – dijo Sofía.

-Entonces el prendedor será de Candy – dijo Annie – ahora el dulce, yo creo que le iría bien a Paty – las chicas aceptaron.

-El labial debe de ser de Sofía, es la más seria de todas nosotras – dijo Candy - ¿qué les parece?

-Me agrada la idea – intervino Sofía – por tanto, el pañuelo es de Annie.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo. Así que dejaron todas las cosas juntas frente a los chicos, indicándoles que tomarían una, ellas se alejaron y después de unos minutos regresarían para saber quien los eligió.

-Bueno Albert, te toca a ti primero – dijo Stear - ¿Qué eliges?

-El dulce – todos pusieron una cara de te aprovechas porque ganaste.

-Candy – dijeron los tres caballeros restantes.

-Bien, ahora me toca a mí – tardó un poco más en elegir, pero al final se decidió por el pañuelo. Terry siguió, el no dudó y tomó con rapidez el prendedor, dejando que, resignado, Archie tomara el lápiz labial.

Las chicas se acercaron, mientras ellos les mostraban el objeto seleccionado para comenzar la carrera.

-Candy esbozó una gran sonrisa al darse cuanta que Terry había elegido el prendedor, así que se dirigió hacia él. Lo mismo hicieron el resto de las chicas al identificar su objeto.

-¡Qué! Eso no es posible – gritó Stear – Candy va a participar con Terry, si que tienes una suerte Grandchester.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo había elegido el prendedor Terry?

-No sé, la verdad sólo quedaba el lápiz labial y el prendedor, fue una corazonada.

Aunque no estaban muy a gusto con la suerte de Terry, al final, decidieron dar inicio a la carrera. Desde el primer momento que salieron, Candy y Terry se pusieron a la cabeza, seguidos de Albert y Paty, increíblemente Archie notó que Sofía no era tan mala remando, por lo que les seguían los talones a Paty y Albert. Los que se encontraban en problemas eran Annie y Stear, ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo sobre quien remaba y hacia qué dirección.

Terry y Candy estaban a punto de llegar a la meta cuando escucharon el grito de alguien, era Annie, quien había caído al lago junto con Stear.

-Terry tenemos que regresar, Annie cayó del bote con Stear.

-Claro Candy, no te preocupes, mira, Albert se encuentra muy cerca de ellos.

En ese momento, Archie se había lanzado al lago para nadar hasta Annie, quien al parecer, aún no había aprendido a nadar. Stear salió por su propia cuenta, mientras que la joven fue rescatada por su guapo y valiente prometido. Al ver en lo que había terminado la carrera, decidieron dejarla para otro momento, ahora lo importante era que Annie se cambiara de ropa, al igual que Stear, para que no le hiciera daño.

Llegaron a la Villa Wilder, Candy se asombró tener una casa tan grande como la de los Andrew e incluso se comparaba en tamaño a la de los Grandchester, la única diferencia era, que en lugar de estar cerca del lago, se encontraba rumbo al próximo pueblo. Ahora ella entendía la razón por la cual no la conocí, porque sólo había estado cerca del lago.

Tanto Terry como Candy se llevaron una buena reprimenda por parte de sus padres, no podían estar haciendo ese tipo de jueguitos, según el Duque, al final se alegraron y fueron perdonados por los adultos, quienes en el fondo disfrutaban de la alegría que sus hijos vivían.

Esa misma noche comenzaron los preparativos para el compromiso de los hijos de dos de las familias más reconocidas en todo el Reino Unido, y por ende, este compromiso se convertiría en el evento del año, claro, después de la boda. Esos arreglos sólo significaron algo, que Terry y Candy no pasarían juntos todo el tiempo que querían, pues con los arreglos y todo ese tipo de cosas, no los dejaban ni un momento descansar.

La Condesa había mandado a hacer para su hija un exclusivo vestido a París, y hasta la misma Candy se asombró al ver lo hermoso que estaba. Era de un color beige con rosas bordadas tanto en el corsé como en la falda, muy moderno para la época, pero bueno no se podía negar de que el vestido no fuera hermoso, descubierto de los hombros, sólo se ajustaba al cuerpo a través de unos lazos a la espalda, era perfecto. Un pensamiento viene a mi cabeza, si este era el vestido de mi compromiso, no me imagino lo que mi madre buscará para mi boda.

-Bien hija, ¿qué te parece el vestido?

-Es hermoso mamá, gracias – le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Qué bueno que te gusta, tu padre cree que es un poco atrevido, yo creo que es algo moderno, pero encantador, lucirá estupendo en ti.

-No puedo esperar al sábado para vérmelo puesto.

-Candy, pero si sólo faltan tres días.

-Lo sé, sabes después del sábado me convertiré en la prometida más afortunada del mucho.

-Lo dices por Terry.

-Sí, y no. También por tenerlos a ustedes, a mis padres. No sabes lo feliz que me siento porque estamos todos juntos.

-Me encanta verte así hija, con esa sonrisa, ya no eres ni la sombra de la Candy que conocí en Chicago.

-No, creo que nunca me había sentido así de bien.

-Me alegra saberlo. Bueno, creo que nos hemos puesto nuevamente lloronas, y es ahora cuando debemos de estar felices.

-Tienes razón.

-Ahora el que se va a poner nervioso es tu padre.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que tu padre está muy preocupado por tener que entregarte a Terry, no sabes lo nervioso que está, creo que aún no ha aceptado que su niña ya es toda una señorita que en pocos meses se va a casar.

Seguimos platicando por más tiempo.

No me di cuenta que tan rápido habían pasado esos días, en unas cuantas horas, mi compromiso con Terry sería oficial, no lo había visto en todo el día, eso me había puesto un poco de mal humor, según mi mamá, é estaba más nervioso que yo, no entiendo porque ella si lo había podido ver y yo no si sólo nos estábamos comprometiendo, no era la boda. En fin tenía que soportarlo un par de horas más, después de eso viviríamos ese gran momento juntos, si así estoy emocionada con el compromiso, no sé como estaré en mi boda.

Mamá me ayudó a arreglarme junto con Dorothy y Lina, ellas ya estaban listas para el compromiso, pude escuchar que Terry había llegado con sus padres justo cuando estaba terminando de ponerme el vestido, aún faltaban algunos detalles en mi arreglo, pero quería salir corriendo a sus brazos. Cuando terminaron de arreglarme, todas las mujeres me veían con una gran sonrisa, no entendía la expresión de sus rostros, me gustaría saber la razón.

-Eres toda una princesa hija, te vez Bellísima, cuando Terrence te vea no va a reconocerte, bueno entiendes a lo que me refiero.

-Si Candy, te vez muy hermosa – dijo Dorothy – nunca te habías visto tan linda.

-Sí señorita, se ve muy bien – agregó Lina.

Caminé despacio hasta el espejo, no entendía el por qué ellas decían esos comentarios hasta que vi mi reflejo, ¿en verdad esa que se encontraba ahí era yo? No podía creerlo, me veía muy diferente, pero me gustaba mi reflejo, toqué mi rostro, sí en verdad era yo la que estaba ahí. Mi madre había recogido todo mi cabello, sólo unos rizos dorados caían por mi frente, una tiara de diamantes adornaba mi cabello, nunca noté cuando me la pusieron. Mi maquillaje era discreto, pero me hacía ver diferente, pero lo que más me gustó fue el vestido, al fin pude ponérmelo, ajustado a mi busto, pero ceñido a mi cintura, para luego esponjarse discretamente en mis caderas.

-Veo que ya estás lista hija, te vez encantadora – mi padre me miraba desde la puerta de mi habitación, corrí a abrazarlo – no llores pequeña, si lo haces estropearás tu maquillaje, y no creo que me lo perdone tu madre.

-Papá, estoy muy feliz.

-Me alegra que lo estés. Quise traerte esto – dijo mostrándome una gran caja de terciopelo – es un regalo de compromiso de tu madre y mío – él la abrió, dentro había un hermoso juego de collar, aretes y brazalete de diamantes con esmeraldas, era muy hermoso.

-No necesito ningún regalo.

-Claro que sí, es tu compromiso, y será grandioso que lo uses – dijo mi madre – tu padre me lo regaló cuando naciste.

-Así menos puedo aceptarlo, es tuyo.

-No, yo le dije a tu padre que en el momento en que nuestra hija creciera sería para ella, y creo que es el momento preciso para que lo uses, además espero que en unos cuantos años lo use una de mis nietas – el último comentario me tomó desprevenida, querían nietos, y por su expresión creo que pronto.

-Gracias a los dos – dije abrazándolos.

-Bueno, abajo esperan los invitados, tus amigos, tus futuros suegros y un joven que se encuentra de lo más desesperado por verte.

-Sí, creo que ya es hora de que bajemos.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la Villa Wilder.

-Vamos hijo, tranquilízate, créeme si Candy está tardando es porque se está arreglando, te vas a tener que acostumbrar a eso.

-Ella no es así, no se preocupa tanto por el arreglo, me extraña que tarde, ¿y si se arrepintió?

-Tranquilo, hoy no es un día cualquiera, por eso tardará más de lo convencional – dijo mi madre.

-Eso espero.

-Nervioso Grandchester – dijo Archie, Terry notó que las chicas se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas.

-Creí que ayudarían a Candy a cambiarse.

-No, su mamá dijo que quería arreglarla ella, así que nosotras aceptamos – dijo Annie – no te preocupes, ella no se va a ir a ninguna parte, está loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti, así que cálmate.

-Mira, ahí viene su madre – dijo Stear.

La Condesa se veía muy guapa, al verla Terry se tranquilizó, Candy bajaría en cualquier momento. Y fue entonces cuando la vio, bajaba lentamente por las escaleras, la música se detuvo y varios reporteros se acercaron a tomar las fotos del compromiso más esperado en todo Reino Unido.

Terry se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la princesa que aparecía ante sus ojos, claro que Candy era una chica muy hermosa, pero en la forma en la que apareció ante él, era indescriptible lo que sentía, no podía creer que esa chica se convertiría en su prometida en pocos segundos. Su padre se dio cuenta del estado en que el joven aristócrata había quedado, por lo que había decidido ayudar un poco a su sorprendido hijo, adelantándose a recibir a la joven.

-Candy – dijo el Duque tomando su mano – hija mía, Arthur, mi gran amigo, mi hermano – todas las miradas se centraban en el Duque, Terry aún no reaccionaba, fue necesario que su madre le diera un codazo y lo llevara hasta donde se encontraba su prometida – hemos venido aquí Arthur, Allison, para pedir formalmente lo que estaba planeado desde hace muchos años, pedir la mano de tu encantadora hija en matrimonio para mi hijo Terrence – carraspeó para que el joven se acercara, al parecer comenzaba a reaccionar.

-Candy yo, yo, yo, bueno Conde Wilder, me gustaría – si que estaba nervioso, pero cuando Candy le dirigió una tímida sonrisa, todo fue más tranquilo – desde que conocí a Candy mi vida cambió por completo, hemos pasado por muchas pruebas y con ello descubrimos que nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo, la amo más que a mi propia vida, con locura, y me convertiría en el hombre más afortunado del mundo si me permitiera casarme con ella, claro siempre y cuando ella aún me acepte, mi Candy, ¿querrías hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo y pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? – Terry se arrodilló, esta vez si llevaba el anillo de la abuela – que dices ¿aceptas?

-Sí Terry, acepto – Terry puso el anillo en su dedo, los padres de ambos fueron los primeros en aplaudir para luego felicitarlos.

Varios meseros llegaron con copas para todos, para que brindaran por la feliz pareja.

Albert, su esposa y los demás chicos también los felicitaban, las cámaras no se hicieron esperar para fotografiar a la feliz pareja. Esa sí que era una noticia de primera plana.

La música comenzó a tocar nuevamente, un vals, y era los jóvenes comprometidos los que abrían el baile, ya que esta canción era únicamente para ellos, pero no era cualquier pieza.

-Terry – susurró Candy – esa es…

-Nuestra canción, que primera que bailamos – Candy lo miraba, lucía muy apuesto, aunque no lograba explicarse su mirada, era muy diferente a las que siempre le había regalado.

-¿Por qué me miras así Terry? – él le sonrió.

-Porque jamás creí que pudieras lucir más hermosa, me sorprendes mucho Candy, de verdad, te vez hermosa, debo de ser el hombre más envidiado del mundo al saber que pronto tendré por esposa a la mujer más bella del Universo – ella se sonrojó – no tienes por qué apenarte, de verdad, luces fantástica.

-Y tú eres muy apuesto.

-Sabes Candy, no puedo creer que estemos viviendo este momento después de todo lo que hemos pasado – Candy lo pellizco – Auch, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Para que veas que estás despierto.

-Podrías haber hecho algo diferente.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como esto, dijo robándole un tierno y delicado beso en los labios – todo mundo los observaba, claro estaban comprometidos, pero para muchos eso era algo inmoral.

-Creo que todos nos miran.

-Que bueno, así todo el mundo se entera de cuanto te amo.

Siguieron bailando un buen rato, sus amigos se unieron a la pista, de un momento a otro, todos festejaban el compromiso de la feliz pareja. Mientras ellos se escabullían entre la gente para salir al balcón.

-Disculpa que te traje hasta aquí Candy, quería que estuviéramos uno momento solos.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, a mí también me gusta estar a tu lado.

-De verdad, no me canso de mírate, estás tan linda, que no puedo esperar a que seas mi esposa. Sabes, hay algo que me gustaría contarte.

-¿Qué Terry?

-Que hice trampa.

-No entiendo.

-El día de la carrera, hice trampa, sabía a la perfección que el prendedor era tu pieza – ella lo vio con cara de incredulidad, sabía que no podría haberla visto.

-No te creo, ¿me viste tomarlo?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Pude olfatearlo, tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de los objetos, y así saber cual olía a ti.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes un buen sentido del olfato.

-Sí, pero también significa otra cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que tu aroma es inconfundible, y que puedo encontrarte a un kilómetro de distancia – ella rio.

-Terry, no digas esas cosas, es imposible que puedas olerme hasta esa distancia.

-Bueno, a esa distancia no, pero Candy, siento que hay algo muy especial entre nosotros, algo que me hace sentir cuando estas cerca, no sé, no me lo explico.

-Te entiendo, eso me pasa contigo.

-Candy

-Terry

Juntaron sus labios, ese beso que se estaban dando era con una entrega y pasión descomunal. Candy había subido sus brazos para sujetarse del cuello de Terry, mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo. Poco a poco la temperatura del beso subió, Candy sintió como la lengua de Terry se hacía paso entre sus labios, de momento la asustó, pero permitió le permitió pasar, además, sintió como las manos de él comenzaban a descender por su cadera hasta…

-Buenas noches, lamento interrumpirlos – Lina había llegado en el momento inoportuno – lamento interrumpirlos joven, señorita, pero sus padres están preguntando por ustedes.

-Gracias Lina – Terry la miró apenado, no podía creer que no se había podido contener y había actuado de esa forma con Candy, ella lo miró con ternura - ¿Vamos Terry? – Tomándolo de la mano, el chico no avanzaba - ¿qué sucede?

-Lo lamento Candy, yo, yo, no supe qué me pasó, de verdad, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada.

-Claro que si pasó, te falté al respeto.

-Tranquilo, no pasó nada que no quisiéramos.

-Candy.

-Bueno esta bien lo admito, a mí también me gustó mucho ese beso, ya eso querías escuchar, creme, si no fuera así, ya hubieras vuelto a probar mis puños – ambos rieron.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más Pecosa.

-Y cada vez deseo más ser su esposa, señor Grandchester.

Se miraron, si alguien los hubiera visto, sería testigo del gran amor que se sentían, sus miradas lo decían todo. Terry tomó de la mano a Candy.

-Bueno señorita Wilder, creo que nos esperan dentro, así que no debemos hacer esperar a nuestros padres.

-Está en lo cierto joven Grandchester, no debemos hacerlos esperar más.

Ambos entraron tomados de las manos, esperando que Lina fuera discreta con lo que había presenciado. Entraron riendo.

-Candy, Terry ¿dónde se habían metido? – preguntó Eleonor.

-Sólo salimos a tomar un poco de aire madre.

-Albert los estaba buscando, al parecer tiene algo importante que decirles.

Los enamorados comenzaron a buscar a sus amigos, hasta que lograron encontrarlos.

-Albert, ¿nos buscabas?

-Si Terry, sólo queríamos despedirnos.

-Pero si es muy temprano.

-Nos vamos mañana a América, tenemos que arreglar una boda doble.

-Entiendo – a Candy le afectó el despedirse de sus amigos.

-Pero no estés triste Candy, tengo entendido que ustedes nos alcanzan en unos días.

-Sí, aunque los voy a echar de menos.

Al igual que los Andrew, poco a poco los invitados se fueron, hasta quedar únicamente las familias anfitrionas.

-Candy ¿sucede algo?

-No Terry, es que me no esperaba que los muchachos se fueran tan pronto.

-Si quieres podemos ir también con ellos – dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Dije que no me esperaba que se fueran pronto, no que me quería ir con ellos, sabes a la perfección que tu eres la persona con la que me gustaría estar todo el tiempo.

-Por eso, podemos ir juntos.

-No, quiero pasar unos días aquí, además, si nos vamos ahora a América, las chicas me van a llevar de lado a lado y no me van a dejar estar contigo, no, nosotros nos quedamos – a Terry se le iluminó la cara al escuchar a su Pecosa.

-Bueno, si nos vamos a quedar aquí, ¿qué quieres hacer mañana?

-Lo mismo que quiero hacer todos los días, estar siempre a tu lado.

**Si, ya sé, me tardé mucho en actualizar, de verdad, tengo muchos trabajos en la escuela por entregar, además estoy entrando a los finales, pero lo peor es que llevo días buscando dónde hacer mis prácticas y no encuentro, en fin, si le agregamos el trabajo y la idea de que debo de iniciar a escribir mi tesis, uff estoy mega estresada.**

**Bueno, creo que no es bueno agobiarlas con mis problemas, pero es la única forma de descargar toda esta presión. Espero les haya gustado, ya formalmente están comprometidos, todo se pone muy tierno, esos dos tortolitos no pueden esperar a estar casados, pasará algo esos días en Escocia, me gustaría saber qué opinan. Además, quisiera hacerles una pregunta, debido a la boda de los Corwell, hay un par de hermanos malvados que regresan, mi pregunta es, quieren ver a un Niel igual al de siempre, o uno arrepentido que ha decidido cambiar, ustedes elijen. **

**Aunque déjenme asegurarles que algo inesperado viene para los próximos capítulos.**

**Alondra, que bueno que te guste, espero no decepcionarte.**

**Ana, lamento no haber actualizado antes, tenía mucho trabajo.**

**Amparo, gracias por tus buenas vibras, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Fers, gracias, espero te guste lo que viene.**

**Giggless, ni te imaginas lo que tengo pensado para la boda de Archie y Stear**

**Olgaliz, gracias por comentar, a mí también me gusta que sean felices pero todo puede pasar…**

**Oligrandchester, a mí también no me gusta que Terry sufra, pero para sanar es necesario sacar todo, y yo creo que a Terry le hacía falta desahogar sus penas.**

¿Adelantos?

Candy y Terry solitos en Escocia, ¿pasará algo más que simples besos entre ellos?

¿Qué pasará cuando los Leagan se enteren de las bodas de los Corwell?

Saludos… nos estamos leyendo


	33. Chapter 33

Gracias por ser pacientes, en fin, me hice un espacio para poder escribir este capítulo.

Aviso que este capítulo va a ser doblemente contado, primero desde la perspectiva de Candy y luego desde la de Terry.

Capítulo 33: La hija del Barón de Hale

**Candy´s POV**

Albert y compañía a penas se habían ido, pero todavía había varias personas en la celebración. Terry y yo nos encontrábamos con nuestros padres cuando un empleado se acercó discretamente al Duque de Grandchester, la expresión de su rostro no era la mejor, parecía como si hubiera recibido noticias no muy gratas.

-Sucede algo Richard – Eleonor se le quedó viendo al padre de Terry

-Acaba de llegar el Barón de Hale, junto con su hija.

Terry lo miró atónito, había algo raro en su mirada, como si le reclamara a su padre algo que no hizo.

-¿Quién es el Barón de Hale? – preguntó Eleonor.

-Un viejo amigo, aunque hace mucho que no sé de él – contesta mi padre.

-Espera, no le has contado a nadie sobre el Barón, mejor dicho de lo que tenías pensado hacer con su hija y conmigo.

¿A qué se refiere Terry con la hija del Barón y él? Quiere decir que existe una relación entre esa chica y mi Terry, no eso no puede ser, no claro que no, no lo voy a permitir.

Terry me voltea a ver, tengo que tratar de no lucir molesta, que si estoy celosa, si, lo estoy y no sé por qué si ya está comprometido conmigo, por qué se ríe, de seguro que ya se dio cuenta de que estoy celosa, vamos Candy, disimula.

-Qué es lo que tenemos que saber Terry – voltea a ver a papá, todos estamos muy inquietos por saber que es lo que ocultan el Duque y su hijo, un momento, por qué me refiero a Terry de esa manera, debo aceptarlo, estoy molesta.

-Padre, dígame que arregló todo lo de Marjorie.

Esperen un momento, quien es esa tal Marjorie, ese Terry tiene muchas cosas que explicarme, cómo que arreglar las cosas con ella. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando dos personas aparecieron a nuestro costado. Una de ellas era un hombre, un poco mayor a mi padre, y su acompañante era una joven castaña, debo de aceptar que muy bonita, elegante y con un porte inigualable, de seguro esa chica que se encontraba ante mis ojos debía ser Marjorie, si no podía ser otra.

-Demian, señorita Hale, es un gusto que nos acompañen – mi suegro sonaba algo tranquilo, aun así, ella era hermosa, ¿y si Terry se arrepentía y me cambiaba por ella?

-Richard, Arthur, es un gusto volver a verlos. Damas, señorita, Terrence – ese señor se me quedó viendo de una forma extraña, por cortesía lo saludé – ella es mi hija Marjorie – la joven realizó una reverencia para saludar a todos, pero su mirada se detuvo en una persona en especial.

-Terry, me da gusto verte – qué, por qué lo trata con tanta familiaridad.

-Hola Magy, tenía mucho tiempo de no verte – no, sólo esto me faltaba Terry la trata también con familiaridad, esto no puede estar pasando, tengo un dolor muy profundo en el pecho, por qué Terry la trata de esa manera, tengo muchas ganas de salir corriendo de aquí. Y cómo no, se veía a leguas que esa chica no sólo era bonita, sino que era toda una dama de sociedad. Era más alta que yo, de piel blanca y con unos grandes ojos color marrón, su cabello largo y sedoso, vaya, creo que si estoy muy celosa.

-Me disculpan, tengo que ir… voy a… por un poco de ponche, vengo de inmediato – no podía seguir ahí, me sentía mal, ¿por qué Terry no me contó nada acerca de ella? Peor aun, ¿por qué no me detuvo? ¿Por qué dejó que me fuera? No quería llorar, pero sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a mojarse. Caminé lo más rápido que pude tratando de que ninguno de los invitados notase que entraba en otro salón, no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado.

Llegué hasta el despacho de papá, traté de controlarme, si comenzaba a llorar, de seguro todos se darían cuenta de ello. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, estaba sentada en el sillón cuando escuché que alguien abría la puerta, giré de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba.

-Candy, qué haces aquí, el joven Terrence te está buscando por todas partes.

-Me sentía un poco mal Dorothy, creo… creo que el vestido está muy ajustado.

-¿Estás segura Candy? Porque lo que yo veo en tus ojos es que estás triste.

-No, estoy bien – como si fuera a creerme, Dorothy me conocía a la perfección, pero no siguió cuestionándome.

-Por cierto, cómo llegaste hasta aquí. Estamos hasta el otro extremo del salón principal, nadie se imagina que estas aquí.

-Tú si me encontraste.

-Bueno – se sentó a mi lado – sólo adiviné donde buscar.

-No sé como llegué aquí. Mejor me hubiera ido a mi habitación.

-Curioso.

-¿Qué es curioso?

-Fue el primer lugar donde te fue a buscar el joven Grandchester, pero no te encontró.

-Perfecto – dije poniéndome de pie con intenciones de dirigirme a mi habitación.

-No te entiendo Candy.

-Si ya buscó ahí, no creo que lo vuelva a hacer, así que me voy a mi habitación.

-Espera, pero si lo que te estoy diciendo es que te está buscando.

-Hazme un favor Dorothy, dile a mis padres que estoy bien, que me sentí un poco mal, que me disculpen con todos, y…

-No Candy, lo más correcto es que vayas, es tu compromiso.

-No creo que continúe el compromiso, no después de que llegara esa Magy.

-Candy, estás celosa.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-Pero no tienes por qué. El joven Terrence te adora, comenzó a preocuparse por que no llegabas y me pidió que lo ayudara, de seguro te sigue buscando como loco. Además, prometiste luchar, esta que se deja vencer tan fácil no es la Candy que conozco.

Lo pienso un poco, mi amiga tiene razón, creo que no he estado pensando claramente, lo correcto es dejar que Terry me explique todo.

-Vamos Dorothy, creo que ya me he ausentado mucho de la fiesta – me puse de pie y comencé a alisar mi vestido, hoy era mi fiesta y no iba a dejar que nadie la arruinara, además no había escuchado la explicación de Terry, bueno, de nadie, creo que no debí actuar así, espero poder solucionar lo que causé con mi arrebato de celos.

Justo cuando entraba al salón principal, pude ver que Terry bajaba por las escaleras, me dio risa su cara, se veía preocupado, me alegré que pensara en mí, no obstante al recordar a esa Marjorie preferí dejar de mirarlo.

-Candy - corrió a buscarme cuando me vio - ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote.

-Estaba en el tocador, disculpa si tardé, necesitaba acomodarme el vestido –creo que notó que estoy rara, bueno, a decir verdad es difícil disimular mi molestia, en especial porque veo que hay algo entre esa joven y mi Terry.

-¿Te molesta algo Candy?

-A decir verdad, sí – el me mira con triunfo, pero no le voy a dar el gusto – los zapatos ya me cansaron, pero no te preocupes, puedo aguantarlos un rato más.

Caminamos hasta donde se encuentran nuestros padres, al parecer ellos han notado que tardamos mucho, no entiendo en realidad lo que me pasa, bueno, sí, estoy celosa, creo que debo calmarme y enterarme bien de todo.

-Candy, Terry, ¿dónde se habían metido? – Pregunta mi padre.

-Disculpen la tardanza, estaba en el tocador.

-Candy, quiero presentarte al Barón de Hale – dice Richard – y a su hija Marjorie, ella es de tu edad, y me gustaría que se trataran. Cuando ella y Terry eran niños, eran buenos compañeros de juegos.

-Bueno, no sólo eso – dice el Barón – ellos hacían una bonita pareja, todo el mundo pensó que algún día se casarían – no puedo creerlo, lo sabía, ella tenía algo que ver con Terry, por eso estaba tan nervioso, porque no quería que lo descubrieran, lo que no entiendo es porqué no me lo dijo antes, porqué me oculto todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

Volteo a ver a mi prometido, él se da cuenta que lo que dijo el Barón me lastimó, mis padres y los de Terry también, ahora espero que entiendan el por qué me había ido.

-Bueno, Terry siempre estuvo comprometido con Candy – se aventura a decir Eleonor, creo que espera tranquilizar el ambiente con sus palabras.

Por qué no dice nada Terry, si tan sólo apoyara este argumento, no lo entiendo, de verdad le intereso esa joven llamada Marjorie.

-Tiene razón Duquesa. Además, si venimos aquí es porque queremos celebrar ese compromiso – dice el Barón, en realidad, no le entiendo, primero insiste en la relación que había entre Terry y su hija, y después felicita mi compromiso. Creo que tanto los padres de Terry como los míos, me ven incómoda.

-Por qué no hablamos en privado Demian – dice el Duque guiándolo, junto con mis padres y Eleonor al despacho.

-Claro, Terrence ¿Te molestaría hacerle compañía a Marjorie mientras hablo con tus padres?

-No hay problema – me pregunto si Terry habrá contestado de esa forma por educación o por gusto.

-Bueno, creo que no me he presentado como corresponde – me dice la Marjorie – tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero creo que tuviste que salir, soy Marjorie Hale, debes disculpar a mi padre, digo, por sus comentarios.

-Candance Allison Wilder – nos dimos la mano, bueno, si quiero conocerla por algo hay que iniciar –si mal no recuerdo, conoces a Terry desde hace tiempo.

-En realidad si, desde hace ya varios años, pero también tenemos mucho tiempo de no vernos, ¿recuerdas Terry la última vez que nos vimos?

No sé por qué, pero me había olvidado por completo de que Terry se encontraba ahí.

-Yo, sí, si lo recuerdo, fue antes de que regresara a estudiar al San Pablo, después de ese viaje a América.

-Qué bueno que aún lo recuerdes – por la forma en la que se hablan deben de llevarse muy bien, sigo sin entender por qué Terry no me contó nada sobre ella. Un momento, estoy casi segura que ese fue el viaje donde Terry y yo nos conocimos, sí, tiene que ser.

-Sí, ese día tenía que hablar con alguien, por eso fue que te busqué – perfecto, Terry estaba muy a gusto con ella. Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos – espera Candy, ¿a dónde vas? – dijo deteniéndome.

-Veo que tienen ganas de platicar, y creo que lo más conveniente es dejarlos solos, con su permiso – no quiero voltear, camino pero Terry no me deja seguir.

-Candy ¿sucede algo malo?

-Para nada – trato de regalarle una de mis mejores sonrisas, eso lo confunde – por qué no bailas con la señorita Hale mientras yo veo que no falte nada.

-¿Estás segura que quieres eso Candy? – claro que no, pero tú te atreverás a hacerlo.

-Sí.

Terry se fue al lado de ella, y la invitó a bailar, no puedo creerlo, bueno, yo le dije que lo hiciera pero no creí, ahora sí quiero llorar.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿me permite esta pieza? – sonrío ante su ofrecimiento. Me entristece ver que Terry ríe con esa tal Marjorie.

-No creo que debas ponerte así Candy. No tienes por qué estar celosa de esa señorita, ¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo?

-Dices eso porque eres mi padre.

-No mi princesa, de verdad, eres encantadora, y creme, entre Terry y esa jovencita, no existe nada, bueno, el recuerdo de una linda amistad.

-No tardaste mucho tiempo hablando con el Barón de Hale.

-Bueno, me di una escapada para saber cómo te sentías.

-Mucho mejor después de hablar contigo.

La pieza terminó, papá se retiró de nuevo a su despacho. Ahora era Terry el que pedía que habláramos.

-Candy, ¿quiénes bailar? – No me quedó de otra más que aceptar y comenzamos a bailar.

-¿Y la señorita Hale? Me parece descortés que la dejaras sola.

-Magy está bailando con alguien más, necesitamos hablar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De ella, precisamente – perfecto, sólo que en estos momentos no actuaría correctamente.

-No es el momento.

-¿Cómo que no es el momento? Necesitamos hablar ahora.

-No, mira, ahí vienen nuestros padres – dije mirando hacia uno de los pasillos.

El Barón y su hija no tardaron en irse al igual que el resto de los invitados. Sólo quedaban Terry y sus padres.

-Bueno Arthur, creo que nosotros también nos vamos, ha sido una velada muy agitada.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Richard, contamos con ustedes para venir a comer.

-Claro – mi madre y Eleonor también se despidieron de mis padres, para dejarnos despedirnos en privado a Terry y a mí.

-Candy, insisto, tenemos que hablar.

-Mañana Terrence, mañana – le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a mi habitación. Al llenar no hice otra cosa que tirarme a llorar a la cama. Cómo es que Terry no me había contado nada acerca de esta chica, eso me dolió mucho. Dorothy entró a mi habitación, y no sólo me ayudó a quitarme el vestido y deshacer el peinado y quitarme el maquillaje. También me consoló ante lo que había pasado esa noche.

**Terry´s POV**

-Sucede algo Richard – le preguntó mamá a mi padre

-Acaba de llegar el Barón de Hale, junto con su hija.

No puede ser, volteo a ver a mi padre, sólo espero que ya haya hablado con el Barón, él siempre pensó que yo me casaría con su hija, pero Magy nunca me interesó como pareja. No eso no puede estar pasando en estos momentos que me encuentro tan feliz al lado de Candy, ella se va a molestar mucho, por qué no le conté esta parte de mi vida, ella no me va a perdonar esto. Miro sus ojos, me piden respuestas, no sé que decir.

-¿Quién es el Barón de Hale? – preguntó mamá.

-Un viejo amigo, aunque hace mucho que no sé de él – contesta mi suegro.

-Espera, no le has contado a nadie sobre el Barón, mejor dicho de lo que tenías pensado hacer con su hija y conmigo.

Perfecto, mi padre no ha hecho nada. Ellos saludan, yo no puedo ser grosero con Magy y con su padre.

Noto mal a Candy, sólo espero que no piense que tengo que ver algo con esa chica.

-Me disculpan, tengo que ir… voy a… por un poco de ponche, vengo de inmediato – le pasa algo a mi Pecosa, sé que es mentira que va a buscar ponche, trato de seguirla con la mirada, pero Magy comienza a hablarme y la pierdo de vista.

-Así que se casa el soltero más codiciado de Inglaterra y New York – me sorprende su comentario – no debes de preocuparte, sé todo lo del teatro, dicen que eres muy bueno.

-Eso intento.

-Tu prometida es muy bonita, aunque la noté un poco molesta. No me digas que se puso celosa por mí.

-No Candy no es así – bueno eso creo, aunque a decir verdad, creo que sí está celosa – permíteme Magy, voy a buscarla.

Voy a donde se encuentra el ponche, como supuse, no está, comienzo a buscarla, voy a su habitación y no la encuentro, le pido a su dama de compañía que me ayude a buscarla, si, así la encontraremos más rápido.

Sigo buscando, ya me está preocupando, no la encuentro. Fui un completo tonto, debí de contarle todo cuando pude, ahora ella se va a molestar.

Justo cuando bajaba por las escaleras pude ver que Candy venía con Dorothy, se veía triste, sólo espero que yo no sea el causante de esa tristeza, aunque en el fondo, si lo soy, debo de explicarle cuanto antes lo de Marjorie.

-¿Te molesta algo Candy? –le pregunto tratando de saber qué es lo que pasa.

-A decir verdad, sí – está celosa, estoy seguro que está celosa – los zapatos ya me cansaron, pero no te preocupes, puedo aguantarlos un rato más – qué, no lo puedo creer, esa es mi Pecosa, tratando que los demás no se den cuenta de lo que siente, cuando en realidad sé que la aparición de Marjorie la afectó.

Nos reunimos con nuestros padres, ellos se retiran pronto, por qué tengo que actuar de esa manera, tenía que haber dicho "no, no puedo quedarme con Magy porque estoy con Candy", yo creo que mi rubia esperaba que dijera eso.

Me extraña que me pida bailar con Magy, yo sé que eso le afectaría mucho, pero no puedo negarme ante su insistencia. Así que saca a bailar a Magy.

-No tienes remedio Grandchester.

-No te entiendo Marjorie.

-Me refiero a que nunca pensé verte tan enamorado, bueno sí, sí te he visto enamorado, pero no tanto como ahora.

-Sólo he estado enamorado de Candy, sólo de ella.

-Claro que no, tú me confesaste que te habías enamorado de una chica a primera vista, ese día que regresaste de América, nunca voy a olvidar la cara que pusiste cuando me dijiste "Magy, esa chica rubia me robó el corazón" – su tono de voz es grave, creo que se está burlando, ahora recuerdo la vez que le conté eso – ya veo que te gustan las rubias – regresando a su tono normal de voz.

Me da risa si ella supiera que esa rubia no es ni más ni menos que Candy.

-Te quedaste callarlo, algo ocultas – comienzo a reír.

-Te voy a contar algo que no me vas a creer.

-¿Qué? Vamos, cuéntame, me muero de la curiosidad.

-Volví a ver a esa rubia del barco.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Lo que tenía que pasar, me quedé profunda y perdidamente enamorada de ella.

-No lo puedo creer, pero ella te rechazó ¿no? De otra forme te estarías comprometiendo con otra persona y no con Candy, aunque a decir verdad, con esos ojitos con que la miras, juraría que la amas con locura.

-Lo gracioso mi querida Magy, es que Candy era la misma chica que me robó el corazón en aquel barco.

-Imposible, eso sí que es un verdadero cuento de hadas.

-Pero sufrimos mucho para estar juntos, ya habrá tiempo para contarte todo.

-Sí, quiero saber todo, pero creo que lo que debes hacer en esto momento es hablar con ella, no queremos ningún malentendido ¿verdad?

Seguí el consejo de Magy y fui a buscar a Candy, ella se mostró seria, me dijo que no era el mejor momento. Nuestros padres llegaron, El Barón y Marjorie se fueron, al igual que el resto de los invitados. Nuestros padres se despidieron y nos dejaron unos minutos a solas a Candy y a mí.

-Candy, insisto, tenemos que hablar.

-Mañana Terrence, mañana – ella me dio un beso en la mejilla, sus palabras denotaban dolor, pero yo quería explicarle todo, quería decirle que Magy era sólo una amiga, que nunca hubo nada entre ambos, pero ella no me dejó.

Me fui muy triste a casa, no pude dormir esa noche atormentado por lo que Candy pensaría de mí, tenía que aclarar todo, y tenía que hacerlo ya. Así que mañana iría a casa de Candy y solucionaría todo.

Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, creo que la historia se está alargando un poco, no me odien Magy no va a ser un obstáculo aunque por el momento lo parezca, me imagino a Magy como Karen.

Bueno que es lo que viene:

Saber quien es Magy y por qué apareció ahorita. Así como el papel que va a jugar en esta historia.

¿Alguna teoría?

El regreso a América de los rebeldes.

La boda de los Corwell

Y por supuesto el regreso de un par de arpías.

Bueno, espero sus comentarios, nos estamos leyendo…


	34. Chapter 34

Espero no haberme pasado con lo de la hija del Barón, en realidad tiene su objetivo en esta historia, una amiga a la que también le encanta Candy y Terry me retó a ponerlo en esta historia y me dije ¿por qué no? Mi pregunta es ahora para ustedes mis queridas lectoras, ¿les gustaría que Terry también sintiera celos? Bueno espero su respuesta y sin más, aquí les va el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 34: Nuevas amistades.

Candy´s POV

Me había despertado sin ganas de nada, de hecho no había podido dormir bien, mis ojeras eran testigo de eso. Agradecí que mis padres no estuvieran en casa, habían sido invitados a desayunar por una de las tantas familias que estuvieron en la recepción de anoche, no escuché el apellido, agradezco que Dorothy me disculpara con ellos. Al parecer mamá me había notado incómoda, pero por alguna razón que desconozco creyó que las cosas estarían bien.

Me arreglé de manera muy sencilla, a pesar que últimamente ponía mayor interés en mi aspecto por Terry, la verdad no tenía ganas de verlo hoy. Bajé las escaleras, y cuando me dirigía hacia la cocina, Dorothy me detuvo.

-Candy, alguien te espera en el comedor, ha venido a hablar contigo – perfecto, debe de ser Terry, supongo que ha de querer aclarar todo lo de anoche, en fin, al mal paso darle prisa.

Me dirigí al comedor, y cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que la persona que se encontraba ahí no era Terry, sino Marjorie Hale, la culpable de que me sintiera tan mal, no puedo creerlo, qué hacía esa chica en mi casa.

-Candy, disculpa, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?

-Sí, buenos días, Marjorie.

-Llámame Marjorie, por favor. Somos casi de la misma edad.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a desayunar?

-Me encantaría.

Nos sentamos, esta chica es muy amable, agradable, pero aun me hace sentir celos, bueno, pues cómo no sentirlos si…

-Candy, además de venir a conocerte, ha venido a dos cosas más, la primera, es pedir disculpas, creo que no debimos llegar así de improviso a tu compromiso, y también por la actitud de papá, a veces no entiende que entre Terry y yo nunca hubo ni habrá nada, esa es la segunda razón por la que he venido aquí hoy.

Un momento, sus palabras me desconcierta, yo estaba segura que algo tuvo que haber pasado entre ellos, si no por qué tanta cordialidad entre ellos, conozco bien a Terry y no me había contado nada de ella, en realidad, ahora lo que me molesta en sí es que no me haya contado nada.

-Candy, somos mujeres, y entre nosotras nos conocemos, ayer te molestó la familiaridad con la que Terry me trató, ¿o me equivoco? – no sabía qué decir, de verdad esa chica sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos – sí, no me equivoco, pero déjame decirte que no tienes por qué preocuparte en lo absoluto de mí. Terry ha sido sólo una amigo, bueno, para ser más exacta como un primo querido para mí.

-Yo, yo no sé que decir.

-Te entiendo Candy, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera actuado así, o peor. Y por cierto, no te moleste con tu madre, cuando llegué le pedí hablar contigo, dudó en dejarme pasar, pero después que le conté todo lo que he venido a contarte a ti, se tranquilizó.

-Lamento mi comportamiento de anoche, sólo que he sufrido tanto por Terry que…

-Temías perderlo – yo asiento con la cabeza – sabes, cualquiera en tu lugar me hubiera matado ayer, pero pudiste controlarte.

-Amo a Terry más que a mi vida, pero no sé que fue lo que ayer me pasó.

-Bueno, pues creo que estamos a mano, ahora quiero contarte cómo es que Terry y yo nos hicimos amigos.

-Me gustaría escucharlo – mientras desayunábamos me contaba toda la historia.

-Desde que tenía como 8 años, mi padre me llevaba a casa de Terry, decía que yo sería una buena compañera de juegos para él, al principio no me hacía caso, pero después se dio cuenta que nos parecíamos en algo, queríamos ser libres, sentíamos que no pertenecíamos a ese mundo de Aristócratas, esa idea que compartíamos nos unió, nos hizo amigos. Cuando tenía diez comencé a escuchar cosas sobre compromisos, le conté a Terry y me explicó, lo entendí mejor cunado cumplí doce, me pareció una loca idea, yo era su amiga, y para nada se me ocurrió ser algo más. Pronto me enteré que Terry partiría a América, él tenía a penas quince años y yo trece. Pensé en irme con él, tenía una tía en América y bueno, se me ocurrió que podría vivir con ella, libre. No pude hacerlo porque justo un mes antes de ese viaje mi madre enfermó gravemente, al mes murió, desde ese entonces no pude abandonar a mi padre, aunque, a decir verdad no me arrepiento de haberme quedado.

-Lamento lo de tu mamá, me imagino que fue algo muy doloroso.

-En su momento, pero he logrado aceptarlo. Sabes, cuando Terry regresó de América, me sorprendió que me buscara, me contó que las cosas no salieron como esperaba, que por eso regresó. Sin embargo, vi algo en sus ojos, y por supuesto, me atrevía a preguntar por qué si se sentía tan triste sus ojos brillaban tanto. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que le pasó a Terry?

-No, lo ignoro.

-Se enamoró – en ese momento me tensé, Terry, enamorado de quién – a mí me sorprendió mucho, nunca pensé verlo de esa manera, el altanero y engreído Terrence Grandchester atrapado por las redes del amor, espera, no te incomodes, aún no termino – me lo dijo al ver mi preocupación – aún recuerdo sus palabras exactas, me contó que en el barco de regreso, mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido al lado de su madre, conoció a una joven, con el rostro más hermoso que podía imaginar, que era un ángel que había ido a acabar con su pena, que lo que más deseaba era volverla a ver, pero aunque no lo hiciera, estaba feliz por haberla conocido.

Me pregunto Terry si habrá conocido a alguien más en el Mauritania, quizá antes de encontrarnos la vio a ella.

-Esa fue la última vez que lo vi, hasta ayer. Sabes, me daba mucha curiosidad por conocerte, por conocer a la prometida de Terry. Me dije, Magy, o el Duque logró convencerlo de casarse y meterlo en cintura, metió la pata, o quizá se enamoró. Creme, esta última opción no me convencía, yo sabía que Terry sólo se enamoraría una sola vez en la vida, y si ya lo había hecho, era casi imposible que encontrara a la mujer del barco – bajo la mirada – y me sorprendió saber ayer, por boca de mi amigo, que tú eras la dama del barco.

-¡Qué!

-Hay Candy, si me dijo que ahí fue donde se conocieron, y que desde ese día, quedó perdidamente enamorada de ti – me sonrojo, jamás imaginé que Terry me amara tanto desde esa vez, tanto que le contara todo eso a su amiga, porque de que Magy era sincera, era sincera, sus ojos e intuición se lo decían, qué mal había juzgado a esa joven.

-Sí, así nos conocimos, en el barco Mauritania.

-Qué historia tan romántica.

-Pero eso no fue todo. ¿Quieres que te cuente?

-Me encantaría escucharte.

Desde ese momento supe que Magy y yo seríamos muy buenas amigas, su espíritu libre era igual al mío y al de Terry. Le conté todo lo que pasamos en el colegio, y cómo Escocia se había convertido en un lugar muy especial para nosotros. De nuestra partida a América, a ella le sorprendió saber cómo había podido soportar todo lo que los Leagan me hicieron. Después le conté de Susana, de cómo me rencontré con mis padres, y de mi regreso a Londres.

-No lo puedo creer, me alegro que hayas encontrado a tus padres, y buena, esa chica Eliza ¿se enteró de tu título?

-No creo que aún no lo sabe.

-Pues ya va siendo hora que la pongas en su lugar. Bueno, pero me decías que Terry y tú se habían separado por esa actriz de cuarta ¿no?

-Pues sí, yo creí que se habían casado, pero no…

Continué contando lo de la fiesta de disfraces y de que pensaba huir el día que asaltaron a Terry. Ambas llorábamos, de verdad, era toda una historia de novela romántica. Al final de mi relato ambas nos limpiamos la cara y reímos por cómo se nos veía el maquillaje, la llevé a mi habitación para retocarnos un poco.

-Candy, no lo puedo creer, todo lo que han tenido que vivir. Es increíble, cómo me gustaría amar y que me amen con esa intensidad con la que lo hacen ustedes.

-No fue sencillo, ahora quiero que me entiendas por qué me comporté un poco posesiva con Terry ayer.

-Te entiendo a la perfección. Candy, te puedo pedir algo.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga? – Sonrío.

-Creí que ya lo éramos – Magy corre a abrazarme, pero veo el reloj, me doy cuenta que se ha hecho tarde y que debo de ir a despedir a mis amigos, quienes se van a América – Magy, ¿me acompañas a despedir a unos amigos.

-Claro – pedimos que un coche nos lleve a la Villa Andrew, a lo lejos puedo distinguir como alguien se acerca a la Villa de mis padres en caballo, sé que se trata de Terry, de seguro quiere aclarar lo de Magy, por suerte no nos ve, para qué no me explica ayer todo, ahora que me espere.

Terry´s POV

Soy más de las tres de la mañana y no puedo dormir, estoy seguro que Candy está muy molesta, no entiendo por qué no le expliqué todo, mejor dicho, por qué no le conté nada sobre Magy, bueno la verdad es que no me acordaba de ella, bueno si el simple hecho de ver a Candy hace que se me olvide respirar, mucho más fácil olvidar a alguien.

No sé en que momento me quedo dormido, pero aún en mis sueños, no puedo descansar, sueño como Candy no perdona lo que he hecho, exaltado despierto. Me baño rápidamente para poder ir a su casa, tengo que decirle que Magy no es más que una amiga, que lo que piensa ella no es cierto, que no tiene por qué estar celosa, un momento, celosa, la verdad me agrada esa idea, pero después desecho eso, no puedo pensar en eso por ahora, tengo que convencer a mi Tarzán pecoso que todo es un mal entendido.

Cuando bajo al comedor no encuentro a mis padres, ellos ya terminaron de desayunar y se han ido, es más de medio día, me quedé dormido. Tomo uno de los caballos y me dirijo apresuradamente a la Villa Wilder, espero que ella no se encuentre muy molesta, no resistiría perder a mi pecosa una vez más y todo por no haberle contado todo mi pasado. Mientras me acerco a la Villa, recuerdo el día en que le conté a Magy que había conocido a un ángel, quien se iba a imaginar que estoy a punto de casarme con ese ángel, mi Candy.

Me bajo rápidamente de mi caballo y se lo entrego a uno de los empleados, corro hacia la puerta, me recibe su dama de compañía.

-Joven Terrence ¿qué hace usted aquí?

-Necesito hablar urgentemente con Candy, por favor ¿puede decirle que estoy aquí y que quiero verla? – ella me ve con una sonrisa, me extraña como actúa.

-Eso va a ser imposible joven – qué ¿acaso mi pecosa dio órdenes de no querer verme? Eso debe ser.

-Por favor, dígale que necesito hablar con ella – la mucama ve dolor en mis ojos – que no se niegue a verme.

-Lo que sucede es que ella no se niega a verlo, lo que sucede es que salió de la casa, si hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes la hubiera encontrado.

-¿Dónde se fue? Voy a buscarla.

-No sé, no me dijo – era extraño, a Candy no le gustaba salir sola y si estaba su dama de compañía aquí, eso quería decir que había salido con alguien más - ¿Por qué no la espera? – Y eso fue lo que hice, me quedé a esperarla, mientras me preguntaba con quién habría salido. Unos minutos más tarde llegó otra empleada con una taza de chocolate caliente y galletas, me cayó bastante bien ya que aún no había desayunado.

Candy´s POV

Cuando llegamos presenté a Magy, a todos les cayó de maravilla, claro que evité sacar comentarios como que su padre quería aparentar con mi Terry. Al final, nos aislamos Paty, Annie, Magy y yo.

-Bueno, me quedo tranquila al saber que no vas a estar sola Candy – me dijo Annie – por cierto, me pregunto si quieres que los Leagan se enteren de tu compromiso con Terry, bueno para callarle la boca a Eliza, ya vez que ella anda diciendo que la familia te expulsó.

-No, cuando vaya a la boda se sorprenderá.

-Vamos Candy, deberías empezarte a cobrar lo que te hizo esa engreída – todas miramos hacia Magy quien había dicho esto.

-Yo creo que ella tiene razón, deberías de cobrarle todo a esa Eliza – esta vez fue Paty.

-Se me ocurre una idea, y si hacemos creer a Eliza que la hija de los Condes es la prometida de Terry, y cuando llegue se la presentamos, eso sí que sería un golpe bajo.

-Annie, no conocía esa parte tuya – mi amiga se puso como tomate.

-Bueno, se lo merece.

-Cómo me gustaría ayudarles a que esa niña pague todo lo que les hizo a Candy y Terry – dijo Magy.

-Bueno, y por qué no vienes a América con Candy, de esa forma podrías hacerlo.

-Eso suena bien.

-Bueno, entonces te esperamos en nuestra boda, además me gustaría presentarte a alguien – dijo muy divertida Annie – una amiga de Candy es amiga nuestra.

-Yo creo que sería mejor olvidar todo eso de vengarse y…

-Candy – grataron las tres.

-Bueno, pero…

-Nada, deja todo en mis manos – dijo Magy.

Platicamos hasta que mis amigos se fueran, invité a Magy a comer a la casa, ella aceptó gustosa, sabía que Terry estaba ahí, bueno eso esperaba, el hacerlo esperar era una forma de demostrarle que no me gustó para nada que no me explicara todo antes.

Cuando llegamos a la Villa, él estaba afuera, descendí del carro, y al verlo con esa cara tan preocupada, me derretí por completo, corrí a sus brazos y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-Candy yo necesito…

-SSHHH – no lo dejé hablar y le di otro beso más – ya lo sé todo, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Pero, cómo.

-Porque yo se lo conté.

Miré su cara, era de asombro al ver bajar a Magy del carro, mientras las dos reímos disfrutando de su actitud.

-Explíquense porque no entiendo nada.

-Magy me contó todo, cómo se conocieron y me aclaró que entre ustedes no hay nada, perdón por ponerme celosa ayer.

-Perdóname tú por no haberte contado nada – y nos volvimos a besar, pero Magy carraspeó y nos soltamos.

-Ya sé que se quieren mucho, pero es un poco incómoda esta situación.

-Gracias Magy. Por lo que veo tú y mi prometida se llevan bien.

-Así es Grandchester, al grado de que pienso acompañarlos a América, ¿qué les parece?

-Me gusta la idea.

Entramos a la casa, y después de un tiempo de charlar, nos sentamos a comer. Magy se fue poco tiempo después. Terry me invitó a pasear un rato a caballo. A decir verdad, aún no me gustaba del todo. Pero para no preocuparlo acepté.

Me sujeté fuertemente a las riendas del caballo, aunque sabía que con Terry a mis espaldas no me pasaría nada. Pero a pesar de tratar de disimularlo, él se percató que no me encontraba bien.

-Creo que aquí podemos descansar un poco.

Se bajó primero él del caballo, me sujetó por la cintura, pero estaba muy nerviosa y salté antes de que estuviera listo. Esto provocó que cayera sobre de él, me sonrojé de inmediato mientras que él se apoderó por completo de mis labios.

Hola, sé que es más corto que los anteriores, pero tenía que dejar todo en un momento emocionante, bueno para mi lo es, que pasará, podrán aguantar más tiempo sin dejarse llevar por sus apasionados corazones? Bueno eso sabremos en el próximo cap; que pretendo hacer más largo.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero hacer un poquito de tiempo para poder agradecer de manera personal a todas.

No sé que piensen de Magy, y con respecto a que Terry ahora sea el de los celos, bueno eso lo dejo a ustedes, me gusta escribir estas situaciones porque me encantan las reconciliaciones entre estos dos.

Quiero pedir paciencia a todo el que lea esta historia, entro a mis últimos semestres de la carrera y por ende antes de salir de este tengo que entregar un proyecto de investigación, y un examen súper pesado el viernes, por suerte ya encontré donde hacer mis prácticas, así que no sé si pueda actualizar el próximo fin, espero que si, trataré de hacerlo antes, nos estamos leyendo…


	35. Chapter 35

Si, sé que he tardado demasiado pero después del 10 de julio tendré una semana de descanso por lo que n esos momentos me dedicaré por completo a adelantar lo más posible esta historia, es una promesa.

Capítulo 35: Controlando sentimientos

Terry´s POV

Siento mucha tensión en Candy, al parecer aún no se siente bien montando a caballo, será mejor que nos detengamos no la quiero hacer sentir mal, comienzo a detener al caballo y me bajo. Justo en el momento en que ayudo a Candy a bajar, ella se lanza y perdemos el equilibrio, caemos al suelo y ella queda sobre mi, no me puede controlar e impulsivamente me apoderé de sus labios, al verla así tan hermosa, tan tierna, tan cerca de mi, la besé como nunca antes lo había hecho con una pasión desbordadora necesitaba de ella, necesitaba tenerla. La hice girar para que quedara debajo de mí. Ese hombre que estaba ahí no era yo, no podía controlarme, comencé a atrapar sus labios, a morderlos, mi legua también comenzó a actuar, sabía que la estaba asustando pero ella no hacía nada para que me detuviera, bueno el que se propasaba era yo pero no sabía que me pasaba, fue entonces que volteé a verla a la cara, la expresión de mi pecosa era extraña, jamás la había visto así, me hubiera gustado saber lo que pensaba, miedo, pena, eso me hizo reaccionar, me levanté lentamente, la ayudé a levantarse y le di la espalda, no me atrevía a verla a la cara, no podía después de la forma en que le había faltado al respeto.

Candy´s POV

Comencé a sentir una sensación muy rara en mi estómago, era una emoción que nunca antes había sentido, era como si un montón de mariposas revolotearan dentro de mí, pero eso no era todo, también sentía una necesidad muy grande de nunca separarme de Terry, como lo que me hace pensar que si me separa de él nuevamente, moriría. Sin embargo, él nunca se ha comportado así conmigo, es, es algo que no me explico, qué significa este beso, estas demostraciones de afecto.

No entiendo que sucede, por qué me asusté tanto, pero peor aún, por qué no quería que Terry parara, lo necesitaba más cerca de mí, de verdad lo necesitaba. Pero esto que siento no está bien, no es propio de una dama, qué va a pensar mi mamá si se entera de que permití todo esto, me siento muy apenada, pero a la vez tengo tantas ganas de seguir besando a Terry. Es verdad, Terry, qué es lo que le habrá pasado, por qué se alejó así de repente, será que no me desea, Candy qué clase de cosas estás pensando, pero eso si puede ser verdad, a lo mejor no le parezco lo suficientemente atractiva para querer hacer eso conmigo. A lo mejor porque soy muy conservadora, de seguro él ha de ser todo un experto, y yo una mojigata que le da miedo todo eso que tiene que ver con… ya ni quiero imaginarme eso.

Este silencio es abrumador, me preocupa Terry, a pesar de que me da la espalda, puedo notar que está muy tenso, sus nudillos están rojos de tanto que aprieta sus manos, pero y si no quiere que me acerque, pero tampoco puedo dejarlo así.

Al fin decido acercarme, lo hago con lentitud, lo abrazo por la cintura, puedo olfatear su aroma, me encanta hacerlo, recargo mi cara en su espalda, espero que entienda que lo apoyo en todo. Tarda un poco en reaccionar, noto como ha comenzado a acariciar con dulzura mis manos, quizá ya se esté tranquilizando, bueno, eso espero.

Terry´s POV

Mi dulce Pecosa, ella tan inocente y yo un lobo que quiere devorarla, no me explico por qué no pude controlarme, digo que la amo y parece una mentira cuando me comporto de esa manera, es que la deseo tanto que no puedo resistirlo. Pero debo ser un caballero, debo pedirle disculpas.

De repente, siento como ella me abraza por detrás, ese abrazo me hace sentirme miserable, ella tan tierna y yo tan salvaje.

-Candy – logro apenas articular mientras logro ponerme frente a ella deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Terry, ¿por qué lloras? – me dice mi encantadora rubia secando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares, noto su cara de preocupación, es en esos momentos cuando creo que soy muy afortunado por tenerla en mis brazos – no me gusta que llores Terry.

-Lo siento Candy.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero que me disculpes por faltarte al respeto, no quería asustarte, sólo que no pude contenerme y… no sabes como lo lamento – no sé que me pasa siempre que estoy contigo, eso lo pensé pero no podía decirlo.

-Terry, quieres decir que te arrepientes de ese beso – ahora eran sus ojos los que lucían cristalinos, me dolía verla así.

-Sí – estaba a punto de llorar – bueno, no de la forma en que tú crees, lo que sucede es que no es correcto que me comportara de esa forma cuando aún no nos hemos casado.

-Terry – su semblante ha cambiado, pero no logro adivinar lo que quiere decir.

-Insisto Candy, discúlpame, eres lo que más amo en este mundo y lo menos que quiero es hacerte pasar un mal rato.

-Yo creí que te comportabas de esa manera porque creías que no era una chica que te agradara del todo.

Candy´s POV

No lo puedo creer, pensé en voz alta, le dije a Terry que no… siento como mis mejillas se ponen rojas, me muero de vergüenza por haber dicho eso.

-Candy, ¿tu crees que no me gustas? – yo asiento con la cabeza – esa es la cosa más ilógica que he escuchado, no sólo me gustas, te amo, te quiero demasiado.

-Ya me has dicho muchas veces que me quieres, que me amas, pero creo que no te parezco linda físicamente.

-Candy, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, eres la mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto, nadie puede igualarte Pecosa, y quiero que eso lo entiendas, tu eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

-Entonces… tu, bueno tu… hay ya sabes si tu me… bueno me entiendes ¿no?

-La verdad no te entiendo Candy – no sé como darle a entender si yo lo atraigo, si a él le gustaría… sólo de pensarlo me da pena.

-Me refiero a que si en algún momento has pensado en… bueno si te atraigo o no – esto sí que era difícil de explicar.

Terry no dice nada, pero unos minutos después comienza a reírse, espero que al fin lo haya entendido, aunque no me gusta que se ría de esa forma, siento como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

-Disculpa que me ría Pecosa, pero es lo más absurdo que he escuchado, no sólo me gustas, sino que muero por estar a tu lado, por tenerte por siempre entre mis brazos – lo que dice me sonroja, pero me encanta que lo haya dicho – Candy, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que ya seas mi esposa – dice tomándome de las manos – por eso es que no puedo permitirme volverte a faltar al respeto, porque te amo, y quiero esperar hasta que estemos casados para poder expresarte todo ese deseo que siento hacia ti.

La verdad es que yo también deseo estar a tu lado Terry, pienso, pero me aterra no poder cumplirte como mujer, de seguro tú debes tener mucha experiencia, mientras que yo…

-En qué piensas Candy. – me sonrojo al pensar cómo poder decirte esto.

-En nada relevante, por ahora.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de regresar, no quiero que tus padres se preocupen.

-Sí- mi Terry me tomó de la mano para después subirnos al caballo, me encantaba tanto estar así, pegada a su cuerpo, me robaba el aliento, me sentía más segura que nunca. Él miraba al frente mientras que yo disfrutaba de observar su rostro, lo que más me gustaba eran su ojos, tan azules como el cielo, me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo al tener a Terry a mi lado. Es ahora que vuelvo a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago, ahora que estoy tan cerca de él, me gusta sentirlo, tenerlo a mi lado.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UNA CAFETERÍA DE CHICAGO, UNA CHICA PELIRROJA SE REUNÍA CON UNA RUBIA DE OJOS AZULES**

Susana´s POV

-Cuando pediste verme no creí encontrarte así, me habían dicho que habías sufrido un accidente, pero yo te veo muy bien – dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja a la rubia.

-Pues ya ves, me bien, pero más molesta que nunca.

-Debe ser porque Terry te dejó, ¿o me equivoco?

-Al parecer estás muy bien informada.

-A decir verdad, me enteré por el propio Terry hace unos meses – eso quiere decir que Terry si buscó a Candy, espero poder sacarle a esta toda la información que necesito para encontrar y acabar con esa mocosa que detesto de una buena vez – y que ni te imaginas que vina a hacer.

-Ni me lo digas, estoy segura que a buscar a esa metiche de tu prima.

-Espera, Candy no es mi prima, ella es una recogida del Hogar de Pony.

-Si, ya, ya eso lo ha repetido muchas veces- me desespera lo boba que es eta niña, pero si pienso acabar con Candy, ella me puede ayudar mucho.

-Sólo evita comparaciones.

-De acuerdo. En fin de seguro Terry se fue con esa ¿o me equivoco?

-Completamente – su respuesta me deja en estado de shock, cómo que no se fue con ella.

-Explícate.

-Verás, yo creo que Candy hizo algo muy malo, porque fue expulsada de la familia, incluso Albert no respondió por ella, por lo que sé, hasta perdió el apellido, según lo que nos dijo la tía Elroy ella dejó de ser una Andrew.

-Pero eso empeora las coas, a toda costa buscará y apellido de renombre y…

-No te he contado todo, al parecer ella ya tiene un compromiso con otra persona.

-¿Se casó?

-Lo dudo, me habría enterado, pero por lo que he escuchado tiene otra familia, de seguro anda de amante de alguien – perfecto, no puede estar más al lado de Terry. Sólo que ahora me va a ser más difícil encontrarlo.

-Bueno, con lo que me acabas de decir es suficiente, no tomo más de tu tiempo me voy y…

-Espera, cuando pediste que nos reuniéramos dijiste que planearíamos algo en contra de Candy, yo acepté venir por eso.

-A mi ya no me interesa nada de ella, si no tiene nada que ver con Terry.

-Un trato es un trato, así que ahora cumples. Quien sabe, tal vez cuando la vea le diga que Terry la está buscando y conociéndola…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Eliza´s POV

Lo que quiero es quedarme con Terry actricita de cuarta, eso es lo que siempre he querido, y no me importa que ya no sea un heredero al Ducado, lo quiero para mí.

-Hacer ver a Candy como la peor mujer del mundo, que sea humillada así como lo hizo conmigo – y claro quedarme con Terry, y tu Susana, me vas a ayudar a eso, lástima que no lo vas a saber hasta que él y yo estemos casados.

-No me parece tan mala idea, así si Terry la vuelve a ver la odiará.

Si tonta, pero tú también vas a quedar en mal con él, eso puedo asegurártelo.

-Bueno, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es localizar a Candy y a Terry, bueno, principalmente a Candy, y ya que acabemos con ella, buscamos a Terry – propongo – lo malo es que tenemos que esperar a que su amiguita y mis primos regresen de Londres. Aún no me explico por qué es que se comprometieron allá.

-Por lo que veo no te invitaron – me molesta su risa, pero si cree que se va a burlar de mí, está muy equivocada.

-No, preferí quedarme un semana más en Florida que ir a un aburrido compromiso. Además, por lo que sé, ellos vienen de regreso, así que estarán en pocos días por aquí.

-Bien, entonces esperaremos a que ellos regresen y en cuento sepas donde se encuentra esa, haremos todo lo posible para acabarla.

-Me parece perfecto – pero con Candy no es con la única que pienso acabar.

**ECOCIA MANSIÓN GRANDCHESTER **

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Terry´s POV

Habíamos sido invitados por mis padres para cenar, aún me preocupaba lo que había pasado esa tarde con Candy, creo que tendré que empezar a poner límites entre ambos. Pero cómo hacerlo cuando tengo entre mis brazos a la mujer de mi vida. Espero que el tiempo pase rápido y pueda casarme con ella lo antes posible. Cada momento que pasamos se hace memorable, y en cada uno de ellos me gustaría hacerla mía, pero no, por ese amor que le tengo me es necesario que me controle.

-Hijo, Candy, estuvimos platicando hace rato y decidimos que partimos a Chicago pasado mañana.

-¿Qué? creímos que estaríamos por aquí una semana más.

-Albert y los demás llegaron esta mañana, al parecer la señora Elroy tiene todo listo y es por eso que la boda será dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas? Eso es muy pronto.

-Bueno Candy – dije – mientras más pronto se casen, nosotros lo haremos también.

-Entonces hay que avisarle a Maggy, ella dijo que viajaría con nosotros – dice mi Pecosa.

-Por eso no te preocupes hija, lo hice esta mañana – dijo mi suegra.

La cena transcurrió rápido y sin más noticias.

Al día siguiente no pude ver a Candy puesto que pasé toda la tarde arreglando mi equipaje, mientras ella iba a comer con Maggy, me agradó mucho ver cómo se llevaban, aunque mi amiga me quitara tiempo a solas con mi novia, que a la vez agradecía, así podía controlar un poco más mis impulsos. El hecho de viajar a América me llegaba con cierta intranquilidad, era como un presentimiento lo que sentía, claro que ese temor tenía nombre, Susana, tengo miedo de que intente hacerle algo a Candy, ya se lo he comentado a mis padres, ellos prometieron ayudarme a protegerla, espero que no pase nada, y en cuento termine la boda de los Corwell regresaremos de inmediato, no quiero exponerla.

Candy´s POV

-Qué emoción Candy, tus amigas se casan, y en un par de mese más tú, que emoción, que emoción.

-Sí, aunque hay cosas que me preocupan.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, es que no puedo creer en tanta felicidad, todo ha estado saliendo tan bien que tengo miedo a que…

-Candy, por todo lo que me has contado, Terry y tu se merecen ser felices, así que arriba ese ánimo, nadie les quitara esa felicidad que tanto se merecen.

-Tienes razón.

-Además, después de que Eliza Leagan se entere quien eres en realidad, te puedo apostar que nunca más se volverá a meter contigo.

-De eso no estoy tan segura.

-Tú tranquila, a estas alturas Annie ya ha de haber echado a andar el plan.

-El plan, ¿qué plan?

-Para empezar, a estas alturas América, y en especial Chicago, se ha de estar enterando del compromiso de Terrence Grandchester, actor y futuro Duque de Grandchester con la hija del Conde Wilder.

-¡Qué! – no lo puedo creer qué tramarán estas chicas, además no creo que sea conveniente que muchas personas se enteren de nuestro compromiso.

-Pero Candy, si va a ser la boda del año, no todos los días se casan los hijos de dos nobles ingleses.

-¿Y para qué quieres que Chicago se entere?

-No, quiero que esa Leagan se entere – cada vez entendía menos a Maggy – mira, quiero que Eliza crea que Terry está comprometido con una chica de la nobleza, pero sin saber que eres tu, y cuando te vea le va a dar un infarto, con ello pagará gran parte de todo el daño que les ha hecho.

-No sé si funcione.

-Claro que va a funcionar, como me dan envidia Annie y Patty, ellas si van a poder verle la cara cuando se entere de que Terry se va a casar.

-Espero que todo funcione – la verdad, me encontraba muy triste, hoy era mi última noche en Escocia y no había visto a Terry en todo el día. Desde ese día que pasó lo de ese beso apasionado, creo que trata de evitarme, él dice que es porque me faltó al respeto, pero tengo mis dudas, y más en días como hoy donde no lo he visto para nada esto si me pone triste.

-Creo que hay algo que te incomoda Candy.

-No es nada – creo que Maggy se ha dado cuenta de mi tristeza.

-Mmmmm, ¿estás segura?

-Lo que sucede es que siento que Terry se ha alejado de mí – me atrevo a confesar.

-Pues no veo como lo ha conseguido si te ama con locura. Yo creo que lo mejor es que hables con él – levanto mi cara y la miro de frente – si sigues alimentado a tu cabeza con ideas falsas lo único que vas a conseguir son problemas, sin embargo, creo que entre ustedes existe la suficiente confianza para hablar y evitar mal entendidos.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero cómo hablar con alguien con quien no puedes hablar como siempre.

-Mira, en eso sí puedo ayudarte, y tendremos el viaje para poder hacerlo, pero de algo siempre debes estar segura, no existe persona más importante para Terry que no seas tu, tú eres su mundo, su razón para vivir, y eso jamás debes olvidarlo, él te ama por sobre todas las cosas.

-Y yo lo amo a él con toda el alma, con cada centímetro de mi pies, por él es que estoy viva.

Platicamos un rato más, y estoy de acuerdo con Maggy, hablaré con Terry sobre todo esto que está pasando, no quiero ocasionar sin antes haberlo escuchado.

Hola a todas, lamento mucho el haber tardado siglos en actualizar, además de mis tareas, andaba un poco enferma por el estrés y todo eso. En fin déjenme explicar algunos puntos de este capítulo. En primer lugar los instintos y la pasión de Terry se desbordan, y de cierta forma a Candy le gusta, pero sigue con ese miedo, y se incrementa al creer que no le va a gustar a Terry. Está sufriendo porque no confía en su persona, pero ya verán lo que pasa en ese viaje de regreso.

Como les mencionaba arriba, tengo una semana de descanso, después inician mis tutorados, pero como les debo el plantón por actualizar tan tarde, espero el martes a más tardar, subir el siguiente capítulo, sólo me falta pasarlo y agregar algunas cositas.

Lo que les puedo adelantar es lo siguiente, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y más si Eliza y Susana hacen de las suyas, por otro lado, tenemos a alguien más del lado de Candy, quien nunca se da por vencida.

¿Cómo ven? ¿Qué creen que pase cuando Eliza y Susana se enteren de que Terry se casa? Y peor aun cuando sepan que se casa con Candy, ¿qué planearán en su contra?

Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo…


	36. Chapter 36

Súper, yupi 300 reviews, bueno, y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí vienen este capítulo, espero lo desfruten.

Capítulo 36: De regreso a América

CHICAGO, MANSIÓN ANDREW

Eliza´s POV

Al fin me voy a enterar por qué no nos invitaron al compromiso de mis primos, bueno y no es por qué quisiera ir, pero me sorprende mucho que haya sido en Otro continente cuando ellos son de aquí, bueno, estoy segura que traman algo, de todas formas me voy a enterar. Por lo que tengo entendido hoy se van a reunir para la comida, así que me presentaré y veré que puedo sacarles sobre esa recogida, que supongo asistirá a su boda.

Entro a la casa, se escuchan risas en la sala, perfecto con todos será imposible no sacar algo de información.

-Buenas tardes – digo, en la sala se encuentran mis primos con sus respectivas prometidas y la tía Elroy, mejor situación no pude encontrar – me alegra su regreso –todos me ven de una manera extraña excepto mi tía.

-Eliza, mi niña ¿qué te trae por aquí? Me sorprende mucho que no hayas ido al compromiso de tus primos.

-Supuse que mi madre ya le había dicho que no nos llegó la invitación a tiempo, puesto que estábamos en Florida y cuando nos enteramos no había el tiempo suficiente para asistir.

-Comprendo hija, pero lo importante es que estén listos para la boda, ahí sí no deben faltar, además contaremos con invitados de la nobleza.

-Señora Elroy – la tonta de Annie había interrumpido a mí tía de segura sabía algo que no me querían decir, lo veía en su rostro.

-Annie estoy hablando con Eliza, quisiera contarle…

-Discúlpeme, pero quería recordarle que hoy se vería con mi madre y la de Paty para arreglar algunas cosas del banquete.

-Tienes toda la razón preciosa, y por lo que veo, ya se me ha hecho tarde.

-Pero tía estaba a punto de contarme…

-No te preocupes Eliza, nosotras podemos contarte todo – ahora era esa cuatro ojos – ya que los chicos tienen algunos pendientes – voltee a ver a mis primos, y por alguna razón parecían indiferentes. A los pocos minutos tanto mi tía como mis primos se despidieron, algo tramaban esas chicas, y estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Annie´s POV

Espero que todo salga de acuerdo al plan, de otra forma no podremos hacerle pagar a Eliza todo el daño que le ha hecho a Candy. Lo bueno fue que le contamos todo a los chicos, así ellos podrán ayudarnos en lo que hagamos.

-Bueno, estoy esperando, por qué se comprometieron en…

-En realidad no sé desde cuando te interesa lo que hacemos Eliza – ella nota como mi tono de voz a cambiado.

-Ahora la niña buena tiene valor, qué novedad.

-Aún te interesa saber la razón por la cual nos comprometimos en Inglaterra y no aquí.

-Eso es lo que estoy esperando "primita" – no me gusta el tono que usa.

-Nos invitaron al compromiso de dos de las familias más reconocidas de la nobleza inglesa, y como verás, era una invitación que no podíamos rechazar.

-Annie, no le digas, ella yo tiene que enterarse que él se va a casar – intervino Paty, no las pasamos ensayando ese diálogo todos los días en el barco, y nos estaba saliendo a la perfección, Paty lucía angustiada, justo lo que queríamos que Eliza pensara.

-¿A qué se refieren con que él se casa?

-No le tienes por qué decir Annie, lo le des el gusto de que utilice eso para volver a burlarse de Candy… - Paty se tapó la boca como si hubiera cometido una indiscreción, todo salía de maravilla, por dentro me moría de risa.

-Así que algo tiene que ver con Candy – yo meré a Paty de una forma acusadora, mientras ella salía de la habitación apenada, de seguro se está muriendo de risa en este momento. Ahora estoy sola, bueno me toca actuar, pero Candy se los merece, tengo que hacer esto por ella, para pagar un poco por todo lo que ella ha hacho por mí.

-De todas formas te vas a enterar, la noticia debe de estar circulando en poco tiempo por todo el mundo.

-Te escucho.

-Terry se va a casar, nosotros asistimos a su compromiso, por eso fue que nos comprometimos en Inglaterra, porque los Andrew habíamos sido invitados por el Duque de Grandchester al compromiso de su hijo.

Disfrute ver la cara de horror de Eliza, de seguro no le gustó la idea de que Terry se casaba.

-No me digas que con esa recogida porque si…

-No sabes lo que me gustaría decir que es con Candy White con quien se casa, pero no.

-Espera, hace unos momentos dijiste que habían ido al compromiso de los hijos de dos familias de la nobleza ¿me equivoco?

-No

-Eso quiere decir que Terry se va a casar con una joven de la nobleza.

-Sí.

-Vaya, tanto que Candy y Susana se pelearon por él y no se quedó con ninguna.

-Creo que tú debes de agregarte a esa lista – me miró molesta – pero al final tienes razón, la Candy que conocemos no se casará con Terry.

-¿Y con quien se casa?

-Con Allison Wilder, la hija de los Condes Wilder.

-Espera, ¿los Condes tienen una hija? No la conocí cuando estuvieron aquí.

-No ella no vino, bueno, no estaba con ellos. Creo que ella y Terry se comprometieron desde muy pequeños, sólo que con todo lo que pasó con Terry habían roto el compromiso. No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó con Terry, regresó con sus padres y retomó el título del Duque, aceptó el compromiso y bueno, el resto de la historia ya la sabes. Se van a casar en un par de meses. Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo, si estuvo un día con nosotros, en una fiesta vino con sus padres, pero no hablamos con ella.

-Creo que la recuerdo, muy educada y elegante la joven – me moría de la risa.

Bueno, al final no dije mentiras, sólo verdades a medias.

-Ya veo, así que Terry se casa con una futura Condesa.

-Sí.

-Me gustaría felicitarlo por olvidarse de esa chica del Hogar de Pony, ups perdón, olvidé que tú también creciste ahí – cada palabra venenosa que salía de su boca las iba a pagar caro.

-Estoy muy orgullosa del lugar donde me crie con Candy, no te preocupes. En cuento a lo de felicitarlo, vas a poder hacerlo, no te preocupes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Albert los ha invitado a nuestra boda, incluyendo a los padres de ambos.

-Y me imagino que piensan ustedes invitar a Candy, de seguro será su dama de honor.

-No, la tía nos sugirió que Allison fuera la dama de honor y por educación decidimos aceptar su propuesta.

-¿Y Candy? Supuestamente es su gran amiga.

-Por la situación no quisimos invitarla, sería…

-Entiendo, pero que se le va a hacer, en fin, me parece perfecto que Terry se case con alguien de su clase.

Seguimos hablando de cosas de la boda, al parecer se había creído todo lo de Terry y Candy. Se fue pronto, yo corrí a decirle a Paty que todo había salido de acuerdo a nuestros planes. La sorpresa que se llevaría Eliza al conocer a Allison.

A MILES DE KILÓMETROS DE CHICAGO, EN UN BARCO QUE SURCA EL ATLÁNTICO

Marjorie´s POV

-Bueno Candy, ¿ya hablaste con Terry? – Le dije a mi amiga mientras mirábamos como nos alejábamos del puerto.

-No, cada vez que intento hablar a solas con él, me evita, me gustaría saber qué es lo que hice mal para poder arreglarlo, o quizá él no sienta el mismo amor que yo por él.

-Te dije que no pensaras en ese tipo de cosas hasta que no hablaras con él.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero me siento tan extraña al no poder estar con él, me había acostumbrado a estar juntos.

Me preocupa Candy, se ve muy triste y ese Terrence de seguro se trae algo, no sé, dudo que no la ame, pero qué puede ser lo que los está separando, la única forma es que yo hable con él, ya que por lo que veo a Candy se le va a hacer muy difícil.

-Déjame ver en qué te puedo ayudar, pero por lo pronto, no quiero que te pongas triste amiga, vas a ver que todo se arregla.

Después de seguir platicando con Candy un rato más, ella se disculpó y se fue a su camarote, por lo que aproveché para buscar a Terry y pedirle una explicación. Lo busqué en su camarote y no estaba, se me ocurrió buscarlo en el bar, digo aunque prometió no volver a tomar, si se encuentra en el mismo estado que Candy, puede que sí esté ahí, y no me equivoqué. En la barra del bar me encontré a un Terry ausente y pensativo.

-Hola, Terrence, me sorprende verte por aquí. Creí que le habías prometido a Candy no volver a tomar.

-Sólo es una copa. Para pasar el rato.

Lo miré y pasó justo lo que me imaginaba, Terry se encontraba igual o más triste que Candy.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-En otras circunstancias diría que sí, pero la verdad es un tema un poco… no nada, olvídalo.

-Pues yo sí tengo que hablar contigo, no soporto ver a mi amiga en ese estado de depresión, qué es lo que pasa con ustedes si eran la pareja más feliz que jamás había visto.

-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que Candy está triste? Y que es por mi culpa – vi como tomó la copa y se la acabó de un solo sorbo.

-Pues sí, ¿qué sucede Terry? Porque no creo que hayas dejado de amarla ¿verdad?

-Ni en cien vidas podría. La amo tanto que por eso no puedo estar cerca de ella.

-A ver, no te entiendo.

-Discúlpame Maggy, pero es algo que no puedo decirte, es algo un poco incómodo, penoso que no creo conveniente contártelo.

-Mmmm – me puse roja, claro que intuí lo que Terry quería decir, él estaba pensando en Candy – Terrence Grandchester, me estás dando a entender que quieres que entre tú y Candy haya más que besos ¿me eqyuvico?

-No, bueno, sí – estaba completamente rojo – porque la amo es que debo de respetarla, lo que sucede es que cada vez me cuesta más trabajo contenerme y no quiero faltarle al respeto, la amo pero también la deseo, y no puedo estar a su lado sin estar pensando de una manera inapropiada en ella ¿me explico?

-Jajajajajajaja – no lo puedo creer, hombre tenía que ser – mira nada más, bueno, me imagino que todos los hombres son iguales jajajajajaja.

-No te burles Maggy. Esto es muy serio. A mí me gustaría estar todo el tiempo al lado de Candy, pero de verdad cada vez se me hace más difícil estar a su lado. Pero la amo, la amo con todo mi corazón y por eso debo de respetarla.

-¿Y ya le contaste eso que sientes a ella?

-Cómo le voy a contar eso, si me dio pena decirte a ti, cuanto más a Candy. De verdad, me da mucha pena, ¿qué va a pensar de mí? ¿Y si la asusto? ¿Y si piensa que soy un…?

-¿Y si sigue triste y llora porque piensa que ya no la amas?

-Eso nunca.

-Entonces debes de hablar con ella, la verdad la veo muy mal, y si la sigues tratando de esa manera se va a poner peor. Te lo digo enserio Terry, Candy está mal porque la ignoras, porque te alejas de ella.

Noto su preocupación en el rostro, la verdad le afectó mucho saber todo el daño que le estaba causando a Candy, y aunque me dolió mucho hacerlo, lo mejor era que arreglaran este mal entendido.

-Mira, no te preocupes, mejor actúa, dile lo que te está pasando, ella te va a entender a la perfección y tal vez encuentren una forma de llevar bien las cosas.

Terry´s POV

Aún no puedo procesar toda la información que Maggy me acaba de decir. Candy sufre y es por mi culpa, lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada.

-Terry. Terry. Terry – el grito de mi amiga me saca de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te digo que debes de hablar con Candy.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero ¿qué le digo?

-Pues todo lo que te está pasando, que no te preocupe lo que vaya a pensar, ella sabrá comprenderte porque te ama.

-No crees que vaya a espantarse con lo que le diga, bueno me imagino que…

-Te puedo aportar que ella siente lo mismo que tú, sólo que tienen pena de aceptarlo, tenlo por seguro.

Me pongo a pensar en lo que Maggy dijo, ¿y si tiene razón? Bueno, no puedo permitir que Candy siga pensando que no la quiero, porque en realidad la adoro, pero también debo ser precavido, tal vez al contárselo ella pueda comprender mi situación y las cosas salgan mejor, pero ahora lo importante es saber cómo, cuándo y en dónde se lo digo. En esos momentos se me ocurre algo.

-Maggy, ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¿A qué?

-Se me ocurre algo para arreglar las cosas con Candy.

-Dime y yo te ayudo.

Candy´s POV

No me explicó por qué razón Maggy me citó a estas horas en uno de los pasillos del barco, y peor, no sé cómo es que yo acepté a venir. Llevo esperando más de 10 minutos y no aparece, creo que lo mejor será irme, bueno esperaré 5 minutos más y si no aparece me voy.

Estoy a punto de irme cuando noto que alguien se acerca, pero por la forma en que viste no logro distinguir de quien se trata.

-¿Quién es? – Trato de sonar tranquila, nadie me contesta, tengo que mantenerme firme – he dicho que quién es.

-Recuerda que cuando te enojas se te ven más las Pecas – esa voz, es Terry.

-Terry – ahora sí logro distinguirlo, me pregunto qué hace él aquí.

-Mi pequeña Pecosa.

-Mocoso atrevido ¿te seguirás burlando de mi colección de pecas?

-Así que recuerdas cómo me llamaste esa noche.

-Nunca olvidaré esa noche porque fue ahí donde te conocí.

-Yo tampoco Candy.

-Supongo que Maggy no va a venir – esa niña después le agradecería el haberme reunido con Terry.

-Supones bien, creo que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas, pero antes, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo Candy?

-Me encantaría pero ¿dónde? – Terry tomó mi mano y me llevó a un saloncito no muy lejos de ahí, estaba lindamente decorado - ¿cómo hiciste todo esto?

-Maggy me ayudó – cenamos Terry me pidió que habláramos después de la cena que estuvo deliciosa. Pero al terminar comenzamos a hablar de lo que nos estaba pasando – Candy, quiero pedirte una disculpa.

-Explícate.

-Verás no quiero que creas cosas que no son, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, pero sé que no me he comportado de la mejor forma, así es que perdón, perdón Candy si en algún momento te hice sentir mal.

-Terry.

-Mira Candy, Maggy me ha dicho que últimamente has estado triste porque yo me he distanciado, pero te juro que si me he alejado de ti ha sido sólo por amor, porque cada segundo que pasa, te amo más.

-Terry, yo, a decir verdad, si me he sentido un poco alejada de ti, dime la verdad, ¿ya no te gusto? O ¿cuál es la razón por la cual no quieres estar cerca de mí?

-Candy, si no estoy cerca de ti es por el gran inmenso amor que te tengo. Sé que no me vas a creer, pero es por ese amor que me he distanciado.

-Terry, pero yo no quiero que te alejes de mí o ¿acaso hice algo malo? Si es así dímelo para remediarlo.

-No Candy, el que se ha comportado como un verdadero tonto soy yo, por no hablar esto contigo, aunque debes entender que no es un tema fácil de tratar.

-¿Qué tema? – Noto como Terry se pone nervioso, te toca varias veces el cabello, camina de un lado a otro, está muy nervioso.

-Verás lo que sucede es que últimamente me pone muy nervoso estar ceca de ti, me es difícil estar cerca de ti, si eso es – siento una opresión en el pecho al saber que le incomoda estar a mi lado.

-Pues si tanto te molesta estar a mi lado será mejor que…

-No, Candy, al contrario, es que mira, la verdad me da mucha pena decirlo, no sé como.

-Sólo di la verdad.

-La verdad es que cada segundo que pasa es una tortura para mí porque me muero de ganas que ya seas mi esposa – mis mejillas se ponen sumamente rojas – cada vez se me hace más difícil controlar mis impulsos y eso me preocupa, no quiero llegar a faltarte al respeto Pecosa porque te amo, pero de verdad, es muy difícil, cada centímetro de mi piel me pide estar a tu lado y hay veces que siento que no voy a poder controlarme, es por eso que no me acerco mucho a ti, porque te amo demasiado como para faltarte al respeto.

No puedo creer lo que Terry me está diciendo, y yo que pensaba que se alejaba de mí porque no le agradaba como mujer. Si él supiera que yo también me muero por estar entre sus brazos, que lo necesito cerca de mí.

-Perdón si te insultan mis palabras Candy, pero no quiero que pienses que no quiero estar a tu lado.

-Gracias Terry, gracias por confiar en mí y contarme esto que está pasando. Y para serte sincera, yo también tengo muchas ganas de convertirme en tu esposa y no separarme de tu lado nunca más. Aunque a decir verdad, me estaba imaginando otras cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas Candy?

-Que tal vez no te gustaba como mujer, o que habías dejado de amarme.

-Eso va a ser imposible, eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

-Y tú la mía Terry.

Corrí hasta sus brazos, él enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura mientras yo perdía mis manos en el cabello de su nuca, poco a poco nos acercamos hasta que nuestros labios se unieron. Al principio el beso fue tranquilo y tierno, pero conforme pasaron los segundos, se estaba volviendo más intenso hasta que nuestras lenguas hicieron su aparición. No podía detenerme y creo que Terry tampoco, nos estábamos dejando llevar por el momento. Todo aquello que sentíamos estaba saliendo a flote. Él despegó sus labios de los míos para recorrer con ellos mi cuello y el lóbulo derecho de mí oreja, mientras yo me perdía en su cuello.

Estaba completamente segura que la cosa no hubiera parado ahí, si no hubiéramos sido interrumpidos por personas de la tripulación del barco, quienes nos regresaron al mundo real al escuchar cómo se acercaban al salón donde nos encontrábamos.

Corrimos como dos niños que quieren huir de una travesura para no ser descubiertos.

-Lo siento Candy, pero creo que ahora me entiendes.

Hablamos un poco más, hasta que fue hora de dormir, Terry me llevó a mi camarote, al final reconocimos que no podíamos estar separados, por lo que él idearía una forma de poder controlarse. Si en este viaje estaban pasando cosas extrañas, no me quería imaginar lo que pasaría al llegar a América.

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, lo subo en martes, claro del lugar donde vivo, ya que no todas coincidimos en el horario, en fin espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, lo del encuentro del barco, traté de rescatar algo del argumento original cuando se conocieron.

Me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre cómo se desarrolla la historia, en fin, gracias a todos los que leen, dejan un review o me ponen en alerta o favoritos, gracias.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, si no hay más contratiempos pienso subir el sábado por la noche o domingo temprano.

Nos estamos leyendo…


	37. Chapter 37

Lo lamento desde el jueves tenía un problemilla que no me dejaba, en fin solucionado me puse a escribir. Que bueno que les gustó el último capítulo, ojalá los que vienen también. Bueno, como todo se ha ido resolviendo, casi llegamos a la marca de la cuenta regresiva un par de capítulos y 10, 9, 8… En fin yo creo que es hora de que dos personitas paguen todo lo malo que hicieron, aunque no va a estar tan sencillo, recuerden lo pesaditas que son, pues sin más aclaraciones, les dejo este capítulo.

Capítulo 37: Preparativos de boda

Candy´s POV

Llegamos a uno de los puertos en New York, decidimos pasar ahí un par de días que Terry aprovecha para rencontrarse con unos amigos, saludarse y asegurarse que cierta persona no piense en volvernos a hacer daño. Lo sé porque últimamente nos contamos todo, y al igual que yo, cree que Susana no es alguien que se queda de brazos cruzados. Pero por alguna razón, no sabemos mucho de ella, sólo que se fue de la ciudad después de haber roto su compromiso con Terry, y que al verse descubierta su mentira, ningún productor quiso volver a emplearla.

El día previsto partimos a Chicago, las chicas se van a llevar una gran sorpresa ya que llegamos unos días antes de lo esperado, en fin tengo que ayudarlas con los preparativos. La boda va a ser en la Mansión de Lakewood, pero antes de partir a ese lugar tiene que tener todo listo.

Terry quedó muy formal de pasar por mí para visitar a nuestros amigos, justo después de instalarme llegó por mí mi rebelde, mamá lo invita a comer, y aunque tenemos muchas ganas de salir a ver a los futuros matrimonios, aceptamos quedarnos, Terry dice que no quiere quedar mal con su suegra antes de la boda. Maggy viene con nosotros, yo he insistido que se queda en la casa y ella aceptó.

Minutos después de comer nos embarcamos a casa de los Andrew, cuando llegamos vemos que todo el mundo anda dando vueltas por todas partes.

-Jerry, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? – le pregunto a uno de los empleados que me analiza de pies a cabeza, me mira extrañado, quizá me veo un poco diferente y no logra reconocerme.

-Señorita Candy – dice mi nombre tan alto que todos dejan de hacer su trabajo y voltean en nuestra dirección, es cuando Jerry me da un abrazo de bienvenida al igual que muchos de los empleados, yo los recuerdo con mucho cariño, y creo que ellos también.

-¿Candy? – escucho como alguien grita mi nombre – escuché que alguien dijo Candy – estoy segura que es la voz de mi hermana Annie, pero antes de dirigirme en la dirección de donde la voz provenía, ella ya se encuentra al final del pasillo y corre a abrazarme.

-Annie – yo correspondo al abrazo.

-Qué gusto que estés aquí Candy, ¿cuándo llegaron?

-Hace unas horas – no me di cuenta cuando llegaron, pero luego siento el abrazo de Patty, de Stear y de Archie.

Veo como también todos saludan a Terry y a Maggy.

-Nos hubieran avisado que llegaban hoy.

-Fue algo imprevisto, así que no nos dio tiempo de avisar – dijo Terry.

Platicamos un rato, hasta que llegó la tía abuela.

-Annie, Patty, es hora de irnos, la modista debe de estar esperán… Candy, qué gusto me da volver a verte – le di un efusivo saludo a la tía – y mira nada más, tenemos visitas.

-Mucho gusto de volver a verla señora – dijo Terry besando la mano de mi tía

–Joven Grandchester, usted tan encantador, pero ¿quién es esta señorita?

-Ella es Marjorie Hale, la hija del Barón de Hale – dije a la tía.

-Mucho gusto señora – dijo me amiga Maggy.

-Encantada señorita, espero que usted también asista a la boda de mis sobrinos.

-Si muchas gracias, Annie y Patty ya me han invitado.

-Me da mucho gusto. Bueno, y hablando de la boda, es hora de ir con la modista, niñas, Candy tú también debes acompañarnos para ver lo de tu vestido, y espero que la señorita Hale quiera acompañarnos.

-Nada me daría más gusto – Maggy lanzó una mirada de amenaza a los muchachos quienes se burlaban de nuestra situación. Tener que pasar toda la tarde en un lugar con la tía Elroy no era muy divertido que digamos. Pero sin más, aceptamos y nos fuimos a nuestro compromiso mientras los chicos se quedaron a charlar.

Nos encontramos ya de camino a la modista, veo a Maggy y me sorprende que ya hable con las chicas como si las conociera de mucho tiempo.

-Por cierto Candy…

-Tía necesito…

-Annie, no me interrumpas, estoy hablando con Candy.

-Disculpe tía pero esto es muy importante – ella le hizo un ademán para que prosiguiera – lo que sucede es que ella prefiere que la llamen Allison ¿verdad? – me miró extraño, tratándome de decir con la mirada que le siguiera la corriente.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que de esa forma me presentaron mis padres como Allison Wilder.

-Ya veo, entonces así te llamaremos, Allison, bien.

Continuamos la plática, recordé que las chicas tenían un plan y de seguro no les convenía que el nombre de Allison se escuchara por estos lugares.

Terry´s POV

Pobres chicas, creo que después de esta visita a la modista no vayan a odiar a la señora Elroy.

-Terry – me dijo Archie – Annie y Patty nos pidieron algo, nos dijeron que llamáramos a Candy por su otro nombre, por el de Allison, no sé que traman pero creo que es una forma de protegerla de Eliza – lo medito, no me parece mala idea, si Eliza no sabe que Candy está aquí, no le hará daño, además está él para protegerla. Además de esa forma Susana no podrá identificarla con facilidad.

-Creo que es una buena idea, saben, si Susana se entera de que es con Candy con quien me caso puede intentar hacer algo, pero a Allison nadie la conoce, es más fácil mantenerla segura – los hermanos Corwell me ven preocupados – no se preocupen, he tomado las mejores medidas de seguridad con Candy, Susana no podrá acercársele, y menos si piensa que es otra con la que voy a casarme.

Seguimos platicando un poco, hasta que la voz de dos fanfarrones se hace presente.

-Jamás creí que te encontraría aquí Grandchester – afirmó Niel Leagan.

-Terry – dijo Eliza mientras intentaba abrazarme – es un gusto que estés aquí, pero ¿a qué has venido?

-Eliza, como si no lo supieras, a nuestra boda – intervino Archie – Annie ya te había dicho que Albert y la tía lo invitaron.

-Bueno, es verdad, pero me preguntaba qué hacía aquí, digo antes de la boda.

-De visita Eliza, llegué antes de lo esperado de mi viaje por Escocia y vine a ver a unos viejos amigos.

-Me enteré por Annie que te casas, y ni más ni menos que con la hija de un Conde.

-Así es, me caso con Allison Wilder.

-Al parecer al fin olvidaste a la recogida del Hogar de Pony – mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, estaba a punto de pararme y decirle sus buenas cosas a Eliza, pero me asombró la reacción de alguien más.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no le digas de esa forma a Candy, Eliza – era Niel, en eso me acordé de lo que Candy me contó de camino a Escocia y de cómo la Tía Elroy la pretendía casar con Niel porque decía estar enamorado de ella, eso me puso más molesto pero tenía que ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas.

-Mi hermano, el nuevo protector de esa mocosa.

-Basta Eliza – volvió a decir Niel – Y tú Grandchester, que decías amarla, me da pena escucharte decir que te casarás con otra, ¿dónde quedó el amor que decías sentir por ella? – Perfecto el niñito dándome clases de moral.

-No tienes que reclamarle a Terry que cambiara de parecer para bien, puesto que se casará con una futura Condesa.

-Pues ni aunque fuera una Reina, si ella me amara tan sólo la mitad de como lo ama a él siempre la hubiera escogido a ella. No entiendo las razones por las cuales se fue, pero lamento no haberle pedido perdón por todo lo que le hice, incluyendo el querer obligarla a casarse conmigo – vaya, de verdad me sorprendía lo que Niel decía, se escuchaba arrepentido, no me sorprende que se haya enamorado de Candy, al final, mi Pecosa logró cambiarlo – y saben qué, no quiero discutir más, mejor me voy, me decepcionas Grandchester – esto último lo dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-No le hagas caso a Niel se enamoró y como no fue correspondido se volvió un amagado. En fin, cambiemos de tema, como te decía me enteré que te casas con la hija de los Condes Wilder.

-Así es ¿Conoces a los Wilder?

-Sí – Archie y Stear seguían en la sala y disfrutaban del espectáculo – de hecho la Condesa y su hija son grandes amigas mías.

-Que raro, Allison no me comentó nada de ti.

-Bueno, con ella nos tratamos poco, pero con la Condesa nos la pasábamos casi todas las tardes tomando el té – me moría de la risa por sus inventos, Archie y Stear igual, aunque tratamos que no se diera cuenta.

-Ya veo ¿pero conoces a Allison?

-Sí, es una persona muy refinada, culta, una grandiosa persona.

-Eliza ¿de dónde conoces a Allison? – Dijo Stear.

-De la boda de Albert, la chica que llegó con los Condes.

-Pero no trataste con ella – intervino Archie.

-Sí, sólo que ustedes no se dieron cuenta – ay Eliza, hasta cuando vas a dejar de mentir, bueno, te vas a ahogar en tus propios inventos.

-Supongo que nos invitarás a tu boda.

-Mmmm, bueno a decir verdad será una ceremonia privada, no creo que haya muchos invitados.

-Sí, verdad, hay muchos que están de sobra y nosotros que pertenecemos a grandes familias no podemos aceptar a cualquiera.

-Eliza, Terry te está diciendo educadamente que no estás invitada a su boda – dijo Archie.

-Qué, pero si invita a los Andrew me está invitando a mí.

-Pero tú eres una Leagan, no una Andrew – dijo Stear.

-Entonces ustedes tampoco irán son Corwell.

-Bueno, pero nuestras futuras esposas se hicieron amigas de Allison y creo que a ella sí las van a invitar, por consiguiente a nosotros también, lo sentimos Eliza.

Eliza se fue echando chispas, la verdad el saber que no sería invitada a la boda de Terry la enfureció.

Candy´s POV

Estoy un poco cansada de probarme vestidos, en especial porque no me gustan estas cosas, ya me imagino como se van a poner mi mamá y la mamá de Terry cuando tenga que escoger el vestido para mi boda, va a ser más cansado que esto. Que bueno que Annie me explicó todo lo de Eliza antes de que echara a perder sus planes.

Sofía nos alcanza en la modista, ella también se ha mandado a hacer un vestido.

Al final escojo un bonito vestido color rosa pálido, me parece muy lindo y la tía queda encantada con él. Maggy también escoge uno del mismo color ya que las chicas acuerdan que ella también sea dama. Al final vemos a Patty y a Annie, lucen espectaculares, me gustan micho sus vestidos y ellas se ven encantadoras, el vestido de Annie es más llamativo que el de Patty, pero ambas se ven lindas.

Salimos de la modista cuando ya es de noche, me hubiera gustado decir que el tiempo se pasó volando y no lo sentí, pero mentiría, la verdad si se me hizo un poco tedioso después de haber elegido mi vestido.

Cuando llegamos a la Mansión Andrew, a la plática de los chicos se les ha unido Albert, me adelanto para impedir que los chicos saluden a sus novias, no es bueno que vean los vestidos antes de la boda, o bueno algo así había escuchado decir a la tía Elroy.

Después de dejar todo en la habitación que se nos indicó, fuimos invitados a cenar, pero nunca pensé que nos lleváramos una sorpresa. Terry me había dicho que Eliza se había ido furiosa de la casa, pero que le había sorprendido mucho la actitud de Niel, quien entró en el comedor cuando todos cenábamos.

Hola a todas, ya sé que es muy corto, pero no quería demorar más en subirlo, en fin, les voy a proponer algo, mejor dicho, por seguirme en esta historia les voy a dar dos opciones de parejas para Maggy, la opción uno y quien en originalmente pensé para ella es Tom, pero por como tomó el rumbo de este capítulo también está Niel, así que les doy a elegir, quien será la mejor opción para Maggy ¿Tom o Niel? El jueves contaré los votos y de ahí correrá el rumbo de los próximo capítulo, en fin ahora sí espero publicar el sábado o domingo, bueno, gracias a todas por sus comentarios, hasta el próximo cap.


	38. Chapter 38

Hola, que bueno que continúan en esta historia, según la propuesta que realicé, ganó Niel, a todas aquellas que votaron por Tom, me disculpo, pero bueno voy a seguir la propuesta de la mayoría, además me imagino que les va a gustar como va a cambiar este chico, en fin, les dejo este capítulo.

Capítulo 38: Una nueva vida

**Niel´s POV**

Escucho mucho escandalo en el piso de abajo, de seguro mis primos siguen hablando con ese tonto aristócrata, aun así, cuento lo envidió, estoy completamente seguro que Candy no ha dejado de amarlo, es un tonto, dejó ir a la persona más maravillosa del mundo, cuanto hubiera dado por que Candy me perdonara y se diera cuenta que he cambiado, no sé que me hizo, bueno creo que me pasó lo que le sucede a todos aquellos que tratan con ella, les llena el corazón de bondad y gentileza, bueno, casi a todos, tarde me di cuenta que todo lo que hice estuvo mal.

Fue el tonto más grande del mundo, fui yo quien pudo conquistarla primero, y perdí la oportunidad por mis prejuicios. Era un mocoso engreído en ese entonces, pero ahora lo que no soporto es que él no haya luchado por ella. Candy se merece ser feliz más que cualquier persona en este mundo, aunque sea al lado de un aristócrata creído que no se merezca su amor por no poder mantenerlo, por rendirse tan fácilmente.

Es hora de irme, bajo las escaleras, deben de estar cenando. No quiero aparecer por ahí y margarles el momento con mi presencia, pero debo despedirme de la tía, y de paso, disculparme con ellos por todo lo que he hecho, estoy seguro que a ella le gustaría. En fin sólo espero que alguna vez me perdonen y que vean que lo que estoy haciendo de corazón.

Entro al comedor, y me llevo la sorpresa de que las chicas también están ahí, se quedan callados al verme, rápidamente busco a Terrence con la vista, debo saber por quien a cambiado a Candy, entonces la veo, podría jurar que es… pero luce tan diferente, sus ropas, su peinado, es otra, pero esos ojos, esos ojos sólo pueden ser los de Candy. No, hasta los periódicos dicen que se casa con Allison Wilder, pero el parecido con Candy es asombroso, ¿acaso será por eso que se casa con ella? Podría jurar que la chica que está a su lado es Candy pero… ahora lo recuerdo, la Condesa, esa joven es muy parecida a ella, hasta en los ojos, aun así no me saco de la cabeza que tiene un parecido asombroso con Candy.

-Niel, pero que haces parado ahí muchachito, siéntate, tenemos visitas.

-Gracias tía pero debo irme.

-Claro que no jovencito, tenemos que atender a las visitas, no debes ser maleducado.

No sabía que hacer, una parte de mi quería salir huyendo de esa casa, esa joven me causaba una gran confusión, pero también quería quedarme, todos lucían extraños, como si trataran de ocultar algo. Así que me quedé y me senté en un lugar vacía que los empleados ponían para mí, me miraron extraño cuando agradecía el haber realizado ese servicio.

Tratando de analizar toda esta información, cambie mis ojos de posición, dirigiéndolos esta vez hacia el frente, y me topé con algo que no esperaba, ante mi se encontraba una joven muy guapa pero que jamás en mi vida había visto. Esta chica era muy linda, pero me veía con mucho rencor, como si yo le hubiera hecho algo muy malo, y ni siquiera la conocía, no me explicaba qué era todo esto que estaba pasando.

**Candy´s POV**

Me extraña la actitud de Niel, y más la forma en que me mira. Podría decir que me reconoció, la verdad no creo haber cambiado tanto, yo me siento la misma, no estoy segura que sí me reconoció. De otra forma no parecería tan intrigado.

-Bueno Niel, ya conoces al joven Grandchester, ya que fue contigo al Colegio, y claro a la señorita Allison Wilder – veo como Niel frunce el ceño – y esta damita que se encuentra frente a ti, es Marjorie Hale, su padre es ni más ni menos que el Barón de Hale.

Niel nos saluda cortésmente, me asombra que haya cambiado demasiado.

Pasamos la cena en silencio, hasta que la tía me hace una pregunta.

-Allison, querida, ¿piensan regresar pronto a Londres para los preparativos de la boda? ¿O van a quedarse unos días en Chicago?

-Creo que nos quedaremos sólo un par de días después de la boda, es necesario que regresemos por todos los preparativos – sé que Niel reconoció mi voz, puesto que se puso de pie con brusquedad y salió del comedor sin disculparse.

-Niel regresa y discúlpate – gritó la tía, pero él no hizo caso.

Si no queríamos que los planes se viniera abajo, necesitábamos hablar con Niel, con esa nueva actitud no sabíamos de qué lado estaba. En primera por como, según los muchachos, me había defendido ante Eliza y ante Terry, pero después de todo, era su hermana y no estaba muy segura que aceptara se hiciera algo en su contra.

Aprovechamos que la tía y Sofía se habían ido a descansar, y que Albert había ido al despacho para arreglar algunas cosas de la empresa para hablar con Niel quien se encontraba en la sala, a punto de irse de la Mansión.

-¿Por qué me siguen? A ya sé, se quieren burlar de mí, que buena broma, de seguro fue muy graciosa para ustedes, bueno, ya me lo merecía después de todo lo malo que los he hecho pasar ¿o aún no están satisfechos?

Todos nos miramos, Niel no parecía del todo molesto, sino resignado, como si el que le hubiéramos mentido no le importara, bueno no le mentimos.

-A ver Niel, no entiendo todas esas cosas que dices – intervino Archie - ¿a qué te refieres con que te engañamos?

-A toda esa farsa que crearon de que Candy es la hija de los Condes y todo eso.

-Niel – me atreví a hablar – eso no es mentira, de verdad, mi nombre es Candance Allison Wilder, y los Condes son mis padres, eso no es una mentira.

Lo miro con seriedad, espero que al final me crea, pienso que Niel ha cambiado y merece una última oportunidad.

-¿Pueden dejarme a solar con Niel? – tanto Terry como mis amigos me miran asombrados.

-Claro que no – se aventura a decir mi prometido.

-Terry, por favor, necesito hablar con Niel.

-Después de lo que me contaste camino a Escocia no pienso por ningún motivo dejarte sola al lado de este…

-Este ¿qué? – se aventuró a decir Niel – ya se me hacía raro que pudieras aceptar casarte con otra que no fuera Candy.

Al final accedieron, ahora lo que tenía que saber era si Niel iba a estar de nuestro lado o en nuestra contra.

-Niel, necesitamos hablar, por eso le pedí a todos que se fueran.

-Sí Candy, sólo que antes quiero que sepas que lamento haberte forzado a casarte conmigo. Claro y por todo lo malo que te he hecho. Me obsesioné con querer tenerte a mi lado siempre y no me di cuenta que te hacía daño. Nunca me hubiera perdonado si algo malo te pasaba cuando te arrojaste por el balcón. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de mi error, por eso quería pedirte que me perdonaras. Aunque si no quieres lo entiendo.

Toqué su hombro – claro que te disculpo Niel, sólo espero que tu arrepentimiento sea real.

-Gracias Candy, y sí, no debes dudar de ello. Me di cuanta que no he sido buena persona, y espero que todos me brinden una última oportunidad.

-Te creo Niel, ojalá tu hermana también cambiara.

-Dudo que lo haga, pero no debes preocuparte por ella, no voy a dejar que te haga daño.

-Gracias Niel, ahora siéntate, que tengo una historia muy larga que contarte, y espero tu absoluta discreción con ello.

Le conté a Niel toda mi historia, de cómo había descubierto a mis padres y de cómo mis padres y los de Terry nos comprometieron desde pequeños. Al principio pensé que no me creería, pero después de terminar la historia lo entendió, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

-Es increíble lo que me cuentas.

-Dímelo a mí, que tuve que pasar por todo eso. En realidad si fue algo complicado.

-Que suerte tiene el Aristócrata, el estar destinado a ti desde antes de que nacieras. Eso sí que es tener suerte, a cualquiera le hubiera gustado estar en su lugar.

-Niel, quiero pedirte que no le cuentes esto a nadie, por favor.

-De eso no debes preocuparte, pero dime ¿es necesario llamarte Allison? ¿O sólo era para jugarle una broma a mi hermana?

-No, es para estar más tranquilos, sabes que hay muchas personas que no quieren a Candy.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Bueno, mientras que a Allison nadie la conoce, por eso es que prefiero utilizar mi segundo nombre. Terry teme que Susana intente hacer algo en contra de Candy, pero así no podrá hacer nada.

-Pues creme, yo voy a guardar tu secreto, Allison.

**Terry´s POV**

No debí dejar sola a Candy, y menos con ese, pero si llega a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos lo mato.

-Tranquilo Terry – dijo Stear – se ve que Niel ha cambiado, además creme, Candy, perdón Allison puede defenderse sola.

Después de esperar varios minutos noté que todos estaban igual de nerviosos que yo, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue tocar la puerta para saber si ya podía entrar. Lo bueno fue que Candy contestó afirmativamente. Cuando entré, vi una escena que no me gustaba, Candy y Niel tomados de la mano.

-Creo que tu prometido sigue desconfiando de mí – dijo Niel cuando me acerqué y rodeé con mi brazo el hombro de mi Candy.

-Después de todo lo que has hecho ¿crees que te voy a tener confianza?

-Terry – me reprimió Candy.

-No Allison, él tiene toda la razón, si desconfía de mi es porque me lo he ganado, aunque como te dije antes, espero en algún momento ganarme la confianza de todos – un momento, llamó a Candy Allison, eso sólo quería decir que ayudaría en los planes que las chicas tenían.

-Bueno, ya que están todos aquí, me gustaría saber en qué puedo ayudarlo, me refiero a lo que tienen pensado hace con mi hermana – todos nos le quedamos viendo de forma extraña – sí, ya sé que no confían en mí, pero he cambiado, y por lo que Candy me contó, no quieren que Eliza se entere de que ella es Allison Wilder, ¿me equivoco?

-No – dijo Annie – pero como podemos estar seguros que nos vas a ayudar.

-Porque estoy muy interesado en que Eliza se lleve una buena lección y pague de una buena vez por todo lo malo que ha hecho, quien sabe, a lo mejor también logre sentar cabeza.

Todos estamos sorprendidos por la actitud de Niel, pero suena sincero y al final decidimos creerle.

-Se me olvidaba decirles, en un par de días viajamos a Lakewood, se los comento para que no se crucen con mi hermana en el camino, y aunque es un poco despistada, sigue creyendo que puede conquistar a Terrence.

-Gracias por lo que haces Niel – le digo.

-No tienen por qué agradecer, sólo espero que algún día perdonen todo lo malo que he hecho, y si es posible lleguen a confiar en mí. Bueno, me voy, ya es algo tarde, y mi hermanita y quiero ver reventar a mi hermanita de ira cuando le diga que la prometida de Terry es muy hermosa – no me gustó su comentario para nada – no se preocupen no le voy a decir que es Candy.

Dicho esto, Niel se fue. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por su nueva actitud. Nosotros también nos retiramos, pasé a dejar a Candy y a Maggy a casa de mis suegros, cuando llegué a casa no me pude sacar de la cabeza la nueva actitud de Niel, pero sobre todo la forma en que había defendido a Candy ante mí, sí que la quería. Eso me hizo rectificar que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo al estar al lado de la mujer más encantadora del mundo, mi Pecosa.

**Marjorie´s POV**

Al principio, me enfureció ver personalmente al chico que le había hecho tanto daño a Candy. Pero después, cuando hablamos con él, me pareció que no era la persona de la que me hablaron en Escocia, este chico era muy diferente al que me describieron, hasta noté dulzura en su mirada, qué estoy pensando, sí, me pareció atractivo, pero no me puedo fijar en alguien quien ha hecho tanto daño a mi amiga, no es imposible que me guste, no.

-Maggy, ¿qué piensas? – me pregunta Candy mientras me cepillo el cabello antes de ir a dormir.

-Disculpa, ¿me decías?

-Pregunto que en qué piensas. Has estado muy distraída desde que llegamos.

-Candy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿De verdad Niel hizo todo eso que me contaste en Escocia? – no se por qué lo pregunté, no debí haberlo hecho. Ahora Candy sonríe, de seguro ya se dio cuenta que me fijé en Niel más de la cuenta.

-Mira, no voy a mentirte, si todo lo que te conté en Escocia es cierto, pero la verdad, el Niel que conociste hoy, no se parece absolutamente en nada al que yo traté hace tiempo.

-La verdad no puedo creer que él sea así, bueno, su mirada denotaba arrepentimiento, pero su actitud fue más extraña, se ve que te quiere mucho.

-Sabes, intentó casarse conmigo.

-¿Y qué paso? – la verdad me muero de las ganas por saberlo.

–Pues en primera, me llevó con engaños a un lugar, y luego me dijo que me tenía que casar con él que su madre y la tía lo habían autorizado.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Escapé, me lancé por el balcón hacia un acantilado, y nadé hasta la orilla. Descubrí que Albert era el bisabuelo William y bueno, él ayudó a sacarle esa idea de la cabeza. Pero ahora, él se disculpó por todo lo que había provocado, creo que al final entendió que nosotros nunca podríamos tener algo juntos, somos, muy diferentes, además nunca pude olvidar a Terry.

-Y creme, él tampoco.

Yo dormía en la habitación contigua a la de Candy, así que después de esa pequeña charla, me dispuse a salir para dormir. El estar toda una tarde probándose vestido fue agotador. Me acosté, pero aun no comprendo por qué antes de dormir, la cara de ese chico Niel no podía salir de mi cabeza. Me parecía una buena persona, interesante, pero sobre todo arrepentida, creo que me porté mal al haberla mirado tan feo en el comedor. En fin, que bueno que va a ayudarnos para que su hermana pueda pagar todo el daño que le ha causado a Candy y a Terry. Y con el recuerdo de ese chico, me quedo profundamente dormida.

Hola, no tengo escusas, estoy pasando por una especie de bloqueo mental, sé que es lo que quiero que pase, pero no me gusta como va quedando, ya sé que este capítulo pudo haber sido algo aburrido, pero bueno necesitábamos a Niel como aliado, en fin en el próximo cap será el viaje a Lakewood y después la boda de Annie y Patty, para después comenzar con los preparativos de la boda del año.

Aclaro que no voy a subir el capítulo 39 hasta que no haya avanzado con el 40, bueno hasta la próxima.


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39: Lakewood

**Niel´s POV**

Es raro que lo diga, pero esta mañana es hermosa, anoche que llegué ya todos se habían dormido, y no pude decirle a Eliza que conocía a la prometida de Terry, pero de hoy no pasa, se lo diré a ver que cara pone. Me preguntó por qué no he podido apartar de mi mente la imagen de la amiga de Candy, de esa chica llamada Marjorie, me extrañó como me miró en un principio, pero luego fue muy diferente, como si quisiera descubrir todo de mí.

Esa chica no sólo es linda, sino que misteriosa, no habló para nada en mi presencia por eso me intriga, me gustaría saber qué es lo que oculta.

Me arreglo como todos los días y me dispongo a bajar a desayunar, supongo que mi padre se ha ido a la oficina, ya que la única presente en el comedor es mi hermana.

-Buenos días madre, ¿y Eliza?

-Sabes que a tu hermana le gusta levantarse hasta tarde, mientras más duerma se conserva más joven.

-No te preocupes madre – dijo mi hermana quien acababa de entrar – hermanito, al parecer se te pasó el mal humor, ¿por qué preguntabas por mí?

-¿Por qué estabas de mal humor Niel?

-Por nada madre.

-Por nada, por favor Niel, te molestaste porque hablé mal de Candy.

-Hijo, sigues insistiendo en esa muchacha, debes olvidarla, ella ya no es una Andrew, y por lo tanto no está a nuestra altura.

-Espero que algún día se den cuenta que no deben tratar así a Candy ni a nadie más.

-Ya párale Niel, no quiero que me amargues el desayuno. Por cierto, ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde ayer?

-Me entretuve conociendo a la prometida de Grandchester, a la señorita Allison Wilder – mi comentario no sólo deja boquiabierta a mi hermana, sino también a mi madre.

-¿De verdad? No lo puedo creer, debe de ser una niña altanera, orgullosa y pedante.

-En eso te equivocas hermanita, es una chica muy linda, dulce y educada, la chica perfecta – logre ver como mi hermana se molesta ante mi comentario – si pensaste en algún momento que podría cambiar a ella por ti, te equivocas por competo, ella es simplemente encantadora.

-Qué maravilla hijo que hayas hecho amistad con la hija de los Condes, y será que tu y…

-Madre, ella es la prometida de un futuro Duque, cómo crees que se fijaría en mí, además ya está comprometida, eso sería imposible.

-Bueno hijo, yo sólo decía.

-Entonces, ¿es bonita?

-Mucho, ella es muy agradable.

-Yo creo que por eso le gusta a Terry.

-Sería imposible a alguien no le gustara esa chica.

-¿Hasta a ti?

-Pues no te voy a mentir, es muy bonita, pero está comprometida. Además forman una bonita pareja.

-Yo sería una mejor pareja para él.

-Lo dudo – mi hermana esta furiosa y eso que no se ha dado cuenta de quien es Allison.

Todo el desayuno se la pasó interrogándome de Allison, pero no me pudo sacar más información de la que tenía permitida. Mi hermanita estaba muy entusiasmada por conocerla, así que estaba segura que planearía una visita a casa de los Condes, claro, tendría que encontrar la forma de evitar eso.

-Bueno madre, hermana, me despido, quedé con la señorita Wilder de llevarla a conocer Chicago. Claro que Terry y los muchachos también irán – perfecto, con eso no le interesará ir a su casa, porque sabría que no estaría allí.

-Te acompaño.

-No, tú no fuiste invitada, lo siento, te contaré como me fue cuando llegue.

-Niel, no seas grosero y lleva a tu hermana.

-Sí Niel, ya escuchaste a mamá. Lo mejor es que ambos vayamos, para hacerme amiga de Allison.

-No, no les caes bien a los demás, lo siento si te llevo voy a tener problemas y no quiero, así que te quedas.

-Esta me las vas a pagar Niel.

-Sí, lo que tú digas hermanita.

Y así, echando chispas, dejé a mi hermana. Con las ganas de conocer a la famosa Allison Wilder, la sorpresa que se llevaría al saber que ella era ni más ni menos que Candy.

Llegué a casa de Annie, puesto que ahí se reunirían todos, aún no me bajaba del auto cuando vi entrar a Candy y a Terry, iban tomados de la mano, al principio creí que mi reacción sería ponerme furioso, pero después de pensarlo mejor, me di cuenta que nunca tuve alguna oportunidad con ella, estaba feliz y creo que al final eso bastaba para mí.

-¿Se ven muy bien juntos, verdad? – era esa chica linda que conocí ayer, de quien no había podido olvidarme, Marjorie Hale.

-Perdón, ¿decías? – Esa chica hace que me olvide de todo lo que esta a mi alrededor.

-Que forman una bonita pareja. Lo siento creo que Candy te gusta, no debí hacer ese comentario.

-Candy es muy linda, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero desde ese día que intenté obligarla a casarse conmigo, me di cuenta que es una chica que nunca estuvo a mi alcance, con la que ni en sueños podría estar cerca. En fin, siempre amará a Terry, y a mi me gusta verla así feliz, después de todo el daño que le he causado.

La miro, ella luce asombrada con mi comentario, como si no creyera lo que le estoy diciendo.

-Creo que ya todos están dentro – me dice - ¿vamos?

Asiento, me bajo de mi automóvil y camino a su lado, algo me obliga a conocerla, a saber de ella, aunque no puedo explicármelo.

**En otro lugar de Chicago**

**Eliza´s POV**

-¿Para qué me citaste? Estoy a punto de irme a New York, me han dicho que vieron a Terry por ahí, y tengo muchas intenciones de comprobarlo – al parecer la rubia no sabe que Terry está en Chicago, ahora el dilema es, si le digo será un obstáculo más para llegar a Terry, pero también me puede servir para quitar de en medio a la hija de los Condes.

-Me enteré de algo que puede interesarte.

-¿Y qué puedes saber tú que a mí me interese?

-Algo relacionado con Terry – me fijo en su mirada que la ha cambiado por completo, estoy segura que no sabe nada de su compromiso.

-Dime lo que sepas – mmm, creo que pensándolo mejor no voy a decirle que está en Chicago, mejor intentaré actuar sola, y en caso de que todo se ponga pesado, ella actuará y tendrá la culpa de todo.

-Que tu adorado actor se va a casar.

-Eso no puede ser, de seguro es con esa rubia de…

-No, la verdad, a mí también me asombró el escuchar que se casaba.

-¿Con quién?

-Con la hija de un Conde, con Allison Wilder.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Pues es una noticia que entre la sociedad Americana se sabe, imagínate pertenecemos a una de las mejores familias de América, cómo no enterarnos. Las noticias de Londres llegan pronto, además yo también escuché que venían a América, y supongo que si te dijeron que estaban en New York, pues ahí debe de estar.

-Me sirve de mucho la información que me has dado, esta misma noche parto para allá, y quitaré de en medio a esa chica, sea hija de quien sea.

-Bueno – esa es una tonta que se lo creyó todo – yo sólo quería informarte, ahora que lo sabes me retiro.

-Creo que te debo una.

Salí del café donde nos habíamos citado, claro que no quería que se entrometiera en mis planes, bueno, en realidad no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, sólo que trataría de sacar el mejor provecho de esta situación, y si no podía conseguir a Terry para mí, por lo menos vería la forma de beneficiarme con la relación de esta parejita, además, lo importante es que Candy no se quedó con Terry.

**Terry´s POV**

-Bueno Niel, ahora sí dinos, ¿cuándo se van a Lakewood?

-Mañana al medio día partimos. Lo mejor sería que ustedes esperaran uno o dos días más.

-¿Por qué? - pregunté

-Eliza está impaciente por conocer a Allison, y si por alguna razón la ve antes de la boda, todos sus planes se vendrán abajo. Además, no creo que pueda mantenerla mucho tiempo en casa, supongo que ustedes se alojarán en la Villa de los Andrew, ¿me equivoco? – al perecer Niel también lo había pensado, y no era seguro que Candy se quedara en la Mansión, lo bueno que había otra salida.

-Por eso no hay problema, puedo quedarme en el Hogar de Pony unos días.

-No quiero quitarte las intenciones de quedarte en el Hogar Pecosa, pero tengo entendido que nuestros padres adquirieron una propiedad no muy lejos del Hogar de Pony, así que supongo que es ahí al lugar donde llegaremos.

-No me habías contado eso Terry

-La verdad, yo me enteré esta mañana, según mi padre es algo así como una casa de descanso, aunque la verdad, quien la compró fue Arthur.

-¿Mi papá? – Veo que Candy no cree lo que digo, ya que me mira confundida - ¿qué otra cosa sabes que ya no Grandchester?

-Mmm, no sé, ¿qué me darías a cambio de la información? – si supiera la sorpresa que se va a llevar cuando llegue al Hogar de Pony, me encanta que ponga esa cara de curiosa.

-Terrence Grandchester, dime antes de que me enoje y te deje de hablar.

-Eso no me convence.

Seguimos discutiendo un rato, pero no dejo que Candy me saque una palabra. Acordamos con Niel que nos veríamos en el pueblo para no levantar sospechas, mientras que él le haría creer a Eliza que llegaríamos un día antes de la boda para evitar que nos molestara la semana que faltaba para dicho evento.

Lleve a Candy su casa junto con Maggy, estos días habían sido muy extraños, ante la confesión de Niel y todo lo que podría pasar con Eliza, mi mente estaba llena de ideas, y más si le sumábamos que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Susana podía llegar a hacer si se enteraba que estaba comprometido, y más que era con Candy. Y aunque ya había tomado precauciones, no deseaba correr riesgos.

Llegué a casa, esperando subir a mi habitación, pero en cuento entré, uno de los empleados me indicó que debía ir al despacho, pues mis padres tenían algo urgente que comunicarme, sin más contratiempos, me dirigí al encuentro con mis padres.

Abrí la puerta, mi padre estaba sentado en el sillón atrás del escritorio, y mi madre justo enfrente, me indicaron que tomara asiento y lo hice. Por sus caras esto era serio.

-Hijo, tu padre y yo tenemos algo que hablar contigo.

-Dígame madre, ¿qué es eso que tienen que decirme?

-Como te enteraste esta mañana – ahora era mi padre quien dirigía la conversación – Arthur ha adquirido una propiedad cerca de la Villa de los Andrew – asentí – y bueno, por comodidad, y claro para disfrutar un poco más del lugar, hemos decidido no alojarnos en el pueblo, sino en la nueva propiedad de los Wilder – creo que sabía por donde iba esta conversación.

-Eso quiere decir hijo que estarás muy cerca de Candy – dijo mi madre – y no queremos que vaya a haber algún problema con eso, bueno sabes a lo que nos referimos Terry.

-Saben que adoro a Candy, y que en ningún momento le faltaría al respeto. La amo, y si he podido esperar todo este tiempo, un par de meses no es nada.

-Bueno hijo, eres joven, los dos son jóvenes y es fácil que se dejen llevar por sus corazones. Lo único que deseamos en no saber que podremos ser abuelos antes de la boda ¿me expliqué Terry?

-Sí padre, prometo respetar a Candy. Saben que…

-Lo sabemos – me interrumpió mi mamá – pero el repetirlo y dejarlo claro no le hace mal a nadie.

-Esta bien.

-Bueno hijo, eso es todo, espero que no le hayas dicho nada a Candy sobre el Hogar de Pony.

-No mamá, no le dije, pero estoy seguro que se llevará una gran sorpresa – fue entonces que me acordé – de verdad, hay otra cosa que tengo que hablar con ustedes, se trata de la seguridad de Candy… - me quedé un rato más platicando con mis padres sobre este asunto, tenía que dejar todo claro antes de partir.

**Un par de días después**

**Candy´s POV**

Estaba impaciente por regresar al lugar donde me crie, necesitaba correr por las colinas y trepar hasta la rama más alta del padre árbol. Ver a la hermana María y a la Señorita Pony, y contarles lo feliz que me encontraba. Respirar el aire puro del campo y jugar con todos esos niños pequeños. Fue entonces que recordé algo más, tenía que ir a verlo, a hablar con él, con Anthony, su recuerdo ya no significaba dolor, ahora cada vez que pensaba en él, lo recordaba con mucho cariño ya que siempre ha ocupado un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Viajamos en uno de los carros de papá, estoy muy emocionada, quiero compartir con ellos, con Terry y con sus padres todo esto, todos mis hermosos recuerdos, lástima que ellos vienen en el coche de atrás, si no, les iría dando una explicación de todo esto como lo he hecho con mis padres, pero ya habrá tiempo de hacerlo, soy tan feliz.

-Candy, veo que estás muy feliz hija.

-Sí, nunca pensé regresar tan pronto a este lugar, desde que partimos a Inglaterra creí que pasaríamos mucho tiempo allí, y ver todo esto me llena de alegría.

-Me da mucho gusto hija que te sientas así – dice mi madre.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ir al Hogar de Pony, y que conozcan a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María.

-Bueno, tu padre ya las conoce.

-¿Eso es verdad papá?

-Cuando me enteré donde te habían dejado, vine a buscarte, y nunca me imagine que estabas en mi propia casa. Pero hablé con ellas, y me parecieron unas buenas personas. Y nosotros – como a mamá de la mano – estamos muy agradecidos con ellas por cuidarte.

-Por eso queremos acompañarte al lugar donde viviste tus primeros años – dice mi madre – para agradecer a las personas que cuidaron de ti. Pero eso lo haremos mañana, hoy ya es tarde y el viaje ha sido un poco pesado.

-Sí, mañana vamos a ir al Hogar de Pony.

Unos minutos después, ante mis ojos aparece una casa tan bonita como la Mansión de Lakewood, es muy grande, y tiene un jardín hermoso, algo que me sorprende, se encuentra llena de rosas, y entre ellas puedo distinguir a las dulce Candy.

-Las rosas – apenas logro articular cuando me bajo del auto.

-Albert nos dijo que te encantaban, por lo que mandó algunas flores de su jardín para ti, para darte la bienvenida.

-Anthony.

Corro hasta donde se encuentran las rosas que él creó para mí, estoy segura, no me cabe la menor duda, las rosas que están frente a mí son Dulces Candy.

Terry´s POV

El lugar que se encuentra a mi alrededor es hermoso, cuando vine la primera vez estaba cubierto de nieve, ahora me doy cuenta por qué a Candy le gusta tanto este lugar. Llegamos y puedo ver ante mis ojos una hermosa y casa, bueno esas palabras se quedan muy cortas, es tan grande como la Villa en Escocia, sólo que con una construcción más moderna.

Lo primero que hago al bajarme del auto es buscar a Candy, pero no la logro ubicar con sus padres, fijo la vista en donde se encuentra la suya, y es cuando la veo, ahí esta ella, frente a un gran y hermoso rosal.

-Será mejor que vayas con ella – me dice mi suegra.

Voy hasta donde ella se encuentra, su mirada estaba fija en las rosas.

-Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? – el hecho de que no me conteste me preocupa más.

-Mira – dijo señalando las rosas.

-Son rosas muy bonitas.

-No sólo son rosas, son Dulces Candy – qué, no sabía que un tipo de rosas llevara su nombre – Anthony creó este tipo de rosas para mí, fue mi regalo de cumpleaños – qué, cómo es que en este momento me hablaba de su primo.

-Candy yo… - estaba seguro que comenzaría a llorar.

-Tenía mucho tiempo de no verlas – me asombró que cuando ella giró, no había tristeza en su rostro, sino una sonrisa.

-Son muy bonitas.

-Si, por cierto, pienso ir a visitar la tumba de Anthony, espero que no te moleste – por qué me decía esto, no era como si pidiera permiso, bueno no tenía por qué ponerme celoso, aunque me extrañaba esta actitud – si quieres puedes acompañarme.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Porque si quieres ir sola, por mi no hay ningún problema – ella me tomó de la mano y me miró a los ojos.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos juntos, quiero mostrarte todo lo que me hacía feliz de este lugar, ya sé que visitaste el Hogar hace años, pero ahora quiero que lo recorramos juntos, ¿me acompañas?

-Iría contigo a cualquier parte del mundo preciosa.

Entramos a la casa, ese día no podríamos salir de la propiedad puesto que utilizaríamos el resto de la tarde para instalarnos. No me agrado que la habitación de Candy fuera la más alejada de la mía, pero bueno, había que seguir reglas. El padre de Candy mandó a avisar a Albert que ya habíamos regresado, cuando el mozo arribó, nos trajo la noticia de que mañana nos reuniríamos para almorzar en el Hogar de Pony, lo cual alegró mucho a Candy.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, acompañé a Candy a la tumba de Anthony, mi novia era más valiente de lo que yo creía, le platicó a él todo lo feliz que era a mi lado. Eso me dejó pensando en algo, se lo preguntó cuando regresábamos a la casa.

-Candy, sin Anthony no hubiera muerto, ¿crees que en estos momentos estarías casada con él, o por lo menos estarían comprometidos?

-Siempre he pensado que él hubiera no existe.

-Quizá no nos hubiéramos conocido.

-O tal vez sí. De seguro habríamos ido al San Pablo de todas formas.

-Pero estarías con él. Porque estabas enamorada de él ¿verdad?

-No puedo explicarlo, era una niña. Me gustaba mucho estar a su lado, era el primo con el que mejor me entendía. Pero no podría asegurarte que estuviera enamorada de él .

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estoy enamorada y no se parece en nada a lo que sentía por Anthony.

Nos detenemos para besarnos.

-No podría imaginarme una vida sin ti Candy

Regresamos a casa tomados de la mano, me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo al saber cuanto ella me ama.

**Candy´s POV**

Estoy muy emocionada, vamos rumbo al jardín de Pony, no me imaginé que los padres de Terry también nos quisieran acompañar, pero eso me gusta más porque de esta manera los siento cada vez más parte de mi familia. Cada segundo es de más emoción, es entonces que el carro se acerca lo suficiente para poder ver mi colina, pero pasa algo con lo que no contaba, veo la pequeña capilla, pero hay algo diferente. En lugar de la pequeña casita donde viví, se encuentra una construcción grande y bien hecha, fuera de ella hay un jardín y juegos. No me explico lo que sucede.

-¿Te gusta como se ve el Hogar de Pony? – me dice mi padre.

-¿Ustedes lo hicieron?

-Bueno, antes de irnos para Londres comenzamos con la construcción, pero después de contarle a Richard y a Eleonor lo que hacíamos, ellos decidieron unirse, y queríamos que vieras todo esto ya terminado.

-Esto es grandioso, los niños podrán vivir de manera más cómoda y se divertirán.

-Candy - yo conozco esa voz, me giro y ahí la veo.

-Hermana María – grito y corro a abrazarla.

-Candy, que linda te vez, casi no logro reconocerte cuando te vi a lo lejos, te vez hermosa mi niña.

-No creo que sea para tanto – me da pena como habla de mi.

-Mira nada más, lo modesta que es una futura Condesa.

-Duquesa, hermana – Terry interrumpe y saluda respetuosamente a la Hermana María.

-Si mal no recuerdo, usted es el joven Grandchester, el chico que hace unos años vino de visita al hogar, el amigo de Candy de Londres.

-Así es, pero no vengo en calidad de amigo de Candy – la hermana me miró interrogante apremiando mi respuesta.

-Es mi prometido Hermana María.

-Candy, me da gusto que hayan podido arreglar sus problemas y que ahora están juntos.

-A mí también Hermana, y mire – dije llamando a mis padres – él es mi padre Arthur Wilder y ella mi madre Allison Wilder, y ellos son Richard y Eleonor Grandchester, los padres de Terry.

Todos se saludaron, mi madre abrazó a la Hermana María, y le agradeció por haberme cuidado cuando era pequeña. Platicamos un buen rato, me dio mucho gusto ver a la Señorita Pony, con quien también me saludé efusivamente.

Tanto la Hermana María como la Señorita Pony agradecieron a mis padre y a los de Terry lo que habían hecho por el Hogar, pero al final ellos dijeron que todo era por agradecimiento por haberme criado y porque su amor y cariño por los niños lo merecían.

Albert y los demás llegaron para la hora de la comida, hasta Niel vino, me dio mucho gusto ver como se adaptaba a todos. Después de comer, fui con Terry a ver al padre árbol, subí hasta la parte más alta antes que mi Rebelde, pero tuve que bajar rápido ya que había puesto nerviosa a mi mamá y a Eleonor.

Por la tarde, mientras todos conversábamos, la Hermana María me llamó.

-Candy, te tengo una sorpresa, hay alguien que quiere saludarte.

-¿Quién es Hermana?

-Yo, Candy, cómo has cambiado, pero acaso no recuerdas a un viejo amigo – ante mi se encontraba un joven muy apuesto, alto, con traje de vaquero, fue entonces que lo reconocí y fui a abrazarlo de inmediato.

-Tom, me da mucho gusto verte – y le di un beso en la mejilla – estás muy, muy diferente, casi no te reconozco.

-Yo te reconocí sólo porque la Hermana María me dijo que vendrías, pero si nos cruzábamos en otro lado, júralo que no te reconocería, estás hermosa.

No me di cuenta cuando alguien quien se acercaba a mis espaldas me tomaba posesivamente por la cintura. Miré su rostro y lo que me encontré fue algo muy inesperado. Terry estaba furioso, y estaba segura que se debía a la forma como había tratado a Tom, en conclusión, Terry estaba celoso.

-Hola, mucho gusto, Terrence – alargó la mano en forma de saludo y Tom correspondió a su gesto, Terry aún estaba molesto – el prometido de Candy.

-Tom, el mejor amigo de la infancia de Candy. Candy, ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro.

-¿Me acompañas a la Colina de Pony? – y fue lo que hice, acompañé a mi amigo a ese lugar, dejando a un Terry desconcertado, bueno, después de hablar con Tom le explicaría todo.

**Terry´s POV**

No lo puedo creer, qué se cree ese vaquero, que va a llegar y me va a quitar el amor de Candy, claro que no. Aunque no me explico por qué ella lo abraza, por qué se fue a la colina, estos celos me están matando, pero me tiene que dar una buena explicación.

-¿Celoso? – no me di cuenta cuando Niel se acercó.

-No

-Yo creo que sí, pero no tienes por qué sentir celos, ella te adora, él es sólo un buen amigo.

Me extraña la nueva actitud de Niel. Aunque creo que puede tener razón.

Poco a poco todos se están despidiendo, pero Candy sigue platicando con ese. Hasta que veo que ellos se acercan, el chico se despide y nosotros también decidimos irnos.

No hablamos de regreso a casa, ya que viajamos en autos diferentes. Cuando llegamos yo me desvío hacia las caballerizas y saca la armónica que ella me regaló, empiezo a tocarla.

Puedo sentir como alguien cubre mi espalda con una chaqueta.

-Hace algo de frío, por eso te la traje.

-Gracias.

-Terry, ¿no me digas que estás molesto porque hablé con Tom?

-No

-Terry, ¿estás celoso? – lo pienso, sí, estoy celoso, por qué no admitirlo.

-Sí, lo estoy.

-No tienes por qué.

-Te fuiste con ese… -pero me calla con un beso.

-Ese tiene su nombre, y es Tom, y sólo platicamos. Me contó todo lo que le ha pasado. Que su padre murió hace poco…

-¿Por eso lo abrazabas?

-Sí, por eso. Que el Rancho le está trayendo buenas ganancias.

-Ya veo.

-Que está por nacer su primer hijo.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, que su esposa está embarazada y pronto tendrán su primer hijo.

-Vaya – debo parecer un tonto – eso no lo sabía.

-Terry – me dice mirándome a los ojos – yo no puedo querer a nadie que no seas tú.

-Perdón Candy, es que te amo demasiado.

-Y yo te amo más, así que deja de meter ideas tontas en tu cabeza y vámonos, que no creo que Maggy me pueda cubrir más tiempo con tus padres y los míos.

-Espera – cuando ella voltea vuelvo a probar sus labios, lo más delicioso de este mundo.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la casa, ya no nos importa que nuestros padres nos vean, cada vez estoy más seguro que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener a la mujer que amo a mi lado.

Bueno, hasta aquí con este capítulo. Lamento informar que no creo poder actualizar hasta la próxima semana, tengo mucho trabajo, pero si logro hacerme un tiempito lo dedicaré a la historia.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por quienes han agregado esta historia a favoritos. También agradezco a los que leen aunque no dejen reviews.

Leyendo sus reviews me encuentro con que unas personas quieren que ya todo en la vida de Candy salga bien, mientras que otras dicen que Susana todavía puede hacer de las suyas, y más porque también está Eliza. Buenos, espero que me cuente qué piensan de esto, recuerden que no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, aunque a decir verdad, esta historia es continuación de todo por lo cual ya tuvieron que pasar los personajes. Así que quiero sus comentarios para saber cual es su punto de vista, y bueno tomarlos en cuenta.

Saludos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, nos estamos leyendo…


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40: Una boda inolvidable.

Hola, hola, lamento la demora, mucho trabajo, turnos dobles para apoyar a una compañera, mis ratos libres eran para dormir. Espero tener algo de tiempo para actualizar y no hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo, estoy feliz ya pasamos los 350 reviews. Gracias a todas ustedes.

**Candy´s POV**

Faltan sólo un par de días para la boda y ya han pasado muchas cosas aquí, primero el saber que Tom va a ser papá, eso si que no me lo esperaba, y ver a Terry celoso me dio mucha gracia, creo que mi rebelde nunca va a cambiar, aunque ambos estemos viejitos, siempre va a ser igual de posesivo, en fin. Me alegra ver feliz a Niel, creo que esta aprovechando la oportunidad que le dimos de enmendar todo lo malo que ha hecho, sólo espero que sea feliz, todos se lo merecen, me he dado cuenta que Maggy no le es indiferente, pensándolo bien, no hacen tan mala pareja, aunque no sé si Niel acepte lo liberal que es Maggy.

Hoy comeremos con mis primos en el pueblo, ya no puedo esperar a ver lo que Stear preparó, ayer que me dijo que había hecho algo especial para la boda no lo podía creer, aunque a decir verdad, me da miedo que pueda explotarnos, creo que mi primo el inventor regresa a sus andadas, lo bueno es que Patty lo conoce a la perfección y lo acepta así tal cual es.

**Flash Back**

Estábamos merendando en la mansión Andrew cuando Stear nos pidió a Terry a Archie y a mí que saliéramos un momento.

-Bien hermano, ¿por qué la urgencia?

-Es que acabo de inventar algo, es para Patty, va a ser mi regalo de bodas.

-Espera Stear, no creo que sea buena idea que le des a Patty un regalo hecho por ti, no me malinterpretes hermano, pero has visto que tus inventos no han…

-Vamos elegante, deja al inventor ser, además no creo que sea algo tan peligroso.

-Además es muy romántico, me imagino que Patty se va a sentir muy feliz de que le regales algo hecho por ti.

-Bueno, pero lo mejor sería que lo probaras antes – insistió Archie.

-Ya lo he probado y no ha fallado. Bueno sólo unas cuantas veces, pero yo creo que ya está arreglado.

-¿Podemos verlo? – pregunté.

-Mmmm, bueno por eso los llamé, lo que pasa es que me gustaría que mañana fuéramos a comer al pueblo, es ahí donde pienso darle mi regalo.

-Eso me parece una gran idea.

-¡Cómo! ¿Ya piensas dárselo?- dijo Archie.

-Pues no puedo esperar hermano, me imagino que tu ya escogiste el regalo de Annie ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues la verdad pensaba dárselo hasta la boda, pero me imagino que si tu mañana se lo darás a Patty, a lo mejor también debo dárselo a Annie, ¿te molestaría si lo hago?

-Para nada, además, ellas son como hermanas, y así no se van a sentir mal si alguna de ellas no recibe nada.

Mientras ellos discutían por el regalo de sus respectivas prometidas, Terry de abrazó por las espalda y me susurró al oído.

-Me imagino que ahora piensas en cual va a ser tu regalo de bodas Preciosa.

-Contigo me vasta Terry, bien lo sabes.

-Mmmm, bueno eso lo vamos a ver, ya he pensado en un par de cosas que pueden gustarte, pero no te lo voy a dar hasta que lleguemos a Londres.

-Lo que tú digas mi amor.

-Que bien suena eso.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ya estamos en el restaurant, los únicos que faltan son mis primos los Corwell. De seguro se retrasan debido al regalo de las chicas, ellas se van a llevar una gran sorpresa.

-¿Alguien sabe por qué tardan tanto Archie y Stear?

-Ya sabes como son, de seguro se entretuvieron con algo – le dije.

-Candy, ocúltate – me dijo asustada Annie – mira Eliza viene por ahí.

-No puede ser, de seguro mi hermana me siguió. Desde que se enteró que Allison Wilder es la prometida de Terry me ha persuadido de diferentes maneras para que se la presente.

Sé que no estoy lista para ver a Eliza, aun no, el plan de las chicas se echaría a perder si descubre que Allison y Candy son la misma persona. No sé en que momento siento cómo Maggy me jala y me lleva lejos de los chicos.

-Lo mejor será que te cubras con esto, te diría que yo me presentaría como Allison, pero creo que Eliza sabe que Allison es rubia y como ves, yo no lo soy.

-Yo creo que ya es momento de enfrentarla.

-No Candy, tiene que ser después de la boda de las chicas, te imaginas si ella se entera ahorita va a tener tiempo de planear algo para hacerte pasar un mal rato en la boda, y lo mejor que va a pasar es su reacción cuando te vea al lado de Terry. Además, partimos un día después de la boda, no le dará tiempo de regresar todo lo que tenemos planeado para ella, creme, que no te descubra hoy es lo mejor.

-Pero entonces ¿qué puedo hacer?

Maggy se quitó la mascada que traía en el cuello, bajó mi sombrero y comenzó a trabajar. Al cabo de un par de minutos me dejó realmente extraña.

-Bien, diremos que te hizo daño algo, y que pescaste algún tipo de resfriado, sí eso justificará por qué sólo se te ven los ojos.

-¿Crees que funcione?

-Claro, confía en mí.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa pude distinguir como la víbora de Eliza le coqueteaba a Terry descaradamente, lo bueno fue que mi chico no le hacía ni el menor caso, y en cuanto se dio cuenta que Maggy y yo nos acercábamos, se levantó para conducirme hasta la mesa, no sin antes susurrarme lo rara que me veía. El resto también me observaba, noté como Niel y Patty trataban de aguantarse la risa, mientras que Eliza había puesto cara de pocas amigas.

-Disculpen el retraso, pero ya ven que Allison no se siente del todo bien con este resfriado – dijo Maggy, al parecer todos captaron la intención de sus palabras.

-No se preocupen, al fin y al cabo ya te encuentras a mi lado Princesa – me dijo Terry tomándome de la mano, Eliza se veía extraña. Terry me soltó minutos después.

-Creo que lo correcto es que me presentaras hermanito – le dijo la pelirroja a Niel.

-Disculpe señorita Allison y también todos ustedes, la imprudente de mi hermana Eliza debió seguirme, reitero mis disculpas.

-¡Niel!

-Es la verdad Eliza, tú no fuiste invitada a esta reunión.

-Como sea, si tu no me presentas otro lo podrá hacer – dijo mirando a Terry y luego a mis amigas, se cansó de esperar y prefirió hacerlo por su cuenta – me llamo Eliza Leagan, y también pertenezco a la familia Andrew, mucho gusto – dijo tendiéndome la mano, la cual fue interceptada por la mano de Maggy.

-Mucho gusto, Marjorie Hale, ella es mi amiga y prometida del futuro Duque de Grandchester, Allison Wilder, disculpa pero no se siente del todo bien para hablar, le duele la garganta – yo sólo le di la mano.

-Comprendo, ¿se quedará mucho tiempo por aquí señorita Wilder? – Al parecer a Eliza sólo le interesaba entablar comunicación conmigo y no con los demás – me gustaría invitarla a casa a tomar el té, o a dar un paseo por los jardines.

-Nos iremos pasando la boda señorita Leagan, y recuerde, mi amiga no puede hablar.

-La señorita Hale tiene razón Eliza, sólo inoportunas a la señorita Wilder. Será mejor que regreses a casa, a menos que quieras que la tía bisabuela se entere tu conducta con la hija de los condes y el resto de los invitados de Archie y Stear.

-Bueno, yo de lo único que quería platicar con Allison – un momento, desde cuando me tuteaba – era que si estaba al tanto que Terry había mantenido una relación afectuosa con una chichilla de capto, con una huérfana. Y que al final había hecho lo mejor comprometiéndose con una de las jóvenes más reconocidas de Londres.

Noté la furia de Terry, quien apretaba los puños con fuerza, instintivamente sujeté con cariño su mano transmitiéndole que no se preocupara por lo que Eliza acababa de decir.

-Eliza, con tu veneno a otra parte. Tal vez alguna vez te arrepientas de todo lo que has dicho y hecho – dijo Annie.

-Lo dudo, bueno y no sé si lo sepas – otra vez dirigiéndose a mí – pero esta morena defiende a la huérfana porque qué crees, ella también lo es – ahora sí, se estaba pasando de la raya – ella proviene del mismo lugar que esa…

-Basta Eliza. Creo que me van a disculpar no comer con ustedes, pero lo más correcto es que lleve a mi hermana a casa antes de que siga con sus disparates.

Niel se llevó a Eliza a la fuerza, ya era mucho el veneno que había derramado, y además notó la incomodidad de sus nuevos amigos, por lo que era mejor que su hermana desapareciera de ese lugar lo antes posible.

-Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero compadezco a Niel, pobre, tener que lidiar con Eliza todos los días, eso si que debe de ser un martirio – todos nos reímos del comentario que hizo Patty. Todos comenzamos a reír por su comentario.

-¿De qué se ríen? – dijeron Archie y Stear al mismo tiempo, ellos acababan de llegar.

-Del pobre de Niel, se tuvo que llevar a Eliza que ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

-Eliza, ¿pudo reconocerte Candy?

-No Archie, gracias a Maggy no pudo.

-Bien.

-Y ustedes ¿por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Annie.

-Es que estaba dándole los últimos detalles a esto – dijo Stear mostrando un caja arreglada con un lazo rosa.

-¿Qué es eso Stear? – preguntó Patty.

-Tú regalo de bodas mi amor – y se lo dio a mi amiga, quien ya había comenzado a abrirlo. De pronto, Patty sacó de la caja un marco grueso que tenía una fotografía de ellos dos.

-Es muy lindo – la verdad si era bonito, pero para el ingenio del inventor todos nos quedamos con cara de que esperábamos algo más, y Stear se dio cuenta de ello.

-Pero eso no es todo, recuerda que yo lo hice – instintivamente todos nos alejamos del marco cuando Stear estaba apretando un botó que esta en una esquina del marco, claro Patty no se alejó - ¿de verdad les dan tanto miedo mis inventos?

-No es eso hermano, es por precaución, la boda es en dos días y queremos evitar cualquier accidente que nos obligue a faltar – todos nos reímos y al final decidimos acercarnos.

Stear apretó el botón, pudimos ver como salían del marco unos brazos que sujetaban pequeños marquitos, varios de ellos ya tenían fotos de la misma pareja, en una de ella estábamos todos nosotros en Escocia.

-Pero eso no es todo – dijo Stear, esta vez no retrocedimos. Mi primo volvió a apretar el botón y del marco salió la melodía favorita de Patty, mientras que las fotos que se encontraban alrededor del marco de mayor tamaño, giraban como un carrusel.

-Stear, esta hermoso, gracias mi amor – dijo Patty dándole a mi primo un caluroso abrazo.

-Bueno, ahora que Stear le ha dado su regalo a Patty, me toca darle el mío a Annie, espero que te guste preciosa – dándole una caja que contenía un bonito collar de perlas – era de mi abuela paterna, me lo dio antes de morir, y dijo que se lo diera a la dueña de mi corazón, y esa no es otra que tú. Tal vez no sea tan creativo como mi hermano, pero de verdad, te amo, y me vas a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo si los aceptas.

-Gracias Archie – ellos también se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Me dijo que no los usaras el día de la boda, que son de mala suerte usar perlas, pero en cualquier otro momento los puedes usar.

Todos comenzamos a reír por su comentario. Era cierto que Stear era el creativo, el de la gran imaginación y haría algo tierno para Patty. Por otro lado, no me sorprende que Archie regalara una joya a Annie, y más una que tenía un alto valor sentimental.

Los dos días pasaron volando, hoy era el día de tan esperado evento. Ese día me quedé en la Mansión de Lakewood para ayudar a las chicas con su arreglo, Maggy también se quedó. Noté que algo raro pasaba con ella, estos dos últimos días la había visto muy amistosa con Niel, y si mi instinto no fallaba, aquí comenzaba a surgir algo.

Tanto Annie como Patty son un manojo de nervios, están muy preocupadas por que las cosas salgan bien, y la verdad yo no las entiendo, todo está listo y no creo que pase algo que pueda acabar con su felicidad, ellas lucen encantadoras y estoy completamente segura que sus novios se ven muy apuestos. En estos momentos la que le gustaría estar a punto de llegar al altar soy yo, no sé como nos dejamos convencer por nuestros padres para esperar tanto, como me gustaría ser en este momento Candance Grandchester.

-Candy, Candy, Candy

-Sí, ¿me decías Maggy?

-Vaya, no sé en qué estás pensando pero debe ser algo muy interesante como para no hacerme caso. Digo que hoy es el día de enfrentar a Eliza.

-Lo he estado pensando y no me parece bien que sea en la boda de mis amigas, por nada del mundo me gustaría echarles a perder su felicidad por hacer una escena con Eliza.

-De eso ni te preocupes, será al final, además, seguro que Eliza no se va a atrever a hacer un escándalo estando todo el Clan Andrew presente.

-En eso puede que tengas razón.

-Sí mira, además quedé Niel se va a encargar que Eliza no llegue a la ceremonia religiosa y entre un cosa y otra, te verá casi antes de que termine la fiesta, no te preocupes por eso, déjalo en nuestras manos.

-No creo que Annie y Patty puedan ayudar, es su boda.

-Bueno, es que yo me refería a Niel – noto como ella se ha puesto roja de momento.

-Así que Niel, amiga, creo que él te gusta mucho.

-Candy, no digas tonterías, claro, el chico es apuesto, pero no hay nada entre nosotros, ni te lo imagines.

-De acuerdo, ya no te voy a molestar con eso, pero creo que harían una linda pareja.

-¡Candy! Deja de pensar en eso.

-Ok, prometo no molestarte con eso, por ahora.

Y tal como lo dijo Maggy, la ceremonia religiosa iba a dar comienzo y Eliza no se veía por ningún lado.

**Niel´s POV**

-Vamos Eliza, debes apresurarte, que por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde a la boda – le dije a mi hermana mientras ella se arreglaba, creo que aún cree que tiene una posibilidad de conquistar a Terry.

-Ya voy.

Mis padres ya se encontraban en el coche que nos llevaría hasta la Mansión de Lakewood, pero mi hermana no contaba que el asiento que había reservado justo para ella estaba completamente lleno de aceite de carro.

-Al fin llegas hermanita.

-Lo lamento, una dama tiene que arreglarse, tal vez logre conquistar a cierto inglés.

-Eliza, Grandchester está comprometido, no te va a hacer caso – mi hermana no se dio cuenta que se había sentado justo en la mancha que llevaba su nombre.

-¿Están hablando del hijo del Duque de Grandchester? – Preguntó mamá.

-Sí mamá, es lindísimo, desafortunadamente está comprometido.

-Sí, con la hija de los Condes Wilder, así que hermanita, ni te imagines que puedes tener alguna relación con él, porque ya está ocupado.

-Eliza, ¿es verdad lo que dice tu hermano de que te interesa ese joven? Ya está comprometido.

-Lo sé papá, pero la verdad, la chica que es su prometida es una debilucha, se imagina, se enfermó con el aire del campo – en mis adentros reía por lo que mi hermana acababa de decir, Allison era la chica más saludable y fuerte que conocía, y cuando la viera, la que se iba a poner mal sería ella.

-Te prohíbo que te acerque a ese muchacho.

-Pero papá, madre, diga algo.

-Yo creo que es bueno que Eliza haga amistad con ese tipo de personas, no debes prohibírselo.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo amistad, no más.

Eliza sonreía triunfal, ¿acaso mi hermana seguía con intenciones de conquistar a Terry? La sorpresa que se llevaría cuando vea quien es Allison eso no me lo podía perder.

Llegamos a la casa de Albert, yo fui el primero en bajar, detrás Eliza y por último mi padre.

-¡Qué horror! Mírate Eliza, hay una enorme mancha en tu vestido hija te ves terrible.

-¡Qué, esto no puede ser posible! – lo que apareció ante mis ojos me dejó sin habla, ante mi se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

-Niel que bueno que llegaste – me saludó Maggy, yo no podía articular palabra hasta que ella me susurró si ya estaba todo listo.

-Este, sí, todo listo.

-Hola Eliza, ¿te acuerdas de mi verdad? Soy Marjorie la amiga de Allison.

Eliza no sabía donde meterse, por supuesto ya teníamos todo fríamente calculado.

-Debes disculpar a mi hermana, es que tuvo un pequeño accidente con el carro y arruinó su vestido.

-Pero que desgracia – todo estaba saliendo justo como lo habíamos planeado. Bueno, en realidad, no todo, no esperaba que Maggy se viera tan hermosa, eso sí que de verdad me sorprendió, se veía lindísima vestida de Dama, pero lo que más disfrutaría es que yo era su acompañante.

-Creo que vas a tener que regresar a casa hermanita y buscar un vestido de gala.

-Pero no tengo un vestido listo.

-Y yo tampoco tengo uno para prestarte – dijo Maggy – pero ya sé, Allison y yo nos quedamos aquí anoche, ella trajo varios vestidos para elegir cual ponerse, y todos están listos, no creo que ella se moleste si usas uno, sus vestidos son la última moda en París – si no lo viera y escuchara no lo creería, Maggy estaba resultando ser una gran actriz.

-¿Crees que se moleste si uso uno de sus vestidos?

-Te digo que no. Además te van a encantar son el último grito de la moda. Sabes, pero mejor te llevo rápido, porque la ceremonia ya va a iniciar y no creo que quieras que todo el mundo te vea raro por esa mancha de grasa.

-Sí vamos – podía ver en la sonrisa maliciosa de mi hermana que estaba muy feliz por utilizar el vestido de la hija de una Condesa.

Cinco minutos después, Maggy regresó.

-Todo listo.

-Perfecto. Bueno, encantadora dama ¿me haría el honor de ser mi pareja esta tarde? – ella se sonrojó.

-Será todo un placer.

**Terry´s POV**

Se ve todo encantador, apenas han pasado unas horas desde que no he visto a Candy y ya me parece una eternidad. Sé que son sus amigas, pero hubiera preferido que se quedara en casa de sus padres que con las chicas, ahora ellas tienen su atención y yo no. Vamos Terry, no seas celoso, y menos de ellas, pero de verdad esta espera me mata. Logro ver que ahí viene Maggy del brazo de Niel, esos dos no hacen tan mala pareja, bueno, espero que ella sepa algo de mi Preciosa, porque creo que ya se tardó demasiado.

-Hola Terry – me saluda mi amiga – me imagino que e preguntarás dónde esta Candy, no te preocupes estaba ayudando en el arreglo de las chicas.

-Hola Maggy, Niel. La verdad creo que se tarda dema… - pero no pude terminar de decir lo que pensaba, porque ante mis ojos aparecía Candy, tan hermosa y radiante como siempre – Candy, te ves hermosa princesa.

-Vamos Terry, no es para tanto.

-De verdad, creo que Patty y Annie se van a enojar contigo porque luces bellísima mi amor.

-Bueno Terry, ya le dijiste a Candy lo linda que se ve, hora, si me permites tengo que hablar con ella, vamos Candy subamos a mi habitación – veo como Maggy arrastra a Candy por las escaleras, algo tramaba mi amiga.

-Me imagino que te preguntarás que trama.

-Sí, me leíste el pensamiento.

-Pues las chicas planearon que Eliza pague una de las tantas que le ha hecho a Candy, y aunque mi hermana se lo merece, sé que a Candy no le va a gustar eso, es muy buena y aunque ella pasó por esto, no creo que le agrade verlo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?

-Hace años, Eliza fingió ser buena con Candy, iba a prestarle un vestido que hizo pasar por nuevo, cuando ya estaba gastado y muy pequeño, así que Candy lo rompió al ponérselo y Eliza la hizo sentir mal. Así, sin vestido, Candy no asistiría al baile organizado por la tía Elroy en este mismo lugar. Pero gracias a Archie, Stear y Anthony, Candy pudo asistir a la fiesta y ser la sensación de la misma. De hecho, debo confesar que yo ayudé a Eliza, y también le hice pasar a Candy malos momentos en ese baile.

-¿Y ahora ellas quieren hacerle lo mismo?

-Así es. Y creme, a mi también me deberían hacer algo.

-Creo que te arrepentiste a tiempo, pero si regresas a ser el patán de antes, no la cuentas.

Los chicos rieron, mientras en la planta alta, tres chicas se encontraban a la expectativa de lo que pasaba dentro de una habitación.

**Candy´s POV**

No sé que es lo que traman las chicas.

-Ustedes deberían terminar de arreglarse para la boda, y no estar mirando lo que trama Maggy – les dije a Patty y a Annie.

-Vamos Candy, aún falta tiempo – dijo Patty.

-Y las novias siempre llegan tarde – secundó Annie – además, no sabemos cuando esto se vuelva a repetir.

Las tres guardamos silencio para ver lo que Maggy hacía.

-Ten Eliza – entregándole un bonito vestido de color azul- este vestido es nuevo, y era una de las opciones que Allison usaría para la boda, sólo que como las chicas escogieron el rosa, pues tuvo que ponerse el rosa.

-Pues se ve bien – no puedo creer que le estén prestando un vestido a Eliza y todavía se ponga sus moños, nunca va a cambiar.

-No sé que es lo que traman, que Eliza se ponga un vestido o…

-Espera y vas a ver – me dijo Annie, fue en eso que escuché como detrás del vestidor se escuchaba como si algo hubiera rasgado una tela. Fue entonces que entendió el plan de sus amigas, harían pasar a Eliza por lo mismo que ella le hizo.

-El vestido, el vestido no me quedó.

-¿Puedes salir, a lo mejor si…?

-No, el vestido no me quedó, y yo creo que era de una tela muy frágil porque se rompió.

-Eliza, cómo es posible que rompieras el vestido – vi cómo Eliza salía del vestidos con un vestido mal puesto y roto – tal ves sea que eres más llenita que Allison.

-Pero cómo es que…

-Cuando vea cómo has dejado uno de sus vestidos favoritos se va a molestar mucho, ese fue un vestido hecho exclusivamente para ella – no me di cuenta cuando Annie y Patty entraron a la habitación.

-Eliza, ¿qué te pasó?

-No vez Patty, hecho a perder un vestido carísimo de Allison, creo que se va a molestar también contigo por prestárselo, y cuando todos los invitados se enteren, ya ni me quiero imaginar.

Eliza entró corriendo al vestidor. No voy a negar que lo que hicieron mis amigas fue hacerla sentir lo mismo que ella me había hecho, consideré que ya había sido mucho lo que ellas hicieron, fui hasta la habitación que Albert me había dado hace unos meses, cuando vivía ahí, y tomé uno de los vestidos que usaba para las Cenas que teníamos. Regresé a la habitación donde se encontraba Eliza, las chicas iban saliendo cuando yo entraba.

-Creo que se nos pasó la mano – dijo Patty – me siento pésimo, al final fuimos como ella.

-Yo también me siento mal – intervino Annie.

-Creo que la disculpa que le pedimos por todo esto no es suficiente – concluyó Maggy.

-No se preocupen – dije mostrándoles el vestido – creo saber como arreglar las cosas.

Entré a la habitación.

-Señorita Leagan, creo que el vestido que le habían elegido estaba un poco pequeño para usted, pero espere que este si le quede. Por el otro ni se preocupe, es sólo un vestido.

-Esta bien, me lo pondré – un momento, esa niña nunca aprendería a dar las gracias, en fin mejor me voy, la ceremonia está a punto de empezar.

Y eso fue lo que hice. No tardó en dar inicio a la ceremonia, con todo lo que Eliza tenía que arreglarse se la perdería.

El primero en entrar fue Albert y su esposa, seguidos de la tía Bisabuela con Stear, Archie con la Señora Corwell, el señor Corwell con la señora Briter y la señora O 'Brian, Niel y Maggy, Terry y yo, Annie y su padre, Patty y su padre. Todo fue tan lindo, mis amigas se pusieron a llorar desde que llegaron al altar, fue tan conmovedor que me contagiaron las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lloras Pecosa? – dijo Terry secando unas cuantas lágrimas de mis mejillas con su pañuelo.

-Es que las bodas me ponen sentimental.

-Por eso te amo.

-¿Qué?

-Por eso te amo. Por ser tan auténtica, tan linda con todo mundo, por no esconder tus sentimientos por el simple hecho de ser tú, Candy. Por ser tan perfecta para mí.

-Terry, yo también te amo, eres lo más importante para mí en esta vida, y en todas las que le siguen.

-Candy.

La boda terminó con un tierno beso por parte de los dos nuevos matrimonios Corwell. Se veían tan felices que yo ya no podía esperar más a vivir el maravilloso momento de convertirme en la señora Grandchester.

La recepción inició poco después de la ceremonia religiosa, junto con Maggy, logramos separar a mis amigas de sus ahora esposos.

-Felicidades a las dos, espero que tengan una vida llena de felicidad.

-Candy tiene razón, que sean muy felices.

-Pero miren nada más quien tenemos aquí – lo había olvidado, Eliza estaba en esa fiesta.

-¿Qué quieres Eliza? – preguntó Patty, pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso.

-Ni con ese costoso vestido que no sé de donde sacaste te vas a ver como una dama huérfana – Maggy quería atacarla, pero yo la detuve – espero estés enterada que Terry se va a casar.

-Ya lo sé Eliza, no hace falta que me lo menciones.

-Claro, además, una huérfana como tú no le llega ni a los talones a la culta y refinada hija de los Condes Wilder. Porque para que te enteres, ella es una gran dama.

-Tanto que te prestó el vestido que llevas puesto ¿no? – dijo Patty.

-Fue un regalo de ella, insistió en que me lo pusiera y por educación acepte, ella y yo seremos muy buenas amigas.

-Recuerdas tus palabras Eliza – le advirtió Annie.

-Pero mira quien se dirige hacia aquí – me giré y pude ver a mi Terry – es el prometido de la futura Condesa, el que te cambió por otra Candy.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que no lo pude ni ver. Terry rodeó con uno de sus brazos mi cintura y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, Eliza estaba furiosa.

-No puede ser, cuando tu prometida te vea Grandchester. Y tu huérfana te vas a…

-No vuelvas a ofender a Candy – dijo furioso Terry.

-El escándalo que van a hacer. Por favor, toda su atención – dijo fuerte Eliza, todos los invitados guardaron silencio y le prestaron atención.

-Eliza, ¿qué estás haciendo? – Dijo la tía Elroy – desenmascarando a una farsante.

-Quiero presentarles a… - pero Albert, quien adivinó sus intenciones, se adelantó a decir.

-A unos grandes amigos que pronto unirán sus vidas en matrimonio, bueno esto ya lo habían anunciado en hace poco en Escocia, Terrence Graham Grandchester y Candance Allison Wilder – todos los invitados aplaudieron.

Miré a ver la cara de Eliza, más pálida no podía estar, no creía lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya escuchaste Eliza, Candy no sólo es hija del Conde y la Condesa Wilder, además es mi prometida, y futura Duquesa de Grandchester.

Hola de nuevo, qué les pareció, les gustó, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y todo. Gracias a los que leen y a los que además dejan un review.

No contesto de manera personal, porque si no tardaría más en actualizar.

Bueno, después de este capítulo comienza la cuenta regresiva, ya que no pasará de 50. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, nos estamos leyendo.


	41. Chapter 41

Hola, ya sé que a muchas les pareció que Eliza debía pagar más lo que le hizo a Candy, pero aún faltan diez capítulos y no sabemos lo que puede llegar a pasar, en fin no hay que descartar que Susana sigue por ahí haciendo de las suyas. Bueno gracias a todas las que leen la historia, y gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, son muy alentadores. Disculpen si tardo en actualizar, la verdad con lo del servicio y la elaboración de la tesis estoy hecha un nudo, en especial porque también trabajo para pagar la escuela. Espero tener unos momentitos para ir actualizando y de esa manera agradecer que han seguido mi historia, bueno, aquí comienza la cuenta regresiva…

Diez…

Capítulo 41: Furia

**Eliza´s POV**

Esto tenía que ser una broma, no podía creer que Candy perteneciera a la Nobleza Inglesa, eso era imposible, cómo una huérfana llegaría a tener tan elevado puesto, no eso no era verdad, de seguro estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Candy no podía tener tan buena suerte para poseer tan preciado Título.

-Eso es mentira, ustedes planearon todo para ponerme en vergüenza, esa no puede ser hija de los Condes, ustedes están mintiendo. Deja de actuar, no eres más que una chica de establo.

-Eliza – miro a la persona que levantó la voz, es la tía Elroy – deja de estar diciendo barbaridades niña.

-Ellos mienten tía, ellos se están burlando de todos, yo no puedo dejar que se burlen así de mí.

-Qué disparates dices niña.

-Son ellos, dicen que esta huérfana es la hija de los Condes Wilder y…

-Todo es verdad hermanita, Candy, bueno, mejor dicho Candance Allison Wilder es la hija de los Condes Wilder.

-Eso es imposible, ellos ni siquiera viven en América y Candy es Americana no puede…

-Señorita, disculpe que la interrumpa.

-Señor Conde, Condesa, que bueno que están aquí para arreglar este mal entendido y poner en su lugar a esta charlatana.

-Disculpe señorita Leagan, pero no voy a tolerar que vuelva a insultar a mi hija – no lo puedo creer, el Conde está abrazando a Candy, eso quiere decir que si es su hija, de seguro les cayó tan bien que la adoptaron, eso debió pasar, esta sí que sabe aprovechar las oportunidades, no se conformó con ser una Andrew, ahora quiere un Título, estoy furiosa.

-No entiendo como lograste convencerlos para que te adoptaran Candy, eres una…

-Eliza basta, estás haciendo un escándalo en la boda de tus primos, además, te dije que no voy a permitir que le faltes al respeto a mí prometida.

-Cómo puedes estar enamorado de una oportunista Terry, no ves, ella ha de haber hecho hasta lo imposible para convencer a los Condes que la adoptaran.

-Basta señorita Leagan – esta ves fue la Condesa la que no soportó que siguieran insultado a su hija – ella es nuestra hija, y desde que nació, ha estado comprometida con el joven Grandchester.

-No, eso es una mentira.

-Eliza, ya basta, estás avergonzando a toda la familia.

-Pero tía, todos ellos mienten.

-No hay mentiras aquí, todo lo que ellos dicen es verdad, Candy dejó de ser una Andrew porque encontró a sus verdaderos padres, el Conde y la Condesa Wilder.

Esa noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría, ya era mucho con ver a Candy en ese lugar, pero que además tuviera todos esos títulos y fuera prometida de Terry, eso no podía soportarlo.

-Y además tienes que agradecerle, te prestó un bonito vestido para la boda, sé educada hermanita y dale las gracias.

-Cállate Niel.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó mi padre.

-Nada papá, sólo mi hermana que iba a agradecerle a Candy que le prestó un vestido porque el suyo se ensució.

-¡Candy!, no creo que Candy tenga la suficiente clase para prestarle un vestido a mi niña.

-Mamá, no sabes lo que dices – intervino Niel – Candy es la hija de los condes Wilder, por lo que creo que no es correcto que te dirijas a ella de esa manera.

-Estas diciendo disparates hijo.

-Sara Leagan, será mejor que cuides tus palabras.

-Pero Tía, no entiendo…

-Lo que acaba de decir tu hijo es verdad.

**Terry´s POV**

La boda si que estaba siendo un verdadero espectáculo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos retiremos – dijo el señor Leagan – Sara, Eliza, Niel, discúlpense y vámonos.

-Yo pienso quedarme un poco más, además yo no le falté el respeto a nadie.

El señor Leagan se disculpó por todo el alboroto que causaron su esposa e hija. Albert tuvo que dar algunas explicaciones en especial a la prensa. Pero lo que en realidad me preocupaba era Candy, quien se había quedado callada durante toda la discusión.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? Te noto triste.

-Es que me parece injusto que la boda de Annie y de Patty se arruinara por esta discusión, porque a final de cuentas, fue por mí que todo estalló.

-No pienses eso Candy, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, Eliza fue la que provocó todo, sólo fuiste la víctima. Sin embargo, no contaba con todo lo que pasó, y por eso todo le salió mal.

-Terry tiene razón, tu no tuviste nada que ver Gatita, perdón Candy – no entiendo porque me seguía molestando que Archie llamara Gatita a Candy, si él ya estaba casado.

-Sí Candy, no te preocupes, y si alguien tiene la culpa, esas seríamos Magy, Patty y yo, quienes planeamos todo, disculpa, no queríamos hacerte pasar por un mal momento – dijo Annie.

-Pero su boda se arruinó con este escándalo.

-Bromeas, fue divertidísimo ver las caras de Eliza cuando se enteró quien eras, y que además estabas comprometida con Terry – volvió a decir Annie.

Después del comentario de sus amigas, mi Pecosa se sintió un poco mejor, aunque estaba seguro que había algo que le preocupaba, por eso, cuando nadie se dio cuenta, la llevé hasta el balcón para poder hablar con ella a solas.

-Candy, hay algo más que te preocupa.

-No, no es nada.

-A mí no me puedes engañar Pecosa.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que creo que no fue buena idea hacer pasar por todo eso a Eliza.

-Vamos Candy, después de todo lo que te ha hecho, no creo que lo mejor sea defenderla.

-Me sentí muy mal por ella Terry, sentí que al cobrarme lo que me hizo, me volví como ella, y eso me pone muy mal, yo no quiero ser como ella.

-Candy, jamás serás como ella, y como prueba lo que Niel nos dijo.

-¿Qué dijo Niel?

-Que tu le diste un vestido a Eliza para que pudiera salir, yo sé que al final te sentiste mal, pero creme, se merece algo peor, jamás le voy a perdonar que me separara de ti.

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo amor, aun así, me sentí muy mal por haber actuado así, por no decir nada.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que querías decir? – Dice abrazándome.

-No sé.

-Candy, Eliza cosechó todo lo que había sembrado estos últimos años. Además tu no eres la única que sufrió por todos sus insultos, a Annie y a Patty también las ofendió. Yo creo que recibió una cucharada de su propio chocolate.

-En eso tienes razón, ella buscó todo lo que le pasó, ya ves diciendo que Allison era su íntima amiga.

-Me imagino que eso era lo que menos esperaba, que tú eres ni más ni menos que Allison Wilder.

-Es curioso

-¿Qué es curioso?

-Todo, que nuestras vidas estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas, que nos conociéramos antes, que Eliza y Susana nos separaran, que nos volviéramos a reunir miles de kilómetros de aquí, todo.

-Tienes razón, aunque yo lo único que hago es cumplir con la promesa de casarme con la chica que mis padres eligieron para mí. Y nada me hace más feliz que hacer,

-Yo también Terry, quiero cumplir la promesa que me pediste esa noche que nos despedimos en el Hospital, ser feliz, y nada me hace más feliz que estar a tu lado.

-Candy, Candy – el grito de Annie me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya nos vamos, Patty y Stear también.

Entramos para despedirnos de nuestros amigos, hoy comenzaba una nueva vida para ellos, y les deseábamos la mayor felicidad del mundo.

-Como los envidio – volteo a ver a Candy al decir mi comentario.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me muero de ganas por decirte al oído algo que los hermanitos Corwell le dirán esta noche a sus esposas.

-¿Te amo?

-No, eso en todo momento puedo decírtelo.

-¿Entonces?

-Al fin solos

El cometario de que dije puso rojas las mejillas de Candy, pero en realidad, como deseaba que ya fuera mi esposa y así poder pasar cada instante de mi vida a su lado.

**En un hotel de Chicago**

**Susana´s POV**

-No lo puedo creer, esa Leagan me engañó, ella sabía a la perfección que Terry estaba en Chicago, y peor aun, que está comprometido con la hija de unos Condes – tiré el periódico donde había visto el anuncio de su compromiso y de que eran unos de los invitados de honor a la boda Corwell.

-Es cuando algo me llega a la mente, esa, esa… intenta conquistar a mi Terry, si eso tonta Leagan, como pude creer que sus únicas intenciones eran separar a Terry de Candy, cuando lo que en realidad quería era quedarse con él, pero me las va a pagar, lo juro ella y todas las que se quieran acercar a mi Terry.

-Tranquila Susana – cómo me pide mi madre que esté tranquila cuando estoy a punto de perder a Terry – Creo que debes olvidarte de ese muchacho, eres muy hermosa y puedes encontrar a alguien mejor, y con más dinero, después de que dejó el teatro, todos se van a olvidar de él.

-¿No me escuchaste madre? El padre de Terry le ha regresado el título, él es el futuro Duque de Grandchester, no puedo dejarlo ir.

-Hija, no lo puedo creer, si eso que me dices es cierto, tu serías la futura Duquesa de Grandchester.

-No sería madre, lo voy a ser, por cualquier medio voy a hacer que Terry regrese a mi lado, si pude hacer s un lado a la huérfana rubia, será más fácil deshacerme de alguien por la quien Terry no siente nada, porque estoy segura que se casa porque sus padres planearon el compromiso, pero eso tiene arreglo, estoy segura que me preferirá a mí, a tener que casarse con una completa extraña.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, si es conveniente que regreses con Grandchester, no sólo tendrás fortuna, sino que serás muy famosa, y serás parte de la nobleza.

-Pero lo primero es deshacerse de esa prometida que tiene.

-No creo que sea más hermosa que tu linda.

-Lo sé madre, pero de todas formas, es la hija de unos Condes así que debo planear bien lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Y cuándo piensas actuar?

-En cuento lleguen a Chicago, ya que no sé cuento tiempo permanezcan en América, por lo que leído en los periódicos, piensan casarse pronto, así que no debo perder el tiempo, además, también tengo que hacer pagara a esa pelirroja que intentó engañarme.

-Me parece bien, pero tienes que actuar con mucho cuidado. Nada debe salirte mal.

-Nada me va a salir mal, eso tenlo por segura, Terry sólo será para mí, o no será para nadie.

-Esa es mi Susi.

-Bueno madre, pero para iniciar, necesito algo de dinero, ¿cuánto nos queda?

-No mucho hija, eso de que no convencieras a Terrence que pusiera el departamento a tu nombre nos perjudicó. Nos queda poco dinero.

-Gastamos mucho en la paga de esos doctores por el engaño de mi invalidez, pero nunca creí que llegara a descubrirlo.

-Cuanto antes debes conseguir arreglar los problemas entre Terry y tú. Al casarte con él se acabarán nuestros problemas económicos de por vida.

-No tienes que repetírmelo, ya lo sé.

-Bueno madre, manos a la obra. Necesito comprar un nuevo vestido para que Terry se alegre al verme, debo lucir especial para él.

**Al día siguiente el Lakewood**

**Candy´s POV**

Me encontraba empacado para regresar a Chicago, un par de días ahí, otro en New York y regresaríamos para terminar de ver todos los detalles de la boda. Me encuentro muy entusiasmada con esa idea, el que dentro de unas cuantas semanas me convierta en la esposa de Terry. Quien iba a pensar que todo esto pasaría, que después de esa dura separación volveríamos a estar juntos. No puedo creer que Susana haya sido tan malvada y fingirá todo eso para quedarse con Terry. Ahora que lo pienso, hasta que no esté casada con el amor de mi vida, no voy a dejar de tener miedo, si, miedo de que pueda hacer algo en nuestra contra. Sé que son pocos los días que nos quedan en América, pero de verdad tengo mucho miedo que nos pueda hacer algo, en especial a Terry.

-Candy, ¿en qué piensas tesoro? – no me di cuenta cuando mi madre entró a la habitación.

-En que no puedo esperar a que sea el día de mi boda.

-Pues ya falta muy poco hija, ya falta poco para que te cases con el chico de tus sueños. Lo único malo es que ya no vamos a estar juntas todo el tiempo – dijo mi madre a la vez de que tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Mamá, tanto a papá como a ti los amo, y no nos vamos a separar, sólo se va a agrandar la familia.

-Lo sé corazón, y espero que esa familia se incremente rápido. Tengo muchas ganas de cuidar a mis nietos.

-Mamá – me había puesto roja – qué dices, quieres nietos y aun no nos hemos casado.

-Lo sé hija, pero tengo unas infinitas ganas de verte convertirte en madre.

-¿Crees que esté preparada para eso alguna vez?

-Candy, eso no lo dudes, estoy completamente segura que cuando llegue el momento serán unos padres excelentes.

Después de guardar todo y despedirnos de la cabaña en la que vivimos los últimos días, subimos a los carros, esta vez no nos dividimos por familia, sino que los hombre se acomodaron en uno, y nosotras en otro, por alguna razón presentía algo que temí que pasara tan pronto, organizar los últimos detalles de la boda.

-Candy, suponemos que sabes el por qué viajamos de esta manera – dijo Eleonor.

-Me parece que quieren que arreglemos lo de la boda, ¿me equivoco?

-No cariño, queremos ultimar detalles, bueno, Maggy – dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a mi amiga – por supuesto tú serás la dama de honor querida.

-Claro señora Wilder, eso no debe dudarlo.

-Perfecto, mandamos a hacer a París unos vestidos preciosos, ya verán cuando lleguemos a Londres, hablé con el ama de llaves y me dijo que ya estaban en la casa, bueno habrá que ajustarlos claro, pero eso no va a ser ningún problema.

-En lo relacionado a la recepción, no hay problema, el jardín de la casa será perfecto para la celebración – decía Eleonor muy emocionada, creo que al final, no le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse a esta nueva forma de vida.

Todo el trayecto a Chicago se convirtió en una charla donde se ultimaron detalles de mi boda con Terry. Se habló del vestido, del arreglo de la casa del banquete, de todo, a mi no me importaba si la fiesta sería en grande o no, pero cómo negarle a esa dos grandes mujeres que tanto quiero, el placer de organizar la boda de sus únicos hijos.

-Candy, ¿ya te dijo Terry a dónde van a ir de Luna de Miel?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, claro que no sabía a dónde iría con Terry, era algo que no habíamos platicado aun. En realidad no me importaba el lugar, puesto que sabía que sería a su lado, pero si e extrañó la pregunta de mi madre.

-No, no hemos hablado de eso.

-¿Y supongo que tampoco han hablado de dónde van a vivir después de que regresen de su viaje de bodas? – En realidad, tampoco lo había pensado.

-Pues no, honestamente no sé donde viviremos. Supongo que Terry ya ha comenzado a planear todo.

-Ni que lo digas, mi hijo ya tiene todo listo – me extraña que Terry no me lo haya dicho aún, siempre nos contamos todo, pero en fin, tendría sus razones para no contarme, a lo mejor aún no se ha decidido y no me contará hasta que todo este listo.

-Te noto algo distraída hija, ¿algún problema?

-No mamá, lo que sucede es que estoy pensando en por qué Terry no me ha comentado nada acerca de donde viviremos.

-Candy no te preocupes, mi hijo está preparando una linda sorpresa, así que deja todo en sus manos, confía en mí.

Las damas que me acompañan siguen conversando, la verdad no sé qué es lo que me pasa, desde que salí de Lakewood me siento extraña, no sé, siento algo en mi pecho que no me deja estar tranquila, como si presintiendo que algo malo fuera a ocurrir. Y no me gusta sentirme así, no ahora que tengo la felicidad tan cerca, no ahora que me encuentro a pocas semanas de casarme con el amor de mi vida.

Llegamos a la casa de Chicago, nuestro carro llegó antes que el de en dónde viene Terry, subo a mi habitación, esto que siento cada vez es más fuerte, me da mucho miedo sentir esto. Abro las puertas de mi balcón, logro observar por él que el carro donde venía mi padre ha llegado, en eso, escucho como alguien toca la puerta.

-Candy, ¿te encuentras bien? Me dijo Dorothy que subiste corriendo a tu habitación. ¿Puedo pasar Pecosa? – No quiero que Terry me vea así de nerviosa, por lo que trato de controlarme.

-Pasa.

Él llega hasta donde me encuentro, toma mi mano y deposita un suave y tierno beso sobre ella.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Por qué te encuentras aquí solita? Algo te pasa Candy, dime amor qué es lo que tienes, me preocupa verte así.

-Nada estoy bien, sigo algo emocionada con la boda de mis amigas, yo creo que son los nervios de que pronto nos vamos a casar.

-Candy, te conozco tan bien que sé cuando me estás mintiendo.

-No, de verdad es sólo eso.

-Candy – no podía seguir ocultándole mi temor infundado, así que tenía que hablar de una vez por todas.

-Verás Terry, lo que en realidad me pasa es que tengo una extraña sensación, no sé es como miedo, algo que no me explico, un mal presentimiento, sí, eso es lo que tengo un mal presentimiento. Es que todo ha sido tan lindo desde que nos rencontramos que temo que esta felicidad se esfume de la noche a la mañana.

-Candy – me abrazó – no tienes nada de que preocuparte, yo creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado nos merecemos algo de felicidad.

-Tienes razón, lo siento Terry, siento mucho agobiarte con este tipo de cosas, prometo que ya no voy a pensar en ello.

-Candy, no tienes por qué disculparte, para nada mi amor, de verdad no va a pasar nada, aunque me gustaría saber que es todo eso que pasa por tu cabecita.

-Para serte honesta, me preocupa Susana, temo que pueda hacer algo en nuestra contra, y hasta que no estemos casados, no creo que ese miedo se me vaya a quitar.

-¿Susana? Mientras yo esté a tu lado, Susana no podrá tocarte un solo pelo.

-No es por mí que me preocupo, es por ti, me da miedo que trate de hacerte daño.

-Mientras esté a tu lado Pecosa, nada puede hacerme daño.

-Terry, hablo en serio, no soportaría si ella te hiciera algo.

-Yo también hablo en serio Candy, contigo a mi lado me siento el hombre más feliz y valiente del mundo.

-Crees que ella sepa algo Terry, que ella descubra que estamos comprometidos y que yo soy Allison Wilder.

-Lo más probable es que ya esté enterada que soy heredero al Ducado y que estoy, bueno estamos comprometidos, pero no creo que sepa qué tú eres mi prometida. Ya vez, son muy pocos los que conocen tu identidad, el nombre de Candy Andrew ya no suena en los periódicos, y eso es una gran ventaja para nosotros, así se le dificultará dar con tu paradero.

-Pero te expone más a ti. Ahora que vas a heredar un título ella va a estar interesada en recuperarte, no lo sé Terry, pero esto que siento me pone más nerviosa a cada momento, y si vuelve a hacer de las suyas para recuperarte. No sé que haría sin ti.

-Candy, tranquila, no va a pasarme nada, te lo prometo, no te lo juro Pecosa. Tienes que tranquilizarte, al fin y al cabo dentro de muy poco estaremos en Londres.

-Eso intento, pero y si… - Terry no me dejó terminar porque aprisionó mis labios con los suyos.

-Espero esto sirva para tranquilizarte – dijo al separarse de mí.

-Mmmm, aún no me convence del todo – y me volvió a besar con ternura.

-Sabes que podría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo tratándote de convencer.

-¿Todo el tiempo?

-Cada día – me dio un beso en la mejilla – cada noche – besó mi otra mejilla – cada hora – besó mi frente- cada minuto – besó mi nariz – cada segundo – besó mis labio.

Hubiéramos seguido así de no ser porque escuchamos como alguien carraspeaba a nuestras espaldas. Lo que hizo que ambos nos separáramos y nos pusiéramos rojos.

-Joven Grandchester, señorita Candy – dice el mayordomo – sus padres los esperan en la sala.

Terry y yo nos miramos, ambos teníamos cara de ser descubiertos en una pesadilla.

-Bueno, mi querida señorita Pecas, creo que no debemos hacer esperar a nuestros padres.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo mocoso engreído.

-Yo no te dije tan feo – decía en un puchero.

-Mmmm, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Señorita Pecas.

Nos miramos y reímos, después de unos minutos, nos encontrábamos ya en la sala, callamos nuestra risa cuando notamos la cara de seriedad de nuestros padres.

**En un Hotel de Chicago**

**Susanas´s POV**

-¿Qué información me tienes? – le pregunté a la persona a la cual había pagado para saber el paradero de Terry y de esa tal Allison Wilder.

-Esta tarde llegaron a Chicago, ambas familias se encuentran en la residencia Wilder en estos momentos.

-Perfecto, ¿qué más has podido investigar de ellos?

-No mucho señorita. Sólo que están comprometidos desde niños y que es una de las bodas más esperadas en todo el viejo continente.

-¿Cómo es esa chica?

-Muy hermosa señorita, y por lo que pude investigar es sumamente encantadora – vaya a Terry le gustas las niñas buenas. Pero de seguro no está enamorado de ella.

-¿Y del joven Grandchester?

-Los empleados de la Mansión Grandchester son más reservados, pero pude averiguar que la familia se encuentra muy contenta por este enlace matrimonial. En especial el joven Terrence.

-¡Qué! – eso no me lo esperaba, ¿cómo es posible que Terry esté interesado en ella si juraba amor por la huérfana?

-¿Necesita más información?

-Sí, ¿cuándo parten para Inglaterra?

-Pasado mañana salen rumbo a New York, y de ahí se embarcarán a Londres al día siguiente.

-Casi no hay tiempo.

-Disculpe.

-No nada, ha hecho un buen trabajo, aquí está su paga – le entregué un sobre con la suma de dinero acordada.

Espere a que ese hombre saliera del cuarto para planear todo. En primer lugar tenía que acercarme a esa chica, espero que sea ingenua, y así poder detener ese viaje a Londres, pero cómo me acerco a ella sin que Terry se dé cuenta, eso es lo que va a estar difícil, voy a tener que ir desde temprano a esa casa.

**Mansión Wilder**

**Terry´s POV**

-¿Nos llamaban?

-Sí hijo, tomen asiento – mi madre estaba muy seria, así que lo que tenían que decir no era del todo grato, bueno, o eso parecía.

-Necesitamos hablar de algo Terry – dijo mi suegro, de acuerdo, esto no estaba saliendo bien.

-Nos gustaría saber unas cuantas cosas – agregó mi padre.

-¿Ya pensaron donde van a vivir después de la boda?

-La verdad, aún no hemos hablado de eso – ahora que mis padres lo pregunta no me había puesto a pensar donde viviría con Candy después de la boda, claro, tendría que ser un lugar donde podamos visitar a nuestros padres, donde ella quiera vivir, sí creo que lo mejor será que Candy escoja el lugar donde desea vivir.

-Bueno, no se lo que han pensado, pero nos gustaría que no se alejaran mucho, como saben, apenas recuperamos a Candy, y no nos gustaría volver a separarnos de ella.

-Y a mí tampoco me gustaría estar lejos de ustedes papá – mi Pecosa se acercó a sus padres y los abrazó con cariño.

-Sabes hijo, no quiero presionarlos ni obligarlos a tomar una decisión apresurada, pero sabes que pueden disponer de cualquiera de las casas de la familia.

-Lo sé papá, y te lo agradezco, pero creo que lo más correcto es que busque un empleo y de ahí vea la forma de solventar los gastos de la casa, no me parece bien que todo me lo des.

-Yo pienso igual que Terry.

-Sabemos que quieren hacer las cosas a su modo – esta vez fue Arthur quien habló – pero no pueden dejar a un lado a las familias a las cuales pertenecen. Hemos hablado y nos gustaría que aceptaran una de las casas de las que Richard les ofreció. Sé que quieren hacer todo por su cuenta, pero si tenemos todo esto, es para que ustedes y nuestros futuros nietos vivan con comodidades.

Antes, cuando era actor, me imaginaba una vida tranquila al lado de mi Pecosa, creí que viviríamos de mi paga por la actuación, en mi departamento pequeño de New York. Pero ahora que lo plantean de esta manera, no sé qué pensar.

-Bueno hijo, de todas formas a mí me gustaría que me ayudaras en los negocios familiares, ya estoy grande y necesito que te pongas al tanto de todo ya que cuando sea necesario tendrás que encargarte de ellos.

Sabía que mi padre diría eso, que ya iba siendo hora de ponerme al tato de los negocios familiares.

-Creo que tienen razón, pero cuando junte el dinero, debe venderme la casa Padre, de otra forma no podremos aceptarla – Candy apoyó mi argumento.

-Bueno, si esa es tu última palabra hijo, no me queda más que aceptarlo.

Antes de merendar conversamos un rato más sobre la boda, pobre Candy, no me quería imaginar todo lo que le esperaba, sin embargo, lo que en esos momentos me preocupaba era que Candy temía por lo que Susana fuera capaz de hacer. Pensándolo bien, lo que mi Pecosa decía podría ser cierto, Susana había jurado hacerme la vida imposible, y por todo lo que había hecho era posible que cumpliera con sus amenazas.

-¿En qué piensas hijo? – preguntó mi madre – desde hace rato te nota raro.

-En lo que decía mi padre de los negocios – trato de mentir - ¿me preguntado si puedo hablar con ustedes padre y Arthur, en el estudio?

Al parecer ellos entendieron que lo que tenía que decirles no lo podían escuchar las damas, por lo que los tres nos encaminamos al estudio.

-¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir Terry?

-Es algo en lo que Candy me puso a pensar y tiene que ver con la seguridad de ella.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Susana Marlowe. Con todo los de la boda y lo bien que la estábamos pasando se me olvidó por completo. Pero para ser sincero, yo creo que a estas alturas Susana ya debe saber que voy a casarme, y temo que cumpla su amenaza.

-Entonces hay que reforzar la seguridad de todos, en especial la de mi hija, y por supuesto la tuya Terry.

-Yo estaré bien, pero no puedo permitir que le pase algo a mi Candy.

-No debemos preocuparnos caballeros, lo que hay que hacer es aumentar la seguridad, de mi cuenta corre que esa chica no se meta con mi familia, porque aunque no se han casado, los Wilder y los Grandchester siempre han sido familia.

Las palabras de mi padre me tranquilizan, habla de una forma tan protectora y segura que me reconforta y me dice que no va a permitir que Susana se acerque a nosotros. Minutos después regresamos a la sala, acordamos no decir nada para no preocupar a las damas.

**Al día siguiente**

No dormí muy bien porque seguía pensando en el presentimiento de Candy, creo que olvidar ese asunto de mi parte había sido un error, lo bueno es que contaba con el apoyo de Arthur y de mi Padre para resolver ese inconveniente.

Me alistaba para ir a ver al amor de mi vida cuando uno de los empleados toco la puerta de mi habitación.

-Disculpe joven Terrence, en la sala lo espera una visita – ese comentario me extrañó, yo no conocía a muchas personas en Chicago.

-¿Quién es? ¿Dijo su nombre? Yo no espero a nadie.

-Dice que es una amiga suya, de New York – el escuchar esas palabras me helaron la sangre.

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es esa chica?

-Es una joven muy bonita, de cabello castaño, dijo que tenía un trabajo en esta ciudad, y al enterarse que usted estaba aquí, quiso venir a verlo, me dijo que su nombre era Karen, Karen Claise.

Karen, que alivio sentí al escuchar ese nombre, sin embargo, me extrañó que Karen se enterara que yo estaba en Chicago, eso sí que era raro, pero por lo menos no se trataba de Susana.

-Gracias, por favor dígale que estoy con ella en unos minutos. Y algo más ¿sabe dónde se encuentran mis padres?

-Salieron desde temprano, dijeron que se reunirían con usted en la comida en casa de los señores Condes.

-Bien, gracias nuevamente.

Cuando bajé a la sala, y quise saludar efusivamente a mi amiga, me llevé una gran sorpresa, la chica que estaba espaldas a mí, no era Karen, y lo sabía porque esa silueta no correspondía a la de ella, pero el cabello castaño me confundió.

-¿Quién es usted? Porque estoy completamente seguro de que Karen no.

En cuanto lo dije, la joven giró y me dio la cara.

-Hola Terry, ¿me extrañaste amor?

-¡Susana!

Oops, ya apareció la bruja, claro si decía que era ella no la iban a dejar entrar. Ahora lo interesante va a ser cómo es actuará Terry ante este encuentro cercano del tercer tipo jejeje.

Este capítulo lo hice un poco más largo que los demás para compensar que me he tardado en actualizar, bueno de hecho los siguientes capítulos espero tengan una extensión aproximada a este.

Qué les pareció la visita de Karen, bueno Susana a ver que hace esta ahora. Bueno si lo sé pero lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos. Agradezco a todas por sus comentarios y por la paciencia que han tenido por mi tardanza en actualizar.

Espero no defraudarlos con la historia, que ya esta casi a punto de llegar a su fin, bueno, sólo faltan 9 caps.

Saludos a todas, gracias por seguirme.

Nos estamos leyendo…


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: Farsa

Terry´s POV

No me explicaba el por qué Susana estaba ahí, bueno tenía una idea, pero me desconcertó verla ahí como si nada. Mi primera reacción fue sacarla a patadas de mi casa, pero algo me hizo tomar las cosas con calma para saber qué es lo que tramaba, cuáles eran sus planes, pero sobre todo el estar cerca del enemigo me permitiría proteger a Candy.

-Parece que al verme te he dejado sin habla.

-La verdad me extraña verte aquí, mejor dicho, que supieras donde encontrarme – tenía que saber cuanto sabía de mi vida, y si estaba enterada de que me iba a casar con Candy.

-Pues sé que regresaste con tu padre, así que no fue difícil saber que estabas en esta gran mansión. Y claro, me enteré que te casas – su sarcasmo me molesta, pero tengo que saber que trama.

-Me reconcilié con mis padres, así que por eso es que vivo con ellos. Y con respecto a lo de la boda yo…

-Esa niña rica está ocupando un lugar que no le pertenece.

-Y supuestamente tú, ¿a quién le pertenece?

-A mí – más molesta y sarcástica no podía ser, cómo se atrevía a decir que ella era la que tenía que ocupar el lugar de mi Candy después de todo el daño que nos hizo.

-Es gracioso que lo digas, me refiero a todo lo que has hecho.

-Todo lo hice por amor Terry, yo te amo – si y qué más, no soporto a esta mujer.

-¿A qué vienes Susana?

-No me cambies el tema, ¿te vas a casar sí o no?

-Me comprometieron desde niño con…

-Sí ya sé, con la hija de unos Condes. Pero bueno, eso quiere decir que estás comprometido. Lo que no me explico es que dicen que tú estás muy entusiasmando con este matrimonio, cuando yo pensé que después de nuestra separación correrías a los brazos de esa enfermerita.

-Candy, su nombre es Candy.

-Bueno, a estas alturas ya no importa el nombre, porque al final no te vas a casar con ella, sino con una presumida noble de Londres – perfecto, ella no sabe quien es en realidad la persona con que me voy a casar.

-Al grano Susana ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Mira, he venido a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? – Sí que estaba loca esa mujer.

-Me imagino que no estás enamorada de ella, porque tengo entendido que es una imposición de tus padres, así que puedo hacer algo para que no te cases con ella.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no me quiero casar con ella?

-A lo que me refiero es que no creo que estés enamorado de ella, así que puedo ayudarte a romper con ese compromiso. En realidad también me pregunto ¿estás enamorado de ella? ¿O hay algún otro tipo de interés? – Por lo que he escuchado la que está interesada en algo eres tú, pero me voy a encargar que no consigas nada.

-Necesito casarme con ella para recuperar el derecho a ser Duque de Grandchester, esa fue la condición que me ha puesto mi padre, el casarme con la hija de los Condes – espero que te creas esto Susana.

Estaba seguro que ella estaba más interesada en su dinero que en otra cosa. Y si condicionaba ese matrimonio no se metería en él.

-¿Así que si no te casas con ella te quedas sin nada?

-Así es.

-Me extraña que actúes así, te creí enamorado de la enfermera.

-Perdí a Candy cuando regresé a buscarla, ya no estaba aquí. Por eso decidí buscar mi beneficio, a fin de cuentas, tenía más que ganar si aceptaba la propuesta de mi padre.

-Entiendo, así que es obligatorio el matrimonio, ¿me equivoco?

-No, es necesario si quiero ser Duque – que maravilla, ahora mira quien está actuando.

-Ya veo, y ¿qué piensas hacer cuando seas Duque? ¿Dejarla?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Puedo ayudarte a deshacerte de ella, no creo que le agrade saber que tienes un amante. Bueno aunque a ese tipo de niñas las educaron para soportar todo.

-¿Te estás escuchando Susana? – Jamás regresaría a tu lado, aunque fuera la última mujer del mundo.

-Antes de que me dejaras te dije que no te permitiría ser feliz. Me alegra saber que no estarás al dado de esa enfermerita, pero no voy a compartirte con nadie más, así que…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Mmmm, eres muy inteligente Terry, pero lo que quiero es a ti.

-Mira, no estoy jugando, sé que tu interés por mí no era por estar enamorada de mí, sino por la posición que tenía en el teatro en ese momento, no pe puedes engañar, y estoy completamente seguro que tus intereses no han cambiado ¿o me equivoco?

-Me interesa tu dinero, tu posición, pero también me interesas tú. Y te conozco, no te interesa la chica que será tu esposa porque no vas a olvidar a la enfermerita.

Bueno, en eso ella tenía razón, nunca amaría a nadie más como amo a mi Pecosa.

-¿Entonces lo que quieres es dinero?

-No, te quiero a ti.

-Pero yo no, me engañaste Susana y eso es algo que nunca voy a poder perdonar.

-Ya te dije que lo hice por amor.

-Apuesto a que si no fuera nuevamente heredero al Ducado no me buscarías, eres igual de interesada que tu madre.

-¿Y qué acaso tú no lo eres? Mírate, te vas a casar para heredar un título.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, tenía que descubrir sus planes, hasta ahora he podido sacarle algo de información pero necesito conocer sus pasos.

-Está bien, lo acepto, me caso por interés.

-Bien, ya nos estamos entendiendo…

**En la Mansión Wilder**

**Candy´s POV**

No sé que es lo que me pasa, desde que me levanté tengo una opresión en el pecho que no me deja estar bien. Qué será esto me pone tan nerviosa. Quizá sea que sigo esperando a Terry y él no llega. Espero no se demore tanto, esta angustia de no verlo me está matando.

-Candy ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí Dorothy, lo que pasa es que sólo pienso en Terry, no sé que es lo que pasa, por qué no viene, eso me tiene algo nerviosa.

-A lo mejor salió con sus padres, o simplemente está haciendo otra cosa.

-Es que me dijo que vendría desde temprano.

-Yo creo que no debes preocuparte, de seguro el joven te explicará cuando lo veas.

-Sí, tienes razón.

En realidad había algo que no me dejaba estar tranquila, era como si algo oprimiera mi pecho, pero no tenía explicación alguna para lo que estaba sintiendo.

**Terry´s POV**

Susana se fue hace poco más de media hora, me dejó en claro que no me va a dejar en paz, pero creo que está convencida que necesito casarme para obtener la posición que a ella tanto le gustaría tener. El único problema es que sé que sigue mis pasos, y me imagino que también los de Candy, tendré que hablar con las escoltas que contraté, es en estos momentos cuando tengo que proteger más a mi Pecosa, con Susana cerca, ella puede hacerle mucho daño, y más si descubre que Allison es Candy. Pero no quiero contarle todo esto a ella, no quiero asustarla. Escucho cómo abren la puerta principal, y reconozco las voces de mis padres, creo que lo más prudente es informarle todo lo que está pasando.

-Hijo – dijo mi madre - ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en casa de Candy.

-Lo que sucede es que pasó algo que no esperaba.

-¿De qué se trata Terry? – esta vez era mi padre.

-Susana estuvo aquí.

-¡Susana! Eso no puede ser, creí que ella estaba en New York.

-No madre, vino hace unos momentos, al parecer me ha estado siguiendo desde que llegamos a América. Lo único bueno es que no sabe que Allison es Candy.

-Esa mujer está completamente loca, ¿y qué es lo que quiere esta vez?

-Se enteró que volví a ser heredero al Ducado, padre. Y sus intenciones son convertirse en la nueva Duquesa de Grandchester. Dinero, posición, es eso lo que ella quiere.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer hijo? Debemos hacer algo, y sabes que cuentas con nosotros para todo.

-Gracias padre, lo que más me interesa es que Candy no vaya a salir afectada de algún modo. Susana puede hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que se propone, ya ven, fingió su parálisis para mantenerme a su lado.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es descubrir qué piensa hacer esa.

-Ella cree que me caso por interés, y que si no lo hago no podré heredar el Ducado, y mientras ella siga pensando eso, nos dará el tiempo suficiente para detener sus planes.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será que no te acerques a Candy, por ahora, si te ve interesado en ella sabrá que hay algo más que un compromiso obligado. Y por supuesto, los Wilder deben estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa.

-Preferiría que Candy no se enterara de nada.

-Bueno, que ella no se enteré, pero sus padres tienen que hacerlo.

No sabía si eso era lo mejor. Preocupar a Candy de esa manera, no lo quería, pero si las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor lo sabían, era más fácil mantenerla a salvo.

-Y con respecto al no acercarme a Candy, creo que va a ser muy difícil, pero si no hay de otra, creo que tendré que hacerlo.

Mi madre me abrazó, cuanto lo necesitaba, eso me hacía sentir muy bien, tranquilo, seguro, aunque sólo fueran unos segundos. Me dolía mucho estar lejos de Candy, pero si eso aseguraba su seguridad, tenía que soportarlo.

Mis padres querían quedarse conmigo, pero yo insistí en que fueran a casa de los Wilder, tenían que hablar de todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana, y de las medidas que se tomarían para proteger a Candy.

**Arthur´s POV**

-Terry no debe preocuparse, Candy está resguardada – desde que me enteré por Terry que esa tal Susana podía hacer algo en contra de mi hija, contraté la mejor escolta de Chicago, no iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a mi pequeña.

-Aun así, hay que estar muy alertas, porque no sabemos lo que esa señorita es capaz de hacer – dijo Eleonor – ya una vez se encargó de casi obligar a mi hijo a casarse con ella, pero por suerte no lo consiguió.

-Lamento que nuestros hijos no puedan estar juntos en estos momentos, pero es más seguro para ellos mantenerse alejados por el momento – Richard tenía toda la razón, si la chica no sabía que Candy era la prometida de Terry, sería lo mejor. Por todo lo que he escuchado, esa joven odia a mi hija, y estoy seguro que haría hasta lo imposible por dañarla si entera de quien en verdad es ella.

**Candy´s POV**

Nadie se dio cuenta que escuché toda la conversación de mis padres con los de Terry. No podía creer que podía llegar a tal extremo debido a sus celos, que alguien tuviera un corazón tal malo. Pero lo que en realidad me dolía era lo que en estos momentos sufría Terry, él se había sacrificado por mí, por buscar mi bienestar, pero acaso no se daba cuenta que el estar separada de él me hacía mucho daño, no, creo que no se daba cuenta. No podía esperar a que todo se quedara así, tenía que hacer algo, no iba a dejar a Terry sólo con este problema, si habíamos decidido estar juntos, era en las buenas y en las malas, además, con Terry a mi lado, encontraría las fuerzas para poder enfrentarme a Susana, porque de algo estaba segura, ella no me volvería a separar de Terry.

Subí a mi habitación, busqué dentro de uno de mis baúles algo que llevé conmigo a América, además las dos podíamos jugar a esto, no sólo ella era capaz de hacerlo, y eso se lo iba a demostrar. Cuando al fin lo encontré supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Me arreglé el cabello, me puse uno de mis vestidos, y le pedí a Dorothy que me acompañara a casa de los Grandchester. Sabía que esto le molestaría a Terry, pero tampoco iba a permitir que Susana se saliera con la suya.

En el camino a la casa de Terry, conversaba con mi gran amiga Dorothy.

-Candy, ¿por qué no le avisaste a tus padres que ibas a ver a tu prometido?

-Porque no me hubieran dejado venir Dorothy, ellos me cuidan demasiado y por temor a que me pasara algo no me dejarían.

-Entonces no debimos salir.

-Sabes todo lo que pasé por culpa de Susana, bueno, mejor dicho por haberme separado de Terry, y no lo voy a permitir nuevamente, esta vez no, voy a pelear por él, no me voy a dejar llevar por las palabras de esa rubia, no de nuevo.

-En eso tienes razón, te viste muy mal cuando te separaste de ese joven, así que – me tomó de las manos – puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, siempre voy a apoyarte.

-Gracias Dorothy.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, para eso son las amigas.

Llegamos a la casa de Terry, le pedí a mi amiga me dejara sola después de que los sirvientes me hicieran pasar a la sala. No sin antes pedirle a una de las empleadas, quien se había dado cuenta de mi identidad, no le dijera a Terry que había sido yo la que había ido a verlo para no molestarlo.

**Terry´s POV**

-Joven Terrence, una joven lo busca en la sala.

-¿De quien se trata?

-No lo sé, es pelirroja y de ojos muy bonitos.

No lo podía creer, la única pelirroja que conozco es Eliza, pero por los ojos no podía ser ella, de eso estoy seguro, lo más probable es que fuera Susana, quien había vuelto a hacer uno de sus juegos. Bajé sin ganas las escaleras, no comprendía por qué era tan cruel el destino y tenía que volver a vivir eso martirio el mismo día.

-Qué es lo que quieres – dije sin ni siquiera voltear a verla.

-Ver a la persona más importante de mi vida – fue entonces cuando escuché esa voz que era inconfundible para mis oídos, era Candy, mi Candy. Quien había corrido a abrazarme y en esos momentos colgaba de mi cuello, por supuesto que yo también correspondí al abrazo.

-Pecosa ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás vestida de esa manera?

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, sin querer me enteré de todo, de que Susana vino a verte y de todo lo que dijo, pero esta vez no pienso permitirle que me aleje de ti, ni siquiera por ratitos.

-Pero es peligroso que estés aquí, no puedo permitir que te arriesgues de esa forma. Por lo menos dime que no has venido sola.

-Dorothy me acompaña, además no creo que ella me reconozca con este cabello.

-Claro que no mi adorada Julieta, pero de todas formas, esto es muy peligroso, en especial para ti.

-Mi dulce Romeo, mi querido Terry, ¿no me extrañabas?

-Claro que sí amor, pero primero está tu seguridad.

-Y la tuya también, además, no iba a estar tranquila dejándote en manos de esa.

-Mmm, entonces te vas ha convertir en un caballero andante que va a salvarme de las garras de un terrible dragón.

-Algo así, aunque siento lástima por los dragones, imagínate compararlos con ella.

Ambos comenzamos a reír, mi Pecosa era tan ocurrente, me encantaba eso de ella, que podía alegrarme con el simple hecho de estar cerca de mí. Pero de alguna forma tenía que regresar a la realidad y reconocer que Susana podía hacernos daño.

-Me alegra que estés aquí, no sabes cuanto te extrañaba, pero insisto, me preocupa que Susana haga algo en tu contra, me moriría si algo te pasara, si…

Ella me silenció de la forma más grandiosa que puede existir, con un beso.

-Tranquilo, mientras estemos juntos nada ni nadie podrá vencernos, la fuerza de nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo. Porque ten por seguro que esta vez no voy a déjate en brazos de esa, te lo prometo.

-Yo también voy a hacer todo con tal que nadie nos separe.

Y nos volvimos a besar, esta vez con más urgencia que otras veces, con más pasión, con la necesidad de hacer que nuestros alientos fueran uno, que nuestras almas se fundieran, era el beso más asombroso que podía haberle dado a mi Pecosa, bueno, hasta este momento claro.

-Creo que debemos parar – dije cuando nos separamos y recuperábamos el aliento – pues sino lo hacemos, ten por seguro que hay altas posibilidades de olvidar que soy un caballero. Ella se me quedó viendo con su singular sonrisa.

-Terry.

-De verdad, Candy, no sabes cuan difícil se me hace la espera para que seas mi esposa y al fin podamos, podamos, bueno tú sabes que al fin yo sea tuyo, y tú mía.

-Fui tuya desde esa noche de niebla en el Mauritania, te clavaste en mi corazón desde ese momento y hasta ahora sigue siendo tuyo.

-Yo tampoco pude olvidarte desde esa noche, algo me decía que volvería a verte.

Estábamos a punto de volvernos a besar cuando dos pares de voces familiares llamaron nuestra atención.

-Les dije que estarían juntos, es imposible separar a este par – dijo mi madre.

-Tienes toda la razón Eleonor, ellos no pueden estar separados ni un minuto, aunque creo que esta vez te pusiste en peligro hija, debiste avisarnos, hubiéramos venido contigo.

-Disculpa mamá, pero lo único que quería era estar con Terry y con lo que esta pasando no me iban a dejar venir, por eso lo hice.

-Bueno, yo creo que no ha pasado nada, y lo mejor es, ya que estamos todos juntos, es ponernos de acuerdo qué es lo que vamos a hacer para que esa chiquilla no se vuelva a meter entre la vida de mi hija y de Terrence.

**Susana´s POV**

Tengo que pensar qué es lo que voy a hacer para poder regresar con Terrence, ahora que va a tener el título y mucho dinero, no lo voy a alejar de mi lado. Sólo que el problema es que él tiene que casarse con esa mocosa riquilla para poder heredar la fortuna de su padre y si no. La pierde, tal vez si convenzo al padre de que le conviene aparentar conmigo, no suena muy descabellado, además no creo que Terry me acepte tan fácilmente. No sé que es lo que voy a hacer, y además de pensar en esto, tengo que esperar a esa engreída de Leagan, pero hoy va a ser la última vez que la vea, porque ya no creo que sea necesario volvernos a reunir.

Ahí viene, me las va a pagar por engañarme que Terry no estaba en Chicago, pero ahora va a conocerme de verdad.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que vienes a confesar? ¿Qué me engañaste y sabias a la perfección que Terry estaba en Chicago? Porque si vienes a decir eso, lo sé todo.

-¿Estás segura que lo sabes todo? Porque yo creo que aun hay cosas que desconoces.

-Mira, déjate de jueguitos, que no pienso caer en tus mentiras una vez más.

-Bueno, si en realidad no te interesa saber los que pensaba contarte acerca de Allison Wilder, poder irte en este momento, yo no te detengo.

-Así que vienes a contarme acerca de la prometida de Terry, y ¿qué puedes saber tú de lo que yo no esté enterada?

-De algo muy importante – su mirada era extraña, como si quisiera gritar la información que traía – porque estoy muy segura que no sabes en realidad nada acerca de esa chica.

-Pues no creo que necesite saber más de lo que ya sé.

-¿Estas segura? Porque yo estoy segura que no has tenido la oportunidad de verla, de conocerla en persona.

-Eso no me interesa – esa pelirroja si que me estaba molestando – además, ya no te creo, con todas las mentiras que has dicho.

-Mira quien lo dice, porque yo no creo que tus piernas se hayan curado milagrosamente. En fin, aunque no te lo merezcas te lo voy a contar. La chica con la que Terry se va a casar es ni más ni menos que Candy.

-¡Qué! estás completamente loca, él no puede casarse con ella, ella se fue, lo dejó.

-Eso mismo pensé, pero es una larga historia.

Eliza me relató una historia difícil de creer, pero por como lo decía no podía estar fingiendo, al parecer todo era verdad, no me quedaba de otra más que averiguar si lo que dijo era cierto, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo, espiándola, y si llegaba a descubrir que la prometida de Terry era Candy, esta vez si le pondría fin a todo este asunto, no iba a permitir que Terry fuera feliz con alguien diferente a mí, y menos si esa chica era esa enfermerucha llamada Candy.

**Candy´s POV**

Pasamos una tarde agradable, lo bueno era que mañana al medio día partiríamos a New York, a todos les agradó la idea de copiar a Susana y disfrazarme para que ella no lograra reconocerme, de esa forma jamás se le ocurriría relacionarme con Allison, en fin, llegando a Londres, estaba segura que ya no podría hacernos daño.

Nuevamente me costó mucho trabajo separarme de mi adorado rebelde, cada vez se me hace más difícil estar lejos de él, lo bueno es que en muy poco tiempo nos vamos a casar, y no vamos a dejar que nadie se meta en nuestras vidas. Pero por alguna extraña razón, esa angustia que sentí por la mañana, no se me había quitado, algo me hacía sentir rara y ahora que sabía lo que había pasado en casa de Terry con Susana, tenía la culpa.

No pude dormir durante toda la noche al pensar que podría hacernos algo, después de todo era Susana, y podía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya.

Las maletas estaban hechas, de nuevo colocaba sobre mí el disfraz que me llevaría a abordar el tren con dirección a New York. El plan era salir antes de los Grandchester y reunirnos en la casa de su madre.

-Mamá – creo que ya estoy lista, podemos partir cuando ustedes digan – no me explicaba por qué la cara de mi madre denotaba angustia, quizá ella tenía un presentimiento similar al mío, no sé, pero algo me decía que lo que pasaba no estaba bien, y que mi madre lo sabía.

-Sí hija, partiremos en cuanto tu padre lo indique.

El camino a la estación fue muy tranquilo, no me agradaba la idea de que Terry no viajara en el mismo tren que yo, de hecho, eso era lo que más me preocupaba, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero el estar lejos de él me ponía muy nerviosa.

Cuando llegamos a la estación, mis padres bordaron de inmediato el tren, a los pocos minutos los acompañé. Teníamos un compartimento privado, pero como estaba nerviosa, me disculpé con ellos y comencé a caminar por los vagones, Dorothy y Maggy insistieron en acompañarme, pero yo me reusé a que lo hicieran, no es que me molestaran mis amigas, sino que en esos momentos prefería estar sola. Todos mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos a Terry, me pregunto qué estará haciendo él en estos momentos.

Durante un rato, sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo, pero después atribuí ese sentimiento a que me encontraba muy tensa y preocupada por lo que estábamos viviendo.

Faltaba muy poco para llegar, así que decidí regresar con sus padres, pero cuando me disponía a entrar en su compartimento, sentí como alguien me tomaba por detrás y colocaba un pañuelo en mi rostro que despedía un extraño aroma, después de unos segundos se forcejear con mi atacante, sentí como mis fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo, al igual que mi conciencia, lo último que recuerdo es que a mi alrededor, todo se tornó negro.

Hola, espero que no tengan ganas de matarme después de lo que está pasando en la historia, y que tardara mucho en actualizar, la verdad con lo de la tesis no me doy tiempo para otra cosa, pero prometo terminar esta historia, sólo ténganme un poquito de paciencia.

En cuanto a lo que le pasó a Candy, les suplico que no me ahorquen, sólo quise ponerle un poquito de suspenso al final, porque recordemos, ya sólo faltan ocho capítulos (claro con posibilidades de un epílogo, si es que lo desean). En fin, mis más cordiales saludos a todos los que leen mi historia, los que me agregan a favoritos, y a los que dejan un review.

¿Adelantos? Bueno, sólo un poquito

Candy no aparece, sus padres la buscan desesperadamente.

Terry presiente que algo está pasando, así que cuando llega a New York lo primero que hace es pedir razón de su pecosa, nadie sabe su paradero.

¿Quién será esa persona que seguía a Candy por el tren?

¿Dónde está Candy? Pues en el próximo capítulo se sabrá, hasta la próxima, nos estamos leyendo…

Insisto, no se enojen con lo que está pasando, todo tendrá una explicación.


	43. Chapter 43

Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me han agradado mucho, y no tengo otra justificación que mucho trabajo antes de que acabe el año.

**Capítulo 43: El secuestro**

**Candy´s POV**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, lo último que recuerdo es un fuerte aroma y cómo eso hizo que cayera en un profundo sueño. Ahora, no sé cuanto tiempo después, me encuentro amarrada y amordazada en un obscuro lugar, tengo mucho miedo por lo que puede llegar a pasar muchas imágenes se me vienen a la mente, en especial aquellos momentos felices que había pasado con mi Terry, no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas ya que no estoy segura de poder volver a verlo. Terry, no sé que pueda pasar cuando él se entere de todo esto, me angustia pensar que puede cometer alguna locura por el amor que me tiene, porque algo que sé es que él no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, espero que no haga nada porque el sólo pensar que ponga su vida en peligro, me aterra.

Escucho cómo unas personas se acercan, no puedo distinguir cuantas son, pero cada vez se escuchan con mayor claridad. Trataré de hacerme la dormida, tengo que descubrir la razón por la cual me encuentro en este lugar.

-Lástima de chica, es hermosa, crees que podamos… - dijo alguien con un tono libidinoso que me puso los nervios de punta.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla, nos pagaron para traerla aquí, no para hacerle daño – al escuchar a este segundo hombre, se me tranquilizó un poco el corazón, aunque nada me aseguraba que fuera a estar bien.

-Sólo espero que nos dejen jugar un poco con ella antes de que…

-Lo que hagan con ella no es nuestro asunto, recuerda que nos dijeron que la querían viva y sin hacerle daño.

No escuche ninguna otra voz, por lo que pude intuir que eran dos las personas que me habían secuestrado, y en cuanto a quién había planeado todo, no podía asegurarlo pero las únicas que me odiaban tanto para hacerlo, eran Eliza y Susana. Como me gustaría que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y poder despertar, me aterra la idea de no volver a ver a las personas que amo.

**Terry´s POV**

-Vamos hijo, en unas cuantas horas estarás a su lado.

-Lo sé padre, pero hay algo que me inquieta, algo que no puedo explicarme. No debí aceptar que se fueran antes, me hubiera sentido más seguro viajando a su lado.

-Terry, de esta forma era más seguro, Susana te sigue a ti, no a Candy, cálmate que no va a pasar nada, ya verás que cuando lleguemos a la casa, a tu lado se van a encontrar todos los Wilder esperándonos.

La verdad, las palabras de mi madre no me tranquilizaron en lo absoluto, así que me levanté de mi asiento y caminé por los vagones. Noté como alguien me seguía y esperé el momento para voltearme y propinar un buen golpe a esa persona cuando tocó mi hombro, pero fue más ágil que yo.

-Tranquilo, ¿o acaso quieres cobrarte todo lo que he hecho?

-Niel, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tengo una razón, bueno, en realidad son dos razones muy importantes por las cuales decidí venir.

-Supongo que una de ellas es Maggy ¿me equivoco? – todos notamos el interés de él desde un principio.

-No, claro que en parte vengo por Maggy, pero la que verdaderamente me preocupa es Candy.

-¿Candy?

**Marjorie´s POV**

Aún puedo recordar que cuando fui a buscar a mi amiga, lo único que encontré tirado en el suelo fue la peluca, eso me preocupó, Candy acordó no quitársela hasta que estuviera en casa de los Grandchester, la buscamos por todas partes, pero no la encontramos.

Sabía que no debía dejarla sola, si algo le pasa no me lo voy a perdonar, debí insistir, no puedo más, pero tengo que actuar fuerte ante sus padres, más ahora que la Condesa se encuentra inconsciente, esto le afectó demasiado, y el Conde, ni se diga, ellos no merecen estar pasando por esto, son tan buenas personas, no se lo merecen.

La policía se encuentra interrogando a Dorothy en estos momentos, con migo lo hicieron hace unos minutos, lo malo fue que nadie logró ver nada, cuando Terry se entere se va a poner muy mal, no me puedo imaginar el dolor que va a sentir al creer que ha perdido al amor de su vida, y que nadie hizo nada para salvarla.

Pobre Candy, qué será lo que está sufriendo, ojalá no le hagan daño y la puedan rescatar.

-Señorita Hale – Dorothy me asustó, no me di cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Dorothy?

-Los agentes dicen que buscarán a la señorita Candy por toda la ciudad, pero también van a buscar a esa tal Susana, es la principal sospechosa de lo que pasó.

-Dorothy, ¿qué le vamos a decir a Terry? – ella nota mi angustia en la voz y me toma de las manos.

-Esperemos que cuando él llegue, Candy ya haya aparecido.

-¿Y si no?

-Roguemos porque eso suceda, mi niña Candy tiene que aparecer, no sería justo que ahora que tiene la felicidad a la mano, la pierda.

-Dorothy, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos aquí – nos encontrábamos en la mansión Grandchester – sin hacer nada, y si vamos a la estación y preguntamos por ella, tal vez podamos descubrir algo, o por lo menos no nos quedemos cruzadas de brazos – a pesar del poco tiempo de conocer a Candy, me había hecho gran amiga de ella, y ahora que la había perdido, me sentía muy mal.

-Tiene toda la razón, pero de alguna forma debemos estar comunicados con la casa, digo, por si algo llegara a pasar.

Llamamos a uno de los empleados y le pedimos que cualquier cosa que llegaran a saber de Candy, se nos avisara de inmediato. Nos fuimos con uno de los cocheros, a Dorothy se le ocurrió llevar consigo una fotografía de Candy, y de esa manera preguntar con mayor facilidad sobre su paradero.

Estuvimos un buen rato en la estación, a todo el que preguntábamos decía que no la habían visto.

-Está seguro que no la vio – preguntó Dorothy a uno de los vendedores de la taquilla – mírela bien, esta es su fotografía – la le he dicho que no señorita, la misma pregunta me hicieron hace rato los oficiales de policía y les contesté con la misma respuesta.

-Gracias de todas formas.

-Ustedes buscan a una chica rubia, ¿es la misma por la que anda preguntado la policía verdad? – nos dijo un niño que cargaba unos periódicos.

-Sí, buscamos a esta chica – le dije mostrándole la foto - ¿la has visto?

-Pues se parece mucho a una que vi hace unas horas, en realidad si se parece mucho. ¿No me voy a meter en problemas si les hablo de ella verdad? Bueno, lo digo porque si la busca la policía, puede que haya hecho algo malo.

-No hizo nada malo, ella es mi amiga, y cuando llegamos desapareció, y ahora la buscamos porque no sabemos nada de ella.

-No deben preocuparse, supongo que ya la atendieron.

-¿La atendieron? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí, al parecer no estaba bien, pero su esposo se la llevó de aquí en brazos. A ustedes les cuento porque no me gusta hablar con la policía, que tal y creen que soy un ladrón.

-Un momento, dices que se la llevo su esposo, eso no puede ser.

-Sí, él decía que lo dejaran pasar porque su esposa no estaba bien, salieron y se subieron a una carreta que ya los estaba esperando.

-Candy no está casada, ¿estás seguro que es ella?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, si, es ella, no me cabe la menor duda. Por cierto, me llamo David y ¿tú?

**Niel´s POV**

-A ver Niel ¿por qué dices estar preocupado por Candy?

-Mira, mejor sentémonos, porque no te va a gustar lo que te voy a contar.

-Por favor, habla de una vez.

Flash Back

-Baya, baya. Ahora el niñito se ha vuelto bueno.

-Eliza, no te cansas de molestar, no has aprendido que a pesar de todo lo mala que fuiste con Candy, ella no te guarda rencor.

-Candy, la Santa Candy, ya me tiene harta. No puede ser que todo le salga bien, no lo puedo creer.

-Y ten por seguro que va a ser muy feliz al lado de Grandchester.

-Pues no debes contar con ello, yo no podría asegurar que va a ser feliz con Terry, o por lo menos he procurado que no lo sea.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Quizá yo no pueda hacer nada para impedir esa boda, pero me he asegurado de que alguien más lo haga.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Pues le he contado a la antigua prometida de Terry que es Candy con quien se piensa casar, y no creo que ella permita esa boda, por lo que al final, la hija del hogar de Pony no va a ser feliz – su risa me caló los huesos.

-No creo que te hayas atrevido a tanto Eliza, y ¿desde cuándo tienes trato con ella?

-No lo creas si no quieres, pero estoy segura que ella no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y no va a permitir que esos dos sean felices juntos.

-No quiero creer lo que me acabas de decir – estaba asombrado, creí que mi hermana no sentía ningún afecto por Candy, pero jamás imaginé el verdadero odio que le tenía, era monstruoso la verdadera personalidad de la persona que había crecido a mi lado.

-Desde hace tiempo he estado en contacto con Susana Marlowe, aunque debo confesar que mi primera intención fue que alejara a Allison de Terry, ahora que sé que es Candy, me alegra que los separe, ya que ella no va a permitir que sean felices.

-Me da mucha pena que seas mi hermana.

**Fin del flash back**

-Después de eso, empaqué lo que pude, traté de tomar el mismo tren que Candy para estar más tranquilo, pero no logré alcanzarlo. Por eso estoy aquí, sólo espero que Susana no haya actuado antes de nosotros.

-Si antes estaba nervioso, con esto que acabas de decirme lo estoy más, no puedo creer que tu hermana se haya atrevido a contarle a Susana que voy a casarme con Candy. Esto es algo con lo que no contábamos, si antes estaba molesta porque creía que Allison se casaría conmigo, ahora que se ha enterado que ella es Candy, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que puede llegar a hacer.

-Bueno, no nos adelantemos a los hechos, quizá no ha hecho nada aún, hay que pensar en eso, que podemos detenerla antes de que dañe a Candy.

-Ojalá tengas razón y no le haya hecho a nada a mi pecosa, porque si se atrevió a tocarle sólo uno de sus cabellos y…

-Tranquilo, no ganas nada si te pones así. Mejor vamos a planear cómo podemos proteger a Candy de Susana.

**Marjorie´s POV**

-David, yo soy Marjorie, pero lo que ahora es más importante es que me digas si viste hacia donde se dirigió ese hombre con mi amiga.

-Creo que en eso no podré ayudarlas, después de subirse al coche, dejé de prestarle atención.

-Y si le preguntamos cómo era ese tipo que se llevó a Candy.

-Tienes toda la razón Dorothy.

-David, ¿recuerdas cómo era ese hombre que se llevó a mi amiga?

-Un poco.

El niño me comentó como era esa persona, además aceptó ir con nosotras a la casa de Eleonor para comentarle al policía encargado del caso, como era el tipo y comenzaran a buscarlo por todo New York.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, uno de los policías logró relacionar al hombre que se llevó a Candy con un pandillero que había estado antes tras las rejas por delitos menores. Así que con nuevas pistas reforzaron la búsqueda de mi amiga. Sin embargo, no contábamos con que Terry había llegado, y aún no sabíamos nada acerca de Candy.

**Candy´s POV**

Al parecer esos hombres se han ido, pues ya no se escucha ningún ruido. Y yo que pensaba que tendría una vida feliz al lado de Terry y de mi familia, no creo que logre salir con vida de este lugar.

-Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí – esa voz, esa voz, la reconocía muy bien a pesar de haberla escuchado pocas veces.

-Susana.

-Ahora no sólo eres enfermera, sino también adivina – su risa me puso nerviosa, sonaba tan sínica.

Me quitó la venda de los ojos, cuando la miré, no me encontré a esa chica indefensa y enferma que conocí en el hospital, sino a una persona llena de maldad y odio.

-¿Por qué haces esto Susana?

-¿Por qué lo hago? Eso sí que es una pregunta tonta.

-Porque si Terry no es para mí, no lo será para nadie. Creí haberte alejado cuando fingí lo de la parálisis pero tuvo que descubrir la verdad, y no sólo eso, sino que recuperó al amor de su vida, y por si fuera poco, eres inglesa y perteneces a su misma clase social.

-¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? Simplemente nos enamoramos, ¿no lo puedes entender?

-Amor, yo no creo en esas tonterías.

-Pues decías amar a Terry por eso lo dejé, porque creí que por amor estuviste a punto de perder la vida. Pero ya veo que estaba equivocada.

-Qué ingenua, todo estaba planeado para que él se viera comprometido a casarse conmigo, ¿acaso crees que de verdad arriesgaría la vida por alguien? Nadie hace eso en esta vida.

-Te equivocas Susana, yo haría eso por Terry, yo sí daría mi vida por él. Tú no sabes nada acerca de amar a los demás.

-Eres una tonta Candy, y siempre lo vas a hacer, bueno en realidad, no por mucho tiempo. Creí que te había alejado de Terry esa noche en el Hospital, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no iba a ser tan fácil – me sujetó del cabello con fuerza, estaba segura que mi vida no duraría mucho.

-Acaba de una vez Susana.

-No, me gustan los finales dramáticos, así que todavía te falta por sufrir más. Tienes que sufrir por todo lo que yo pasé. Por haber sido siempre despreciada por él, porque tu recuerdo siempre estuvo ahí y por eso él no podía amarme.

-Susana, el verdadero amor no se fuerza, ni se obliga, se da, nace entre dos personas y ya – en eso sentí como su mano se estrellaba sobre mi rostro.

-Voy a dejarte irreconocible, para que ningún hombre logre amarte, para que todos vean lo patética y horrible que eres. Vamos a ver si así de fea tu querido Terry se fija en ti.

-Susana, basta, si hay un poco de cordura en ti, déjame ir.

-Dejarte ir, después de todo lo que he tenido que hacer para atraparte estás loca.

-Entonces acaba de una vez conmigo.

-He dicho que aún no es tiempo, primero pienso divertirme un poco.

**Terry´s POV**

Después de todo lo que había dicho Niel, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a donde se encontraba mi Pecosa y no volverme a separar de ella, aunque tanto mis padres y los ella se opusieran, no la iba a cejar sola ni un minuto. Pienso que Niel notó lo nervioso que estaba.

-Vamos Grandchester, tranquilízate, estoy seguro que no ha pasado nada, además ya llegamos a New York – él tenía razón, estábamos a unos cuantos minutos de la casa de mi madre. Pero algo me mantenía intranquilo, no podía explicarlo pero mi corazón se sentía oprimido, y estaba seguro que la única forma de calmarlo era viendo a Candy.

Cuando nos acercábamos algo llamó mi atención, había varios automóviles fuera, entre ellos algunos que reflejaban una insignia de policía, eso me puso muy nervioso, y sin esperar a que nuestro transporte se detuviera, me bajé de él y corrí hasta la casa, algo me decía que las cosas no estaban bien. Fue entonces que me encontré ante una Dorothy que parecía haber llorado y a Maggy quien hablaba con un oficial de policía y un niño que no conocía.

-Candy, ¿dónde está Candy? – estaba desesperado, si no me daban razón de mi pecosa me volvería loco, pero la mirada de esas dos chicas me dejó más nervioso.

-Candy desapareció, lo siento Terry no pudimos cuidarla bien – no sé si Maggy dijo algo más, pero esas palabras me sumieron en la más terrible oscuridad, cómo que mi Candy estaba perdida, eso era imposible, no podía aceptarlo, ella tenía que estar bien, esto debía ser una pesadilla.

-Terry – volteé a ver a Arthur, y su semblante era mucho más triste que el de ellas – mi niña ha desaparecido, alguien se la llevó cuando llegamos a New York.

Me desplomé en el sillón más próximo y las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, no quería creer todo lo que estaba pasando. No se en que momento pasó, sólo sentí que los brazos de mi madre me cobijaban como a un niño pequeño mientras lloraba desconsolado por la pérdida de mi Candy.

-Tranquilo Terry, vas a ver que la vamos a encontrar ella es una chica fuerte y valiente y va a estar bien.

-No me resigno a perderla mamá, no de nuevo – no me explico lo que me pasó, en lugar de levantarme e ir a buscarla, me desmoroné.

-Terry – voltee hacia Maggy quien me hablaba – este niño vio que un extraño se llevaba a Candy, se hizo pasar por su esposo para poder llevársela.

Me giré rápidamente al niño y le exigí que me contara todo lo que había visto, debí de mostrarme muy desesperado, pues pude notar temor cundo le hablaba.

-Perdóname si soy brusco o hablo de esa manera, pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, tienes que decirme qué fue lo que viste, necesito saber que pasó con mi Candy.

-Le dije a la señorita que un hombre se la llevó, se fueron en un coche, la señorita se veía mal como dormida, y eso hombre la llevaba en brazos, se metieron en un coche y se fuero.

-¿Y cómo era ese hombre? Tienes que decirme como era ese maldito que se llevó a mi Candy.

-Terry, tranquilo, lo estás asustando – me recriminó Maggy – el chico logró reconocer al secuestrador.

El niño nos contó que el tipo que se llevó a Candy era un estafador y ladrón de New York, la policía lo había identificado como "El Naipe" por su habilidad en engañar a la gente con sus juegos de cartas. La policía ya estaba tras la pista pero yo no me iba a quedar se brazos cruzados, yo buscaría a mi Candy y me encargaría de que ese pagara el haberla secuestrado.

**Niel´s POV**

No sé por qué presiento que Eliza tiene que ver en la desaparición de Candy, o por lo menos lo provocó. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para que ella regrese sana y salva, ella más que nadie merece ser feliz, tarde comprendí que estaba equivocado y que me comportaba de manera indebida, pero ella logró perdonarme y lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de encontrarla.

Podría decir que ese Aristócrata tiene la mejor suerte del mundo, y cómo no, si Candy lo ama, aunque a decir verdad, él también la ama con gran intensidad, son el uno para el otro. Espero que puedan ser muy felices.

-¿En qué piensas? – me pregunta Terry.

-En lo mucho que se quieren tú y Candy.

-Ya ni lo digas, en estos momentos temo por lo que ella debe de estar pasando.

-Tranquilo, la vamos a encontrar y de esa forma van a poder ser muy felices, se merecen eso después de todo lo que han pasado.

Miré al asiento trasero del auto en el que nos encontrábamos, el niño que nos acompañaba era muy valiente, tener que enfrentar a una banda de delincuentes por personas a quienes apenas había conocido, me voy a asegurar de que no le pase nada.

-No estamos muy lejos, pero les sugiero que dejen el carro por aquí, con la ropa que se `pusieron cualquiera pensaría que se lo acaban de robar – dijo David.

-Él tiene razón – miré y dije a Terry – será mejor que no llamemos mucho la atención.

-Creo que lo mejor será que él – dijo señalando al chico – se quede aquí, ya veremos como llegar.

-Pero no van a saber quien es "El Naipe", por aquí ya me han visto y no creo que les parezca raro, sólo no me sigan tan de cerca, en cuento lo veo yo me le voy a acercar para ofrecerle algo.

-Y después sales del lugar y te alejas lo más rápido posible – lo interrumpí.

-Niel tiene razón, no podemos ponerte en riesgo.

-No me va a pasar nada, es más fácil que intenten hacerles daño a ustedes que a mí.

Me agradaba el valor que tenía este chico, mucho para alguien tan pequeño.

-Antes de poner este plan en marcha – dijo Terry – me gustaría agradecerles a los dos por su ayuda, por arriesgarse para poder recuperar a Candy.

-Ni lo digas, además no sólo lo haga por ti melenudo, lo hago porque le debo mucho a Candy, y espero que con esto pueda saldar un poco todo el daño que en su momento le causé.

-De todas formas gracias Niel y también gracias a ti David, estás siendo de gran ayuda para encontrar a mi Candy. Bueno listos, es hora de la acción.

Dejamos el auto donde dijo David, emprendimos camino hacia un callejón, y entramos en un bar, seguíamos al chico con la mirada, cruzó un par de palabras con el tabernero y se encaminó a una de las mesas. Fue entonces que nos hizo una seña. Ante nosotros estaba un tipo de unos cuarenta años, con la barba sin rasurar y fumando un cigarro, su aspecto era de temer, se encontraba jugando cartas, se veía que estaba ganando por la gran cantidad de fichas que tenía a su lado.

Terry y yo pedimos un par de tragos y nos ubicamos en una de las mesas cercanas a ese tipo, para escuchar lo que decían esos malosos.

-Teníamos tiempo de no verte por aquí Naipe.

-No contaba con efectivo, pero gracias un pequeño trabajito que realicé pude tener algo de dinero fácil.

-Volviste a robar.

-No, sólo llevé a una joven a un lugar. Y no saben el gusto que me dio tener a ese primor en mis brazos – miré hacia Terry y tuve que sujetarlo, eso también me había molestado, pero teníamos que controlarnos – lástima de muñequita, no creo que viva mucho.

-Se la entregaste a burdel, porque si es así dime…

-No, lo más extraño es que una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño se veía muy interesada en deshacerse de ella. Te digo lástima de chica porque es la más hermosa que jamás había visto.

-Pues te hubieras aprovechado.

-Eso fue lo que le dije – dijo un tipo que acababa de llegar.

-Así que tú también participaste ¿o me equivoco?

-Ayudé, es cierto, pero este no me dejó divertirme con la rubiecita.

-Nos pidieron no maltratar la mercancía, y eso fue lo que hicimos.

Seguimos ahí una hora más, hasta que sólo quedaron los dos tipos que dijeron haber secuestrado a Candy, el cantinero los corrió debido a su estado de ebriedad, Terry se apresuró a pagar la cuenta y los seguimos.

**Terry´s POV**

Tenía ganas de matar a ese… después de lo había dicho de mi Candy, si no hubiera sigo por Niel, ya tendría en mis manos su cuello y lo haría pedazos. Seguimos a esos tipos una cuadra, hasta que se alejaron de todo el mundo, fue entonces que entramos en acción.

-En este momento me van a decir qué hicieron con la rubia de la cual hablaban en el bar – dije tomándolo por sorpresa de los brazos mientras Niel sujetaba a su compañero.

-Suéltame que no sabes con quien se están metiendo.

-No, tú no sabes lo que hiciste al haber secuestrado a esa rubia, te metiste en el infierno sólo por haber rozado su piel. Así que habla y di ¿qué hicieron con la chica?

-¿Para qué quieren saberlo si a estas alturas ella ya no debe existir.

-Cállate – no soporté más y le propine un buen golpe.

-Será mejor que hablen, mi amigo no se encuentra de buen humor y cada vez está más impaciente.

-No sé de qué me hablas – ahora fue Niel el que golpeó al tipo que sujetaba.

-Habla que yo también ya me desesperé, ¿dónde está la chica?

-Si nos dejan libres les decimos donde está.

-Habla – haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a Candy, cualquier cosa.

-Una joven nos pagó para llevarla a una bodega que está cerca del muelle.

Nos fuimos, no sin antes dejar a esos inconscientes de un solo golpe.

**Candy´s POV**

Tiene como media hora que Susana se fue y no ha regresado, no me quiero imaginar lo que está planeando, porque sea lo que sea, va a ser algo malo. No puedo creer que exista una persona tan mala, con un corazón tan negro.

A mi no me preocupa lo que me pase, yo sólo pienso en la que puede hacer Terry, temo que quiera hacer algo que ponga en riesgo su vida, también pienso en mis padres, apenas pude disfrutar poco tiempo con ellos y siento que mi vida se puede acabar en cualquier momento, no sé qué hacer, si tan sólo pudiera decirles que no se pusieran en riesgo que no se preocuparan por lo que está pasando, porque a estas horas, me imagino que Terry ya sabe que fui secuestrada, espero que no intente hacer una locura que no se ponga en peligro, no vale la pena porque no creo que Susana me deje salir viva de aquí.

De repente, escuché como alguien más se acercaba, eran las voces de dos chicas, una por supuesto era Susana, pero la otra.

-Esa voz, no puedo creerlo, pero cómo no me imagine que ella podía estar metida en todo esto, tenía que haberlo sabido.

-Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es la huérfana del Hogar de Pony – lo sabía, Eliza estaba metida en todo esto.

-Eliza

-Sí, Eliza, pero ahora ya no seré la humillada, ahora tu tomarás ese lugar, no entiendo como alguien como tu puede tener tanta suerte. Primero me quitaste a mis primos, entre ellos a mi adorado Anthony, que está muerto por tu culpa.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de la muerte de Anthony Eliza.

-Claro que sí, desde que te conoció no volvió a mirarme y por tu cumpa se alejó del resto de los cazadores.

-Eliza yo no te alejé de Anthony, creme yo tampoco quería que le pasara eso, yo también sufrí con su muerte.

-Pero aún no termino, cuando creí que por fin sería feliz y que podía olvidar a Anthony gracias a que había conocido a Grandchester, llegaste y lo arrebataste de mi lado, eres una…

-Yo nunca te arrebaté a nadie.

-Pero ellos te elegían a ti, todo el mundo prefería estar a tu lado, incluso mi hermano se ha puesto en mi contra por tu culpa Candy, pero al fin me pagarás todas las que me has hecho.

-Entonces lo que debes hacer es preguntarte por qué me elegían a mí y no a ti.

-Alto, detengan esta discusión – gritó Susana – lo que ahora debemos pensar es lo que vamos a hacer con ella.

-Aunque me cuesta admitirlo, es bonita, y se le quitamos este bonito rostros y dorado cabello, no creo que alguien se vuelva a interesar en ella – mis piernas temblaban de miedo, cómo era posible que pensaran en eso, ellas si que estaban locas.

-Por favor, déjenme ir, yo no he hecho nada malo.

-Ya te dije que vas a sufrir por haberte metido entre Terry y yo – decía Susana – y después de haber pagado todo lo que has hecho, vas a desaparecer de una vez por todas de este mundo, así no te volverás a meter entre Terry y yo.

-Espera – no lo podía creer, Eliza se escuchaba nerviosa – tu me habías dicho que le haríamos sufrir, pero jamás mencionaste que la íbamos a matar, yo no, yo no le entro a eso.

-Eliza, ¿apoco creíste que sólo la haríamos sufrir? Pues no, la única forma de asegurarnos que no se va a volver a meter con nosotras, es desapareciéndola de una vez por todas.

-Pues conmigo no cuentes. Yo sólo pensaba hacerla sufrir, pero de eso a acabar con su vida, no yo no pienso hacerlo – al parecer Eliza podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no una asesina.

-Pues si no estás de mi lado entonces – sólo atiné a ver como Susana le propinaba un buen golpe a Eliza que la había mandado al suelo inconsciente – creo que al final sólo quedamos tú y yo, Candy.

-Vamos Susana, recapacita, no puedo creer que te atrevas a tanto.

-Pues aunque no lo creas sí, mi intención es que desaparezcas, que no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida y la de Terry.

Fue entonces que vi como Susana sacaba un revolver de su bolsa y apuntaba con él directo a mi cien, al parecer el momento había llegado. Cerré los ojos y traté de traer a mi mente un último pensamiento, si me iba, quería hacerlo recordándolo, a él, a la persona que más me había hecho ser feliz, a Terry…

**Terry´s POV**

Nos dirigimos hasta la dirección que ese par de tipos nos había dado, estaba muy preocupado por todos sus comentarios, en especial por decir que ella posiblemente… no quería ni pensarlo, la sólo idea de no encontrarla sana y salva me aterraba, ya que no podría vivir sin ella.

Llegamos al lugar, pero algo me dejó petrificado, justo cuando estábamos a punto de entrar, escuchamos el ruido de un disparo, un fuerte dolor se apoderó de mi pecho…

Bueno he aquí un capítulo más, disculpen por actualizar hasta este momento, pero de verdad tenía muchas cosas que hacer, trabajo y escuela si que son pesaditos, en fin espero terminar el fic antes de que termine el año, pero no es una promesa voy a intentarlo, ya que el 3 entrego mi último adelanto de tesis del año, a partir de entonces estaré un poco más libre.

En fin espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por cuestiones de presión no lo revisé del todo, gracias por seguir mi historia, nos estamos leyendo…


	44. Chapter 44

Perdón por la tardanza me quedé sin compu y bueno, mejor nos vamos a la historia. Lean la nota al final, gracias.

**Capítulo 44: Reencuentro**

**Terry´s POV**

Me imagine lo peor al escuchar el disparo, no quería creer que algo malo le hubiera pasado, pero sabía que Susana era capaz de todo. Estaba perdiendo el poco de cordura que aún tenía cuando por fin pudimos abrir la puerta y entrar, pero justo en ese preciso momento escuché un segundo impacto y el espectáculo que estaba ante nosotros fue algo de lo más espantoso que había presenciado.

**Annie´s POV**

-Nooo.

-Annie, ¿qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?

-No lo sé – no entendía por qué de la angustia que azotaba mi pecho, era como si algo malo estuviera ocurriendo en este momento.

-Tranquila, no creo que pase nada malo, todos estamos bien, en poco tiempo regresaremos y vas a ver que todos se encuentran bien.

-No se Archie, es que siento algo raro, como si algo…

-Tranquila – depositando un beso en su frente para tranquilizarla.

-Perdón Archie, vas a pensar que soy una loca pero de verdad siento algo muy estaño.

-Mira, si crees que con esto te vas a sentir mejor lo voy a hacer.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a mandar un telegrama a Albert para preguntarle cómo está todo.

-Sí, por favor, con eso voy a estar más tranquila.

-Entonces, deja de pensar en esas cosas y sigamos con nuestro paseo.

-Claro Archie, y perdona por actuar de esa manera.

-No te preocupes princesa.

**David´s POV**

Creo que no fue buena idea dejarlos solos, sólo espero que ya hayan encontrado a su amiga y que ella se encuentre bien, me han tratado muy bien y no se merecen que les pase algo malo, aunque se metieron con las personas equivocadas. Ya llegué a la casa donde me trajeron, pero no sé si sea lo correcto entrar, a fin de cuentas que les voy a decir a los demás cuando me pregunten qué sé de la chica, que un delincuente la secuestro por órdenes de quien sabe qué, no eso sería desastroso para su familia, no creo que lo más conveniente sea entrar.

-David – creo que es demasiado tarde, ya se dieron cuenta que estoy aquí.

-Señorita.

-Llámame Magy, ¿sabes algo de los chicos y de Candy?

-Encontraron al hombre que se llevó a su amiga, pero me pidieron que me alejara del lugar que podía ser muy peligroso para mí, pero yo quería quedarme, de verdad, quería ayudarlos a encontrar a su amiga y…

-Tranquilo pequeño, ya has hecho demasiado por nosotros al exponerte a llevarlos a ese horrible lugar.

-Pero yo siento que podía hacer más.

Ella me abrazó como nunca nadie lo había hecho, me sentía muy a gusto con ellos, pero sabía que no podía quedarme en ese lugar al cual no pertenecía. Me quedé estático mientras ella entraba en la casa, se giró cuando vio que no avanzaba.

-Vamos, ya es tarde y será mejor que entremos.

-Yo, yo…

-Entiendo, debes tener una familia y tienes que regresar con ellos.

-No, sí, bueno, la verdad no tengo familia, pero si me tengo que ir, el lugar donde paso la noche se llena rápido, bueno, me quedo en la estación de trenes, pero los mejores lugares se acaban rápido.

-David, ya no vas a regresar a la estación – ella se acercó a mí, y a pesar de que se veía una joven delgada y sin fuerza, me levantó en brazos y entramos a la casa.

Entramos y me bajó en la sala, para después tomarme de la mano.

-Han localizado el paradero del secuestrador de Candy, pero Niel y Terry le pidieron a David que regresara.

-Debes de estar cansado pequeño – una de las señoras mandó a llamar a una muchacha de servicio quien tomó mi mano – denle algo para merendar y después arreglen una de las habitaciones de visita para que descanse.

Algo me decía que mi vida había dado un cambio radical. Fue bueno encontrar a estas agradables personas, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo en circunstancias menos dolorosa y tristes.

**Eliza´s POV**

Sentía un dolor intenso en la cabeza, pero no había perdido el sentido por completo. Odiaba a Candy, y deseaba que fuera infeliz y desdichada, pero de eso a matarla, bueno, no era por Candy, sino que yo no era una asesina. Y el simple hecho de haber planeado todo con Susana y haberla apoyado a hacer esto, me convertía en una si ella lograba su cometido. No lo iba a permitir, no podía, o mejor dicho, no debía hacerlo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me abracé a las piernas de Susana para evitar que su tiro diera en el blanco, y lo conseguí.

-Tonta, estuve a punto de deshacerme de la tonta de Candy y lo acabas de echar a perder.

-No quería convertirme en tu cómplice, te dije claramente que yo no estaba dispuesta a que alguien muriera.

-Pero esta me las vas a pagar cara.

Escuché un segundo disparo, pero en lugar de que estuviera destinado a Candy, el objetivo había sido yo. Sentí como la sangre fluía por mi pierna, nunca creí que haría algo así por alguien, impedir que le dispararan, pero aunque me pese aceptarlo, pensaba en mí, siempre primero he pensado en mí, sólo que ahora lo que me preocupaba era que no deseaba cargar con esta terrible carga el resto de mi vida, que no quería ser juzgada por asesina.

-Al fin y al cabo, después de deshacerme de Candy, lo iba a hacer contigo, nunca me serviste para nada Eliza, siempre fuiste uno más de mis títeres, y mejor morir ahora que en unos minutos.

-Estás loca Susana, completamente loca – después de eso, no supe más, había perdido por completo el sentido.

**Niel´s POV**

-Eliza- grité al ver a mi hermana tirada en el suelo y sangrando. Me giré hacia Susana, y vi que ella era la que había apuntado a mi hermana. A su lado se encontraba Candy, quien estaba amordazada y amarrada a una silla temblando de miedo.

Quise correr hasta donde se encontraba, pero Susana me apuntó con el revolver que traía y eso impidió que lo hiciera.

-Alto, no se acerquen más o disparo – movía la pistola en dirección mía y la de Terry.

-Susana, detente, no vas a ganar nada con lo que estás haciendo, suelta a Candy de una vez por todas.

-Terry, vete Terry, Susana te puede hacer algo, vete.

-No me voy a ir de aquí Candy, vine por ti y no me voy a ir sin ti.

Candy me preocupaba, pero ahora también pensaba en Eliza, ella podía ser grosera, orgullosa y malcriada, pero era mi hermana y la amaba.

-Por favor Susana, tengo que saber cómo se encuentra Eliza.

-Esa traidora – pongo cara de incredulidad, ¿Eliza sabía todo esto? – no pongas esa cara, porque tu hermanita planeó todo conmigo, pero al final tuvo miedo y no quería mancharse las manos de sangre, pero es tarde y por eso es que me tuve que deshacer de ella primero.

-Vamos Susana, no vez que cada cosa que hagas empeora la situación, deja libre a Candy.

-Nunca Terrence, sin ella podremos ser felices, nadie se va a oponer a nuestro amor, sólo seremos tú y yo.

Cómo es que esa loca se atrevía a pedirle a Terry que se quedara a su lado, era absurdo.

**Terry´s POV**

Al ver a Eliza tirada en el suelo y la situación en que Candy se encontraba, no sólo confirmó el miedo que tenía, sino que además, me dieron ganas de acabar de una buena vez con ella, cómo se atrevía a tratar a Candy de esa manera. Pero ahora tenía que dar todo, incluso mi vida con tal de que Candy estuviera a salvo.

-Mira Susana, hagamos un trato, yo me quedo a tu lado y tú liberas a Candy.

-No Terry – gritaba mi Pecosa, Candy debía entender que yo sacrificaría todo con tal y que ella estuviera bien – no hagas eso, yo no podría vivir sin ti, Susana está loca y no va a descansar hasta hacernos daño a los dos.

-Es muy tentadora tu oferta Terry, pero la huérfana tiene razón, es tarde y ya no puedo aceptar tu oferta, ahora lo que más me interesa es verla muerta, pero bien muerta, es la única forma de hacer te pagar a ti y a ella por todo el daño que me han causado.

-Pero no te hemos hecho nada Susana, tú sabías muy bien que yo siempre he estado enamorado de Candy, nunca te he mentido, ella siempre ha sido lo más importante en mi vida.

-Eso es mentira, estuviste a punto de casarte conmigo.

-Pero fue porque me hiciste creer que habías quedado paralítica por mi culpa, y al final descubrí que todo lo habías planeado y que tus piernas estaban bien.

-Aun así, siempre me rechazaste cuando lo único que hice yo fue amarte.

-Eso no es amor, estabas obsesionada conmigo, si me amaras de verdad no me hubieras separado de mi felicidad.

-Yo era tu felicidad Terry.

-No Susana, te lo repito, nunca te he amado ni te voy a amar. Pero estoy dispuesto a quedarme a tu lado si dejas en paz a Candy.

-No Terry, no vale la pena, vete, no podría vivir sin ti.

-Cállense los dos, no voy a permitir que alguno de ustedes decida por mí.

-Susana, por favor, por lo que más quieras, déjame ver cómo se encuentra mi hermana – con todo lo que estaba pasando, me olvidé por completo del estado en el que Eliza se encontraba – puede morir si no se le atiende con rapidez.

-Es tarde, yo creo que ella ya no forma parte de este mundo.

-Por favor Susana, déjame ver cómo está mi hermana – aunque sé que Eliza nunca se portó bien con mi Candy tampoco le deseaba la muerte y entendía en eso a Niel, nadie se merecía lo que le estaba pasando a Eliza.

-Está bien, puedes arrastrarla hasta a ti, pero si intenta alguno de ustedes acercarse a mí o a Candy, tengan por seguro que le disparo directo a la cabeza a esta rubiecita.

Vi cómo Niel se acercó a su hermana y la jaló hasta él, noté como trató de reanimarla pero nada funcionaba, revisó sus signos vitales y noté como Niel me daba a entender que su hermana seguía con vida, aunque supongo que su estado era grave.

Susana se distrajo mirando como Niel revisaba a Eliza, fue entonces que aproveché para arrojarme sobre ella y hacer que tirara su arma al suelo, al poco tiempo Niel se integró a este forcejeo, un tercer disparo sonó, pero afortunadamente no hirió a nadie, o por lo menos eso creía.

**Arthur´s POV**

-Me acaban de informar que han localizado a la persona que secuestró a Candy. Al parecer lo encontraron golpeado en un callejón – les dije a mi esposa a Magy y a los Grandchester – confesó que una dama le pagó por hacerlo y que dos jóvenes fueron a rescatarla.

-Esos deben ser Terry y Niel – dijo Magy.

-Espero que se encuentren bien – agregó mi esposa.

-La policía va en camino, estoy muy seguro de que en poco tiempo veremos a todos sanos y salvos.

-Sí mujeres – esta vez fue un comentario de Richard – todos estarán bien, lo que me pregunto es cómo esa joven fue capaz de hacer todo eso sola.

-Es muy astuta y rencorosa, ya ven todo lo que le hizo creer a mi hijo con tal de obligarlo a casarse con él. Ojalá y la justicia pueda hacer algo para ponerle fin a todas sus maldades.

-Nadie más se merece ser feliz tanto como ellos, han pasado por tanto que no es justo que sigan sufriendo – dijo Maggy.

-No hay que pensar negativamente, en un par de horas tendré a mi hija en mis brazos, estoy segura de ello.

Yo también deseaba que todo saliera bien, pero algo no me dejaba tranquilo, claro que no quería que mi esposa y amigos se dieran cuenta de mi temor porque algo malo hubiera pasado.

**Candy´s POV**

El sonido del tercer disparo me asustó tanto que grité pensando que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Terry. Todos se quedaron quietos, hasta que vi que la camisa de Terry se llenaba de sangre.

-Terry – grite horrorizada al ver que se encontraba herido.

-Tranquila Candy, todo está bien.

-Niel.

-Yo también estoy bien.

-Pero la sangre – entonces fue que la vi, la sangre de Terry provenía del cuerpo de Susana, quien en estos momentos se encontraba desangrándose.

Terry corrió a mí la do y comenzó a desatarme, cuando al fin terminó me abrazó con fuerza y me besó desesperadamente. Quise rodear su cuello con mis brazos, pero no tenía fuerza, la culpa era del fuerte amarre que tenía.

-Tranquila Preciosa, ya todo está bien.

-Terry – escuché decir a Susana – quédate a mi lado Terry, por lo menos en estos últimos momentos.

-Después de todo lo que has hecho no te mereces eso.

-Terry ellas sólo…

Pero guardé silencio al ver su cara de enfado.

-No Candy, ella no se merece nada de compasión, ya que no se puso a pensar en ninguno de nosotros cuando cometía sus fechorías – al final acepté lo que Terry decía, me encontraba tan cansada que estaba segura que en cualquier momento me quedaría dormida en brazos de Terry.

Logré escuchar cómo se acercaban algunos pasos, y vi que eran unos policías.

-Alto, pongan las manos en donde podamos verlas – decían unos agentes.

-La situación está controlada, pero necesitamos a un médico, hay varios heridos – decía otra voz que al parecer era el que dirigía al grupo.

Fueron dos las ambulancias que llegaron al lugar, la primera que atendieron fue a Eliza, quien había perdido mucha sangre gracias al balazo en la pierna. Otro médico atendió a Susana, a los pocos minutos de comenzar a revisarla la cubrieron con una manta, no resistió el balazo que ella misma había provocado en su abdomen. A mí me revisó una enfermera, pero Terry no se me despegó ni un segundo. Tanto él como Niel le pidieron a los oficiales rendir su declaración hasta el día de mañana.

-Fuera del cansancio y los nervios, no tiene nada grave la señorita, lo único que necesita es descanso y aplicar esta pomada en las partes donde la cuerda la haya lastimado.

-Gracias – dijo Terry guardando la pomada en su saco. Noté como Niel se acercaba.

-Voy a acompañar a Eliza a la clínica, está fuera de peligro, pero necesitan extraer la bala de su pierna.

-Gracias Niel, por todo- dijo Terry – llévate mi coche, por si se te ofrece algo, llevaré a Candy a casa y te alcanzaremos lo antes posible. Te abrazaría en este momento pero…

-No se preocupen, entiendo, gracias por lo del auto y por favor, avisen a Albert y pídanle que le explique todo esto a mis padres.

-No te preocupes, yo le aviso.

-Gracias Niel.

-De nada Candy, y te pido una disculpa por lo que Eliza hizo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, al final, ella y tú contribuyeron a que en estos momentos siga con vida.

Se despidió de nosotros para ir con su hermana.

-Bueno Pecosa, nos esperan en casa – dijo Terry mientras nos subíamos a una patrulla que nos llevaría a casa.

**Terry´s POV**

No quería separarme de Candy ni por un segundo, por eso desde que la desaté, no la había soltado para nada. Me sentía más seguro de esa manera, teniéndola en mis brazos. La vida me regresó al cuerpo cuando al fin me dijeron que ella se encontraba bien y que lo único que necesitaba era descanso.

Aun no puedo creer que estuve a punto de perderla, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella, bueno sí, morirme, en fin eso quedó en el pasado.

Noto como ella se ha quedado dormida en el camino a casa, se ve tan tranquila, tan dulce, no me explico cómo alguien quiera hacerle daño a alguien tan buena y dulce como ella, bueno Susana, que al final pagó un precio muy caro por todo el daño que ha causado.

Después de unos minutos de viaje, hemos llegado a la casa, veo las luces de la sala encendidas y me dispongo a despertar a mi Pecosa, si sus padres la ven así pueden asustarse, por lo que prefiero que ella esté consciente cuando los vea.

-Candy, ya llegamos amor, despierta – le digo mientras deposito un beso en su frente.

-Terry – escucho como suspira mientras va abriendo sus ojos poco a poco.

-No quería despertarte amor, pero nuestros padres pueden asustarse si te ven inconsciente.

-Sí, tienes razón – ella trata de incorporarse pero yo se lo impido.

-Te dije que te iba a despertar, pero no te voy a dejar caminar, aún estás un poco débil – salí de la patrulla con Candy en brazos y entré a la casa. Todos corrieron a recibirnos.

-Candy, Terry – gritaron los Condes - ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Tranquilos, ella se encuentra bien, sólo está cansada.

-Mamá, Papá.

-Candy, mi amor – mi suegra abrazó a Candy al igual que mi suegro.

-Terry, ¿y Niel?

-Tranquila Maggy, él está bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su hermana – le expliqué que Eliza había participado en todo esto y que había resultado afectada, razón por la cual Niel la acompañó al hospital. Ella se despidió de todos y justificándose en que Niel puede tener frío o hambre, preparó comida y mantas y salió de la casa con dirección al hospital. Ya había notado el interés de mi amiga por Niel, y viceversa, me da gusto por ambos.

Me hubiera gustado llevar de inmediato a Candy a su habitación, pero ella insistió en quedarse un poco para contar todo lo que había pasado y cómo es que Niel y yo la habíamos rescatado. Pero después de unos minutos, decidí que era hora que mi Pecosa se fuera a la cama, aunque a decir verdad, eso no me agradaba del todo porque me separaría de ella.

La subí a la habitación que le habían preparado y tanto Eleonor como Allison me expulsaron de esta sin despedirme de mi Pecosa.

Bajé algo molesto a la sala, me hubiera gustado desearle a mi novia buenas noches.

-Terry – me dijo Arthur, quien se encontraba en la sala con mi padre – no sabes lo agradecido que estoy que me regresaras a mi hija sana y salva, siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Y por ello que en poco tiempo te voy a entregar mi mayor tesoro, que sé que protegerás con tu vida.

-No tiene que agradecer nada, daría mi vida por ella.

-Así se habla hijo.

Charlamos un rato, hasta que aparecieron mi mar y Allison, quien me abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me agradecía el haberle regresado a Candy.

Al final del abrazo ella me dijo.

-Terry, Candy quiere que subas a verla.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – me preocupaba lo que acababan de decir.

-No te asustes, sólo quiere hablar un segundo.

Subí rápidamente a la habitación de mi Pecosa para ver lo que necesitaba.

Hola a todas, ya sé, tardé más de lo esperado, pero sin compu se me hizo imposible avanzar. En fin espero subir el próximo capítulo antes de reyes, créame está un poco avanzado y yo creo que si se va a poder.

Si notan que es un poco corto es que no quise que se alargara el sufrimiento de algunos. En fin, tengo una preguntita para aclarar en el próximo capítulo, les gustaría que Eliza se volviera buena o siguiera siendo mala, los dejo a elección de ustedes, bueno reviso esto a más tardar el día 2 para subir e el próximo capítulo.

Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo, que todos sus deseos de este año que se va, se hayan cumplido. Y buenas vibras para este que está a punto de iniciar.

Adelantos para el próximo capítulo, sólo una probadita.

Candy y Terry pasan su primera noche juntos ¿qué dirán sus padres?, Albert se reúne con ellos, algo no los deja viajar a Londres, ¿qué pasará con David? (a ustedes que les gustaría ¿qué pasara en el futuro de este niño? Me gustaría conocer su opinión) Más sobre Maggy y Niel…

Hasta el próximo capítulo, nos estamos leyendo.


	45. Chapter 45

Gracias por sus comentarios y buenos deseos, he aquí un capítulo más de la historia, le tengo que contar que ya casi estamos llegando al final, cinco capítulos más y el Epílogo. Y bueno, para no hacerla larga, aquí los dejo, ojalá lo disfruten, no saben lo bien que se siente tener más de 400 reviews, gracias de todo corazón.

**Capítulo 45: Nunca**

**Terry´s POV**

Me asustó que Candy quisiera hablar conmigo, a estas alturas ella ya debería de estar dormida, bueno, después de todo lo que había pasado era normal que ella estuviera agotada. Subí rápidamente hasta su habitación, ella descansaba tranquilamente sobre su cama, la vi tan tranquila, de seguro se había quedado dormida después de que mi madre y la suya la dejaron. Me encantaba contemplarla, después de todo lo que pasó ella debía recuperarse.

Me quedé unos segundos mirándola, tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí, pero de seguro mis padres me matarían si lo hiciera. Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché la melodiosa voz de mi ángel.

-Terry – me giré cuando escuché la voz de Candy.

-Creí que ya estabas dormida preciosa, tienes que descansar después de todo lo que acabamos de vivir.

-Terry, tengo miedo – Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su mirada me decía que no estaba mientiendo.

-No debes temer Candy, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño –noté como comenzaba a llorar, lo que me enterneció. Me senté sobre la cama y con cuidado, fui retirando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – duerme tranquila pequeña, ya estás en casa. Por mi vida que no dejaré que nada te pase.

-No puedo dormir, no quiero cerrar los ojos y cuando los abra darme cuenta que sigo en ese lugar horrible.

-Eso no va a pasar Candy. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

-Por favor Terry, quédate conmigo, quédate aquí, esta noche, por favor – no entendía lo que me estaba pidiendo, me decía que no quería separase de mí, claro que me agradaba la idea, pero abajo estaban nuestros padres y no creo que eso les gustara.

-Candy, es lo que más deseo pero – no podía verla así, de sus ojos volvían a salir lágrimas, esto me estaba partiendo el corazón por completo – mi amor, yo…

-Por favor, quédate. Me sentiré más segura si te quedas, por favor Terry – me conmovía por completo verla así, si me lo volvía a pedir, no iba a poder negarme.

-Yo… - cómo decirle no a la dueña de mi corazón, bueno, no era tan sencillo teniendo a cuatro personas que se opondrían a ello a unos metros de distancia. Estaba en un dilema, por un lado, la persona más importante de mi vida me pedía que me quedara a su lado, por el otro, sus padres y los míos, quienes reprobarían este acto.

**Eleonor´s POV**

-Allison, crees que estuvo bien lo que hicimos – le dije mientras nuestros esposos conversaban amenamente – me refiero que no se molestará tu esposo por lo que acabamos de hacer, bueno, Candy es su única hija y bueno, no es que a mí me moleste pero conociendo a Richard estoy segura que obligará a Terry a casarse con Candy a penas salga el sol – tenía miedo por l situación, dejar a Terry y a Candy solos, era algo que se tenía que pensar muy bien.

-En realidad, no creo que los muchachos hagan algo malo, creme, tienen toda mi confianza. Terry ama a Candy, por lo mismo la respeta, yo creo que lo único que quieres es estar juntos, bueno, acompañándose. Y no veo nada de malo en eso.

-Sí, tienes razón, bueno, además ya ellos saben dónde se encuentran, y pues como negar algo que sabemos que tarde o temprano pasará. Además, quiero nietos pronto.

Ambas reímos con ganas, eso era verdad, ellos ya eran lo suficientemente grandecitos para saber lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Y conociendo a mi hijo, él respetaría a Candy sobre todas las cosas, aunque el amor podía generar una fuerte tentación.

-¿De qué se ríen? – preguntaba mi esposo, claro que no le iba a decir que conversábamos de lo mucho que deseábamos tener nietos pronto. Y que Candy quería que Terry se quedara con ella esta noche.

**Flash back**

-Mamá, Eleonor, ¿puedo pedirles algo?

-Lo que quieras hija.

-Le pueden decir a Terry que suba necesito verlo.

-Pero Candy, estás muy cansada, será mejor que esperes a mañana para hablar con mi hijo.

-Es que, yo… bueno, la verdad lo que quería pedirles es que dejaran que Terry se quedar aquí, conmigo.

-Pero hija, no creo que eso sea lo correcto.

-Por favor, sólo quiero que me haga compañía, me siento muy mal estando lejos de él.

-De acuerdo linda.

-Allison, no crees que Arthur pueda molestarse.

-No, espera Candy, en un momento le decimos a Terry que suba.

**Fin flash back**

-De nada Richard, sólo le decía a Allison que hace unos momentos estamos muy angustiados y ahora festejamos el tener a nuestros hijos sanos y salvos.

-Sí, y espero que ahora no haya más preocupaciones.

-Eso ténganlo por seguro – intervino Arthur – después de todo, la chica que causó el problema ya no puede hacer nada. Lo siento por ella y por su familia, tuvo un final muy triste, pero ella se buscó todo.

-Bueno, aún hay un asunto por resolver.

-¿A qué te refieres mi amor? – preguntó Arthur.

-Bueno me refiero a David, él nos ayudó a encontrar a Candy, es un niño muy tierno y no es buena idea que siga en las calles, creo que debemos de llevarlo con nosotros a Londres

–Eso mismo había pensado, que el chico debía viajar con nosotros, claro siempre y cuando él estuviera de acuerdo.

-Bien, David vivirá con nosotros ya que pronto Candy se casará con Terry.

-Un momento Allison, yo tenía pensado pedirle a David que viniera a vivir con nosotros.

Fue entonces que escuchamos las risas de nuestros esposos.

-Dejen que el chico decida, de todas formas todos vamos a formar una gran familia.

-Richard tiene razón, aunque debo decir que mi pequeña dejará de ser una Wilder en poco tiempo y que lo ideal es que alguien más preservara nuestro apellido.

Seguimos conversando un poco más, cualquier tema nos hacía discutir por quien se quedaría con David, claro que al final dejaríamos que él decidiera, pero de que no lo íbamos a abandonar, eso sí que era seguro.

**Niel´s POV**

Llevo mucho tiempo esperando noticias sobre Eliza, pero los doctores no me han dicho nada, no sé si se deba a que se encuentra en muy mal estado o que aun la siguen atendiendo, pero este tiempo de espera se me ha hecho eterno. De verdad, comienzo a desesperarme. Además, estas sillas son muy incómodas. Por otro lado, tengo que ver la forma de contarles a mis padres todo el daño que Eliza le ha provocado a Candy, estoy seguro que mi padre reprobará sus actos, pero mamá es otra cosa, ella siempre ha estado del lado de mi hermana, aunque casi siempre ambas se equivocan, en fin, ya encontraré la forma de decirles.

-Niel – escuché que me llamaban al inicio del pasillo, y la vi, cargando una canasta y una bolsa, me acerqué a ella para ayudarla con el pesado bulto, fue que descubrí que había un cobertor y algo de comida, si mis suposiciones eran correctas y ella me lo traía para pasar la noches, esto me emocionaba, cada vez me gustaba más esta niña.

-Maggy, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Creí que podías necesitar algo, por eso traje esto para que te ayudara a pasar la noche, y un poco de comida porque supongo que has de tener hambre.

-No debiste Maggy, en estos momentos deberías estar con Candy, por todo lo que pasó – adoro a esta niña, pensar que se preocupa por mí a pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, vamos Niel creo que no debes ser tan egocéntrico, ella sólo fue educada.

-Ella no me necesita, ahora creo que prefiere la compañía de Terry. Así que por eso vine, porque creo que tú necesitas todo esto – mostrándome lo que había traído.

-Gracias – no merecía que alguien tan linda se portara bien conmigo, estaba enormemente agradecido por haberla conocido.

-Y ¿cómo sigue tu hermana? ¿Tienes noticias de ella?

-La verdad no me han dicho nada los doctores. Cuando llegamos entró a cirugía, al parecer la herida de la pierna era muy profunda, hasta el momento no sé nada más.

-Sabes, diría que lamento lo que le pasó a tu hermana, pero por todo lo que le hizo a Candy me es imposible decirlo, y disculpa pero creo que todo lo que le pasó, ella lo provocó, si no se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con Susana para cometer sus fechorías, no estaría aquí en estos momentos. Disculpa de verdad que lo diga, pero no me gusta hablar a espaldas de los demás – descubría otra de sus cualidades, era sincera, cómo no enamorarse de alguien así, creo que al fin debía aceptarlo, estoy enamorado de la chica que se encuentra frente a mí.

-Te entiendo, porque aunque se escuche mal, yo pienso lo mismo, ella sólo cosechó los frutos de sus acciones. Ya pasé por eso, y creme, es duro, pero me di cuenta de que tan mal estaba actuando y traté de enmendar mi camino.

-No eres nada de lo que eras antes.

Me extrañó su comentario, bueno de seguro Candy le había hablado de mí, me pregunto qué pensará Maggy de mí en estos momentos, que soy una persona…

-Candy me contó que no tuvo una vida muy fácil cuando vivió con los Leagan, es decir, con ustedes, pero ella es muy reservada y no me dijo detalles. Las que en realidad me hablaron sobre ti y Eliza fueron Annie y Paty. También me hablaron de sus días en el Colegio, y me es difícil creer que hayas hecho todo eso, que te comportaras de esa manera.

Me pareció algo confuso escuchar a Maggy, claro que era así, frívolo y calculador, en especial cuando pensé que Candy podía así como si nada, en ser parte de la familia. Ya sé que él hubiera no existe, pero tal vez sería todo diferente, Candy sería como mi hermana, bueno nunca la aceptaría, y yo en lugar de darme la oportunidad de conocerla la hice a un lado.

-Neil, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Disculpa, pensaba en eso que me dijiste, en cómo he tratado a Candy a lo largo del tiempo. Y sí, era malo con ella, y aunque eso no me justifique, gran parte de mi maltrato fue debido a la influencia de Eliza.

-Pero lo bueno es que has cambiado de idea, y me imagino que ahora ya no eres el niño rico y mimado del cual me hablaron mis amigas – su mirada y sonrisa me distraían con facilidad.

-Entendí que las cosas no deben tomarse por l fuerza, y menos comprarlas. Para conseguir algo hay que lucha y trabajar por ello hasta alcanzarlo.

-¿Y por qué lucharías en este momento? – por ti, por hacerte ver que soy diferente, que me gustas, bueno que siento algo por ti, que me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado, pensaba, pero claro que no me atrevía a decirte esto que se ha despertado en mi corazón.

-Por demostrar quién es el verdadero Niel, que también tengo sentimientos buenos, que puedo cambiar y ser una buena persona. Ayudar a los demás y contribuir un poco a todos aquellos que les causé daño para reparar mis errores.

-Niel, ¿me dejas estar presente en ese cambio?

La verdad, cada vez me sorprendía más esta niña y cada vez me gustaba más. Candy me había dicho que era sincera y que siempre hablaba de frente, tenía buenos sentimientos y por qué no decirlo era sorprendentemente hermosa.

-Supongo que te vas a quedar aquí más tiempo de lo planeado, bueno me refiero por lo que le pasó a tu hermana.

-No creo ser buena compañía para Eliza en estos momentos, y más porque pienso igual que tú, que ella se lo buscó. Pero tampoco puedo dejarla sola, así que esperaré a que mis padres lleguen y a saber que se encuentra fuera de peligro, después de eso me iré a Londres, aquí no puedo hacer nada más. Además, no puedo faltar a la boda de Candy y de Terry.

-¿Y crees que tus padres llegarán antes que partamos a Londres?

-Lo dudo, lo más probable es que me vaya unos días después – noté que bajaba la mirada en señal de que esa idea no le gustaba – pero no te preocupes, ya te dije que no puedo faltar a esa boda – noté un rostro más alegre, pero también una mirada curiosa.

-¿A qué te refieres con no poder faltar a esa boda? ¿Será lo que me estoy imaginando?

-No sé qué sea lo que te imaginas.

-Mmmmm, mejor dímelo tú.

-Bueno, es algo que me alegró mucho, inesperado, jamás creí que me contemplarían para eso después de todo el daño que he causado.

-Vamos, ya suéltalo.

-Bueno…

**Flash Back**

-Niel, gracias por ayudarme a rescatar a Candy, digo estás arriesgando tu vida por ella.

-No sólo lo hago porque Candy es alguien muy importante en mi vida – Terry me vio confundido – espera, no te enojes, me refiero a que ella logró que me diera cuenta que puedo ser una persona buena, y que tengo corazón, que si me lo propongo, puedo hacer las cosas bien. Además, le debo mucho, no sólo a ella, también a ti, en parte es mi culpa que ustedes se hayan separado en Londres, y lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarles a estar juntos.

-Niel…

-Espera, déjame hablar por favor, no me deben nada, quiero que sepas que todo esto lo hago de corazón, y no por sentirme comprometido, de verdad, he comenzado a estimarte, y a Candy ni se diga, le tengo un cariño especial, claro nada en el aspecto romántico.

-He estado hablando con Candy y juntos decidimos, claro si tú quieres, queríamos pedirte que fueras el padrino de bodas junto con Maggy.

-Un momento, eso no puede ser cierto – cómo es que a mí me pedían esto, después de cómo me porté con ellos – la verdad es un honor que no merezco, Albert, Stear o Archie tienen más derecho que yo – la petición que Terry me había hecho, la verdad, me ponía a pensar.

-¿Mes estas diciendo que no aceptas?

-No, cómo crees, lo que yo digo es que no me lo merezco.

-Mira claro que Albert es como mi hermano, pero creo que él sería un buen padrino de mis hijos, igual que los Corwell, pero tú serías ideal para ser nuestro padrino de bodas, y no es porque estás aquí tratando de ayudarme a recuperar a Candy, sino porque sabemos que has cambiado y que te mereces ese lugar. Y mira, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, cada separación que he tenido con Candy, ha hecho que nuestro amor se fortalezca y eso es bueno para nosotros, nos hace ver que a pesar de todo y de todos, debemos estar juntos.

-No sé qué decir.

-¿Aceptas?

-Sí – y nos dimos un abrazo antes de aventurarnos en la recuperación de Candy.

-Además, yo sé que te interesa la madrina.

-¡Qué!

-Que te gusta Maggy.

-No, te equivocas.

-Se te nota en la mirada.

-¿De verdad?

-Sólo quiero que la hagas feliz, porque ella es muy buena amiga…

Seguimos conversando un poco más de mi actitud ante la chica que me estaba comenzando a robar el alma, porque el corazón, creo que ya lo había hecho.

**Fin del flash back**

Miraba a Maggy sorprendido, claro que no le dije nada acerca de la breve conversación que tuve con Terry sobre ella.

-Así que ya te lo pidieron ¿verdad?

-Bueno sí, y acepté.

-Genial, a mí me lo dijeron el día de la boda de Annie y Paty.

-Ahora sabes por qué no me puedo perder la boda de Candy.

-Sí.

-Bueno señorita, creo que es muy tarde para que sigas aquí, será mejor que le pidas al chofer que te lleve de regreso.

-No, bueno no creo que se pueda.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo que pasa es que le pedí al chofer que me dejara y se regresara, que yo me iba a quedar en el Hospital para hacerte compañía.

-Maggy este no es lugar para que una dama como tú se quede, bueno me refiero a que tú no tienes obligación de quedarte – además no iba a permitir que se quedara en un lugar así con el frío y molestándose por alguien que no es de su familia.

-Es que de verdad quiero hacerlo, además será que no es lugar para una dama, pero sí para una amiga.

No sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, pero tome su rostro entre mis mano y le di un beso en los labios, cuando me separé de ella esperaba una bofetada o un reproche, pero me sorprendió que en su lugar ella volviera a besarme, en esos momentos me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, ya que había encontrado a la chica con la cual me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida, y por lo que veía, no le era indiferente.

**Candy´s POV**

Sabía que me costaría convencer a Terry que se quedara a mi lado, pero a fin de cuentas, él me cumple todos mis caprichos, mis deseos, es que lo amo tanto. En estos momentos puedo sentir cómo sus protectores brazos me cobijan de todo lo malo, de todos los miedos. Su aroma despierta todos mis sentidos.

-Candy.

-Mmmm.

-¿Ya estás dormida?

-Casi.

-Amor, tienes que descansar.

-Sólo podré descansar si me juras que no volverás a separarte de mí.

-Duerme preciosa, que yo estaré aquí para velar tus sueños – me dio un beso en la frente – niña caprichosa.

-No soy caprichosa.

-Claro que si lo eres, pero no me importa hacer lo que sea con tal de que estés bien.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Lo que sea, ya vez, en estos momentos arriesgo a que nuestros padres reprueben el que estemos durmiendo juntos – el imaginarme a mi padre furioso corriendo tras de Terry me causó mucha risa, me parecía grandioso que mi novio fuera así de lindo conmigo.

-Terry.

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Candy.

No podía esperar a ser la esposa de Terry, ya sé que ya había hablado de estos temas con mamá, pero esta sensación era muy extraña, mientras más cerca estaba de Terry, menos quería separarme, se sentía tan extraño, al grado que a su contacto, mi respiración se aceleraba, mis manos sudaban y una ola de nervios se apoderaba de mí. Sé que no faltaba mucho para la boda, pero ya estaba deseando que pasara para estar en los brazos de Terry, pero de una forma muy diferente a la que ahora nos encontrábamos, quería que por fin nuestros cuerpos se unieran como ya lo estaban nuestras almas y nuestros corazones.

**Arthur´s POV**

Me alteré mucho al saber que mi hija y Terry pasarían la noche juntos, debo admitir que desde que la tengo conmigo de vuelta, me he convertido en un padre posesivo y celoso, y el simple hecho de pensar que podían hacerle daño a mi hija o que, bueno ya no quiero ni pensarlo. Y aunque sé que Terry la ama y nunca le haría daño, así como no se atrevería a faltarle el respeto, bueno soy un padre celoso, me costó aceptarlo. Por mi parte hubiera ido hasta su cuarto y llevármela lejos de ahí, pero después de todo lo que pasó, no podría hacerlo, no podría separarlos después de todo lo que han pasado.

Nuestras esposas ya se habían retirado hasta sus habitaciones, sólo quedábamos Richard y yo.

-Espero que ya nada se oponga a la boda de nuestros hijos.

-Sí, nadie más que ellos se merecen ser felices.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que los comprometimos Arthur?

-Claro, fue el día en que presenté a Candy en sociedad.

-Sí, pero me refiero al día en que les presenté a Terry. Por alguna razón, estaba seguro que el bebé que tu esposa esperaba era niña, por eso te propuse comprometerla con Terry.

-Lo más curioso es que ese compromiso fue muy bien aceptado por ambos. Lástima que tuvieron que pasar por mucho para estar juntos, pero al final si se cumplió la promesa que nos hicimos ese día.

-Sí, sabes Arthur, no creo que podamos viajar a Londres mañana, de hecho con el asunto de David, nos vamos a llevar algunos días.

-En eso estaba pensando, hay que arreglar todo para que el niño no tenga problema de ir con nosotros a Londres. Además, tenemos que esperar a Albert, le avisamos de todo lo sucedido y creo que será una descortesía dejarlo con todo.

-Ya pasó el peligro, esa chica no les va a volver a hacer daño a nuestros hijos y como no creo que regresemos en una buena temporada, será mejor dejar todo arreglado.

-Hablando de arreglado, creo que ya está todo listo para la boda, bueno, eso dice mi esposa.

-Sí, ya hasta tengo listo el regalo de bodas.

-No me quiero imaginar que será.

-Pues tenía pensado darles una casa en Londres.

-Un momento Richard, eso es lo que yo les voy a dar, de hecho, ya la compre, cerca de nuestra casa, claro está.

-Pues yo pensaba en comprar una cerca de la nuestra, pero como Eleonor me contó que ya la habías comprado, bueno decidí que el mejor regalo sería algo mágico para ellos.

-¿Mágico?

-Sí, un lugar especial, la Villa Grandchester en Escocia. A fin de cuentas, yo tengo varias propiedades ahí, tanto cerca de la Villa como en el pueblo, pero ese es un lugar que a nuestros hijos les trae gratos recuerdos.

Seguimos hablando un poco más sobre cómo sería la vida futura de nuestros hijos, una hora más tarde, nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones.

**Terry´s POV**

Sentí como algo se movía entre mis brazos, recordé que estaba durmiendo con Candy, abrí mis ojos y la vi con un semblante de terror en su rostro y estaba muy inquieta. Se movía y temblaba de miedo, lo que me hacía pensar que tenía una pesadilla.

-Terry, no, no le hagas daño, Terry, Terry.

-Tranquila Pecosa, aquí estoy, abre tus ojos, sólo es una pesadilla – dije mientras la movía para despertarla, pero no lo conseguía, hasta que se me ocurrió darle un beso en la frente para hacerle ver que estaba soñando.

-Terry – me abrazó y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho – tuve un sueño muy feo, horrible.

-Tranquila Candy, no me he movido de aquí, sólo fue un mal sueño.

-Es que lo sentí tan real – limpié unas lágrimas de su rostro y la abracé con mayor fuerza.

-No tienes por qué temer, no pienso separarme de ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tranquila.

-Es que de verdad, fue horrible – aun temblaba de miedo.

-¿Qué soñaste preciosa?

-Que Susana te quitaba la vida ante mis ojos, oh Terry, me muero si te pasa algo.

-Susana no volverá a hacernos daño Candy.

-Pero si ahora no es Susana, sino alguien más, no sé, tal vez Eliza.

-No, ella vivió una experiencia muy fea igual que nosotros, no creo que se atreva a estar cerca.

-Eso espero.

-No dejaré que nadie más se interponga entre nuestra felicidad.

-Terry – Candy se pegó más a mí, cada vez se me hacía más difícil controlar mis ganas por hacerla mía en ese momento. Por hacerle el amor a la mujer que más he amado, trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Candy, pero me era imposible porque su calor, su aroma, todo era tan embriagante para mí.

-Dime Candy.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? – de seguro ya se dio cuenta que estoy sumamente nervioso, pero tengo que aguantar porque le prometí que iba a pasar la noche con ella. Pero me era tan difícil, como deseaba que ya fuera mi esposa para así no detener mis instintos.

No sé por qué en estos momentos se me venía a la mente la idea de cómo se vería Candy sin ropa, tranquilo Terry que pensar en eso no ayuda a nada, el saber que sería en poco tiempo mía y de nadie más, vamos olvida eso, piensa en algo feo a ver en algo feo.

-El elegante vestido que mujer.

-¡Qué! ¿Por qué dijiste que Archie estaba vestido de mujer?

No puede ser, pen sé en voz alta, noté como Candy se separaba de mí para darme la cara sentándose al otro lado de la cama.

-Yo, este yo.

-Ya sé que no te llevas del todo bien con Archie, pero no entiendo por qué lo quieres ver vestido de mujer.

-No, Candy, espera, yo te explico, lo que pasa es que trataba de imaginarme cosas feas, raras.

Por la expresión en el rostro de Candy, creo que la estaba confundiendo.

-Bueno, mira lo que pasa es que, no, no me entenderías.

-Y menos te voy a entender si hablas de esa manera –cómo decirle al amor de tu vida que tienes ganas de arrancarle la ropa y, hay eso… bueno ya, se lo voy a decir.

-Es que, mira no voy a mentirte, cuando estábamos acostados juntos, no pensaba en otra cosa que en hacerte el amor. De hecho, aún tengo ganas de hacerlo, me refiero que me es difícil controlarme.

Candy se puso completamente roja, creo que había cometido un error al ser tan sincero con ella. Cerré los ojos esperando que ella me golpeara o algo por el estilo pero no pasó nada, abrí los ojos y noté que ella me miraba, seguía igual de roja como manzana, pero lucía nerviosa.

-Debo confesar que a mí también me provocan muchas sensaciones raras al estar a tu lado. Y siento infinitas ganas por estar contigo de otra forma, más, como se dice, más íntima – vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba, Candy me confesaba que ella también quería ser mía – mejor olvida lo que te dije, que pena me da el haberlo hecho, lo siento, no debí confesarlo – se tapaba el rostro con sus manos.

-Candy – apartando sus manos de su rostro – no debes de avergonzarte por lo que dijiste.

-Sabes Terry, tengo miedo.

-Pues he escuchado que todas tienen miedo en un principio, por eso de que dicen que se sienten molestas después de, después de, de ya sabes qué. Pero no te preocupes yo te voy a tratar como la reina que eres y…

-No, eso no me preocupa, ya hablé con mi mamá de eso – cómo que ya había hablado de su mamá sobre eso, entonces ya había pensado que entre ella y yo, este bueno, yo me entoendo.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

-No saber qué hacer y que tú te decepciones de mí.

Un momento, ella estaba más preocupada por mí que por ella, eso sí que no lo podía creer, Candy era un sol, pero que pensara antes en mí con respecto a esos temas, eso sí que me sorprendía.

-Princesa, no te preocupes por ello, nos amamos, y ese día, el que nos entreguemos uno al otro, va a ser uno de los más preciados e importantes de nuestra vida, te amo Candy, eso jamás debes olvidarlo.

-¿Y cuáles son esos días preciados?

-Bueno, el primero, cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos dimos el primer beso en Escocia. También cuando regresaste a mi lado, cuando nos comprometimos, y por supuesto, el día en que nazcan nuestros hijos.

-¿Hijos joven Grandchester?

-Muchos señorita Wilder, quiero muchos hijos, que la casa esté llena de niños.

-Pero tendrás que ayudarme a cuidarlos.

-Será un placer, futura señora Grandchester. Pero mayor gusto va a ser el contribuir para que ellos vengan al mundo.

-Terry, no digas esas cosas que me muero de vergüenza.

Me encantaba verla así, apenada, coqueta, tan dulce como siempre.

Seguimos platicando de muchas cosas, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de nosotros y caímos en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente.

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Maggy´s POV**

-Qué bueno que regresaste hija, debes estar cansada.

-Estoy bien Señora Eleonor, no fue tan incómodo pasar la noche en el Hospital.

-De todas formas lo mejor será que descanses un rato.

-Tiene razón, por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Candy?

-Ella está mucho mejor.

-Voy a subir a su habitación a verla.

-Espera, no creo que sea conveniente que vayas a verla.

-No se preocupe, si está dormida no la despierto.

-Mira – algo me ocultaba la señora – lo que pasa es que, ella…

-Tranquila mamá, ya estamos aquí.

Voltee en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido, y me percaté que Candy se encontraba allí, estando de la mano tomada con Terry. Y los dos se veían más acaramelados que otras veces. Por otro lado, me recordaban a Niel, cómo me gustaría caminar así de la mano con él, como lo hacen Terry y Candy.

Hola, mil disculpas a todas, la verdad, tuve que reescribir este capítulo varias veces porque no me agradaba del todo como quedaba, digamos que de todos mis intentos, este me pareció algo más congruente.

En primer lugar, si tosas pensaban que Terry y Candy se iban a portar mal, bueno pues todavía falta un poquito para eso.

Bueno ya nada más me falta atar algún cabo suelto y listo, nos vamos para Inglaterra. Me es necesario informar que Albert y la mamá de Susana aparecen en el próximo capítulo.

Me agrada leer cada uno de sus comentarios, me gustaría tener más tiempo para agradecer de manera personal todos los comentarios que he recibido, espero pronto poder hacerlo.

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y por supuesto, como dije desde el inicio, la cuenta regresiva ha llegado al 5.

En el siguiente capítulo veremos a quien elige David ara vivir con él o ella. Así como la actitud de los Leagan ante lo sucedido con Eliza.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, nos estamos leyendo.


	46. Chapter 46

Justificaciones no las tengo, al igual que tiempo libre e inspiración.

**Capítulo 46.- Tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás.**

**Maggy´s POV**

Mientras desayunábamos observé la miradas cómplices que se daban Candy y Terry, era como si quisieran guardar un gran secreto. Y eso me estaba intrigando por completo. Pero si quería saber de qué se trataba, lo mejor era esperar a que Candy y Terry no estuvieran juntos, así le podía preguntar a ella qué era lo que se traían entre manos.

-Maggy – me habló Terry.

-Dime.

-Cómo se encuentra Niel, me imagino que ha de estar muy mal por lo que pasó.

-Bueno, en realidad él está muy preocupado por lo que puede llegar a pensar su madre, dice que su padre entenderá muy bien la situación y que se disculpará por la actitud de su hija, pero la mamá es otra cosa, ella va a defender a Eliza sobre todo y sobre todos.

-Eso me imagino – comenta Candy- el señor Leagan es una gran persona, pero su esposa es muy diferente, no dudo que se las arregle para hacer ver a Eliza como la víctima.

-Pues si esa se señora se atreve a dañarte o a querer perjudicarte amor, no se lo voy a permitir – dijo Terry.

-Bueno, sólo espero que Eliza no se luzca tan mal como parecía ayer en la bodega cuando…

-Candy – Terry habló muy molesto – es increíble que después de todo lo que ocasionó, aun pienses en el bienestar de Eliza.

-Amiga, estoy de acuerdo con Terry, creo que no debes compadecer a Eliza, ella se buscó lo que le pasó, y que bien merecido se lo tiene.

-Sé que ella actuó mal, pero no me parece bien pensar en cosas malas le pueden pasar a los demás.

-Pecosa, creo que mejor este tema debemos olvidarlo, no me quiero molestar contigo, nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo.

-Está bien, pero al menos me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra – dijo mirándome.

-Bueno la verdad – les dije, no sabía si era bueno o no que les contara la situación de Eliza, pero como de todas formas se iban a enterar, me animé a decirles lo que pasó.

-¿Sabes algo de la condición de Eliza? Maggy.

-En realidad, sí, pero no son buenas noticias. La bala que se incrustó en su pierna causó una fuerte hemorragia y tuvieron que operarla de emergencia para extraerla, no fueron muy optimistas los doctores, dijeron que tenían que esperar a ver su reacción, pero lo más probable es que ella pierda la movilidad de la pierna de la rodilla hacia abajo. Dicen que la bala destruyó un nervio o tendón, la verdad no sé muy bien a lo que se referían, sólo que será muy difícil que vuelva a caminar normalmente.

-Vaya, ¿y qué piensa Niel al respecto?

-Él cree que todo esto es su culpa y que será una forma para pensar en todo el daño que ha ocasionado. Lo vi tranquilo, aunque será muy difícil darle la noticia a sus padres y más que ellos logren asimilarla.

-Candy, espero que no te moleste que te deje un rato, necesito ver si Niel necesita algo.

-¿Puedo ir contigo Terry?

-Preferiría que te quedaras en casa.

-Pero también me gustaría apoyar a Niel, después de todo, el también contribuyó a mi rescate.

-Terry tiene razón Candy, es mejor que te encuentres lo más alejada posible de Eliza.

-No creo que ella pueda hacerme algo, además no quiero alejarme de ti.

-Yo tampoco Pecosa, pero insisto, es más seguro que te quedes con tus y mis padres, así me quedaré tranquilo.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros señorita Wilder

-No me puedes mantener encerrada todo el tiempo.

-Será mejor que no me retes Candy, porque te aseguro que tanto tus padres como lo míos, van a estar de acuerdo con que no te deje salir.

-De acuerdo, acepto quedarme con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Mmmm, no te lo diré, sólo prométeme que cuando regreses lo vas a cumplir.

-Candy, si no me dices qué es lo que quieres, cómo voy a poder cumplirlo.

-No es nada difícil, sólo prométemelo y ya.

-Si lo prometo vas a quedarte y no salir de esta casa, ¿verdad?

-Sí, prometo no salir no siquiera al jardín, siempre y cuando te comprometas a cumplir con tu parte.

-De acuerdo Candy, lo prometo, no sé qué pero lo prometo.

**Terry´s POV**

No sabía lo que Candy pretendía, pero cualquier cosa eta mejor que volverla a arriesgar, preferiría que se quedara en casa sana y salva.

Terminamos de desayunar, le pedí a Maggy que se quedara acompañando a Candy, al principio no le agradó la idea de no ir al hospital, pero mi madre logró convencerla que era mejor esperar noticias, y descansar para poder ayudar a Niel en otro momento. Me dirigí al hospital, en cuanto llegué, me llevé una gran sorpresa, no sólo los Leagan habían llegado, sino también Albert.

-Terry – me dijo mi amigo al verme.

-Albert, creí que tardarías más tiempo en llegar.

-Pues me dijeron que era muy urgente, por eso hice todo lo posible por adelantar el viaje. Me sorprendió que Niel me pidiera que sus padres me acompañaran, pero al llegar a aquí, me he dado cuenta del gran problema que causó Eliza. No sabes cuánto lamento que sus celos hayan vuelto a poner la vida de Candy en juego.

-Pues la verdad, si causó un alboroto, pero se pudo solucionar. Aun así, no creo poder perdonarle todo malo que le ha causado a Candy.

-Pero dime que ella se encuentra bien, Niel dijo que estaba en casa de tu madre, pero cómo es que se encuentra.

-Está muy angustiada por lo que pasó, no está tranquila, pero fuera de los nervios alterados y todo este susto, creo que está bien, en comparación a Eliza, a quien le tocó la peor parte.

-Aun no comprendo cómo se atrevió a tanto, está completamente loca, sólo espero que sus padres tomen la mejor decisión con respecto a su futuro, porque por mi parte, ella va a tener muchos problemas, lo mismo opina la tía Elroy.

-Me imagino que le ha dado un ataque a la señora al saber lo que hizo su sobrina.

-Ni que lo digas, se molestó mucho. Dijo que esto fácilmente provocaría a que fuera excluida del clan Andrew,

-¿Y tú qué piensas?

-Pues la verdad, estoy de acuerdo con ella de que lo que hizo está mal, y que puede ser un riesgo para cualquiera, ella está mal y debe ser atendida, no pueden quedarse así las cosas, habrá que buscar un especialista que ayude a que todas esas acciones malas queden atrás.

-Entiendo, pero dese ahora te voy a informar que no voy a permitir que se vuelva a acercar a Candy, porque de lo contrario olvidaré que es mujer y de tu familia – creo que me escuché muy molesto al decirlo, pero de verdad, no iba a dejar que le volvieran a hacer daño a Candy.

-No tienes que decirlo, yo mismo me haré cargo de eso, pienso hablar con los padres de Eliza para impedir que vuelva a estar cerca de cualquier miembro de la familia Grandchester.

-Eso no va a ser difícil – miré quien había dicho eso, y fueron las palabras de Niel las que captaron mi atención.

-Niel, creí que estabas descansando – dije cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-Preferí esperar a mis padres, ellos ahora se encuentran en la habitación de Eliza, toda la noche estuvo en cirugía, me imagino que sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

-Niel, ¿a qué te refieres con que no va a ser difícil mantener a Eliza alejada de Candy? – preguntó Albert.

-Pues a que a partir de ahora, Eliza va a necesitar de alguien más para poder desplazarse.

-Explícate.

-La bala tardó mucho tiempo en su pierna, eso y la falta de atención en el momento, la hemorragia y todo eso, hicieron que mi hermana perdiera la pierna.

-¿Qué es lo que dices? – me atreví a preguntar.

-Que fue necesario amputar su pierna, los doctores no pudieron salvarla, ella la ha perdido.

-Vaya, sí que va a ser duro para ella cuando se dé cuenta – dijo Albert – bueno, y también será difícil para sus padres.

-Lo lamento, creo que si va a ser muy duro para todos – que más podía decir, después de todo era la hermana del que hora consideraba un buen amigo.

**Candy´s POV**

-A ver señorita, usted tiene algo que contar –me dijo Maggy.

-No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Qué es eso que le pediste a Terry que prometiera para quedarte aquí?

-Yo, yo, bueno, no es nada del otro mundo – me imagino que mi amiga notó que me puse roja, porque me sonreía de una forma muy extraña.

-Vamos Candy, de seguro debe ser alguna travesura, porque te has puesto muy roja.

-No es ninguna travesura, además no le pedí algo que no haya hecho – creo que esta vez hablé de más. La verdad, me daba mucha pena contarle a mi amiga que quería pasar la noche con Terry nuevamente.

-¡Qué! Amiga, no será lo que me estoy imaginando, ¿verdad?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Vamos Candy me matas de la curiosidad, qué es eso que se traen con Terry.

-Bueno, te voy a contar, pero prométeme que no le vas a decir a nadie.

-Te lo prometo.

-No vayas a pensar mal, pero ayer Terry y yo dormimos juntos – mi amiga estaba con una cara de no poder creérselo.

-Candy, yo creí que…

-Te dije que no pensaras mal, sólo dormimos, no pasó a más.

-Bueno, para serte honesta, no fuiste la única que durmió con alguien especial.

-Eso quiere decir que, que pasaste la noche con Niel.

-Sí, no quería dejarlo solo en el hospital, sabes, él está muy apenado y afectado por todo lo que pasó.

-Veo que no queda nada del viejo Niel.

-Pues no de todo lo que me han contado sobre él. Es muy agradable, apuesto, lindo.

-Mmmm, creo que estas enamorada de Niel – dije en un tono burlón.

-Pues si querer pasar todo el tiempo a su lado, apoyarlo y ser parte de su vida, sí, estoy enamorada de Niel Leagan – sus ojos brillaban y me preguntó si esa era la misma mirada que nos dedicábamos Terry y yo – pero lo mejor de todo, es que él me quiere, me lo dijo, me lo demostró Candy, Niel me quiere.

-Me alegro por ambos, estoy completamente segura que van a ser muy felices.

-Yo también lo deseo Candy, jamás me había sentido tan feliz, el amor te hace ver las cosas de manera diferente.

Seguimos platicando largo rato, hasta que una de las empleadas llamó nuestra atención.

-Señorita Wilder, tiene visitas.

-¿De quién se trata?

-De mí Candy.

-Sofía, tía Elroy – corrí hasta donde se encontraban y las abracé fuertemente, sabía que ya no era mi tía, pero la quería de la misma forma - ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

-Niel nos contó todo lo que pasó con Eliza, mi niña, no sabes lo apenada que estoy, la conducta de esa niña es imperdonable – me dijo mi tía.

-Yo…

-No trates de justificarla Candy, ella provocó todo y debe ser castigada por ello.

-Sí, pero no salió bien librada de todo esto, sé que está en el hospital, que Susana la hirió.

-No la justifiques Candy, la tía Elroy tiene razón, ella se ganó todo lo que le pasó. Albert está muy molesto por lo que hizo.

-¿Albert? ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Fue al hospital junto con los Leagan. Para ver cómo se encuentra Eliza – intervino Sofía – dijo que nos alcanzaba aquí más tarde, por eso nos adelantamos, no creímos prudente estar todos en el hospital.

-Además, vine a darte mi regalo de bodas pequeña – esta vez fue la tía Elroy – y a disculparme por no poder asistir a tu boda – esta noticia me entristeció, yo pensé que ella si iba a ir a Londres.

-¿No va a poder asistir?

-No Candy, soy mayor para una viaje tan largo, además, al ir William, me tengo que quedar al frente de los negocios en América.

-Lo entiendo tía, sólo me hubiera gustado que asistiera.

-Ánimo pequeña, que triste estarías si el novio que elegiste faltara ese ese día – su comentario me alegró.

-Así es, te ves mejor cuando sonríes. Además, Sofía tiene algo interesante que contarte.

Por la cara de ambas, me imaginaba cual era esa noticia.

-Candy, estoy embarazada, Albert y yo vamos a ser padres – esa noticia me gustó mucho, abracé a Sofía para felicitarla.

-Lo siento, debo recordar ser menos brusca contigo.

-No te preocupes, cuando le di la noticia a Albert, es se puso mucho más emocionado.

-Fue una noticia que nos alegró a todos.

-Debe ser hermoso sentir que dentro de tu cuerpo crece una personita resultado del amor entre dos personas – dije, estaba muy emocionada, al grado de querer vivir en carne propia esa experiencia, deseaba con todo mi corazón tener un hijo con Terry.

-Es algo que no podría explicar, ahora tu mundo gira en torno a la personita que se encuentra dentro de ti, y das todo con tal y que esté segura y nunca le pase algo malo.

-Y bueno, el tener a un heredero del Clan Andrew, eso me hace muy feliz – dijo la tía.

Una extraña emoción se apoderó de mí, claro que faltaba mucho para que yo pensara en tener un bebé, pero me imaginaba qué pasaría en mi vida cuando lo tuviera, qué pensaría Terry, mis padres, los suyos, me sumergí tanto en esos pensamientos que no noté que mi madre y Eleonor habían entrado a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos.

-Candy, Candy, en qué piensas pequeña.

-¿Me hablaban? – pregunté mientras en mi mente imaginaba un bebé en mis brazos con unos ojos azul zafiro que me miraban fijamente.

-Escuchamos muchas voces y nos quisimos acercar a ver de qué se trataba.

Mi madre y Eleonor habían entrado a la sala.

-Condesa, Duquesa, deben aceptar mis disculpas por no anunciarnos – dijo mi tía Elroy – pero me dio mucho gusto ver a Candy y lo olvidé por completo.

-No tiene por qué disculparse – dijo Eleonor – pero si me gustaría saber ¿a qué se debe tan agradable sorpresa?

-Bueno, no es tan agradable el principal motivo, les pido a todas una disculpa en nombre de mi sobrina Eliza, ella no debió atreverse a tanto, no saben lo apenada que estoy.

-No tiene por qué – esta vez era mi mamá – usted no es responsable de lo que haga su sobrina.

-Pero nosotros no la educamos así.

-Eso me consta, lo veo en mi hija, pero insisto, usted no debe preocuparse por lo que hizo su sobrina.

Conversamos largo rato, Eleonor las invitó a comer y ellas aceptaron. A mi mamá les dio mucho gusto saber sobre el estado de Sofía, y bromearon que ellas esperaban también pronto ser abuelas. Estábamos a punto de pasar al comedor cuando Terry, Niel y Albert llegaron, seguidos de mi padre y el de Terry.

-Hola princesa, ¿cómo estás? – me dijo el amor de mi vida.

-Extrañándote.

-Tanto como yo – a pesar de que trató de disimularlo, sabía que ocultaba algo, y lo pude comprobar en las miradas de Niel y de Albert. Pero si no habían dicho lo que pasaba, tenía que ser por algo, así que preferí a que fueran ellos los que contaran.

Desafortunadamente el momento no llegó, y después de comer, Albert, Sofía, la Tía y Niel se fueron a la mansión Andrew, noté como Magy se ponía triste al ver que Niel se iba, pero le prometió regresar pronto que sólo iba a descansar y a dejar todo listo para el viaje a Londres que sería en menos de una semana.

Después de despedirlos, Terry pidió que nos reuniéramos en la sala, a lo que todos accedimos.

-Terry, vamos hijo, cuéntanos que pasa, desde que llegaste con Albert te noto raro, y me angustia verte así.

-Primero que nada, siéntense todos, que no es algo tan sencillo de contar.

Al decir eso, todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo, no quería que le pasara algo malo a alguien de mi familia. Terry se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

-Tranquila Candy, no pasa nada malo con nuestra familia, sólo que las noticias que recibimos no fueron nada gratas.

-Vamos Terry habla – esta vez fue el Duque.

-Eliza no va a volver a caminar – esa noticia me dejó en shock, claro que ella me había hecho mucho daño, pero no me gustaba desearle mal a alguien – al parecer los médicos no pudieron salvarle la pierna donde Susana había dirigido el balazo y fue necesario amputarla. Por esta razón, no creo que Eliza vuelva a hacernos daño. Caro está pagando todo lo que hizo.

-Pobre Eliza – dije.

-Me sorprende Candy que a pesar de todo lo que te hizo pienses así, por eso te amo pecosa, por tu forma de ver el mundo y amar a los demás.

-Es que Terry, por muy mala que haya sido, nadie se merece eso. Por esa razón no hablaron ¿verdad? Para no incomodar a la Tía Elroy ¿me equivoco?

-No Candy, Albert piensa hacerlo cuando estén solos, no quiere alterarla, y tampoco a Sofía, porque me imagino que ya saben que está embarazada.

-Sí Terry, ya lo sabemos, y ojalá que este bebé le traiga alegría al clan Andrew.

-Verás que sí preciosa, pero eso no era lo único que quería contarles.

-Vamos Terry será mejor que cuentes todo – dijo esta vez mi padre.

-Bueno, se refiere a la madre de Susana.

-Espero que la tengan bien vigilada, para que no se vuelva a meter con nuestra familia, si conoceré a esa señora, es… mejor ni decirlo – intervino Eleonor.

-Es que no nos va a volver a molestar, eso puedo asegurárselos.

-¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan seguro?

-Cuando estaba con Albert en el Hospital, unos agentes que llegaron a interrogar a Eliza, nos contaron que hace un par de días encontraron el cuerpo de la señora Marlowe muerto en su departamento. Y por un testigo quien describió al asesino, pudieron determinar que la que la mató fue su propia hija.

-¡Qué! – eso sí que no podía creerlo, Susana había acabado con la vida de su madre con tal de acabar conmigo, ella era un monstruo.

-Es increíble hasta donde llegó esta niña.

-Su ambición la llevó a su perdición. Lo bueno de todo esto es que ya no podrán separarnos Pecosa.

-Sí Terry, tienes razón.

-Ahora es tiempo de olvidarlo todo, de dejar el pasado atrás y sonreírle a la vida.

-Mi hijo tiene razón, lo mejor es olvidarlo todo. Es monstruoso todo lo que esa jovencita ocasionó, pero al final una de sus acciones provocó su muerte.

Seguimos platicando un buen rato, después de un tiempo, cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones. Me desilusionó saber que Terry no se quedaría esta noche a mi lado, el muy bribón lo había prometido, pero se aprovechó que mis padres estaban presentes para escabullirse en su habitación. En fin, estaba muy cansada y no tenía ganas de discutir con Terry por no cumplir sus promesas.

Entré a mi alcoba y me puse mi pijama, me metí entre las sábanas y me disponía a dormir justo cuando Terry entraba a mi habitación.

-Hola princesa, ha venido a darte las buenas noches.

-Creí que vendría a cumplir tu promesa.

-Candy, sabes que si no estuvieran nuestras padres tan cerca, podría cumplirlo, pero con ellos a un lado, me es difícil…

-Entiendo Terry, aunque debo confesar que me siento más segura cuando estás a mi lado que cuando estás lejos.

-Yo también me siento más a gusto cuando estoy cerca de ti.

-Sabes, hoy pasó algo muy extraño.

-¿Qué Candy?

-Sentí algo muy lindo cuando Sofía me dijo que estaba embarazada. Me imaginé con un bebé en brazos, con un bebé tuyo y mío.

-No sabes lo que me gustaría que eso no sólo fuera un sueño Pecosa. Tengo infinitas ganas de formar una familia contigo. Te imaginas, una casa llena de niños.

-Sí. Con un apuesto niño igual a sus padres.

-¿Y qué me dices de una pecosita traviesa igual que su madre? Sólo espero que no haya árboles cerca porque de otra forma no dudo que su madre la enseñe a trepar.

-¿De verdad te gustaría que tuviéramos muchos hijos Terry?

-Claro Candy, me encantaría tener una familia enorme, con niños corriendo por todos lados.

-¿Y si no fuera una familia tan grande?

-Bueno, pues – se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo, claro que quería tener muchos hijos con Terry, pero si por alguna razón no tenía tantos, me interesaba saber si eso le molestaba.

-Me refiero a que si no logramos tener una familia muy grande, ¿eso te molestaría?

-Claro que no Candy, lo único que me importa es que tú estés a mi lado por siempre.

Me alegró saber eso, bueno, a fin de cuentas, ambos provenimos de familias pequeñas, y quería saber que pensaba al respecto de ese tema. Además, si por alguna razón no podía tener hijos, no sabía el por qué últimamente eso estaba rondando por mi cabeza, me daba mucho miedo no poder cumplir esa aspiración que Terry y yo, incluso toda nuestra familia, ya hablaba.

Seguimos platicando un rato más, Terry cambió de tema al darse cuenta que me incomodaba un poco el hablar de ello. No nos percatamos cuando nos quedamos dormidos, sólo sabía que se encontraba a mi lado y eso era muy reconfortante.

**Terry´s POV**

Sentí como el sol entraba por una de las ventanas, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que esa no era una de mis ventanas. Estaba en la habitación de Candy, y ella aún dormía, se veía tan hermosa entre mis brazos, en momentos así deseaba que ella ya fuera mi esposa, es que era tan agradable tenerla así, Candy, mi dulce Candy, cuanto los segundos para estar así, por siempre.

-Terry – había despertado.

-Dime Pecosa.

-Nos quedamos dormidos.

-Sí, sabes, creo que a ti te gusta que exponga mi vida teniendo a tus padres tan cerca.

-Ellos te adoran, no te van a hacer nada.

-Es mejor no arriesgarse.

Me despedí de Candy con un pequeño beso, dejé que ella se arreglara porque dijo que había quedado con Sofía ir de paseo, mientras que a mí me interesaba asegurarme que de verdad Eliza no volviera a acercarse a Candy.

Tenía que hablar personalmente con los señores Leagan y decirles que no permitiría a Eliza ningún tipo de trato con Candy. Llegué al hospital, y fue entonces que vi a un hombre triste que hablaba con Niel y con Albert, de seguro era la persona que estaba buscando. Niel notó mi presencia.

-Terry, ¿qué haces por aquí?

El hombre me miró con una cara de súplica, en su rostro reflejaba pena y tristeza.

-Me imagino que usted es el joven Grandchester, ¿o me equivoco?

-No señor, Terrence Grandchester – dije alargando mi mano en forma de saludo.

-No sabe lo apenado que me siento por el comportamiento de mi hija, lo siento tanto, no creí que fuera capaz de tanto, pero creo que no la conozco bien.

No sabía que decir, el hombre se disculpaba por lo que su hija había hecho, sin importar que él no había tenido la culpa de nada.

-No, no debe preocupe, sólo que me gustaría que su hija no se le volviera a acercar a Candy.

-Eso no debe dudarlo, además, mi hija se encuentra pagando todo el daño que ha causado.

-Lo sé, Albert nos ha contado de su actual estado de salud, y déjeme decirle que también lamento lo que le pasó, al final, sólo fue una marioneta más de Susana.

Conversamos un poco, hasta que su esposa le habló para entrar a la habitación de su hija. Se disculpó, y me dejó hablando con Albert.

-Yo también me comprometo a mantener a Eliza alejada de Candy. Y creme, ella no va a volver a hacerles daño.

-Espero que después de todo esto seamos felices.

-Ten por seguro que así será.

**Han pasado cinco días desde que Susana intentó matar a Candy, su relación con Terry era inmejorable, aunque los padres de ambos, seguían peleándose la custodia de David, al final, decidieron que el niño viviera una temporada con cada familia, además no había muchos problemas debido a que sus residencias estaban relativamente cerca. Para mala fortuna de los rebeldes, no pudieron volver a dormir en la misma habitación. La que no quedó muy contenta con lo que había pasado, fue Eliza.**

**Niel´s Flash Back**

Recuerdo a la perfección el día en que mi hermana despertó y de dio cuenta que le hacía falta una de sus piernas.

-Mamá, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Eliza hija, ¿no lo recuerdas? Viviste una terrible experiencia al lado de esa actriz.

-Susana, es cierto, Susana trató de matarme y a Candy, ¿cómo acabó todo esto?

Ninguno de nosotros quería hablar, no teníamos el valor suficiente para decirle a mi hermana que los médicos no pudieron salvar su pierna.

-Susana, hermana, lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien, nunca te creí capaz de atentar contra la vida de alguien.

-Pues mis intenciones no era llegar a tanto, pero a fin de cuentas, Candy se buscó todo por burlarse de mí.

-Ella no se burló de ti, nunca te mintió. Tú en cambio, te has portado muy mal con ella.

-Tú también te portabas mal con ella Niel.

-Lo acepto, pero ya no más.

-Hijo, deja de decirle todo esto a tu hermana, ya basta comprende que lo que le pasa… - mi madre se quedó muda, y Eliza se dio cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa? Díganme qué pasa.

-Eliza, hija verás esa muchacha te irisó, pero lo malo fue que dañó una de tus piernas – a mamá se le cortaba la voz y comenzaba a llorar – los doctores hicieron todo lo posible, pero no pudieron hija.

Fue entonces que mi hermana se dio cuenta, le faltaba una pierna.

-Esto, esto no puede ser posible, no me puede pasar a mí, yo, todo es culpa de Candy, tienen que hacer algo, papá, mamá, tienen que hacer algo, las cosas no se pueden quedar así, Candy tiene que pagar el que yo haya perdido una pierna – había comenzado a llorar.

-No hija – habló mi padre- tú eres la única responsable de lo que te está pasando. Candy no tiene la culpa de nada, al contrario, tú trataste de perjudicarla y ahora tienes que pagar las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Mamá, dile algo a papá, que las cosas no se pueden quedar así, que tenemos que hacer algo en contra de Candy.

-Cállate Eliza – esta vez me sorprendieron las palabras de mamá – ya haz ensuciado mucho nuestro apellido con lo que hiciste, ya basta no te voy a permitir que hables de esa manera.

-Pero mamá.

-No Eliza, yo me equivoqué al educarte, y te pido perdón por ello, pero no voy a permitir que te conviertas en una asesina. Tienes que enderezar tu salir adelante, tu padre y yo siempre te vamos a ayudar, pero no te vamos a permitir que vuelvas a dañar alguien.

Mis padres se quedaron muy tristes, pero sabían que no podían dejar a Eliza así, que tenían que hacer lo posible para que ella se reivindicara.

**Fin del Flash back**

**Todo está preparado, y ambas familias están listas para que el barco en el que se encuentran, los lleve a un lugar donde se unirán en matrimonio, dos amantes que desde que nacieron, están destinados a estar juntos.**

Tal vez a muchos no les guste este capítulo, pero se tenían que cerrar ciclos y terminar con las participaciones de algunos personajes.

Lamento la tardanza, pero en fin, este viernes entrego mi tesis, y si no hay cosas por corregir, tendré ahora sí tiempo para actualizar más seguido, no les digo que actualizaré ya, pero si que haré todo lo posible por hacerlo antes de que termine el mes.

En general, estamos cerca del final, aunque por ahí puede surgir una que otra sorpresita.


End file.
